


An Affair of Convenience

by AliceLankford



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Background Relationships, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Gladiolus Amicitia, Bottom Ignis Scientia, Breathplay, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Caretaking, Choking, Confessions, Dominant Gladiolus Amicitia, Dominant Ignis Scientia, Drunken Flirting, Edgeplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Is Gay, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Food Sex, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Gags, Gladnis, Happy Ending, Impact Play, Kink Exploration, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Massage, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Naked Cuddling, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Abuse, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Gladiolus Amicitia, Submissive Ignis Scientia, Top Gladiolus Amicitia, Top Ignis Scientia, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 147,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceLankford/pseuds/AliceLankford
Summary: ***Lots of smut and heavy plot.***For 30 days, Ignis and Gladio agree to sleep with only each other. They realize they've gotten into more than they bargained for, and discover dark secrets they must untangle together. Will Gladio be able to confess his true feelings to Ignis before the end of their agreement, or will Ignis allow his past to get in the way of their happiness?





	1. An Encounter of Fate

Ignis sipped his drink and sighed, his mood bleak and his frustration growing by the minute. He sat at the bar, exhausted and disappointed by the direction his night had taken. This club was too crowded, and he didn’t care for the crush of bodies on the dancefloor. His irritation wasn’t due to lack of options - there was certainly a pleasant array of men and women - but it was a matter of finding the right one. 

It was in Ignis’ nature to be discerning, but lately it was becoming more and more difficult to be satisfied with these one night stands. It was tedious to find someone new each time he needed relief, and their skills could be found… lacking, to say the least. Not to mention some tended to cling and linger, which was something Ignis never entertained. He was a busy man with very little time, and he used every minute of it wisely.

It didn’t feel that way now as Ignis drained his glass and set it down on the bar. He’d spent the last hour weighing his options. After approaching several people - propositions that hadn’t worked out for one reason or another - Ignis was bored and aggravated. It had been weeks since he’d last sought a partner and now he was in desperate need of release. He resigned himself to making his way back home to take matters into his own hands. It was less exciting, but at the very least he could trust he wouldn’t be disappointed. 

Just as Ignis rose, he was roughly grabbed by the shoulder. “Where do you think you’re going?” 

Ignis adjusted his glasses and bit back a sigh of exasperation as he turned to the demanding men behind him. “Can I help you gentlemen?” Ignis eyed them with distaste and crossed his arms. The two of them had obviously had too much to drink, and Ignis was not keen on dealing with them.

“Yeah, you can. You can put that pretty mouth to good use if you get on your knees for me.” One of the men nodded to the back exit that assuredly led to a secluded alleyway. The other snickered behind him, and eyed Ignis hungrily. “And you can help my friend in other ways, if you catch my drift. What do you say?” The man tightened his grip on Ignis’ shoulder and stepped in closer. He reeked of cheap booze and was disheveled, making Ignis wrinkle his nose in disgust. Typically Ignis frequented nicer bars, but a desire to not run into anyone he knew had driven him to a seedy club where some of the patrons obviously couldn't handle their drink.

“I’ll decline.” Ignis deftly unhooked the man’s hand from his shoulder and stepped back, the perfect picture of poise. “I was just taking my leave. Have a nice night.” Ignis turned to leave once more, and was abruptly grabbed by the wrist. 

“Why’re you so uptight? Come have fun with us.” The second man sidled up to Ignis and touched his cheek. His hand was immediately batted away forcefully and he scowled at the rejection.

Ignis gritted his teeth, thoroughly irked and edging toward furious. He turned slowly, his eyes narrowed. “Unhand me.” This night was just steadily getting worse, and he couldn’t guarantee these harassers would leave in one piece if they didn’t quit while they were ahead. 

“Or what pretty boy? You gonna fight me?” The first man sneered, yanking Ignis close. Ignis wasn’t prone to drunken brawls, but with the night he was having he could feel his fingers itching toward forming a fist. 

Before he could raise his arm to strike, a familiar sultry voice sounded behind him.

“_ There _you are. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

Ignis’ skin prickled with heat at that voice, and loathed how his core warmed against his will. The two men let go as Gladiolus Amicitia looped his arms around Ignis’ waist and nuzzled his neck. He brushed a soft kiss to Ignis’ neck, stubble scraping sensitive skin in a way that made Ignis want to shiver with delight.

“Just play along,” Gladio’s whisper was warm against Ignis’ ear and sent pleasant thrills down his spine. Ignis leaned back into the broad chest behind him and smiled at the two men, now angrily staring down Gladio for snatching up their prey. 

“You took your time. I thought you’d never show.” Ignis didn’t take his eyes off the harassers, carefully weighing how they might react. He reached up to run his fingers through Gladio’s hair, trying to look like a lover that had been kept waiting. 

Ignis stiffened at how Gladio gently brushed a kiss below his ear, completely ignoring the drunken men he’d interrupted. It seemed Gladio was fully committed to this act, and Ignis wasn’t complaining. Ignis almost forgot they were in a loud room full of people with how Gladio was slowly kissing his way down his neck to his collarbone, sweet warmth coloring Ignis’ cheeks. Breathing raggedly, Ignis ran a hand across Gladio's forearms at his waist and pulled Gladio's hips closer by his belt. 

Unfortunately the drunks were having none of it. If they’d been sober they might have had the good sense to be scared, to walk away without disturbing this occupied beast. Instead one took a swing for Gladio.

The Shield didn’t even bat an eye as he caught the assailant’s fist and twisted his wrist up and away into a painful position. One wrong move and the bone would snap. Gladio barely glanced up from Ignis, one arm still protectively around the strategist’s waist. “Didn’t anyone teach you any manners? We’re busy here. Get lost.” 

“_ You _ were the one that interrupted _ us _.” The second man snarled and lunged forward, a pocket knife flashing in his hand. Gladio just sighed, sidestepped with Ignis against him, and shoved the man whose wrist he caught into the other. There was an audible snap of bone and more than a bit of blood as the assailants collided with each other. Both unsavory men went crashing into the bar, half filled glasses and stools falling around them. 

As people began shouting and shoving, the bartender was already calling extra security and the bouncer was approaching the commotion. Gladio grabbed Ignis’ hand and pulled him into the crowd so that they wouldn’t get drawn in to the mess. “Let’s get out of here.” Ignis nodded; it wouldn’t do any good for the prince’s Shield and advisor to be seen fighting in a bar. He could barely hear Gladio over the music as they wove between the mass of gyrating bodies toward the exit. 

Once outside, Ignis took a lungful of the fresh night air and was grateful to be out of the crowded space. He could feel Gladio watching him, but he kept silent as they walked. 

Gladio stopped at the corner and crossed his arms, waiting for Ignis to say something. Ignis met his eyes and found no judgement, just curiosity. 

“I didn’t think that type of place was really your thing.” Gladio started, a small smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. Neither of them mentioned Gladio’s attempt to pass for Ignis’ boyfriend, nor did they question how much of it was pretend attraction and how much of it was real. 

“It isn’t.” Ignis pushed his glasses up. He kept his tone flat and disinterested. He didn’t want to get into the details of his visit, least of all with Gladio. They were colleagues and friends, but this was something Ignis greatly desired to keep secret. “And I had that situation entirely under control.” 

“Not from where I was standing you didn’t.” Gladio uncrossed his arms and cocked his hip to the side, one fist resting on it. “Not even a ‘thank you’? That’s cold even for you, Iggy.” 

Ignis just shrugged. He wasn’t in the mood to be polite, not when all he wanted to do was to mindlessly fuck and there were no prospects in sight. “While I appreciate your assistance, I didn’t ask for it. Now that we’re done, I’ll be continuing home. Goodnight Gladio.”

Ignis had barely taken a step as Gladio said quietly, “I know why you were there.” 

Hands in his pockets, Ignis paused. He turned and looked at Gladio vacantly. He wouldn’t confirm or deny, not without knowing more, so he waited for Gladio to continue.

Gladio stepped forward and leaned over Ignis, his face close and dark, lit from behind by a streetlamp. He looked mysterious, as if he was nothing more than a sultry shadow with bright eyes. “Because I was there for the same reason.” His amber eyes burned with certainty, and he smiled as if he had a secret to tell. One that Ignis suddenly wanted to know.

Ignis arched an eyebrow at his friend, inexplicably drawn in. “And why _ were _ you there, Gladiolus?” He only ever used his friend’s full name if he wanted to distance himself or admonish him. He used it now for the former reason, and he was still a little agitated from this whole ordeal. 

Gladio grinned and his eyes didn’t leave Ignis’ face as he boldly declared. “I was looking for a quick fuck.” There was a huskiness to his voice that made Ignis flush, that made his own ravenous need flare in response. “You wanted to find someone to use for tonight, and then you’d disappear by morning. Am I right?” The surety in Gladio’s voice was alluring, and the smug curl of his lips made Ignis wonder what they’d feel like wrapped around his-

Ignis blinked once, twice, trying to retain his impassive expression. His mouth was dry but overall composure was intact. Still, he was intrigued by Gladio’s forwardness. And more than a little aroused by it. 

“Perhaps,” he said noncommittally, “You are right just this once. My prospects have been disappointing as of late so I tried my luck elsewhere tonight. But,” Ignis gestured around the empty street corner they stood on, “As you can see I’ve come away empty handed. We both have, and I at least am going home alone.” It was hard to keep the disappointment and the aggravation out of his voice, and Gladio noticed.

The Shield tilted his head and considered for a moment his next words carefully, weighing them and the risk they held. “What if,” Gladio’s expression went suspiciously neutral, “We didn’t have to? What if you came back to my place?”

Ignis went very, very still. His blood hummed at the implication, at the possibility he hadn’t even considered. One he hadn't dared to let himself entertain. At least not since this morning’s sparring session when Gladio had fallen onto him and accidentally pinned him to the floor.

“Gladio, are you asking me to sleep with you?” He kept his tone indifferent; for all he knew Gladio was joking. If he wasn’t, Ignis didn’t dare sound interested or angry. He didn’t know how he wanted to respond just yet. Logically, he knew the answer should have been unconditionally and unequivocally no, and yet...

Gladio opened his mouth to speak, then promptly shut it, pressing his lips together, his eyes never leaving Ignis’ face. This was as close to nervous as Ignis had ever seen him and that only piqued Ignis’ interest even more. 

This time Gladio spoke quietly, almost as if he didn’t want to scare Ignis away. “Maybe I am.” He paused, waiting for some kind of response. 

Ignis just stared, his sharp green eyes studying Gladio closely. He had a few options here: One, he could walk away and write this off as Gladio having one too many drinks. Two, he could jump Gladio here and now and they could vent their frustrations in an alleyway. Or three, they could go back to Gladio’s apartment and talk about this like civilized adults. Whatever happened after that, well, Ignis would just have to wait and see. 

Ignis was so starved for physical touch and so tense that he was considering his second option more than he liked. Gladio saw the hesitation in Ignis eyes and held up his hands placatingly.

“Look, I didn’t mean to make things weird. I just think we’re both in awkward positions and we might-”

Ignis held up a finger and Gladio stopped. “If we’re going to talk about this, I’d rather do it privately. Shall I call a cab?” The strategist thanked the astrals that he had enough self control to not do something they might both regret. He was overwhelmed by desire, but wasn’t so far gone that he couldn’t think this through. At least that's what he told himself.

Gladio shook his head and held up his keys. “I’ll drive. I haven’t had anything to drink.” Ignis followed, both slightly concerned and turned on by the fact that Gladio had suggested this entirely sober. He wasn’t by any means drunk, but Ignis was certain that the drinks he’d had at the bar made this choice much easier. 

Normally there would have been light and easy conversation as they drove, but now there was only expectant silence. Ignis studied Gladio with subtle glances and kept himself from shifting uncomfortably in his seat. The more he thought about how pleasing Gladio was to look at, the more Ignis wondered if it would be so bad to sleep with his friend - just this once of course. 

They were close but they never talked about who they were sleeping with. It was well known that Gladio got around when he wanted to, though Ignis was much more discreet. Ignis sifted through his thoughts and his conflicted feelings as they made their way to Gladio’s apartment, and before he knew it they were sitting in his living room.

Ignis took in the clean and cozy space he’d been in many times before, but given his current circumstances he didn’t let himself get too comfortable. He tried to look at this more as a matter of business rather than a personal one, Gladio poured himself a glass of amber liquid and drank deeply, then offered Ignis a glass. Ignis accepted and watched as Gladio sat next to him, but not too close. 

“So,” Gladio broke the silence and looked up from his drink, “Where should we start?”

Ignis sat back and crossed one ankle over his knee. “I’d like to start by saying that I don’t want either of us to form any unnecessary attachments. I let everyone know right away that any relations are purely physical, and nothing more.” He leveled a glittering emerald stare at Gladio and sipped his drink, savoring the smooth burn as he swallowed. It was far superior to anything that horrid club had served.

“Second, I prefer men though I bed women on occasion as well. I get tested every few months even if I use protection with everyone, just as a precaution.” He watched Gladio’s face to see if this news surprised him at all. 

Gladio nodded and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, his fingers laced together. “Pretty much all the same goes for me, except I think I like guys and women equally. No real preference there.” He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his neck, unsure how to continue. Neither of them had spoken so frankly about their sex lives to each other. Now at twenty and twenty one, it felt odd to talk about something they’d both been doing since they were about seventeen.

“Gladio, why exactly did you ask me here? Aside from the obvious.” Ignis swirled his drink and watched it instead of Gladio. He didn’t want to think about Gladio’s muscles on his bare arms, or his broad chest. He didn’t want to wonder what Gladio’s hands would feel like against his bare skin. He didn’t want to acknowledge the clamor of his heart against his ribs that went off every time he was close to Gladio. Being here was absurd, entertaining the idea of the two of them in bed even more so. 

Against his will, Ignis was already breaking his first rule. He was undeniably attached to Gladio, his affection running deep even if he had never really admitted it to himself. Still, he stayed seated, eager to hear what Gladio had to say. He tried to pretend it was only curiosity that provoked him into asking Gladio ‘why’. 

“You looked like,” Gladio studied Ignis for a second, his eyes darting from head to toe. He started to speak, then shook his head and started over. “I hated seeing you so uncomfortable. So I thought, ‘Hey, maybe I can help’ and before I knew it I was offering… You know.” Gladio looked away sheepishly. Ignis had never seen his friend lose confidence so quickly. Where was that swagger he always approached people with? Where was that raw sensuality he wielded like a deadly weapon?

“Yes, Gladio you offered me sex.” Ignis leaned forward, a bit exasperated. His patience was waning and he wanted to get to the point - either with Gladio’s assistance or not. “And what makes you think we would be compatible? We’re friends and we see each other quite often. Are you sure this wouldn’t be a strain on you?” 

_ Am I even certain it won’t be a strain on me? _Ignis put the thought aside. He was an expert at compartmentalizing his life and feelings. This would be no different. 

“No,” Gladio shook his head and put his glass down, his confidence slowly returning. “Let’s just say I’ve slept with a few people that I see often and we still work well together.” Ignis raised an eyebrow at that tidbit but said nothing. There was only one colleague he could say the same for, but he didn't volunteer that information nor how it had happened inadvertently. 

Gladio moved a little closer to Ignis, their legs touching. “I think you and I are in a good place professionally and personally so if you’re worried things won’t go well if we do this, then we shouldn’t. But I see a lot of potential here.” Gladio’s eyes drifted to Ignis’ lips and lingered there, slowly coming back up to watch his friend’s green eyes look off into the distance as he considered. 

Ignis was reluctant to admit it, but Gladio was right. “We are both in positions that limit our social interactions, and being in close proximity to each other makes for excellent accessibility. We’d never have to go too long without a partner again.” Ignis tilted his head, deep in thought. 

_ Could we truly make this work? _

Ignis tried to put his personal feelings aside and focused solely on the physicality of the proposition. He eyed Gladio sidelong. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t find you attractive. I’m assuming you share the sentiment as you were the one that suggested this, yes?” 

“Yeah.” Gladio put a hand on Ignis’ knee, testing to see if Ignis would pull away from his touch. He grew bolder, testing the waters as he slowly made his way up Ignis’ leg. “Being friends with benefits has a lot of perks, Iggy. I think this could work. Earlier it really seemed like you were into it.” Gladio slid his hand further up Ignis’ leg, slowly trailing warmth as he grazed his fingers along Ignis’ inner thigh. 

Ignis had never hardened so quickly in his life. He needed this so badly, so intensely that he burned where Gladio touched. From Gladio’s eyes, he knew the Shield did too. They both had the look of men starving with a feast finally within reach. 

Ignis swallowed hard and his heart stuttered as Gladio’s hand circled up to his hip. Gladio didn't miss how Ignis’ eyes flicked between Gladio's legs and at how they widened in surprise and relief at what they beheld. Gladio's tight pants did nothing to hide the growing bulge there, obviously interested in the possible development underway. 

Ignis swallowed, trying to form a coherent sentence as Gladio drew closer. “I had difficulty tonight finding someone for fear of having yet another unskilled partner. It's been quite some time since I've felt my needs were properly met. Are you certain you're up for this? I'll not guarantee I'll be gentle,” Ignis breathed, his words edged with warning and promise. 

He wanted Gladio to say yes more than he’d like to admit, but he wanted it all the same. He wanted _ Gladio _, and if he was being honest that was the reason why he hadn’t been thrilled by anyone at the club. None of them were Gladio, and like a wish come true he’d appeared at just the right moment offering exactly what Ignis needed.

“Don’t worry. I like it rough anyway, and I can make sure you won't leave dissatisfied. No one else ever has,” Gladio drawled enticingly, his smile inviting and subtly boastful. His amber eyes glowed with amusement as he whispered into Ignis’ ear, “And since you seem to need it more than I do, I'll let you decide if you want to take top or bottom tonight.”

Ignis blushed - both at the notion of taking Gladio however he wished and at thoroughly indulging in an experienced partner, something he hadn't had the good fortune to find in quite a while. He wanted someone that would eagerly give and take, someone unafraid of giving everything. Ignis nodded, too lust filled to give his acknowledgment aloud. 

Gladio’s eyes never left his face, even as he leaned back a bit to give Ignis space. “If we do this,” Gladio said quietly, his expression both openly eager and honest, “You can tell me to stop any time. I don’t care what we’re doing, if you want to stop we will. Understand?” 

Ignis nodded again, his breathing becoming erratic. He had no doubt that Gladio meant it, but Ignis had no intention of turning back once things started. “Shall we make this a trial run then? No attachments, no complications. Just pleasure, pure and simple. Then we’ll see if this will work.” It tasted like a lie even as Ignis said it, but he worked past the bitterness. There was no way he could do this again. He’d deal with the consequences of this one night stand afterwards. This just wasn’t an opportunity he could pass up. 

“Just sex. That’s all.” Gladio confirmed, a seductive smile tugging at his full lips. “After that we can decide if it’s something we both want again.” 

“Then let’s begin.” Ignis had barely finished speaking as Gladio palmed him through his pants, and he hissed at how wonderful it was to be touched. He moaned softly as Gladio’s large hand squeezed and kneaded the straining bulge between his legs and reached to find Gladio just as aroused. 

Gladio’s eyes were already glazing over with lust and his pupils nearly eclipsed his golden brown irises. He groaned as Ignis thumbed his head through the fabric of his jeans and pushed Ignis down onto his back. 

Ignis obliged as Gladio lowered him onto the couch, involuntarily bucking his hips into Gladio’s hand. He had nothing but scraps of self control left, and even those were quickly being shredded in the wake of his roaring need. The ache in his loins was all consuming and bittersweet; he wanted it to last forever, but he also wanted relief. There was no right and wrong, just pleasure and Gladio. 

Gladio moved in to kiss Ignis, but the strategist turned his face away and buried one hand in Gladio’s hair, roughly redirecting him to his exposed neck instead. “If you’re inclined to leave marks, you may do so anywhere they won't be visible.” Gladio grunted his acknowledgement of Ignis' instructions as he worked his magic. 

Ignis panted as Gladio’s tongue snaked down the column of alabaster skin toward his collar. Gladio kissed his way down to the hollow of Ignis’ throat, leaving ribbons of warmth and sparks in his wake as his stubble scraped and scratched. Gladio may have been pretending earlier, but he certainly wasn't now. He was ravenous for every delicious inch Ignis was willing to offer, and he worshipped his friend’s body.

Any apprehension Ignis might have had about his friend touching him so intimately had long evaporated. Ignis nearly cried out when Gladio rocked his hips against his own, and began to unbutton Ignis’ shirt. Ignis’ head lolled to the side as Gladio deftly undid the smaller man’s belt and pants and slid a warm hand inside. 

If Gladio’s touch had been bliss before, this was perfection. He gripped Ignis at his base and pumped slowly, twisting his wrist up and down each velvety inch of Ignis’ manhood. Ignis couldn’t do much more than hold on to Gladio’s shoulder and neck, his fingers digging into skin and muscle. Gladio’s free hand was running up and down Ignis’ bare torso, and his mouth was busy teasing taut nipples and littering Ignis’ chest with small bites and sucks. 

Gladio took it all in and smiled wickedly: Ignis’ glasses askew, his eyes unfocused behind his lenses, the color high in his pale cheeks. His friend looked so appealing with his shirt hanging off his elbows and his pants undone, like a present half opened. 

Gladio had never seen Ignis with so much as a hair out of place, and seeing him unravelled was jarringly erotic. He didn’t fight his appetite as he devoured Ignis bit by bit, obliterating any boundaries that had previously been between them.

Ignis was moaning and gasping wantonly, writhing into Gladio’s hand. “Gladio, I won’t last if you keep-” He cut off with a wordless cry as Gladio lowered his mouth to Ignis’ member, swallowing him whole. The heat was so sudden and welcome that it caught Ignis off guard. 

“I'll spare you the clean up this way.” Gladio looked up from the valley of Ignis’ thighs. Ignis' pants were open and pulled down far enough for Gladio to reach him fully. He paused just long enough to speak before he returned to making Ignis forget his own name.

Gladio’s tongue was thorough in its exploration of Ignis’ length, and the Shield effortlessly swallowed Ignis whole again. The sight of it was positively sinful, divine, and utterly irresistible. 

Ignis growled through gritted teeth and abandoned all restraint as he thrust furiously into Gladio’s mouth and came down the Shield’s throat. His vision went blurry as he loosened his fingers from Gladio's head. At some point he had grabbed his friend by the hair and held him tightly enough that Gladio had been unable to raise his head. 

To Gladio’s credit he swallowed every bit of thick cum and didn’t quit sucking or pumping until Ignis stopped twitching. Ignis lay there a few moments dazed, but his erection didn’t flag. 

Gladio licked his lips salaciously and sat up, obviously pleased with himself and the results. “There, that oughta take the edge off for now. Now we can take our time with everything that comes next.” 

He grinned wolfishly and Ignis’ cock twitched in response to Gladio’s enthusiasm. The Shield chuckled amicably, “Looks like you’re ready for more. You were really hurtin’, weren't you?” Ignis didn't deign to answer as he looked to Gladio with gratitude. He thanked the astrals for how much clearer he could think, and for his luck. He hadn’t had a partner in quite some time that had truly been invested in him and he was more than willing to give as much as he took.

Ignis wasn’t at all embarrassed that Gladio had made quick work of him. Under the circumstances he was amazed he’d even lasted that long. Ignis straightened himself up and shrugged out of his shirt. He trailed a hand down Gladio’s chest toward the hem of his shirt and let his slender fingers roam lower. “I think a bed would be more comfortable for what I have in mind.” His movements were more controlled now, slow and seductive as he pulled Gladio closer by his belt loops. 

“Follow me,” Gladio stood up quickly and Ignis was close behind, holding up his pants in one hand and carrying his discarded shirt in the other. He somehow managed to look elegant and poised as Gladio glanced back. 

Ignis stepped out of his underwear and pants and draped them over a desk chair along with his shirt. He was unhurried, hoping to draw this out a little longer and notch Gladio’s excitement up a bit. He turned to find Gladio watching him intensely. Golden eyes blazed in the dim lamplight as they drifted lower and lingered. Gladio's lips parted unconsciously and his tongue darted out to moisten them. Ignis ran a hand down his own chest and it came to rest on his hip. He was gratified by Gladio’s dumbstruck expression. 

“Would you like for me to undress you, or would you rather do it yourself?” Ignis cocked his head to the side and fingered Gladio's belt buckle, unperturbed that he was standing entirely naked before a fully clothed Gladio. The contrast made Gladio’s insides smolder, but he wanted to even the playing field.

“Some help would be nice,” Gladio drawled enticingly as he pulled his shirt over his head. Ignis expertly unhooked Gladio's belt and jeans. They pooled around Gladio's ankles and his boxers soon followed. Ignis swallowed instinctively when he beheld Gladio's form. He didn't know if he wanted to be taken or to take Gladio - both options were equally appealing. He had time to decide since he was going to return Gladio's favor with some added enthusiasm for the trouble he spared Ignis earlier at the bar.

Ignis firmly pushed his palm against Gladio's broad chest said, “On your back.” His voice was low and full of command, his expression intent and focused. Gladio obeyed instantly, making a show of leaning back and spreading his legs, one knee crooked up. All at once he was demure and haughty, pliant and challenging, daring and inviting Ignis to make his move. 

Ignis ignored Gladio's brazen display, though inwardly he wanted to drink in the sight of Gladio offering himself up. He knew if he began tracing his flawlessly sculpted chest and arms, he’d be lost. Instead he lowered his eyes and decided on his course of action, starting with a very aggressive plan of attack. He lowered his lips to hover over Gladio’s weeping head and gripped the Shield’s shaft lightly. Gladio’s sculpted chest rose and fell rapidly, his irises nearly eclipsing the halo of amber in his eyes. Ignis’ made sure to hold Gladio’s gaze as he swallowed Gladio to the hilt in one smooth slide of his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Gladio gave a groaning gasp and his hips jerked upward instinctively. Ignis gripped Gladio’s hips tightly and held him in place. Gladio seemed to get the message loud and clear, but he appeared to be straining against Ignis’ order not to move, his muscles taut with the effort, his eyes dark and tight with longing. 

Ignis would have smiled approvingly had his lips not been tightly sealed around Gladio’s generous cock. He set to work mapping out every bit of Gladio’s member with his tongue, fondling the Shield’s balls while Gladio was sheathed in his throat. He kneaded them between his fingers, heavy with semen he would soon be eagerly swallowing. Heat spiked in Ignis at the thought, and he redoubled his efforts to please his friend. Gladio’s jaw went slack and he muttered more obscenities and encouragement for Ignis to keep going.

Ignis kept a brisk pace, never slowing even when his jaw began to burn with the effort. With each bob of his head, Ignis’s quick tongue traced and swept across thick veins and nerves that brought Gladio to the edge of euphoria. Gladio bucked his hips involuntarily when Ignis’ tongue swirled around his tip just right and the strategist dug his fingers into Gladio’s thighs hard enough to leave bruises. 

Gladio hissed, in both pain and pleasure, and couldn’t tear his eyes away from Ignis. Even in the bedroom he took charge easily and expected his orders to be followed. Gladio had never seen his green eyes so glassy and bright, had never been so enthralled by what hid behind those spectacles. 

_ He’s gorgeous, _ Gladio allowed himself to admit. As caught up as he was with Ignis, his heart still had room to ache for the man before him. Seeing his friend shamelessly sucking his cock was a literal dream come true, and Gladio didn't want to miss a moment.

With a few more downward thrusts, Ignis had Gladio crying out and gripping the sheets for dear life. “Iggy,” Gladio groaned, his golden eyes black and intensely focused on Ignis’ mouth, “Don’t stop. Astrals, Ignis. You’re amazing. You’re gonna make me cum. Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m.. I’m...” 

Ignis nearly faltered. The way Gladio said his name, the praises, the exclamations of sheer passion… Ignis thought he could get used to that. Spurred on by the flames building inside him, Ignis tightened his throat on Gladio’s engorged member and sucked _ hard _. 

This time when Gladio bucked his hips, Ignis let him and helped his friend ride out wave after wave of his completion. Ignis swallowed every last drop of Gladio’s spend and relished the taste. It was distinctly Gladio and somehow Ignis wanted more. 

Gladio was still trembling with aftershocks, though he too was decidedly still hard and starved for more. Ignis deliberately licked his lips and watched as Gladio’s eyes refocused, flitting to Ignis’ face. The Shield looked as if he’d just sprinted, his hair disheveled and a light sheen of sweat on his tanned skin. He was picture perfect, as if he were a model with glowing skin and tousled hair that happened to be caught lounging naked. 

“It seems I wasn’t the only one desperately in need of release.” Ignis chuckled as Gladio’s breathing returned to a normal rhythm. “It also seems you thoroughly enjoy watching someone please you. I’ll keep that in mind.” Ignis pushed his glasses up and cupped Gladio’s firm ass cheeks, spreading them and thumbing the crease. 

Gladio was about to ask Ignis what he was doing, but there was no need. Ignis pressed the flat of his tongue against Gladio’s hole and the bigger man made a keening noise. It was a raw and needy sound, one that neither expected but it struck something in Ignis. Ignis once again put his tongue to work making Gladio writhe and swear as he probed that precious ring of muscle none too gently. It was amazing how one little thing could unravel someone so completely. Gladio was so sensitive, something Ignis found insanely hot. 

Ignis flicked and pressed his tongue against Gladio’s entrance, taunting and teasing him mercilessly. It didn’t take long for Gladio’s chest to heave with labored breaths, for him to moan and to press himself firmly against Ignis’ mouth. He still held some sense of self awareness, and he wanted to be sure this was what Ignis truly wanted.  
“Iggy, you don’t have to-” Gladio was cut off by what Ignis did next. Before Gladio could finish his thought, Ignis had lifted Gladio’s hips, bent him near in half toward his face, and speared his tongue into Gladio’s hole. The heat of it stretching Gladio so suddenly was sweet and it wiped every coherent thought from Gladio’s mind. A wordless cry tore from his throat, a primal and wanton sound that only served to urge Ignis on. Ignis spread Gladio's legs further and pushed the Shield's knees toward his head so that Ignis had better access and Gladio had an unobstructed view. For a few moments, all he could do was watch Ignis give his asshole a tongue lashing from the inside. Gladio’s dick twitched and he thought he’d come on the spot from that image alone. 

Ignis withdrew for a moment, smiling wickedly. “I don’t have to what, Gladio? From where I sit, it appears you’re enjoying this.” Ignis ran a thumb around Gladio’s rim, feeling the puckered muscles spasm expectantly. Gladio gasped, unable to speak when Ignis pressed firmly and massaged him. It was a little hard for Gladio to breathe with his torso twisted in on itself and the bulk of his weight resting on his upper back, but it was a small price to pay for what Ignis was giving so freely.

“If your offer still stands, Gladio, I’ve made my choice. Would you like to hear it?” Ignis murmured, his breath warm on Gladio’s exposed ass cheeks.

“Yeah,” Gladio breathed, his heart hammering in anticipation as he looked up at Ignis. He was a god offering salvation, enlightenment, and judgement. Whatever he said, Gladio would take it as truth and law. 

“I’ve decided,” Ignis’ voice dropped to a scorching whisper, one that sent pangs of desire from his chest to his core, “That I want to fuck you. Would you like that?” The way he said it was almost casual, as if he were ordering coffee or carrying on a normal conversation. But his eyes… they sparked and crackled, the lightning in them striking and kindling something entirely new in Gladio.

“Hell yeah. Show me what you got.” Gladio grinned for he was truly excited, though he still clung to his bravado; never in his life had someone handled him so confidently. In the countless other encounters he had, they had all expected him to take the lead and expected to receive him. That was fine most of the time, but every once in a while Gladio wanted to know what it was like to be pounded into the mattress. Just once he wanted someone to take him with abandon, thrusting and cumming into him with everything they had. Ignis’ eyes promised that, and Gladio was lost in them.

Ignis didn’t hesitate to dive back into eating Gladio’s ass as if it was the rarest delicacy ever offered to him. Though Gladio had fingered himself and fucked himself with toys, this was entirely new and heavenly. Ignis’ mouth seared him as he licked up and down his slit, and pressed deeper and deeper inside him until he could go no farther. Ignis’ tongue was so agile, as if he trained it to be as acrobatic as himself. 

For the first time in his life, Gladio surrendered. If nothing else, he trusted Ignis and he knew that the best thing for them both was to just give in and let Ignis lead him to ecstasy. He watched in awe as his friend tongue fucked his asshole, and trembled at the heat rippling in his core. 

Ignis snapped his fingers and held out his hand expectantly. It took Gladio a moment to comprehend what Ignis was asking for, then he scrambled to reach for his bedside table and the bottle of lube in the drawer. He handed it to Ignis who uncapped it and warmed a generous amount on his fingers. 

Gladio swallowed, his mouth dry and his loins tight. Ignis slid two fingers into Gladio without pretense and met resistance for only a few moments. Almost instantly Gladio relaxed and Ignis could begin stretching him. Ignis made an appreciative noise, deeply satisfied with how quickly Gladio adjusted to being opened. He was obviously used to having something large in him, and that made Ignis smile. “It looks like I won’t have to wait as long as I thought. What a pleasant surprise.” He laughed softly at how Gladio’s expression changed when he added a third finger and brushed against his prostate. 

The way Gladio moaned when he hit that spot - it made Ignis’ need flare unlike anything else. Before he had been fueled by desire and raw lust, but now there was more. He wanted to hear his name on Gladio’s lips again, he wanted more of the noises and obscenities he coaxed from those full lips. 

There was no need to ask if Gladio was ready. Amber eyes were practically begging Ignis to take him _ now _, so he did. Ignis slicked his length and positioned himself at Gladio’s entrance, the Shield still contorted in half for a clear view. 

Normally, Ignis took great pride in his self discipline. Most of the time, he was outwardly composed even if inwardly he was something other than calm. However at this moment, with Gladio underneath him and his core coiled with desire, self control was the last thing on Ignis’ mind. 

The strategist sank himself into Gladio with one hard thrust and they both had to take a moment to adjust. Gladio had screwed his eyes shut and thrown his head back, his mouth open and panting, a look of utter exhilaration on his face. 

Ignis groaned and bit his bottom lip, the feel of Gladio surrounding and squeezing him so divinely that he struggled to not climax right then and there. He reached for Gladio’s chin and roughly directed him to look at where they joined. Gladio opened his eyes, and he stared as Ignis wanted him to. He groaned at how right Ignis looked gliding in and out of him. He was mesmerized, both visually and physically, unable to think of anything of that decadent drag within him leading up to a burst of pleasure at the end of each thrust.

“You take me well, Gladio. That’s something to be proud of.” Ignis pulled out almost all the way, and slid back into Gladio slowly until he was seamlessly buried again. “See? A perfect fit.” Gladio was trembling; he was wonderfully stretched around Ignis and he wanted more of that lovely push and pull. Ignis was his center of gravity at the moment, and where he went Gladio followed. He unintentionally tightened on Ignis and the strategist could wait no longer. 

Ignis thumbed Gladio’s bottom lip and held his chin so that Gladio could not look away. He didn't know what possessed him in that moment, but Ignis wanted Gladio to think of nothing but him. He wanted to leave no room for thoughts of any past partners he'd taken to bed. He wanted to obliterate those memories and leave Gladio with only this night. 

“Watch me fuck you, Gladio. Watch me bury myself inside you over and over.” Ignis' voice was low and irresistible, and it called to something in Gladio. "Does that feel nearly as good as it looks?"

Gladio didn’t trust himself to speak, so instead he took Ignis’ fingers into his mouth and sucked them. His tongue sinuously wove around them as Ignis ground into Gladio, then snapped his hips back to slam into Gladio again. 

“Shit!” Gladio shouted around Ignis’ fingers in his mouth and nearly whimpered at how each thrust struck his core. It was merciless and exquisite, so perfect that Gladio could do nothing else except tangle his fists in his sheets while his headboard rocked against the wall. Gladio’s cock bounced heavily against his stomach and each impact accentuated the pulsing inside of him. 

Ignis gripped Gladio’s hips and furiously thrusted, leaving little time between each core rattling strike. Never had he wanted to please a partner so much as he did Gladio. Seeing Gladio - strong, handsome, unbreakable Gladio - lose control as he gave everything he had was satisfying on a level Ignis couldn’t quite comprehend. 

“Ignis,” Gladio rasped, his throat dry, “Ignis.” When he said Ignis’ name again, it was more of a growl that resonated as a deep rumble in his chest. Their eyes connected and locked, unable to look away from the other’s face. The world fell away and it was just them suspended outside of time, a pocket dimension unto themselves where only this moment existed. 

The way Gladio said his name, Ignis couldn’t hold on any longer. He grit his teeth and poured every last bit of his stamina into making stars dance before Gladio’s eyes. White hot pleasure erupted for both of them, their shouts of release harmonizing as Gladio came all over his own face and chest while Ignis filled him to the brim. Chests heaving and breath gasping, Gladio and Ignis gazed into each other’s eyes, only half believing this was real.

Ignis stayed firmly seated in Gladio for what felt like an eternity, until finally his strength flagged. He carefully extracted himself from Gladio and lowered the Shield’s hips back to the mattress. Ignis came free with a lewd squelch and that seemed to bring Gladio back to his senses. 

Ignis watched as Gladio felt his entrance, gaping and dripping with Ignis’ seed. Gladio ran his fingers around the edge and his cock gave one last belated twitch, his eyes glazed over. Gladio ventured his fingers inside, awe on his face at how filled he had been and at how much semen was gushing out of him. 

Something possessive lanced through Ignis as Gladio brought his fingers away from his abused entrance to his mouth, where he proceeded to lick them clean of Ignis’ spend. Ignis swallowed and looked away, unable to meet Gladio’s eyes again. The gesture was so intimate and unexpected he didn’t know what to make of it nor how to respond. Instead he took in the strings of cooling cum across Gladio’s face and chest then rose to grab a damp towel for them both. 

Truly they needed a shower, but it seemed Gladio wouldn’t be moving for a while if his blissful expression was any indication. That and if they showered, it would likely be together. Ignis didn’t know if he could handle that right now. Gladio sat up and caught Ignis’ wrist, searching his face. “Thanks, Iggy. That was…” Gladio shook his head in disbelief and grinned, “We should have tried that sooner.” His smile was pure and so charming that Ignis had to swallow past a sudden lump in his throat. 

Though Ignis agreed wholeheartedly, he wasn’t going to say so aloud. “I think it’s safe to say tonight was satisfying at the very least.” He did indeed feel sated, and he could take a breath without feeling need stir deep within him. Though something else had taken up residence within him, and he was beginning to feel frightened at the intensity of it. 

“C’mon, Iggy. Lay down for a bit. You gotta be tired after that.” Gladio patted the space next to him, but Ignis pulled away quickly. His heart thudded at the thought of lying next to Gladio, of being held close, of how warm he’d be nestled against him.

“I’d rather not.” Ignis stood without a backward glance and Gladio sighed. “Aw, cuddling after sex is great. You’re missing out if you leave.” Gladio watched Ignis, suddenly not wanting him to go. He was considering how far he was willing to go to convince Ignis to stay.

Ignis gathered his things, appearing calm and collected though he had to hide the fact that his hands were shaking. “May I remind you that we agreed upon sex only, Gladio. Thank you for indulging me. I’ll be on my way now.”  
“Just stay the night, Iggy. It’s already late.” Gladio tried to sound nonchalant, but inside he fiercely hoped Ignis would change his mind.

“I have things to do in the morning, Gladio, but I appreciate the offer.” Ignis was done putting his shirt back on and was zipping up his pants. 

“If you stay, _ I _could be something you do in the morning,” Gladio rolled on his side, propped his head up on his hand, and spread his legs so that Ignis couldn’t fail to see him in his full glory. “You know you want more.” He tried to sound as casually seductive as possible. This had never failed before, and he was positive it would work now. It had to.

Ignis dared a glance in Gladio’s direction. When perfection beckoned the only right answer was to heed its call. If he’d been a weaker willed man, he would have dropped everything and returned to Gladio’s bed. Alas, for better or worse, he was not. Still, it was no easy thing to turn his back on his friend. “Goodnight, Gladio. Don’t forget to lock up after me.”

Gladio sat in stunned silence for a few moments, until he heard the front door click shut. Then he slowly rose and locked the door, just as Ignis had suggested. He made for the shower and stood under the water, inwardly cursing himself for how hollow his chest felt.

Gladio knew he was playing a dangerous game. For months now Gladio hadn't slept with anyone - not for lack of offers either. No, he has been preoccupied with feelings he had tried to rid himself of time and time again. Today he'd reached a breaking point of sorts.

After sparring with Ignis and disarming him, they'd tripped over one another and landed in a sweaty heap. Gladio had been unable to look away from Ignis' face, had been unable to forget what it felt like to have the younger man pressed beneath him. As quickly as it had happened Gladio rose, apologized, and brushed himself off. 

From what he could tell, Ignis hadn't noticed anything. The whole day Gladio had been unable to focus. All he could picture was Ignis breathing hard, their faces close and flushed and his imagination ran with it. Gladio shivered, his desire for Ignis now burning more strongly in his chest than his lower half. He reached between his legs to feel his hole still stretched, if only to prove that it had all been real.

He'd gone out to find relief, to prove to himself that he could get over Ignis. He _ had _ to, if only for his sanity. Gladio had been determined to find absolutely anyone else and put an end to this foolishness.

Then he'd seen Ignis. It had only been from afar, and he hadn’t meant to follow him to that club, but his feet had moved for him. He spent the whole night watching Ignis, unable to look at anyone else while the strategist was in his line of sight. He tried to work up the courage to approach him, but he had been afraid. What would he say? What _ could _ he say? 'I might have feelings for you, and I want to fuck you until neither of us can take anymore' probably wouldn't have gone over well. 

When those two men had harassed Ignis he'd rushed in without thinking. Something primal and territorial had been awoken in him and Gladio would not refuse it. Pretending to be Ignis' boyfriend had been startlingly easy, and when Ignis had pulled him closer, had run his fingers through his hair, had grabbed his hips… Gladio hoped that maybe, just maybe, Ignis felt something for him too.

Gladio had offered himself without a second thought. He reasoned that maybe he just needed to get Ignis out of his system. He hoped that once would be enough to prove they weren't good for each other. It had been awful lying to Ignis about not being attached, but how could he tell him at that point?

He shut the water off, dried quickly, all the while cursing himself for being a special kind of stupid. 

Gladio flopped onto his bed, rolled over, and reached for the empty space beside him, wishing Ignis had stayed. Taking him to bed had been one of the best things he'd ever done, but it hadn't been the antidote he’d expected; it hadn’t diminished his feelings in the slightest. If anything having a taste of Ignis just made him want more. He’d been a drop of ambrosia on his parched tongue, and he wanted greedy gulps until he was full to bursting. It hurt like hell to watch him walk away, but Gladio was certain he had to let him go. Gladio sighed and closed his eyes, wondering if he'd be lucky enough to see Ignis again in his dreams.


	2. A Surrender to the Behemoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio is determined to win Ignis over, and it all starts with slowly chipping away at his willpower. As much as Ignis tries to resist Gladio and his past mistakes, he just can't say no. For better or for worse, their one night stand turns into an offer Ignis can't refuse.

Gladio awoke the next morning  _ sore _ . He rolled over and winced, but it brought him joy to remember last night. Even if he'd used toys to play with himself he'd never been nearly as rough as Ignis had been and each movement was a constant and wonderful reminder.

He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, absently wondering what Ignis was doing today. In the night, resolve had solidified in Gladio - he'd make Ignis fall for him. One way or another, he had to make Ignis his.

Gladio reached for his phone and thumbed a quick text to Ignis:  _ Last night was fun. Can't wait until next time.  _

He hesitated before hitting send. Was it too soon? Did he seem to eager? When Ignis left the night before, he hadn't said anything about there being a next time. Would he be put off if Gladio assumed? 

This was the part Gladio hated most about talking to people; why couldn't he just say exactly what he meant? It would be much less complicated to talk plainly about things. He just didn't know what might push Ignis away. Ignis was a straightforward yet subtle person, and Gladio wondered exactly how that played out in how he communicated with partners.

Gladio sighed and amended his message:  _ Last night was fun. I'm willing to try again if you are. Let me know when you’re free, and we can talk it over.  _

He hit send and didn't let himself think about it too much. It was to the point, open ended, and casual enough. Now he had to wait and see how Ignis responded, and form his action plan from there. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ignis had spent the entire walk home replaying the night’s events over in his head. Even as he showered and laid down, he could feel Gladio’s lips on him, ghosts of his hands roaming his skin demanding his attention. They were greedy phantoms, and Ignis was contemplating whether he should heed their call.

As soon as he’d walked out of Gladio’s apartment, he knew he’d made a grave error - both in joining with Gladio and in walking away once it was done. Still, he couldn't bring himself to regret it. Gladio had been exactly what Ignis wanted right when he needed it most, as if the gods themselves had hand delivered him.

Coupling with Gladio had awoken something in him that he thought he’d made peace with. Remembering Gladio’s expression as they climaxed together warmed Ignis from head to toe. Even if Ignis had been lying about his feelings, it felt like he had bared part of his soul to his friend by sleeping with Gladio. The whole experience had been so intimate, and felt so  _ right _ . So much so that Ignis was certain it could never happen again. In the bright light of dawn, that much was clear. Now it was time for Ignis to put some distance between himself and Gladio. Though it was necessary, the thought formed a cold pit in Ignis’ stomach. 

When his phone buzzed in his pocket, Ignis reached for it without a second thought. His pulse picked up at seeing Gladio’s name light up the screen.

_ Last night was fun. I'm willing to try again if you are. Let me know when you’re free, and we can talk it over. _

Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose, more out of habit than any real need for adjustment. He stared at his phone for long minutes, logic warring with emotion. He didn't know how to respond to an open invitation to Gladio’s bed. What he  _ wanted _ to say and what he  _ should  _ say were completely opposed. A shadow lurked in the back of his mind. He’d been similarly compromised before, but that endeavor hadn’t ended well. Why would this time be any different?

_ Because this time you want him to fall for you. You’ve already bent the rules to serve you. Why not do it again? _

Of course he wanted to continue sleeping with Gladio, but that meant repeatedly breaking his rule about not having feelings for a partner. He knew he ought to outright refuse, make up a reason that they couldn't continue but would still allow them to resume their usual friendship. That was the rational route that would save him so much heartache in the end. It was what he should have done to spare his ex-lover, but he had taken things too far. 

_ Surely you’ve learned your lesson, haven’t you? You mustn’t do this again. Don’t you see you’ll be the victim this time around? You used Benedict to get what you wanted, and now you’re putting yourself in the opposite position with Gladio without him even knowing it. You’re dooming yourself to failure. Don’t you see the pattern? _

Even so, Ignis vividly remembered Gladio's eyes locked with his and couldn’t bring himself to forget. The way Gladio had said Ignis' name in the throes of passion echoed in his ears and deafened reason. Recalling the heat of Gladio’s mouth made him dizzy with want. Ignis gripped his phone tightly, his throat dry and his knees weak as the previous night played out in excruciating detail behind his eyelids yet again.

Every excuse he could come up with rang false or felt flimsy. This time around, things felt right, as if Gladio were meant for him. Ignis scoffed at himself and at how far he was making irrational leaps. He knew better, even if he couldn’t do better. 

For now, he would just ignore Gladio's message. If the Shield felt he wasn't a priority or if he thought Ignis wasn't interested, perhaps he would drop the matter. 

A small part of Ignis hoped otherwise, that perhaps ignoring Gladio would draw him in and make him lust after Ignis more. He straightened his jacket and brushed off a bit of lint, and the errant thought with it. It was impossible, and he had known from the start this would go nowhere. It was best to leave his feelings unsaid and to leave last night’s weakness - as glorious as that mistake had been - in the past. He silenced the piece of him that ached to know he could never have Gladio, and began his day. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was three days before Ignis saw Gladio again. Ignis wasn’t intentionally avoiding Gladio, at least not entirely. He truly was busy but he hadn’t gone out of his way to contact the Shield either, nor had he replied to the text. Gladio hadn’t texted him again, which was uncharacteristic. At first Ignis wondered if Gladio truly had forgotten or moved on to someone else’s bed, but he didn’t entertain those thoughts. They only left him frustrated and feeling as if someone had twisted a knife in his chest made purely of jealousy. 

Ignis had just finished a solo training session and had run himself particularly ragged, if only to distract himself from his stray thoughts of Gladio. Now he was alone in the locker room after his shower and he was startled by a gravelly voice behind him.

“Hey, Iggy.” Ignis’ whipped around to find Gladio leaning against the row of lockers opposite to him. He hadn’t been there moments before. Where had he come from and how did one so large manage to move so quietly?

“Gladio,” Ignis acknowledged his friend and became starkly aware that they were alone. “Getting changed for practice, are we?”

“Not exactly,” Gladio crossed his arms and studied Ignis closely. “I’m here to see you.”

Ignis lifted an eyebrow at Gladio and checked once more that they were truly alone. The last thing he wanted was for someone to overhear. “If this is about the other night, it’s going to have to wait.”

“Then how about later today?” Gladio smiled winsomely, perfectly accommodating and pleasant. It irked Ignis to see Gladio behaving so cavalier about all of this when he was having such a hard time trying to set boundaries. 

“I’m afraid I can’t. I have meetings in the morning I need to prepare for and I need to brief Noct after his shift at work.” Ignis deftly replied. He wasn’t lying, but it certainly wouldn’t take him all evening to do those things. 

“Tomorrow?” Gladio offered breezily. 

Ignis listed off a few more reasons why he couldn’t meet then either and Gladio sighed. He was more disappointed than frustrated, Ignis could tell. 

“Gladio, let me be honest with you,” Ignis started, one hand on his hip, “I would prefer if we moved on and forgot the other night ever happened. While it was satisfying, I’ll not make a habit of seeking you out for such _personal_ matters.” 

"Are you really going to stand there and tell me you didn't enjoy having sex with me?" Gladio smirked and tilted his head slightly, gauging Ignis' expression. "If you can look me in the eye and tell me you didn't like fucking me as much as it seemed like you did, then I'll leave you alone."

Ignis didn't answer. He didn’t trust that his response wouldn’t betray him. He just stared at Gladio for a moment and threw his hands up in exasperation, rolling his eyes. "Gladio, I haven't the time for this. I have somewhere I need to be shortly." Ignis did indeed have a meeting soon, but more than that he was aggravated with himself for how happy he was to see Gladio. He needed to get out of this locker room. He couldn't be alone with Gladio like this. Not without consequences.

"Look, I know you've been avoiding me," Gladio drawled, somewhat amused by Ignis' reaction. “It’s okay.”

Ignis turned away, fiddling with his lock that he suddenly couldn’t remember the combination to. He tried to let his muscle memory do the work for him while he tried to maneuver out of this conversation with Gladio. “I haven’t been avoiding you. My schedule has been quite full as of late. Apologies for forgetting to respond to your message. I’ve been meaning to.” Ignis finally opened his locker door, and began to gather his things. He could feel Gladio’s eyes on his naked back and nearly shivered under their weight. 

He heard Gladio take a few steps closer and his skin prickled as he became keenly aware of the fact that he was only in a towel. Despite the fact that he had so shamelessly stripped in front of Gladio before, this felt far more scandalous. Like there was a line they could both see and it was beginning to blur.

“I know. That’s why I saved you the trouble. I figured I’d give you a couple of days to think it over before asking again.” There was no annoyance in Gladio’s voice, only consideration and mild interest. “I’m here now if you do have an answer.” He took another deliberate step and Ignis dared a glance over his shoulder. 

That was a mistake. Gladio’s eyes were warm and inviting, yet there was something predatory in how he held himself. Ignis couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Perhaps it was how he had Gladio’s undivided attention. It might have been the slow roll of his hips as he took each step, or the raw power rippling up his shoulders as he uncrossed his arms. Whatever it was, it was clear that Ignis was the prey and he was having very conflicted feelings about that fact. There was no where for him to run or hide as Gladio drew closer. 

“I don’t think it wise if we continue, Gladio. It wouldn’t do for Noctis or someone else to find out about our relations.” Ignis set his clothes on the bench and shut his locker door, his back resolutely toward Gladio. He wouldn’t look at Gladio as he delivered the second part of the lie he’d committed to. “Additionally, I don’t think we’re compatible.”

Gladio was right behind him now, so close that Ignis could feel the heat of Gladio’s tank top clad chest on his back. “There’s nothing in the rules that says Noct’s retainers can’t sleep with each other.”

Gladio put his hands on either side of Ignis head and leaned in close, his voice just low enough for only Ignis to hear. "And you seemed to think we were pretty compatible the other night.” Ignis had to focus on keeping his breath steady and his heartbeat even. He would not be undone by this alone. No matter what he felt for Gladio, he couldn’t say yes. 

"We've tested out some stuff but not everything. I say we extend the test period to a month. We can call on each other whenever we need a little extra help.” Gladio’s breath was hot on the back of Ignis’ neck and bare shoulder. “That way you really get an idea for how things could go.”

_ A month?  _

There were a lot of things Ignis could do in a month with Gladio. If he had a free pass to sleep with him whenever and however… Well, that was certainly tempting. And dangerous. 

“You need to get a feel for the full package, don't ya think?" Gladio ground his hardening length against Ignis backside, sliding perfectly between the cleft of his cheeks. With nothing but Gladio’s pants and Ignis thin towel between them, Ignis had to bite his lip to keep from making a lewd noise. 

“Are you really willing to let things get that bad again? I can help you before you get that frustrated. At least tell me you’ll think about it, Iggy.” Gladio whispered against Ignis’ ear, and the leaner man flushed. He couldn’t hide the color creeping up his neck and cheeks, and if he turned around Gladio would surely see the results of his seductive efforts. 

“Gladio,” Ignis said his name in warning, and dared to look to the side. He was met with fiery amber eyes that turned his every defense to ash. 

Gladio’s hands were on his hips and Ignis didn’t have time to react as his friend pressed him up against the locker, trapping him between cold metal and solid warm flesh. Ignis breathing became erratic and against his will, he moaned softly. 

“Y’know if you still aren’t sure, I could show you a couple of tricks I have up my sleeve.” Gladio said as he ran his thumbs across Ignis’ hip bones and dug his blunt thumbnails against the sensitive skin just above the towel. If Gladio hooked his thumbs into the seam, he could expose Ignis with a flick of his wrists.

It took every ounce of strength and wit in Ignis to reply, his voice low and challenging, “Seeing as you rarely wear sleeves Gladio, I doubt you’re concealing anything spectacular.” It was a feeble barb, one last try so that he could tell himself he truly had attempted to resist Gladio. Still, it wasn’t an outright ‘no’.

Gladio’s laugh in his ear was dark and lovely, and it sent a flurry of hot and freezing chills down his spine. “Sometimes the best things are hiding in plain sight. I could show you right now, if you want a demonstration.” Gladio reached around to run his fingers down Ignis stomach, trailing perilously lower and lower.

Ignis shivered. It was one thing for Gladio to tempt him with secrets. It was another for him to corner Ignis like this. For his friend to so casually offer to please him in a communal space, Ignis was left speechless, a rare thing for one so eloquent. 

He considered it longer than he should have. In truth he wanted Gladio to take him against these lockers. He wanted the rush of adrenaline that came with the fact that they might be caught at any moment. He craved Gladio, and he knew one way or another, he had to know what it was like to be fucked by a behemoth.

“That won’t be necessary,” Ignis gasped and grabbed Gladio’s wrist, astounded and disappointed by his level of control. “Come to my quarters Friday night.” He wouldn’t give in here, if only for Noctis’ reputation. If his advisor and Shield were caught in such an indecent position, it would reflect poorly on their prince and they’d be unable to shake the consequences of their indiscretion for as long as he reigned. 

Ignis felt Gladio smile against his shoulder. Gladio lightly smacked Ignis' behind as he walked away. Caught off guard, Ignis’ hips reflexively twitched forward and he ground against the lockers. He held his breath until he was sure he wouldn’t say anything he would regret. 

Gladio raised his hand in farewell, and didn’t look back. “I’ll see you Friday then.”

Ignis swallowed and nodded, grateful that Gladio couldn’t see his face. “Until then.” He managed to speak, though he didn’t trust himself to say more. 

Gladio left without another word, his footsteps echoing as he left. Ignis ran a hand over his face and heaved a great sigh as the door shut behind Gladio. As he watched Gladio walk away he had half a mind to call him back and demand he finish what he started, but Ignis didn’t dare.

Ignis grit his teeth and resigned himself to a frigid shower. He bloody well couldn’t walk into his next meeting with his cock at full mast. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Though the end of the week wasn’t far off, waiting was torture for both Gladio and Ignis. Ignis in particular was finding it difficult to focus, though he was muddling through his days as best he could.

"Specs, are you in there?" Noctis waved a hand in front of Ignis and peered into his face, mildly concerned. The prince's advisor blinked and turned to his ward. Beside him, Prompto looked equally concerned

"Is something the matter?" Ignis tried to focus and attempted to recall what he'd just been doing without success.

Noctis raised an eyebrow at him and studied his face. "I've been talking to you for the past five minutes and you haven't said a word. You were completely zoned out. You okay?" 

Ignis covered up his guilt. "Apologies, my mind was elsewhere. I was going over the council's schedule for next week's legislative review and wondering if I would have to move around meetings or practice sessions."

Noctis narrowed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. "Are you sleeping enough? You dropped something earlier, you missed a turn on the way here, and you just seem off. You can tell me if something's wrong or if you need a few days away. I can take care of things here." 

"Nonsense, I'm perfectly fine." Ignis brushed off the offer and tried to steer the conversation back to the previous topic. Noct wasn’t having it. 

"I'm not above telling dad you're overworking yourself and forcing you to take some time off." Noctis eyed him sidelong. Ignis knew the threat wasn’t empty, and he had to find a way to dissuade his prince by any means necessary without tipping him off. 

"That won’t necessary. I’m planning on taking a brief reprieve this weekend. I’ll be unavailable beginning Friday evening and I’ll resume business as usual next week. You may call me if you have dire need of me, but I should hope you would reach out to the proper authorities if something was truly an emergency.” Ignis didn’t look up from the report he was flipping through in hopes that Noctis and Prompto wouldn’t suspect anything. 

“You’re seeing someone, aren’t you?” Prompto leaned forward excitedly and Noctis eyed his advisor, gears slowly turning as he began to see the pattern Prompto was seeing. 

“However would you draw that conclusion?” Ignis glanced up idly, careful not to look or sound alarmed. He couldn’t let them catch on, especially if Gladio had already said something about having plans this weekend. The prince was sharp and observant, and Ignis feared he would connect the dots if he hadn’t already. 

Prompto cocked his head to the side and grinned. “Easy. You’ve been in a ridiculously good mood these last few days, suddenly you’re taking the whole weekend off when you  _ never _ do, and you’ve been daydreaming which isn’t like you at all.” Prompto clasped his hands together and batted his eyelashes dramatically. “It looks like someone’s caught the love bug!”

Noct looked calmly from Prompto to Ignis, and smirked. “If you are getting laid, that does explain a lot.” 

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose and felt his patience wearing thin. “Enough, both of you. What I do or don’t do in my free time is of no concern to you.”

Under his breath, Prompto whispered to Noct, “I think he meant ‘who’.” They both snickered and Ignis fixed them both with a flat stare. 

Noctis just smiled. “C’mon, loosen up a little, Specs. We’re just teasing. Whatever it is you’re doing this weekend, just have fun.”

Though Ignis looked back to his papers, he smiled inwardly. 

_ Oh, I shall. _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gladio raised his fist to knock on Ignis’ apartment door, and took a deep breath.

_ This isn’t weird at all. You just have a month to make Ignis fall in love with you. What could possibly go wrong? _

Swallowing his pride and fear, Gladio knocked and felt each vibration in his chest, like ripples disrupting the flow of the future.

_ No turning back now.  _

The door opened, revealing Ignis in a black t shirt and gray jeans. “Gladio.” Ignis had meant to say more, but his greeting and surprise were wrapped up in those three beautiful syllables. He hadn’t realized until now that he had been worried that Gladio might not show up at all, that he might have lost interest or changed his mind.

“Am I at the right place?” Gladio feigned confusion for a moment and looked up and down the hall. “I’m looking for Ignis Scientia.” He looked pointedly at Ignis’ clothes and his eyes were alight with mirth. “He’s normally way more buttoned up and usually acts like he has a stick up his ass.”

In spite of himself, Ignis smiled and said dryly, “You can check for said stick yourself if you decide to come in.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Gladio smiled and sauntered in, his nerves calming as he reminded himself that Ignis didn’t have a reason to suspect that he was hiding something. He hefted the bag on his shoulder and Ignis eyed it suspiciously. “I, uh, brought a few things you might enjoy.” Gladio offered by way of explanation. 

“How thoughtful.” Ignis said hesitantly as he and Gladio sat on the couch. He didn’t know how to elegantly break the awkward silence between them, so he just cleared his throat and offered Gladio a drink. His blood was already humming in anticipation - it had been since this morning - but that didn’t mean he couldn’t remain calm and collected as he rose to go to the kitchen. He didn’t expect Gladio to follow, but he didn’t mind the warmth of the Shield’s presence either. 

Ignis poured them both a generous portion of wine and leaned back against the counter. Gladio made a sound of appreciation after taking a sip and eyed the label on the bottle. 

Ignis took a long drink and watched Gladio for a moment. Clad in a skin tight white shirt and flattering green pants, Gladio set his heart racing. Ignis swallowed, gathered his courage, and finally spoke. 

"I would like to clarify what our expectations and boundaries are before moving forward." Ignis looked to Gladio, all business and poise in lieu of the simmering passion he felt inside. Gladio was within reach, but he wouldn't touch him until there were rules in place to protect them both. 

“Alright, let’s hear ‘em.” Gladio leaned on his forearm on the counter, his face open and eager. 

"Whatever arrangement we have between us will end 30 days from today. We can evaluate if a long term agreement is appropriate after that. Is that acceptable?" Ignis swirled his glass absently while he spoke.

“It sure is.” Gladio looked at Ignis from over his glass, his eyes dancing with golden light and amusement. “How often do you plan on us meeting?”

_ Every available opportunity,  _ Ignis wanted to say. He waved off the impulse and peered into his glass as if the liquid had the answer. "We can call on each other as frequently as we wish so long as it doesn't interfere with our work, and as long as we're discreet. We don’t want to start rumors needlessly."

“What, you don’t want word getting around that you’re fucking one of the hottest Crownsguards?” Gladio laughed, but Ignis rolled his eyes. More seriously, Gladio stepped a bit closer and said, “I won’t say a word to anyone. I promise.”

_ I’m not going to screw this up _ , Gladio silently vowed.  _ I only have this one chance to win you over, and I’m not going to waste it. _

That seemed to appease Ignis. “Good. Now, do you wish to see other people while we see each other?" Ignis met Gladio's eyes unflinchingly and wondered if he saw something flicker across Gladio's face, or if it was a trick of the light. “I only ask to avoid complications.”

Gladio felt as if Ignis’ emerald gaze was probing and testing, looking for a weakness or reason not to go through with this. "Personally, I'm here to see if sleeping with you works out. I think going around with other people right now might get in the way of that. I won't hold it against you though if you decided to keep things open."

Ignis nodded slowly, trying to shove down his relief at Gladio's response. He wouldn’t have to grapple with jealousy wondering if Gladio was out with someone else when they weren’t together. He had Gladio all to himself. For a month. What lottery of fate had granted him this? 

"I agree. It would interfere with the integrity of our assessment." Ignis tried to keep as neutral a tone as possible which didn’t escape Gladio’s notice. 

"Jeez, Iggy. You don't have to sound so clinical about it." Gladio teased as he closed the space between them. He set his glass down and put his hands on the counter on either side of Ignis, boxing him in like he had in the locker room. "Sex is supposed to be fun. It’s about letting go and going with the flow of the moment."

Ignis adjusted his glasses and narrowed his eyes to piercing green slits. "This isn't a romantic relationship Gladio. We're friends that decided to use each other for mutual gain by bedding each other on a regular basis. It's more of a business transaction than anything." He was determined to ignore his feelings, instead viewing things through a cold and objective lens. If he let his feelings affect his judgment, then it would only end in heartbreak for him. He’d end up used and abandoned. With Gladio hovering over him, Ignis’ judgement was further compromised. 

He suddenly wanted Gladio to take him right here and now on his kitchen counter. Ignis blinked to clear his distracting thoughts and filed them away for later. They had time enough to fuck on every surface in his apartment, and Ignis was going to use it wisely. 

“I know, I know, but that doesn’t mean you have to be so cold about it.” Gladio whispered, the huskiness of his voice velvet seduction. He was pulling Ignis to him with words alone, and all Ignis could do was dig his heels in against his attraction. 

“As long as we’re in agreement, it doesn’t matter.” Ignis’ eyes flicked to the bag that Gladio left in the living room. He burned to know what was inside, to know what secrets Gladio was harboring, but he needed Gladio to agree to his terms before anything else happened. “Last, I want you to promise me that nothing that happens between us will affect our professional relationship. I also want to be very clear that if Noct finds out at any point, this ends.” He didn’t want Noct worrying about how their personal dealings might affect him. 

Without hesitation Gladio nodded, his amber eyes smoldering. “No matter what, we’ll look after Noct the same as we always have. Don’t worry about him, ” Gladio smirked as he lifted his glass to his lips and drained it, “He’ll never know unless we tell him.” 

Ignis found it very difficult to breathe as he watched Gladio gulp down the remaining wine and licked his lips. He froze when Gladio pulled his hips closer and cradled the back of his neck. “Now that that’s out of the way, whaddya say we get started?” The moment Gladio moved to kiss him, Ignis came to his senses and quickly brought his wine glass up. He turned his head to the side and drank quickly as Gladio took it in stride and brushed his lips against Ignis’ pulse. 

“Let’s move to my room,” Ignis suggested mildly, acutely aware of Gladio’s breath on his neck and how he was pinned against the counter between Gladio’s legs. His breathing hitched as Gladio palmed him through his pants and squeezed lightly. Ignis bit his lower lip to keep from making a sound.

“I know you wanted me in the locker room.” Gladio murmured, his lips just under Ignis’ ear. “You’re so excited already. You’ve been wondering what I’m going to do to you, haven’t you?” Gladio gave Ignis another squeeze and was rewarded with a hungry groan from the strategist. 

Ignis hissed through gritted teeth and gripped the counter with white knuckles. He wasn’t going to give Gladio the satisfaction of an answer. Instead he grabbed Gladio’s ass with both hands and hauled him forward so that their bodies were flush against each other. 

Gladio growled and grazed his teeth along Ignis throat in response. Ignis shuddered and held onto Gladio tightly, his cool exterior melting as his blood began to boil. 

“Will you let me take the lead tonight, Iggy? Will you let me show you a good time?” Gladio drawled. The heat in his words singed Ignis soul, and he agreed without thinking. 

“Good. Now let’s go to your bed.” Gladio let him go without warning and Ignis sucked in a deep lungful of air as his friend backed away. Alarm bells were ringing, telling Ignis it wasn’t too late to turn back but he shushed them vigorously and followed Gladio further into his apartment. The larger man rolled his shoulders as he lifted the bag and started down the hall. 

Once Ignis shut the door behind him, he felt his nerves rearing up. 

_ What if it doesn’t go as well this time? What if do or suggest something he doesn’t like like? What if- _

_ No. None of that. Make the most of this time. If you’re going to hurt 30 days from now, you better damn well make it worth it. _

Ignis strode forward confidently, as if he wasn’t silently having a meltdown about his and Gladio’s intentions now that they were in his room. He stripped efficiently and quickly, before he lost his nerve. He’d already done this once, why was this time so much more difficult? Swallowing his pride and reminding himself that he only had so much time with Gladio, he reached into his bedside drawer.

“Might I ask you to restrain me tonight, Gladio?” Ignis held up two thick leather cuffs. They were broad and could be easily buckled and unbuckled, but not by the person wearing them. Ignis forced himself to meet Gladio’s gaze, searching for judgement or hesitation. 

Gladio only smiled and held his hand out for the cuffs. “How do you wanna be tied up, Iggy?”

Ignis turned and folded his arms behind his back, his inner forearms resting against each other and his hands grasping the undersides of his wrists. “Like so.” 

Gladio’s hands were gentle yet firm as he tightened and buckled the cuffs behind Ignis’ back. He left no room for Ignis to move, but he ensured he wouldn’t cut off circulation either. “If you want them off at any point, let me know. ‘Kay?” Gladio never wanted Ignis to feel trapped against his will, or like they had to follow through with something just because they’d started it. “If you don’t feel safe or if something hurts, you gotta tell me.” 

“Of course,” Ignis agreed, his words carefully neutral. He didn’t want to convey just how much he was feeling. The seemingly simple act of asking Gladio to restrain him was proof of how safe he felt with Gladio. He knew his friend would not harm him. It was an exercise of deep trust, one he’d never asked a partner to perform on him - not even the longest running, Benedict. There had been several others who he’d been asked to bind, but he’d never asked a stranger to do so for him.

He felt so wonderfully vulnerable with Gladio, so far removed from the facade he usually wore for those he took to bed. Ignis felt Gladio’s hand at the small of his back, gently pushing him forward toward the bed and he obliged. If Gladio wanted to take the lead, he was more than willing to let him do so.

“Kneel,” Gladio commanded him when he reached the foot of the bed. Ignis obeyed immediately and anticipation thrummed through him as Gladio stepped back to undress. When he was done, he sat on the edge of the bed in front of Ignis. Gladio’s crotch was at eye level and Ignis licked his lips, eager for a taste of Gladio.

Gladio leaned down and tilted Ignis’ chin up so that the strategist had no choice but to look the Shield in the eye. “I have some rules of my own to add to our agreement. You can tell me to stop or untie you whenever you want. I’ve said it before, but that one is the most important rule for me. I want you to have a good time. I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to do. Ever.” Gladio’s eyes bored into him, and Ignis nodded. The way Gladio was looking at him made him grateful he was already on his knees. Had he been standing, they would have been weak at the fire and steel in Gladio’s voice. 

“Two,” Gladio drew a thumb over Ignis’ chin and up his jaw line, “Neither of us is going to be ashamed about what we want. If you want me to do something then tell me. We can both still refuse if we aren’t comfortable, but I don’t want us to be afraid to try something or to not be open to talking about it. I won’t judge you, just like I know you won’t judge me.” Ignis murmured his agreement, captivated by Gladio’s dark amber eyes. 

Gladio grinned wolfishly, the dim lamplight playing across his features like flames. He leaned forward and put his lips to Ignis’ ear. “Those two rules always stand no matter what. But for tonight,” his voice was low, nearly a purr as he lightly grasped Ignis’ neck, “I want to add one special rule: You can’t come without my permission. If you do,” Gladio squeezed Ignis’ neck hard enough to briefly cut off his air supply, “There will be consequences. Some things I do tonight might hurt a bit, too, but I promise it will all be worth it. Do you agree to that?”

Ignis gasped for a lungful of air as Gladio released him. “Yes,” he breathed, wholly ensnared and hopelessly doomed to Gladio’s whims. Ignis wanted everything Gladio offered - pleasure, pain, and anything in between. He wanted to surrender to the man that unknowingly held his heart, even if he ultimately knew it was temporary.

“Good,” Gladio leaned back on his hands, his legs spread and cock heavy between them. He gazed down at Ignis and seemed all the world like a deposed and forgotten god, perfect and demanding of worship long overdue. “Now get up.”

Ignis hesitated, eyeing Gladio’s cock hungrily. Ever since that first night with Gladio, he hadn’t been able to forget his taste, how wonderful it had been to take Gladio’s thick length in his mouth. 

Gladio noticed and smiled roguishly. “Oh?” He moved deliberately, and oh so slowly, reaching to wrap one large, callused hand around his shaft. “You wanna suck me, Iggy?” Gladio pumped himself once and Ignis could see precum bead and drip down the head onto Gladio’s fingers. 

Ignis leaned forward and took a deep breath of Gladio’s scent, his member twitching visibly. “May I?” Ignis looked up, his green eyes practically begging for the chance to please Gladio. Gladio couldn’t resist how Ignis was looking at him, and possessiveness unfurled in his chest. He didn’t answer with words, but gently guided Ignis closer with a hand on the back of his head. 

As soon as Ignis was within reach, he stuck his tongue out to greet Gladio’s head. Gladio sighed and shuddered at the heat from his mouth and how Ignis circled and traced his way across bulging veins and sensitive nerves. Ignis looked up as he pressed the flat of his tongue to the underside of Gladio’s manhood and began to slowly swallow him. Gladio groaned and stroked Ignis’ hair, his touch light and tender. 

Ignis’ eyes began to water as he invited Gladio into the back of his throat, but he swore he saw Gladio’s face soften with something that made his heart twinge. Whatever it was, Ignis wanted Gladio to look at him like that again, so he redoubled his efforts to please his friend. Despite not being able to use his hands, Ignis’ relentless tongue and unyielding pressure were more than enough to bring him to the edge. 

Gladio could feel himself tightening for release and he quickly pulled away from Ignis before he couldn’t hold back. He hadn’t expected that he would get there so quickly, and Ignis looked disappointed that Gladio refused.

“Not yet,” Gladio panted, trying to concentrate on anything but Ignis’ searching eyes and his lips glistening with saliva and precome. “Damn, you’re too good at that, Iggy. I don’t plan on coming until you do though, so I had to stop you. Now,” Gladio motioned for Ignis to stand and he did. 

Every command Gladio gave him, Ignis heeded it without protest. He was clay to be molded and manipulated for every desire Gladio had, happy to be used and remade. For now, he was awaiting Gladio’s next command has he lay on his back on the bed with his arms still restrained beneath him. 

Ignis felt his pulse spike when Gladio spread his legs and lifted his knees up and out. “Gladio, I have restraints under the mattress if you would like me in a certain position. It would leave your hands free for  _ other  _ activities,” Ignis offered. 

Gladio moved quickly, his hands finding exactly what Ignis was talking about. There was a harness stored under the mattress with adjustable leather straps and cuffs. It could be used to lay a person out with one limb strapped to each corner of the bed, or it could be maneuvered to hold someone in other equally compromising positions. Gladio smiled; he knew exactly what he wanted to do. 

He instructed Ignis to keep his legs how they were and affixed the cuffs around Ignis’ ankles, forcing him to keep his legs wide, his knees up and out towards his sides, and his ass exposed. Ignis shivered at the predatory gaze sweeping over him. He could see Gladio mapping him out and devious thoughts spinning behind those golden eyes. 

Gladio reached into his bag and felt around for a few items, setting them aside. Ignis couldn’t see from his vantage point what exactly they were, but he didn’t ask. He would rather be surprised by Gladio’s ideas. 

Ignis watched with bated breath as Gladio opened a bottle of lube and coated something while his back was turned to Ignis. When Gladio faced him, he was smirking and Ignis nearly forgot about what Gladio was holding. He followed Gladio’s hands as they drifted low and spread his ass cheeks. Ignis felt his core warm even hotter as he got a good look at the toy in Gladio’s hands. The dildo was roughly the length of Gladio’s member, but it was segmented into orbs that graduated from a small round tip about the width of Gladio’s index finger to a large base, each small bulb a little bigger than the last. The shape would prevent it from slipping out and would easily stretch him a little at a time. There was even a convenient large ring on the end that Gladio could hold on to or use to pull it out of Ignis. 

Ignis bit his lip as Gladio pressed the tip to his hole. He would have leaned into it, but he had no leverage to do so. He was entirely at Gladio’s mercy, and that edged his arousal ever higher the more he thought on it. As if reading his thoughts, Gladio murmured, “I know you want it, Iggy.” He slid the first segment in and Ignis wanted to beg for more already; it was nowhere near enough. 

To Ignis’ dismay, Gladio pulled it back out. Before he could protest, Gladio pressed it back in slowly and Ignis could feel himself close around the first then second segment. He moaned softly as it reached further inside him, but not far enough. Gladio repeated this several times, drawing out and pushing back in with agonizing patience. With only the first two round segments entering him over and over, Ignis’ entrance was pliant but grew more sensitive with each pass. 

Gladio left the dildo only partially inserted and climbed on top of the bed. “You were so excited about giving me head earlier that I thought I would let you do it again. This time,” Gladio situated himself on top of Ignis so that they could blow each other at the same time, “We’ll take it slow.” 

Ignis made a noise of acknowledgement, his lips already wrapped around Gladio’s dick. The Shield lapped at Ignis’ weeping head and took a leisurely stroll up and down Ignis’ shaft with his tongue, detouring to suck and fondle his heavy sack. Ignis couldn’t help but hum with delight around Gladio’s cock in his mouth. The small vibrations thrilled up Gladio’s length and up his spine, making every nerve feel as if it were sparking. 

As reward and retaliation, Gladio sucked and teased Ignis’ tip before ever so slowly taking his full length into his mouth. All the while, Gladio still worked the toy in and out of Ignis. He pushed the third bulb into Ignis and felt the strategist twitch in his mouth. Gladio pulled it out to the first bead, and slowly shoved the rod back in. 

Ignis tried to sink onto it, desperately trying to feel it deeper inside him. Gladio rocked his hips forward a bit, shoving himself deeper down Ignis’s throat and purposely cutting off his air supply. “Don’t try to fight me, Iggy. Just relax, and remember that the payoff is going to be amazing if you just wait.” Gladio withdrew a bit to let Ignis breathe and the bespectacled man made a noise of assent. He wouldn’t try to force Gladio along again - even  _ if _ it had been incredibly hot to have Gladio choke him with his massive cock.

Gladio murmured approval and returned to using his mouth for better things than talking. Ignis vacillated between being overwhelmed by Gladio, and overwhelming Gladio with his mouth. It was wonderful torture, to be filled but not entirely, to be consumed but not too quickly. Where the other night had been a furious and frantic sprint toward release, tonight was a calculated orchestration of Gladio’s making. He promised to reward Ignis for his patience, and to punish him for disobedience. Ignis was tempted toward the latter, if only out of curiosity, but more than that he wanted to see to what lengths Gladio would push him. 

Ignis unhurriedly twisted his tongue around Gladio’s member, and lost himself to Gladio’s touch. It could have been minutes or hours they spent they spent in this ouroboros of pleasure, but time lost all meaning to Ignis. It seemed that Gladio was intent on driving him to insanity with his wicked tongue and it took everything Ignis had to cling to the ledge of clear thought.

Without warning, Gladio pushed the bulbed rod all the way into Ignis and the bound man shouted around Gladio in his mouth. Roughly now, Gladio thrust the toy in and out of Ignis all they way from tip to base, each segment stretching him further and further. All the while he sucked Ignis harder and bobbed his head in time with his thrusts. 

Ignis now trembled violently from head to toe, a thin sheen of sweat coating his skin as he fought to maintain control. Gladio had brought him close, so close to the brink that he strained to resist. Then as quick as he’d begun, Gladio slowed again. 

Gladio gently rocked his hips, as if to say ‘keep going’. In his shock, Ignis had stopped ministering to Gladio and he resumed with gusto now that he had come back to his senses. His passage ached - with being stretched so quickly and with how much he wanted Gladio - but he was happier than he’d ever been. 

Ignis still wasn’t ready for Gladio to pick up the pace again, but this time he matched the rapid rhythm and fought Gladio with the only weapons he had. Gladio’s encouraging groan was enough to take him to that precipice again, though now if he leapt the fall would be longer and more intense. He could leap headfirst into bliss and face Gladio’s wrath, or he could wait and see what heights Gladio had in store for him.

Ignis bunched his fingers and toes, and clenched with every ounce of strength he had until Gladio relented. Red in the face and jaw already sore, Ignis savored every heaving breath. This was everything he had ever wanted and more. It was a dream and nightmare wrapped into one, and he never wanted it to end.

Once more, Gladio mercilessly assaulted Ignis from within and out and Ignis feared he was lost. He made sounds of protest around Gladio and shook his head, trying to warn his friend that if he didn’t stop  _ now  _ Ignis wouldn’t be able to contain himself. Ignis’ eyes were streaming from the cacophony of overlapping sensations. Letting go now would feel amazing, but it would lead to deep shame that he had failed Gladio. He couldn’t let that happen.

Suddenly, Gladio stopped and extricated himself from Ignis, leaving the dildo firmly planted halfway in Ignis’ ass with one last shove. Ignis gulped air down and blinked quickly to clear his vision. 

He had a few moments to recover while Gladio stepped off the bed and retrieved another mysterious item that he’d laid out. There was space enough in Ignis’ mind for an inquisitive spark to take hold, but for once it overcrowded and didn’t leave space for him to form questions. 

Gladio turned, holding a leather tipped riding crop in one hand and a smug smile on his beautiful lips. “Have you ever used one of these in bed?”

Ignis found it hard to speak as excitement flooded through him. “I can’t say I have.” His chest rose and fell quickly with anticipation as Gladio traced down the back of his thigh with the tip.

“Do you want to give it a try?” Gladio continued caressing Ignis with the crop, trailing down to circle his hip and ass cheek. 

“Let’s give it a go.” Ignis tried to sound seductive and sure, but he was nervous. Not about the pain, but about the fact that this was uncharted territory. He was already so full and his nerves were so taut that he thought he might lose control at any moment, and he quite liked the threat of it. 

The first blow landed on the back of his thigh and he hissed, the sting lovely and his ass clenching around the massive butt plug even lovelier. “Again,” Ignis gasped before Gladio could ask how it was. 

“Was it hard enough?” Gladio asked, running his fingers up Ignis shaft. “Or should I ease off a little?”

“A bit harder if you will,” Ignis groaned as his friend thumbed his head and trailed featherlight touches down to his balls. Gladio’s teasing was so disorienting. He felt as if he were someone else yet more himself than ever, and he was intoxicated. No one had ever made him feel this way, and he was exhilarated and terrified by that fact.

Gladio brought the crop down on Ignis again, just below where he’d struck before. Ignis moaned as he clenched around the toy inside him, feeling each bead intensely as they massaged his passage.

“You’re really masochistic, aren’t you, Iggy?” Gladio taunted him, waving the riding crop from side to side mockingly. He smacked Ignis across the ass with it and the bound strategist arched up and away from the mattress with the intensity of the blow, equal parts torment and ecstasy. Light and dark mingled inside of Ignis, and the contrast was maddening. The sting of Gladio’s touch only heightened his pleasure, making it all the sweeter. 

“It seems so,” Ignis conceded, unwilling and unable to fight Gladio. He just wanted more. He wanted to be broken and recast by Gladio’s hands. If he lost his mind in the process, so be it. “Hit me again, Gladio.” Ignis begged.

With a flick of his wrist, Gladio hit Ignis’ other cheek with a satisfying  _ thwack _ . Ignis looked to Gladio, his pupils wide and imploring. Gladio was more than happy to oblige. To Ignis, he looked like he was conducting a symphony and only he could feel the music. It reached a crescendo when Gladio grabbed the toy and shoved it in entirely. Ignis half shouted, half yelped at the sudden intrusion. 

Gladio picked up the pace, leaving less time in between each strike. Simultaneously he pulled the graduated butt plug out slowly, then rammed it into Ignis. Ignis was beyond words at this point. There was nothing but the wild rhythm of Gladio, nothing except the erratic pulse inside him that assured him  _ soon, soon, soon _ . With every push and pull of Gladio’s hand and with every blow of the crop, Ignis lurched closer to the point of no return. 

Tears streamed from his eyes and sweat beaded on his forehead as he struggled to hold on. He clenched everything, which made it so much worse and so much better. “Gladio! Gladio, I can’t- I can’t go on like this. Let me- aaaugh!” Ignis cut off with a muffled howl, nearly weeping from how close he was and how cruel Gladio was being. He was about to fall, and one by one his fingers were slipping. Just as he was about to let go, Gladio pulled the dildo out of Ignis with a satisfying squelch and stopped.

Ignis was trembling, his thighs and ass a glowing pink. His cheeks were flushed, eyes watering, and chest heaving as he looked to Gladio for approval. Gladio moaned at the gorgeous sight before him, and he throbbed in response. He needed to take Ignis  _ now _ .

“Very good, Iggy. I knew you’d be able to do it. Gotta say,” Gladio chuckled as he unbound Ignis’ ankles, “I was being a little unfair there, but you held your own. I’m proud of you.” He massaged Ignis’ ankles and calves to ease any cramps that might crop up and gently lowered Ignis’ legs. 

“Looks like I’ll be rewarding you after all.” Gladio dug his fingers into Ignis’ hips and none too gently rolled Ignis over onto his stomach and pulled him into a kneel. “Are you ready?” The gravelly rumble of his voice washed over Ignis, casting a spell. It wasn’t necessary though. Ignis was already in his thrall, and he wasn’t looking to escape it. 

“Give me everything, Gladio,” Ignis demanded between heaving breaths, “Don’t you dare hold back.” 

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Gladio grinned wolfishly, and plunged into Ignis with something akin to a war cry. Ignis felt himself stretch to take Gladio and his insides seared with the beautiful friction of Gladio’s unbridled passion. He didn’t know what incoherent expletives fell from his lips, what praises he gave freely, or even what he begged Gladio for. 

Gladio was in complete control with Ignis’ arms still bound behind his back. He was holding Ignis horizontally and plowing into him with abandon. With a feral grunt, he forced Ignis down flat on his stomach, one hand between his shoulders and one on his hip. 

Ignis writhed beneath Gladio, every point of contact he made with the mattress only heightening his pleasure. Gladio was maximizing everything from the angle he was penetrating at to applying just the right pressure to make Ignis hump the mattress. 

“Gladio.” Ignis said his name hoarsely, like a prayer for salvation. 

Gladio snapped his hips forward and back, never letting up his onslaught. He would give Ignis what he wanted, what he more than deserved. He pounded his love into Ignis, he gave all his hopes and dreams to every thrust and believed Ignis could feel them in every glide inside him. The pressure built with each impact, until it began to consume him. 

Gladio could feel Ignis bracing himself against the inevitable end, and he leaned forward to whisper. “Come for me, Iggy.”

Ignis could feel himself shattering, magma seeping through hairline fractures all over himself. It was all he could do to clench his fists and scream into his pillow as he erupted onto his sheets. He clamped down on Gladio who was buried inside of him, and Gladio wordlessly cried out. He came hard into Ignis, and he was emptied by every tremor and spasm Ignis had left. Ignis whimpered as his prostate was pummeled by Gladio’s torrent of come, and went utterly limp, his eyes glassy and unfocused. Never had he felt such euphoria; for a few moments, he questioned whether or not he was still on this earthly plane. 

He hadn’t plummeted like he thought he would; he had soared. And it was all thanks to Gladio. 

Gladio eased out of Ignis and gave one last twitch as he saw how much of his seed spilled out of Ignis’ gaping ass. He reverently kissed Ignis’ abused ass cheeks and gently removed the cuffs, massaging his arms and shoulders to make sure the blood was flowing normally. 

Ignis rolled over, face flushed and drying tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and his pupils were blown wide. He was utterly destroyed and wonderfully debauched, and he had never looked more perfect to Gladio. 

Gladio laid down beside Ignis and pulled him close without thinking. His heart still raced, but it had nothing to do with the physical exertion and everything to do with the love coursing so strongly through him. 

Ignis stiffened as Gladio put his arms around him and he came back to his senses a little. "Gladio." His voice held a note of warning, if not alarm. 

"Sorry, I forgot." Gladio murmured and began to pull away. "I can leave if you want, or sleep on the couch or something."

"Stay here, Gladio. If we're committed to this for a month you might as well." Ignis tried to be practical about it. Really he was too tired to resist, and he wanted the comfort he had denied himself that first night. 

"You sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"If you want to stay, I suggest you shut up before I change my mind." Ignis put his glasses on the bedside table and buried his face in Gladio’s shoulder. 

Gladio held him tightly, grinning like a fool. This was a big step, having Ignis trust him and wanting him to be close. Sex wasn’t the only bond he wanted to develop with Ignis, but it was definitely progress.

“Hey, Iggy. I didn’t see a stick up there, but I think as long as I’m the only thing up your ass, I’m sure you’ll be alright.” Gladio chortled. Ignis wordlessly threw a pillow over Gladio’s face and rolled over. 

Gladio wrapped one arm around his waist and kissed Ignis’ neck warmly, pulling his back against his chest. Ignis sighed, exhausted and satiated, finding enough peace to ignore Gladio and his teasing. He allowed himself to indulge in Gladio’s tenderness after being brutalized, and basked in the afterglow of their combined joy. “Goodnight, Gladio.”

“Sweet dreams, Iggy,” Gladio whispered and silently wished this moment could last forever. 


	3. Riding out the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally giving in to Gladio, Ignis and Gladio make the most of their day getting better acquainted with each other - both in and out of bed.

Ignis tried to roll over but met resistance at his back. He tried to move forward and hit a wall. A very warm wall. Perplexed, Ignis opened his eyes and held his breath. He realized he wasn’t being stopped by  _ something _ , but  _ someone _ . 

_ Gladio. _

Remembering to breathe, Ignis lightly touched Gladio’s arm that was wrapped tightly around him. Gladio was a heavy sleeper - something Ignis had learned from the many sleepovers they’d had at Noct’s - so he took advantage of that fact now. He marvelled at the solidness of his friend, fingers trailing up to his shoulder and meandering down Gladio’s side. This man in his bed was a bronzed, ferocious beast when he wanted to be, and other times he was a gentle giant. Ignis respected and admired him, and he had loved him longer than he could remember. 

Ignis leaned into Gladio’s chest and closed his eyes as he took in the moment. His heart fluttered like a bird trying to take flight, but faltered when it thought about how far it could fall from its branch. He hadn’t felt this with anyone he’d lain with, and he wondered if he could ever respond this way to anyone besides Gladio.

Ignis’ fingers stilled as he reached for Gladio’s face. He was beginning to realize that not only had his feelings for Gladio impacted who he had or hadn’t slept with these past months, they had also played a part in ending his meetings with Benedict. As kind and loving as that man had been, Ignis hadn’t had the slightest desire to be with him. Even then, he had been comparing Ben and Gladio and he had found Ben lacking. 

Now that things were over, Ignis didn’t speak to Ben even though they ran into each other often. Benedict was a Crownsguard, something Ignis hadn’t known when they first met, and it put them in the confines of the Citadel together. At work they now dutifully avoided each other, per Ignis’ request, and if their paths crossed neither said anything. Their relationship had been one sided and died a silent, painful death. Guilt ugly and searing washed over Ignis as his last words to Benedict rang in his ears.

_ I don’t love you. I told you from the first night that I wasn’t capable of giving you that. Maybe one day I could find it in me to care about someone in the way you care about me, but not right now. _

Even if he had been honest with Ben from the start and he had tried to be as fair as possible, the outcome had still been cruel and it marred his conscience. Ignis had visited Ben often and relied on him so much that Ben had gotten comfortable and attached. He had mistaken Ignis’ intentions for love, and they had both suffered the consequences. It was one of the many reasons if Ignis took a partner now, it was only for one night. He wanted to avoid hurting anyone else. Except in Ignis’ current situation, he was willing to let himself get hurt. Perhaps there was justice in that. 

Justice or no, Ben wasn’t here and Ignis did what he often did with unpleasant thoughts: he neatly packed them away into a corner of his mind for later. 

Right now he had better things to do and someone to do them with. As Ignis carefully extracted himself from Gladio’s embrace, a devious idea began to take shape and he smiled.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Gladio.”

Distantly, Gladio heard his name. He ignored it. His sleep was peaceful and comfortable. Why would he want to get up?

“Gladio.”

This time Gladio barely stirred, and grumbled for whoever was bothering him to go away. 

“I’m afraid I’m not going anywhere. This is  _ my _ apartment after all.” That voice was familiar and pleasant. Right now it was tinged with amusement and warmth. It made him think of books, delicious food, coffee, and-

“Ignis!” Gladio jolted awake and tried to sit up but he was pulled back. He blinked blearily and found Ignis smiling smugly down at him. For a split second he just looked at Ignis and his heart warmed. Then he remembered he was somehow stuck. He looked up at his hands bound above him to the bed in the same harness that he’d used on Ignis the night before. Only Gladio’s arms were tied, leaving his legs free. 

"If I recall correctly, last we were in bed together you asked to be on my morning to do list." Ignis quirked an eyebrow at Gladio and his lips curled wickedly to one side. "Would you like to be the first item on today's agenda?"

Gladio was too stunned to answer at first, but he recovered smoothly. “Well, if you insist. Good to know you consider me a top priority.” Gladio grinned and Ignis looked him over appraisingly. 

“For all you know, I might be checking off the easiest,” Ignis was careful to emphasize that word, if only to nettle Gladio, “Task first.”

Before Gladio could mount a protest, Ignis pinched one of Gladio’s nipples, effectively silencing him. He swirled his tongue around the other and was rewarded with a reluctant groan from Gladio. 

“Sensitive, aren’t we?” Ignis murmured against a perfect pectoral. Ignis grazed his fingers along Gladio’s chest, and felt the Shield’s strong heartbeat beneath his hand. He breathed in and for a moment, all Ignis wanted to focus on was the scent of Gladio’s skin and the feel of his chest rising and falling under his palm. He wanted Gladio’s heart and craved to have a place in it, but that was beyond his capabilities. Fow now, all he could do was entertain his mind and body, and he was determined to do his best. 

Ignis took Gladio’s dark, taut nipple into his mouth and teased him with tongue, teeth, and lips. The other he rolled between his index and thumb, lightly tugging and squeezing at random intervals. He switched back and forth between them until his touch became almost painful. 

Gladio writhed beneath him, breath coming in short gasps as he focused on Ignis’ mouth. There was something entrancing about watching his pink tongue sinuously swirl around his stiffened skin. The way his perfectly shaped lips closed on him was sensuous and deliberate, and Gladio wanted to watch Ignis’ mouth on him all day. 

Ignis backed away and Gladio’s eyes followed him hungrily. Ignis glanced at Gladio’s face as he pulled out a tapered wand of sorts attached to a cord and a small remote. He coated it generously with lubricant and positioned the tip at Gladio’s entrance. “Relax for me, Gladio.” 

Gladio breathed deeply as Ignis began to work with tip into him. Ignis gently turned it and pressed inward, the pressure slowly building. Ignis met Gladio’s eyes as he moved the toy side to side and up and down to ease it further in. He withdrew and repeated it slowly over and over, until he pressed it deep enough that only the flared end was visible. Though it was thin and flexible enough to be comfortable, it was long enough that it rested against Gladio’s prostate and made him quiver in anticipation. 

Ignis said nothing as he took the remote in hand and straddled Gladio’s chest. He leaned forward and whispered, his words heavy with promise and heat. “I’m about to be very rough with you, Gladio. You won’t be able to speak, and at times it may be difficult to breathe. If you want me to stop, hold up four fingers on one of your hands and I’ll release you. Hold up three if you need air. Understand?”

Gladio nodded, excitement coiling in his gut as he pieced together what Ignis was implying. His pupils were blown wide, and Ignis could see himself in those black mirrors edged in amber. “Splendid. Now lift your head for me.” Gladio obeyed and Ignis thoughtfully tucked a pillow behind his head so that he wouldn’t strain his neck. Smiling, Ignis pumped his shaft once and pressed his tip to Gladio’s lips. “Open wide.”

Gladio swallowed him eagerly and Ignis exhaled sharply. Gladio’s mouth was hot, wet, and welcoming, and he was going to fill it entirely. He slowly pulled out and eased back in one inch at a time. “Oh, that’s quite nice.” Ignis breathed as Gladio lapped at a bundle of nerves beneath his head. He pressed even deeper, until he was touching the back of Gladio’s throat. Still, he wasn’t fully sheathed in the Shield’s mouth, and Gladio knew where this was going. 

“Do mind your teeth,” Ignis said nonchalantly as he plunged into Gladio’s face. At that moment, he flicked the switch on the control he was still holding and Gladio’s eyes went wide. He’d used vibrators on himself before, but he still hadn’t been expecting this. There were weak vibrations rippling from his core outward and Ignis was plowing his face so mercilessly that it was all he could do to keep his mouth open wide enough and his throat relaxed. 

Gladio looked up to see the composed mask fall away from Ignis once more, and underneath was unbridled passion wholly fixed on Gladio. Gladio’s heart swelled with adoration, even as his lungs and throat strained. This was Ignis. These were his hidden desires, and Gladio was honored to help make them a reality. 

Ignis looked down on Gladio with pride; he couldn’t think of one person who would have taken all of this so bravely and without question. As much as he wanted to keep fucking Gladio’s face, he knew the man needed to breathe. Ignis pulled back far enough for Gladio to take a few hasty breaths through his nose and plunged back in with vigor. 

With a flick of his thumb, Ignis upped the intensity of the vibrator and Gladio moaned loudly around Ignis. Ignis’ lips parted and his free hand formed a fist in Gladio’s hair at the crown of his head. His fingers were tangled in Gladio’s hair and he was forcing Gladio to move in time with him. Gladio struggled not to gag with the Ignis bucking so wildly into his mouth and his vision began to blur. Even so, Gladio’s arousal only mounted higher and higher. 

No one had ever treated Gladio as an equal like this; no one had taken and given in quite this way. People usually took one look at him and assumed he would be the one to dominate their encounter, whether they were a man or woman. They wanted Gladio to do the work of making them feel whatever it was they were looking for. While they participated and played their part, it was usually one sided and Gladio felt like he was missing out on something better. But with Ignis… Ignis saw him as an equal. Just like how they held nothing back when they sparred, neither was afraid to hit the other hard and fast in bed. Now Gladio knew what he had been missing all his life. 

Gladio was beginning to see spots, his lungs and jaw were burning, but he refused to hold up his fingers. Not when Ignis was counting on him to see this through. Ignis let him breathe a few precious seconds, then resumed his merciless pace. He raised the intensity of the vibrator once more and Gladio would have screamed if he’d had the air to spare. It was like being electrocuted in the best way possible, like a lightning rod had been shoved inside him and he was continuously being struck. His passage was buzzing and sparking and his core was nothing but pleasure and heat. Involuntarily, Gladio arched his back away from the mattress as he sought relief, bucking at the air uselessly. 

Gladio lashed his tongue against Ignis, mute praise all he could offer as his neglected cock dripped and swayed. Ignis gave one last thrust as Gladio neared his end, and abruptly turned off the vibrator. Ignis’ cock popped out of Gladio’s mouth with a lewd, wet sound and Gladio sucked in ragged, shallow breaths. His chest rose and fell like a bellow, the air only feeding the blaze roaring inside him. 

As he recovered, Ignis grabbed Gladio by one hip and his bicep and heaved him onto his side. Gladio’s vision refocused and he realized he was staring into a mirror that had been in the corner of the room last night. Ignis had repositioned it for exactly this, so that Gladio could see their forms tangled together. It was just far enough away to capture the full scene but close enough that every detail was clear. He didn’t know if it was better or worse that he could see how hard he was, how shamelessly his body was begging for Ignis to use it.

“I know you like to watch,” Ignis offered as explanation. He situated himself between Gladio’s thighs, straddling one and lifting the other so that Gladio’s knee rested on Ignis’ shoulder and his calf against his upper back. This way he could easily leverage himself into Gladio and still have his friend comfortably bound. 

Ignis slicked his fingers and worked them into Gladio, gently scissoring him open with a sense of purpose bordering on urgency. They were both worked up, but Gladio still enjoyed seeing Ignis prep him. His fingers moved with grace and efficiency, and watching them disappear inside made Gladio’s mouth water. When finally he was ready, every nerve was primed and heightened. 

Without preamble, Ignis slicked himself and slid into Gladio incrementally. With the lube still left on his hand, he reached down and firmly grabbed Gladio. There were no words left for Gladio to cry out, no thoughts to describe the perfection he was seeing and feeling. 

Ignis speared in and out of Gladio, rocking right to Gladio’s center with each wanton thrust. Every twist of Ignis’ wrist up and down Gladio’s throbbing manhood complemented the battering ram inside of him. Gladio moaned and used the leg wrapped around Ignis to pull him closer.

“Keep going, Iggy. Please, please don’t stop. It’s so good. It’s so fucking good.” Gladio growled through clenched teeth. He was at Ignis’ mercy, or rather lack thereof. The image in the mirror was divine, a fantasy come true. Gladio looked for all the world a prisoner taken by Ignis being used for his jailer’s pleasure. Ignis’ backside and thighs rippled, the lean muscles of his body highlighted by the morning light. Gladio’s eyes gravitated to where he and Ignis joined and every single thought was erased in the wake of the perfect storm inside and around him. “Gods dammit, I’m so close.”

Ignis fucked Gladio harder, his heart beating a frantic counter rhythm to his hips and hand. He grabbed Gladio’s leg slung over his shoulder and used it to lever himself ever deeper, until Gladio shook violently and he saw stars. He could bear this perfection no longer, a mortal form unable to contain so much feeling, and shot strings of his spend onto Ignis’ hand and the bed.

Feeling and seeing Gladio crest, Ignis gave a last few vigorous thrusts and loudly emptied himself into Gladio. The sound seemed to echo, then the room went quiet. Nothing but their labored breathing filled the air and Gladio couldn’t tear his eyes away from the mirror, or more accurately, Ignis reflected in it. Ignis was breathing heavily, and his tawny hair fell into his eyes. He was still buried to the hilt, still gripping Gladio’s thigh and manhood as if hesitant to let go. Gladio couldn’t help but appreciate Ignis’ firm ass, though he did note it was still slightly pink from the night before. 

“Gotta say,” Gladio broke the silence, voice hoarse, “That’s the best ‘good morning’ I’ve had in a long time.”

Ignis smiled and pulled out of Gladio slowly, leaving a void where he had been. “Would you still share that sentiment if I leave you tied up here for a few hours? I’ve other things to take care of.”

Gladio balked at that. “You wouldn’t.”

“I could.” Ignis shrugged noncommittally, not making any move to free Gladio as he wiped his hand with a towel. “Gods know it might humble you a bit to be kept here… but then I wouldn’t be able to change the sheets.” Sighing and feigning reluctance, Ignis unstrapped Gladio’s wrists. 

Gladio sat up and chuckled. “I bet I coulda got out of it. I’d probably have to break the straps though.” 

Ignis was already on his way to the bathroom, eager for a shower. He gave Gladio an appraising look over his shoulder, his face neutral. “Perhaps next time I will leave you restrained and you can test that theory.” Seeing Gladio struggling and vulnerable did sound like a lovely idea, and a pulse below his waist said his loins agreed. Maybe he needed to add ‘sadistic’ to the list of words to describe himself. Ignis smiled inwardly at Gladio’s expression - the perfect mix of perplexed, aroused, and curious - and closed the bathroom door behind him. 

The shower hissed as Ignis turned the water on and tested the temperature. It warmed quickly and he stepped in to wash, ready to rid himself of all manner of dried and drying bodily fluids. Glasses off, he stood under the water for a few moments and worked a generous amount of shampoo into his hair. 

Rinsing the suds out under the stream, Ignis didn’t see or hear Gladio pull aside the shower curtain and step in. When Ignis turned around, he nearly jumped back in shock. He sighed. “You couldn’t wait a few minutes?”

Gladio grinned. “I figured this would be faster. Plus you could probably use someone to wash your back after.” 

Ignis huffed and turned away from Gladio, trying to continue his routine so that he didn’t look down at Gladio’s enormous cock still halfway between interested and flacid. Gladio glanced at Ignis’ backside and checked to see if he truly had seen some small welts as Ignis had walked away in the bedroom.

The skin of Ignis’ buttocks and thighs were a patchy pink, as if he’d been sunburned, and there were a few thin red welts where the edge of the crop had landed before the flat of it. Gladio cupped one of Ignis’ cheeks in his large hand and ran the other down the back of Ignis’ thigh. “How are you after last night? Sore at all?” A hint of concern colored Gladio’s tone and that kept Ignis from snapping at him about personal space. 

“Sitting may be a tad uncomfortable with the tenderness, but other than that I’m none the worse for wear.” Ignis bit his bottom lip as he vainly willed his blood to not rush south. Gladio’s caresses were enflaming, and the close quarters did nothing to help. “You needn’t worry yourself with me.” He tried to step a little further away from Gladio, but strong hands held his hips in place. 

“I shouldn’t have been so heavy handed, especially for your first time getting beaten. Let me make it up to you,” Gladio’s lips were at Ignis’ ear, and one hand lightly squeezed one of Ignis’ toned cheeks. Ignis didn’t even notice when Gladio removed one hand to reach for something. 

“I don’t need to be coddled like some wide-eyed virgin, Gladio.” Ignis retorted. “You don’t…” He trailed off as Gladio slid soapy fingers between his cheeks, then steeled himself to finish his train of thought. “You don’t have to do that.” Ignis pressed his lips together as Gladio circled his entrance with the pad of his middle finger. 

Even with the tendrils of white steam rising around them, Gladio’s breath was hot on Ignis’ neck. “You’re hard again, Iggy. You can’t hide it. There’s nowhere to run from me. If you really don’t want me to do this for you, then stop me.” His murmured challenge was a gravelly rumble and it blew the glowing embers of Ignis’ desire back to roaring flames. “Or, tell me exactly what you want me to do.” Gladio ran his middle finger up and down Ignis’ crease while he waited for an answer, patiently teasing and focusing on nothing but Ignis. 

Ignis swallowed, his throat dry. A flurry of things he wanted Gladio to do whirled in his mind before he settled on the perfect one. “The locker room,” he rasped, “I want you to show me what you would have done if I had said yes to your offer in the locker room.” 

Gladio brushed his lips down Ignis’ neck to his shoulder. “I thought you’d never ask.” He nudged Ignis closer to the wall and spread his feet further apart. “Stay like that, and put your arms like this,” he said as he repositioned Ignis’ so that his palms and forearms were flat against the wall, “And don’t move.”

Ignis waited with bated breath as Gladio lathered his hands with soap and began kneading Ignis’ ass, hands gliding effortlessly on his backside and up his back. He circled back down and stroked Ignis’ hole before rinsing him off. Ignis’ breath was already quickening. He didn’t understand how Gladio’s gentle handling could feel so comforting and intimate, and yet so thoroughly rousing.

Gladio crouched down and spread Ignis’ ass cheeks apart with two fingers, his tongue darting out for that sensitive entrance. Ignis felt his nipples tighten and he leaned his forehead against the shower wall. He couldn’t help the breathy gasps or soft moans he made as Gladio wriggled his way past the opening and drilled into him with a ravenous ferocity that made him quiver. 

Gladio reached up between Ignis’ legs and fondled his balls, rolling them back and forth on his sudsy palm and between his fingers. Ignis threw his head back with a strangled cry as Gladio began to stroke his shaft, the slide and pressure of his enormous hand perfect. Gladio buried his face in Ignis’ ass cheeks, desperately fucking his friend with his tongue while pumping him to near oblivion. 

Ignis began to rock into Gladio’s hand and moaned long and loud as he hurtled toward orgasm. With every thrust forward, he was enveloped by Gladio’s hand and with every thrust back, he was invaded with Gladio’s tongue. Gladio had been right; there was nowhere to run, nowhere to escape where Gladio wouldn’t be able to reach him. 

When Ignis’ picked up speed and his hips bucked wildly, Gladio let go and stood up. Ignis cried out in frustration, and when he started to turn Gladio pressed him firmly against the wall and growled, “Don’t. Move.” Ignis froze in place and desire tingled down his spine as he waited. Mere seconds stretched on for an eternity as Gladio coated his fingers with the tube he’d brought from the bedroom into the shower. 

Ignis sighed gratefully when Gladio pressed two fingers into him, then three, stretching him quickly and tapping that beautiful spot deep inside. Within a breath of Gladio removing his fingers, he was positioned at the ready to take Ignis. He titled Ignis’ hips back slightly, and slid inside with some delicious resistance. Placing his forearms atop Ignis’ and lacing his fingers over the tops of the strategist’s hands, Gladio began to slowly fuck Ignis out of his mind. 

Trapped between Gladio and the wall, Ignis cursed darkly and begged Gladio to hurry. He was practically there, but Gladio was stalling with each measured thrust. Gladio laughed and ignored Ignis’ pleas, leisurely sliding in and out, sometimes pressing firmly against that white hot point, and other times stopping just short of it. “Still think I wasn’t hiding anything special, Iggy?” Gladio plunged to Ignis’ core, and withdrew, emphasizing his point. 

“I still think you’re smoke and mirrors,” Ignis taunted, struggling to speak. “You still haven’t-” He broke off gasping as Gladio pummeled him with several thrusts in rapid succession. He soldiered on bravely, fighting Gladio every step of the way. “You still haven’t shown me something worthwhile. Fucking in the shower is hardly a grand secret.”

Gladio laughed, a dark and wicked sound that made Ignis’ skin prickle. He hoisted one of Ignis’ thighs up, leg bent at the knee and made Ignis see stars with every thrust. With his passage opened and angled like this, Gladio could almost effortlessly strike his prostate with unrelenting accuracy and force. With his other hand, Gladio grabbed Ignis by the hair and tilted his face up, his cheek pressed flat against the wall. Even if Ignis were to try and push away, Gladio had him pinned and off balance, and he wasn’t going to let go.

All words were banished from Ignis. There was only feeling and color and the force that was Gladio. There was only each fevered thrust and the space between. Gladio pressed him nearly flat against the wall and Ignis didn’t have the capacity to be ashamed at how easily he had given in, at how openly he moaned, his voice rising as Gladio kept pushing him closer to his limit. Gladio’s grunting in his ear only amplified everything, giving every sensation a primal edge. 

Ignis shuddered, his mouth open in a silent scream as Gladio pounded every last drop from him. Ignis burst against the wall until his dick stopped twitching, waves of pleasure drowning him. 

Gladio slowed and growled through his teeth as he pulled out and came all over Ignis’ ass. His seed dripped and flowed off of Ignis’ skin, and they stood there catching their breath for a few moments. Ignis was shaking, his legs unsteady as Gladio set his leg back down. 

“You doing okay?” Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis from behind, partially because he wanted to hold him and partially because he wasn’t sure if his friend was going to topple over. 

“Never better.” Ignis replied, sounding dazed. He cleared his throat, suddenly embarrassed by Gladio’s affection and his truthful admission. “ I’ll have to admit that was… convincing.” 

Ignis turned around, still embraced by Gladio and he couldn’t help but to drink in the perfection of what he saw. The water sluiced over Gladio’s skin, flowing and dipping over his shoulders and down his muscles. Their faces were close, and the steam gave everything a soft and hazy quality. Gladio’s hair looked like ink spilling into his eyes and down his neck and his lips were curled in a seductive smile. His eyes seemed to glow, and for one perilous moment, Ignis wanted to kiss him. 

He shrank away from that impulse, kicking and backpedaling as fast as he could away from the thought. Instead of giving into the rush of love geysering up in his chest, Ignis regarded Gladio calmly and looked pointedly at his arms around Ignis’ waist. “You can let go now.”

Gladio raised his arms and shrugged, as if to say ‘your loss.’ They washed in silence, and Gladio made good on his offer to scrub Ignis’ back. Ignis sighed involuntarily and hoped Gladio hadn’t heard over the running water. From the smirk Gladio had on his face, Ignis knew he had. 

They finished, towelled off, and dressed. Ignis picked out something from his closet and Gladio rummaged through the bag he’d brought. Apparently sex toys weren’t the only thing he’d packed. Ignis must have had a concerned look, because Gladio caught his eye and said defensively, “Look, I wasn’t planning on spending the night. I just came prepared in case I did. Can’t fault me for thinking ahead.” 

Ignis raised an eyebrow at him in a silent, ‘if you say so’, and pulled on a shirt to complete his outfit. He gathered the ruined bedding and didn’t spare a backward glance at Gladio’s bare ass as he left the room. Ignis tossed it all in the wash and held a hand to his stomach as pang of hunger made it growl. 

“You too, huh?” 

Ignis nearly jumped at Gladio’s voice behind him. The man really did move like a hunter. Ignis was going to have to be more alert with Gladio around. 

“It seems we’ve forgotten one appetite in favor of the other. That won’t do.” Ignis made for the kitchen and reached to open the fridge, but Gladio put a hand on the door to keep it shut. Ignis looked at him quizzically and Gladio smiled. 

“Let’s go grab something. That way you don’t have to cook.” Gladio offered. “I’m sure you’re tired after all that.” He nodded toward the bedroom, somewhat self-satisfied with his efforts. 

“On the contrary, I could do  _ that _ all day.” Ignis scoffed. He was grateful that he and Gladio were matched in athleticism and stamina, which meant neither was quick to tire. If they traded off and took short rests to eat here and there, Ignis had no doubt they could go at it all day. 

And just like that his other appetite flared up again.

Gladio was grinning now. His bait had worked, and now he’d verbally trapped Ignis. “Is that a challenge? Do you really think you can keep up with me?”

Ignis held up one finger and opened his mouth to answer, then promptly shut it. He narrowed his eyes at Gladio as understanding dawned on him. He’d been tricked. Irked at how he’d been played, Ignis closed his eyes, sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Coffee and food, in that order, then we’ll talk.” Ignis grabbed his keys and coat, and Gladio followed him out without a jacket. 

The fresh air and midmorning chill helped Ignis to clear his head, but nothing was going to do the trick like coffee. Ignis glanced sidelong at Gladio. “Aren’t you cold?” Clad in a thin shirt and jeans, Gladio seemed unbothered by autumn breeze. 

Gladio shook his head, his hands in his pockets. “Nah. ‘m fine. Y’know me, I run hot.” He winked at Ignis, who pressed his mouth into a line and looked straight ahead. 

_ Yes. Yes, you do. _

Ignis stopped in front of a small shop a couple blocks away from his apartment and stepped in, Gladio right behind. Immediately the welcoming scent of coffee wafted around them, buoyed up by the scent of bacon, pancakes, and other mouthwatering delights. 

The old man behind the counter raised a hand to Ignis and they sat down at the counter. “You’re in late today. Usually if you don’t show up early, I assume you aren’t coming in. You want the usual?” 

“Yes, please.” Ignis replied politely, his face relaxed in a way Gladio hadn’t seen before. Ignis was obviously a regular here and was comfortable in this environment. Even if he was confident at the Citadel, he was guarded. Here those walls seemed to come down a bit, and Gladio felt like he could finally peer over them. 

“What about your friend?” The kindly old man nodded to Gladio, looking his up and down appraisingly.

Without missing a beat Ignis said, “Double for him.” 

The old man nodded and studied Ignis for a second, then snapped his fingers. “Nearly forgot! I threw something together that I need you to try. I think you’ll like it.” 

Ignis smiled warmly, his eyes soft. “Then I’m certain I will. Your judgement is superb, Macario.”

Macario chuckled and shook his head, “You have too much faith in me, young’un. I’ll brew it up and you can tell me what you think.” 

“I guess he comes here often?” Gladio folded his forearms on the counter, enjoying watching Ignis and this old man play out a routine he’d never seen before. 

“Every weekend.” Macario responded as he poured fragrant coffee for both Ignis and Gladio. “Usually he’s in earlier.” 

“Sorry for keeping him. He was helping me with something this morning,” Gladio said by way of explanation, “My hands were tied, and he took care of really hard situation. He’s a good friend like that.” 

Ignis nearly spit out the first blissful sip of coffee he’d taken at Gladio’s words. Gladio smirked, and Ignis scrambled to recover as his cheeks heated.

_ He’s going to be the death of me. _

Macario nodded. “Of course he is. I can tell a good man when I see one.” He glanced at Ignis’ expression. “Didn’t like the coffee?”

Ignis shook his head, easily coming up with an excuse. “I was so eager to try it, I didn’t realize how hot it would be.” Ignis flushed deeper, and hoped Gladio wouldn’t misconstrue his meaning. Ignis took another careful sip, and distracted himself with trying to focus on the flavors. The coffee was rich, and lightly roasted with a nutty undertone. Ignis caught a hint of cardamom, cloves, and something else slightly sweet. “Is that coconut?” Ignis opened his eyes and looked quizzically to the old man.

“Yep! I’m calling it the Triple C for the spices I used. It’s catchy.” Macario crossed his arms proudly.

Ignis drank a little more, a small smile on his lips. “I think you’ve outdone yourself this time. It’s very warming and elegant.”

“That’s great to hear it’s got your seal of approval. Now enjoy that while I finish your food.” Macario clapped Ignis on the shoulder and turned to the stovetop behind him.

Curious, Gladio took a sip of his mug. He wasn't an expert on coffee, but he wanted to be able to understand what Ignis was tasting and how he was processing this. It took Gladio a moment to taste anything aside from what coffee normally tasted like, but once he did he liked it. It was a hearty and comforting flavor, like being cozily snuggled up with someone in front of a campfire. 

“It reminds me of home, and being with people you love.” Gladio said quietly, looking to Macario. “How’d you manage that?”

The old man looked over his shoulder with a smile, his hands expertly tossing food on the griddle. “I roast everything myself, including the spices. When I ground the beans I added a few more things and the flavors get infused when you let them drip. Ignis here’s been testing blends and letting me know what does and doesn’t work. The ones that get the greenlight get served in the shop. I rotate the flavors throughout the year for some variety, but we keep our classics on hand.”

Gladio stared at Ignis in awe. “I knew you loved coffee, but I never knew you did this. That’s amazing.” 

Ignis’ shoulders twitched up toward his ears, suddenly uncomfortable with Gladio’s attention and praise. “There are a lot of things you don’t know about me Gladio.” He kept his eyes ahead, as if studying the hanging plants by the window, many of which were herbs that Macario used in his cooking. 

“I wanna change that.” Gladio said quietly, his eyes intent on Ignis. “I wanna know everything about you.” His chest tightened and every beat of his heart hummed more, more, more as he watched Ignis. 

_ The more I learn about you, the more I love you. How is that even possible? _

Ignis slowly turned to Gladio and met his eyes. Everything in the dinner seemed to quiet and fall away. Ignis felt like Gladio’s piercing gaze looked right to his soul. For the first time in a long time - perhaps ever - Ignis felt seen. Right now he wasn’t the prince’s advisor, he wasn’t some serious suit going from meeting to meeting in the Citatdel. Right now he was only Ignis, a man enjoying the little comforts of life and appreciating the beauty of someone else’s efforts. 

At this moment, Gladio saw him, acknowledged him, and declared he wanted to unravel his secrets. Gladio knew Ignis was more than the assumptions that people made and the manner he carried while he was at the Citadel. No one had ever looked at Ignis with such openness and avid curiosity, and for once in his life Ignis didn’t know how to handle this situation. He couldn’t quite breathe, and everything he wanted to say felt far away. His secrets were begging to be free, rising so violently to the surface that they were choking him. And that terrified Ignis. “Gladio,” he whispered, unsure of what was going to come next. 

“Food’s ready! Dig in, boys.” Macario shattered the moment as he set down breakfast before them, and Ignis quickly turned away from Gladio. The old man glanced between them and nodded before rushing off to help another customer, a knowing smile on his wrinkled face.

Before each of them was a plate of fried eggs, sauteed mushrooms, blistered cherry tomatoes, caramelized onions, and crisp bits of sausage tossed together in hearty heap. It was topped with grilled peppers, spinach, and grated cheese. Gladio’s portion towered over Ignis’ and the Shield gaped at his plate. Ignis took one bite of his meal and was instantly calmed, his hammering heart slowing and fear retreating. He wasn’t used to being seen, and he didn’t know why it upset him so much. All he could do now was eat and save puzzling over his reaction for later. 

“This is delicious!” Gladio exclaimed, seemingly unperturbed. He shoveled bite after bite into his mouth, and ate with such enthusiasm that Macario was flattered.

“Now that’s what I call a healthy appetite.” Macario pointed at Gladio with his spatula. “Come by anytime and I’ll make you something good.” 

Ignis ate much more calmly, but not any less happily. He noted the seasonings Macario used, how crisp the vegetables were, and how browned the sausage was. The textures went together very nicely and stood out distinctly while still complementing each other. It was always perfect, and he wanted to create harmony like this in his dishes. 

Gladio reached for his pocket where his phone buzzed insistently. He glanced at it and shot Ignis an apologetic look. “It’s my sister. I’ll be one sec. Hey, Iris,” Gladio answered his phone and stepped away. “You can’t find what? No, check behind the…” He trailed off as he stepped outside and stood in front of the shop window.

Ignis hadn’t realized he stopped eating and was staring at Gladio until Macario leaned in. “It’s been a while since you brought someone here.” He looked at Ignis, encouraging and inquisitive at the same time.

Ignis gripped his mug tightly and smiled politely. “Gladio is just a friend, I assure you. We’ve worked together for some time now.”

“Now, now no need to get defensive.” Macario nudged him playfully. “Look, it’s probably none of my business, but I think you picked a winner this time.” He nodded toward Gladio. Macario had met Ben, but he hadn’t seen Ignis look even close to this happy when he’d brought Ben in. 

“Even if I were to pick him, there’s no possibility he would choose me.” Ignis responded flatly, his eyes a bit distant. “End of story.” 

Macario looked between Ignis and Gladio and smiled. He had caught a glimpse of Gladio absentmindedly watching Ignis while he finished his call. “I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” he muttered, and Ignis shot him a baffled look. “But what do I know? I’m just a nosy old man.” He waved dismissively and left Ignis to finish his meal. Hope fluttered in Ignis’ chest, and for a few precious moments he let it.

_ I don’t need false hope right now. What I need is to remain calm and objective.  _

Ignis clipped the tiny wings of his optimism by reminding himself that Gladio had promised this wouldn’t move beyond friendship and mindless fucking. This was nothing more than a convenient arrangement for both of them. 

“I’m back.” Gladio clapped Ignis on the back and resumed eating as if he wasn’t throwing Ignis’ whole world off balance simply by existing.

“How is Iris doing?” Ignis responded. He liked Iris and admired that she wanted to be helpful, no matter how young or small she might be compared to her brother. 

“She’s all good. She was just looking for some stuff I put in the attic before I moved out. That and she wanted to see if Noct was around.” Gladio said around a bite of food.

They chatted for a bit about Gladio’s family and ate, and for a while it felt like normal. Like they were just two friends enjoying a meal and each other’s company. Ignis finished a third cup of coffee, and sighed contentedly. He tensed though when Gladio paid for their meal. It felt too much like a date then, and Ignis protested that he should at least pay his half. Gladio waved him off. “It’s fine. My treat today. Thanks, Macario!” Gladio and Ignis bid the old man farewell, and Gladio ushered Ignis out of the shop. 

“See you two next time,” Macario called back.

A little annoyed at both Gladio and Macario, Ignis stayed silent. He was so distracted that he didn’t notice a fair haired man watching them from across the street, brown eyes following them in disbelief. If he had looked that way, Ignis would have seen a familiar face paled by grief and jealousy as the man watched them return to Ignis’ building. 

Gladio stopped when he realized Ignis was lagging behind him, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Look, if you’re worried about it you can just cook me something. Then we can call it even.” He was teasing, but Ignis nodded. If he owed Gladio, then it wasn’t a date. It was another trade, and that he could manage. 

They turned the corner, and Gladio let Ignis go, worried he was making Ignis uncomfortable. “I don’t have to stay if you don’t want me to, Iggy. If you have things to do or if I’m bothering you, just let me know. I can go.”

Ignis’ eyes snapped up then, focused and bright. He couldn’t let Gladio leave, not yet. “I don’t have anything pressing to take care of. If you want to stay, then you may.” Ignis didn’t mention that he’d intentionally cleared his calendar for Gladio just in case this opportunity arose. 

As they approached Ignis’ door, Gladio stopped. “But do you want me to?” 

Key in the door, Ignis looked to Gladio. His amber eyes were clear and searching, but something about them was disorienting and made Ignis feel dizzy. Even though he wanted to shout yes and drag Gladio through the doorway, Ignis held his tongue. Finally, he responded, “You questioned my capabilities earlier. I’d very much like to prove you wrong. Though I’m not sure you’re up to the challenge.”

That put some fire in Gladio’s eyes. He followed Ignis into his apartment, and as soon as the door was closed and locked Gladio pinned Ignis against it. With his hands above his head, and Gladio’s leg forced between his, Ignis didn’t fight. Gladio held his wrists in one hand and tilted his chin up with the other. “Those are fighting words, Iggy. Do you really think that’s wise?”

“Prove me wrong then,” Ignis said coolly, almost bored. “Make it worth my while.”   
Gladio’s eyes smoldered as he stared Ignis down. He ran a thumb along Ignis’ lower lip and leaned in close. “When I’m done with you, you're gonna be a wreck.” Gladio’s low voice rumbled along Ignis’ skin like thunderclouds before a downpour.

_ In more ways than one, Gladio. By the end of everything, I’ll be far worse off than you’ll ever know.  _

Ignis couldn’t help his physical response any more than he could help the way his heart twisted. All at once, expectant dread thrilled through him, woven with love and lust for everything that was Gladio. If there was to be a storm, Ignis wanted to see what remained when it passed. He wanted to know if  _ he _ would survive Gladio’s tempest, and if it would be as disastrous as he hoped. 

Bravely, Ignis blinked once, and feigned indifference at Gladio’s declaration. “Are we going to stand here all day with your empty claims, or are we going to fuck?”

As Gladio growled and threw Ignis over his shoulder, Ignis fleetingly wondered if he would regret provoking Gladio. As the day wore on, regret didn’t even come close to making it onto the list of things Ignis felt. If Gladio was Ignis’ damnation, Ignis was ready to endure an eternity of suffering for this fleeting dream. 

Every drawn out pairing was an act of defiance against the other, pushing against every boundary and defense. Ignis and Gladio pushed each other to limits they hadn’t known they had. 

Everything blurred together into hours of pleasure, pain, and Gladio. As the sun began to set, Ignis was just one hypersensitive nerve, the very air electrifying on his sweat coated skin. His hands were bound behind him, a ball gag was strapped tight to his mouth, and thin chains connected the gag to clamps on his nipples. If he tilted his head too far back, they tugged on the swollen nubs. It was excruciating and exhilarating, and Ignis had already given himself over to being fully overwhelmed. 

Gladio grabbed Ignis’ hair and yanked his head back, and Ignis’ scream was muffled by the gag. He was currently riding Gladio, facing away from him, and was teetering on the edge of yet another orgasm. He had lost all sense of time and reason, was past all logic, and now was a willing slave to Gladio’s body. Ignis’ thighs burned from exertion and he was beginning to slow, despite how much he wanted to please Gladio.

Gladio bucked his hips up as Ignis thrust down and Ignis’ eyes went wide as Gladio continued to slam into him. He was an earthquake manifest, and Ignis could only wait as each tremor threatened to rend him. Just as he was about to finish, Gladio lifted Ignis off of him and shoved him forward without warning. Ignis couldn’t catch himself, so he pitched face first into the mattress. He couldn’t breathe for a few seconds as Gladio unhooked the cuffs behind his back and hauled Ignis upright again. Gladio refastened the cuffs in front of Ignis and looped the strategist’s arms around Gladio’s neck. 

Ignis didn’t have time to wonder what Gladio was doing as he was lifted from the bed and carried to the nearest wall. Gladio pressed him against it, slid back into Ignis with a groan, and resumed carving Ignis in half. 

Eyes half lidded and unfocused, Ignis could do nothing but wrap his arms around Gladio’s shoulders and hang on for dear life as his friend bounced him up and down on his enormous dick. With every impact, the clamps swayed and sent twin jolts to his loins and Ignis’ core pulsated with light. He was likely bruised inside, but that didn’t dim the electricity crackling inside him. Gladio’s teeth were bared and he was ferociously unrelenting. His arms rippled with the effort of holding Ignis up by his ass, and sweat poured down his temples from how intensely they’d been going at it. 

Ignis couldn’t tell if he was crying or not as he peaked. It felt so good, it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except these gods-blessed seconds where he felt he was one with Gladio, where he felt treasured and dear to the man he loved. He shuddered so violently that Gladio had a hard time holding him as they both greedily wrung every last ounce of pleasure from their joining. Neither of them had any seed left to give, long bled dry by the other’s efforts. 

Gladio slowly sank to his knees, Ignis still in his arms. Ignis sat in Gladio’s lap on the floor as they both caught their breath. Gladio held Ignis close, unclamping his nipples and removing the ball gag before freeing his hands. 

Weakly, Ignis asked, “Why? I can still… I can still…” He tried to finish the thought but couldn’t. To make a point, Gladio blew on Ignis’ chafed nipples and Ignis recoiled, too sensitive for even the lightest touches. 

Gladio leaned his forehead against Ignis’ and gently cradled the back of his friend’s neck. “No, you can’t. You won’t be able to walk tomorrow as it is.” Gladio whispered and winced as he struggled to stand. “I’m tapped, too. I’ve got nothing left.” Ignis could feel Gladio trembling with exhaustion, and knew that even if they wanted to, neither of them could do any more. 

Gladio was able to get them both to the bed, and they collapsed together, clinging to each other with the last strength they had left. Ignis truly was a wreck - his glasses were skewed and too far down on his nose, he was shaking as Gladio held him, and his ass was gaping. Every nerve was both numb and raw. He felt utterly shattered inside and out, but Gladio was in no better shape. “You put up a good fight,” Gladio murmured against Ignis’ temple. “I guess I was wrong about you. You can keep up with me.”

“You weren’t so bad yourself,” Ignis managed, his voice little more than a whisper. “I’m glad I was wrong about you as well.” Ignis rested his cheek on top of Gladio’s chest, and held on to him as if Gladio were the only thing keeping him afloat at sea. Gladio ran his hand soothingly up and down Ignis’ back and held him just as tightly, both men refusing to let go after surviving each other. 

Before darkness claimed him, Ignis remembered that this was only the second day. He had enough cognizance left to wonder what the remaining days would hold for them before he fell into a deep sleep. 


	4. Digging Ever Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is set on repaying Gladio for breakfast and for a boost after a particularly stressful morning. He bakes Gladio a cake with a little help, and they get to know each other a little better.

Ignis bowed to the king as he left his office, and shut the door quietly behind him. He swiftly made for the kitchens and was once again grateful for his returned mobility. Still, he couldn’t help but miss the aches that that echoed Gladio’s name. They had been proof it had all been real and were constant reminders of Gladio’s attention. 

While he recovered Ignis had been forced to walk slowly, but several days later he was able to resume his long graceful strides with ease. Gladio had been right, to Ignis’ chagrin, and hadn’t been able to walk on Sunday - at least not easily. Gladio had joked that Ignis could crawl and Ignis had glowered at him. The only way he was going to crawl was if Gladio commanded him to, but he wasn’t going to tell him that.

Gladio had been able to walk, albeit with a limp which Ignis counted as a win. Both had been sore enough that they’d resorted to using potions and salves to hasten their recovery. They didn’t need people asking questions. 

Gladio and Ignis had wisely put off engaging in more strenuous activities with each other until they fully recovered, but that still left them with plenty of fun things to do. Gladio’s favorite new pastime had become teasing and taunting Ignis when the strategist least expected it. Ignis secretly enjoyed it as much as Gladio did, but he’d never admit it aloud. 

Ignis smiled inwardly. He had made Gladio’s job even easier by sharing his calendar with the Shield. “This way you’ll know when I’m available and when I’m not. It’ll save us both time and make meeting more efficient.” Ignis had explained as he sent it to Gladio. “You’ll be able to see it update if something changes.”

Gladio had stared down as his phone and shook his head. “Always thinking ahead. You never stop, do you?”

Ignis had brushed off his praise and didn’t give himself a chance to wonder if letting Gladio view where he would be at all times was a good idea. Gladio knew the halls of the Citadel and its ins and outs better than most Crownsguards. He knew the quickest paths between the wings, he knew exactly which routes Ignis would take, and he knew when those halls were likely to be empty. Ignis knew Gladio would take advantage of that knowledge to ‘coincidentally’ cross paths with Ignis whenever possible. 

The first time, Gladio had merely passed by and brushed his fingers against Ignis’ backside. He tested the waters a few more times before he knew Ignis wouldn’t reject his advances. If they were in a particularly isolated area, Gladio grew bolder and openly groped Ignis. On several occasions he’d left Ignis flustered and agitated, not because he didn’t enjoy Gladio’s attention but because he was always left wanting more. 

Ignis hadn’t had to wait long before he got his wish. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_ Two days ago _

Ignis was skimming through a report as he walked when a hand grabbed him by his tie and yanked him behind a column. Lightning fast, Ignis whipped out his daggers and held them to his assailant’s throat, his papers pressed between his chest and the man holding him. 

“Hey, Iggy,” Gladio grinned broadly. He didn’t seem the least bit threatened by the blades even though he knew how lethal Ignis could be. Instead, his eyes seemed to gleam and Ignis’ pulse skittered. “Good to know your reflexes are still sharp when you’re distracted.”

“Gladio!” Ignis hissed quietly, scolding him for being so blasé about the situation. “I could have injured you. Whatever were you thinking?” He dismissed his daggers and checked the papers he was carrying, making sure all the documents were still there. Mostly it was to avoid looking directly at Gladio’s infuriatingly handsome face.

Gladio shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. “You looked stressed and tired after your second meeting this morning. Thought you could use a break.”

“Nearly giving me a heart attack isn’t what I’d call a break.” Ignis huffed. Gladio hadn’t been wrong though. This morning had been particularly hard on Ignis. 

He’d been up very late the night before refreshing himself on the laws under review at today’s council hearing. It didn’t help that the day’s first meeting ran long which made him late for the next, he’d brought the wrong notes to the second one, and he didn’t have time to compile everything before the council meeting he was on his way to. Given that Ignis had taken everything in stride as he always did, he was amazed that Gladio had known anything was off. He couldn’t name one other person - except maybe Noct - that would have noticed.

Ignis acknowledged that he was only being abrasive to cover up how much he hated to be caught off guard. He also had to admit he was happy to see Gladio. The man looked so effortlessly dashing in his uniform. It accentuated his broad shoulders and tapered waist, and Ignis couldn’t help but admire how well it suited the Shield. He was about to ask when he’d seen Ignis earlier but stopped short. Footsteps approached and Ignis made to leave, but Gladio held him in place. 

“Let go, someone will see.” Ignis urged. Gladio held a finger to Ignis’ lips in response, his golden eyes burning as if lit by embers from within. Then he brazenly palmed Ignis through his pants. 

Ignis gasped in spite of himself and Gladio clamped a callused hand over his mouth. He flattened them both against the pillar as the steps echoed closer. Ignis squirmed as he hardened under Gladio’s hand and tried to break free. Each step the passerby took ricocheted off the walls and bounced around the columns, making them feel nearer than they were.

Gladio leaned in close, his stubble scraping against Ignis’ cheek. “Don’t move and they won’t see us.” They were at just the right angle to be in the shadow of the pillar, just out of view of anyone walking by. If they moved even a little to either side, they’d be noticed.

Ignis shivered at the chills thrilling across his skin, burning everywhere Gladio touched. It was like being caught between drafts of cold air and oppressing heat of a bright summer day. His body was so confused by the sensations, so alert and ready to flee but wanting more than anything to stay. Ignis could hear his blood pumping in his ears as Gladio continued to handle him, Gladio’s fingers insistent and inescapable. 

Ignis looked to Gladio, eyes wild. He felt his arousal spike at the thought of being discovered and Gladio persisted, a wicked smile on his lips. Just as the person walked by Gladio squeezed a little harder and nipped the shell of Ignis’ ear. Ignis screwed his eyes shut, bit back a sound, panting against Gladio’s hand still over his mouth. Ignis didn’t dare move to retaliate, lest he draw attention. 

Gladio was biting his bottom lip and his pupils were widened, but he didn’t make a sound. He loved Ignis' reactions and control, and wondered where else he could get away with doing this in public. The footsteps began to fade, and once they no longer rang in the distance, Gladio reached behind him to press a brick in the wall. 

Gladio stepped back and released Ignis without warning. It was like having the blanket ripped off of you when you were having a good dream. Without a doubt Ignis wanted to go back, but he was going to be late if he didn’t hurry. He stayed rooted to the spot, conflicted and filled with yearning. Without a sound, part of the wall swung open and Gladio stepped inside, pulling Ignis into the darkness with him. Gladio closed the door silently behind them, and they were alone.

Ignis’ eyes took a moment to adjust to the dim light and Gladio was on him again. Gladio ground against Ignis, cupping his ass to bring him closer. Ignis groaned and clutched his reports. “Gladio, we shouldn’t be doing this here. These tunnels aren’t meant-” Ignis sucked in a breath as Gladio shoved him hard against the wall and rutted against him. The pressure of Gladio’s massive bulge against his was just exquisite, and Ignis was silenced. 

“Just relax, Iggy. No one’s gonna find us.” Gladio assured him, his voice a soothing rumble against all of Ignis’ senses. “I’m here to help you, not stress you out more.” As if to prove his point, Gladio dexterously undid Ignis’ belt and pants and reached inside. “You’re in good hands,” Gladio whispered. 

Ignis’ will folded. He leaned his head against Gladio’s shoulder as the Shield began to stroke him with a confident hand. Gladio freed Ignis’ member so that it stood proudly between them and twisted his wrist up and down the way Ignis liked best. Before Ignis could protest, Gladio dropped to his knees and began to mesmerize Ignis with his mouth. Ignis groaned through his teeth and his papers scattered on the floor, forgotten and unimportant now. Nothing mattered but the heat of Gladio encompassing him, the way his tongue danced, how his throat welcomed Ignis so readily.

Gladio looked up at him, eyes filled with longing even as he swallowed Ignis whole. There was something else though that glowed in Gladio’s amber eyes - something assertive and probing, and Ignis couldn’t look away. It felt familiar and stirred up everything Ignis tried to keep under heavy lock and key.

Ignis nodded, gasping to speak. “Yes! Yes, just like that. Gods, Gladio, you mustn't stop.” Ignis held Gladio’s face reverently, barely believing his friend would so eagerly get on his knees for him. He’d give Gladio whatever he wanted, anything he was looking for if he was willing to do this forever. 

Gladio’s eyes shone with satisfaction that he was making Ignis beg and he redoubled his efforts. Ignis kept one had on Gladio’s face and the other on his shoulder while his hips involuntarily jerked forward. Ignis gushed into Gladio’s mouth, their eyes locked. With each push forward, his orgasm abated and finally relented. Ignis braced himself against the wall and waited for his heart to slow. 

Gladio had eagerly swallowed each forceful spurt, and licked his lips as he gazed up at Ignis. “Feeling better?

_ Much. _

“Hmmph.” Ignis zipped his pants up and buckled his belt, his nerves calmed and contentment replaced his earlier worries. Gladio truly had helped and Ignis was grateful, but the ardor accompanying his gratitude made him uncomfortable. Glancing at his watch, Ignis huffed. “I would feel better if I weren’t going to be late. Again.”

“Gotcha covered. If you take that path, the council chamber is close.” Gladio stood and nodded at the other end of the secret passage. Hidden halls like theses were built into the Citadel in case the royal family needed a quick escape or hiding place in times of emergencies. They were rarely used and only the highest ranking retainers and guards knew about them. Ignis should have immediately known Gladio would have factored these passages into his plans, but he couldn’t have guessed Gladio would get this crafty. Ignis promised he wouldn’t underestimate him again. 

Ignis straightened his tie and when he reached to check the state of his hair, Gladio brushed it back into place with his fingers so that it swept neatly to the side. “You look as good as ever. No one’ll ever know.” He bent to pick up Ignis’ scattered papers and handed them back. “You have just enough time to make it if you hurry. If they see you rushing in, it’ll explain this.” Gladio patted Ignis’ flushed cheek and Ignis brushed his hand away. He reddened even more at how casually Gladio was touching him. Ignis’ stomach felt like a swarm of butterflies was taking flight inside and he didn’t want to get carried away. 

This was different than the charged and aggressive way Gladio usually handled Ignis - it evoked intense emotions, but it was soft and understanding. Gladio was constantly expressing himself through physicality or proximity. That’s always how he had been with family, friends, and comrades. These little touches were a step away and above all of that. These small gestures were intimate and the weight of their compassion punched through every careful barrier Ignis had constructed. They left him delightfully disoriented, both drawing him in and repelling him.

_ How can you so easily go from shamelessly sucking my cock to helping me right myself and finding my way? How do you always know just what I need? _

Ignis finished brushing off lint that wasn’t there from his shirt and avoided meeting Gladio’s eyes. He didn’t have the time to deal with this right now. Still, Ignis cleared his throat and asked, “What about you?” His eyes flicked down to Gladio’s neglected manhood straining in his pants and Gladio smirked. 

“I’ll live,” Gladio crossed his arms and jutted his chin toward the exit. “You can make up for it next time.” His voice was light and teasing, but Ignis still added it to the list of favors he now owed Gladio. 

“Next time then,” Ignis nodded and pushed up his glasses. “You already know which evenings I’m free. Just let me know when to stop by.” With that, Ignis briskly walked off and Gladio watched him go. He loosed a great sigh and left the way they had come in. Ignis had certainly looked rejuvenated enough, but Gladio felt like he was failing to get his feelings through. 

_ C’mon, it’s only been five days. Even you can’t make someone fall that fast. Just keep at it, and he’ll come around. I’m sure of it. _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ignis shook himself from his recollection. It was now the seventh day and Ignis was beginning to wonder if Gladio was going to ambush him on the way to the kitchens. Every corner he turned left Ignis filled with anticipation. He was aware of seemingly everything, though he tried to not look as if he were on edge. When Ignis arrived unmolested, he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. He examined that feeling for a moment, then set it aside and got to work. 

With practiced movements Ignis washed his hands, put on a fresh apron, and began to separate out the ingredients he would need. It wasn’t long before he had fully switched gears and all his attention was focused on creating something that would bring smiles to both Noctis’ and Gladio’s faces. He was content in this space of creation, and all of the tension he carried dissolved as he settled into himself.

Gladio peered around the corner and checked to see if he was in the right place. He’d been to the Citadel kitchens, but it had been a while and he wasn’t sure if Ignis was using this particular one. He had seen this time slotted on Ignis’ calendar, so he wanted to stop in and peek at what Ignis was making. Gladio had meant what he said at Macario’s; he wanted to learn all about Ignis - his interests and hobbies, his hopes and dreams, all his hidden desires. If he was ever going to be more than a friend and bedmate, Gladio knew he needed to put in the work for it.

Ignis already had his ingredients laid out and his sleeves were neatly rolled up to his elbows. He donned a crisp apron and skimmed something in his notebook while Gladio watched from the doorway. Ignis glanced up and his expression flickered with what Gladio thought was joy, but it was too quick to tell. “I wasn’t expecting to see you. What brings you here?”

“I figured I could drop in for a few minutes before my shift and see what you were up to.” Gladio took up a place next to Ignis and took stock of everything. “Making sweets?” 

Ignis sifted some flour into a bowl and reached for a stick of butter that he began to cube. “Yes. There’s a pastry Noct once had in Tenebrae that I’ve been trying to recreate. His description was vague at best, so I’ve been working based on guesses and refining the recipe as I go. I’m using blueberries to create a filling today and I’m adjusting the ratio of butter to flour to improve the texture of the crust.”

Ignis began to mix the dough and Gladio was awed by Ignis’ efficiency. He was working by hand with a dough cutter, a crescent shaped metal contraption with a handle. 

“What’s that for?” Gladio peered over Ignis’ shoulder, fascinated by how quickly Ignis worked. 

“It’s to help evenly cut the butter and mix it into the dough. If the butter stays cold, the crust will be flakier when it’s cooked.” Ignis replied matter of factually. When he was done, he sprinkled flour onto the metal counter began rolling the dough out, folding it back in on itself several times. With flour on his hands and a serene air about him, Ignis seemed to glow from within. Gladio’s heart warmed and he couldn’t help but to smile at how peaceful Ignis looked when he did something he loved.

“Do you need help with anything?” Gladio leaned forward on his elbows and watched Ignis store the dough in the fridge. 

Ignis tilted his head a bit, unused to having someone offer to help him, especially in the kitchen. “Could you put the berries and sugar in that pot while I wash the flour off my hands?” It was simple, and Ignis could have easily done it but as always he couldn’t say no to Gladio. 

“Yessir,” Gladio said cheerily and did as he was asked. “Anything else?”

“The lemon juice and water, too.” Ignis said over his shoulder as he dried his hands. He nodded approvingly and tossed in the last few ingredients before turning the heat on low. Ignis could feel Gladio’s eyes on him and the silence began to press in uncomfortably close. 

Thankfully, Gladio spoke up. “Did Noct ask you to make this for him?”

“Not quite.” Ignis stirred the filling and watched it carefully as it began to heat. “He talked about it fondly and mentioned how he couldn’t remember what it was called. He hasn’t seen it in any of the shops in Insomnia, so I took it upon myself to recreate it.” 

“You really go above and beyond for our royal pain in the ass.” Gladio crossed his arms, smiling. “Why is that?”

Ignis stopped stirring for a moment, some semblance of panic rising. Benedict had asked the same thing and it had caused some friction that Ignis didn’t care to remember. Ben had tried but never truly understood why Ignis would spend nights mending Noct’s clothes, cooking for him, and cleaning the prince’s apartment when Noct and other people could have done those tasks. 

There was something satisfying in caring for Noctis that Ignis wasn’t willing to give up to someone else. How could he be sure anyone else would look out for Noct as well as he could? The simple answer was that he could not trust Noct’s safety and wellbeing to hands other than his own. Gladio and Prompto were the only exceptions to that, though they had their own roles to play in Noct’s life. This was simply Ignis’. Ignis swallowed and stepped over his memories of discomfort before answering quietly. 

“I enjoy taking care of Noct. I know all too well what his life looks like. He’s isolated by his circumstances and he doesn’t trust easily. His Majesty has done his best to split his attention between raising Noct and governing Insomnia, but without the queen Noct has missed a great deal of care.

“I want what is best for him, and whatever I can do to make sure he’s comfortable and stays on the right path will be done. I’ll not give him anything less than perfection.” Ignis let himself slip, a defensiveness edging its way into his words without him meaning to.

“Okay.” Gladio nodded simply and left it at that. 

Ignis looked up, one eyebrow cocked in a silent ‘Is that all?’ He’d expected ridicule, or at the very least pressing for more justification. He hadn’t expected such easy acceptance. Gladio shook his head, “I mean I get it. You see Noct’s needs, and if you feel like there’s a gap you fill it. You’re happy with what you do and I think that’s great. Our jobs are hard, but I think we’re lucky we like what we do and who we serve.” Gladio explained breezily. “Even if Noct is a brat sometimes,” he added, laughing to himself. 

Ignis put the spoon down and turned the oven on to heat, avoiding meeting Gladio’s eyes. Ignis couldn’t comprehend why he felt so relieved. He had told Gladio the truth, and as simple as that it was received without judgement.

_ He understands. Of course he would. He cares about Noct just as much. _

Where Ben had pressed Ignis to step back and let Noct figure things out for himself, Gladio gave Ignis the space to do as he wished for the prince. This was more than a job for Ignis and Gladio, and their shared love of Noct was how they were able to remain fiercely loyal. Nothing would come between them and their charge, and that was a truth they both agreed on.

“What’s the chocolate for?” Gladio jabbed a thumb towards the unused ingredients on Ignis’ station. 

Ignis’ eyes snapped to Gladio and pushed his glasses up. “It’s for another experiment. I wanted to work on it while the dough rested and the pastries baked.” He hadn’t counted on Gladio visiting him in the kitchen, and that had slightly thrown him off. He’d meant to surprise Gladio with a chocolate cake later as repayment for breakfast. 

Gladio nodded excitedly. “I have a little longer before I need to head to my post. If I’m not a bother, I don’t mind staying and helping.”

Ignis dusted some flour off his apron as he decided. It could still be a surprise for Gladio if he didn’t know the reason Ignis was making it. Ignis gestured to the eggs. “Pass me three of those, please.”

Gladio obliged and Ignis deftly cracked them into a bowl with one hand with a grace born from practice and natural dexterity. Gladio whistled in amazement and Ignis blushed. He tossed the rest of the wet ingredients together and began on the dry. With Gladio’s help, he quickly sifted flour, salt, and espresso into the mix and began to stir. 

“Why’re you adding coffee?” Gladio stepped up behind him and rested his chin on Ignis shoulder, his hands resting on the worktable on either side of Ignis. Ignis swallowed, his chest tight with how close Gladio was. He took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of Gladio’s skin. It made him feel lightheaded as it threaded through his thoughts and threatened to muddle them. He exhaled and reminded himself that Gladio asked him a question. 

“It’s to help deepen the flavor of chocolate. It complements it well and makes it a bit more complex.” Ignis responded as he stirred the batter by hand. Gladio shifted, lifting one hand to Ignis’ waist and trailing it down to his hip. Ignis tensed but ignored him, hoping he wouldn’t encourage Gladio. 

“It’s awful empty in here.” Gladio said as if he were sorry about that fact. Ignis glanced at the clock on the wall and pressed his lips together. It would be at least another hour before the cooks came in to prep for the king and Noct’s dinner together. Gladio knew it, too. They always had a guard posted to taste test anything before it made it to the king’s table.

“I know they tenderize meat in here,” Gladio said slyly as he ran a hand down Ignis’ thigh under his apron. “I could pound you here, too.” 

Ignis faltered and nearly stopped stirring. A pang desire speared through him and he knew he should fight it. “Gladio, that would be highly unsanitary.” He tried to sound disapproving, but Ignis wasn’t sure if he even convinced himself.

Gladio pressed himself against Ignis’ ass and chuckled quietly. “I don’t remember you saying that when I banged you on your kitchen counter Saturday. Not even when I spanked you with that rubber spatula.” 

Ignis’ knuckles went white as he gripped the counter and Gladio heard his breath catch. Ignis hadn’t so much as protested when Gladio had bent him over his granite counter and repeatedly used utensils in ways they were never intended for. “That was different,” Ignis whispered. He closed his eyes and tried to master himself. His pulse was racing wildly and sound reason was struggling to gallop ahead of it. 

Closing his eyes had been a mistake. It made it all the easier for Ignis to envision himself bent over the metal table, flour everywhere and nothing but an apron on as Gladio-

Ignis’ eyes snapped open. Gladio was stepping away, looking at his watch. “Sorry, it’ll have to wait. Gotta go or my old man is gonna be pissed.” He waved and started walking away as if he hadn’t just been talking about fucking Ignis seconds before. 

“I’ll see you later, won’t I?” Ignis couldn’t stop himself before the words were out. He hated how hopeful he sounded, though that didn’t mean he meant it any less.

Gladio leaned his head side to side as if thinking. “That depends. I’ll be done a little late today. Are you okay with that?” 

“If it’s more convenient, I can meet you at your apartment,” Ignis offered, his eyes trained on Gladio. 

“That’ll work. I’ll text you when I’m done.” Gladio looked pleased. As he left he said without turning, “Thanks for letting me help, Iggy. It was fun.”

Thrown off balance, Ignis nodded mutely and stared at his half mixed bowl. How did Gladio manage that every time? Ignis was brought back to reality by the smell of simmering blueberries and remembered he needed to take it off the stove before it burned. 

Ignis took stock of his feelings, and absently put a hand to his chest. It was like there was warmth blooming in dark and forgotten places inside him. Gladio had gone out of his way to see Ignis and to help him. Hell, he’d even seemed to enjoy learning about what Ignis was doing. Instead of gathering up the love he felt and tossing it into a corner, he cradled it in his chest and sat with it for a few moments. 

Then he set his jaw and reminded himself that there was nothing romantic going on between him and Gladio. He had only the comfort and use of each other’s bodies, and Ignis could still capitalize on that. Ignis abandoned his plan to make something to bring a smile to Gladio’s face. Instead, Ignis took all of his pent up carnal frustration and redirected it into finishing a cake so delicious that Gladio would take one bite and want to eat Ignis afterwards. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ignis knocked on Gladio’s door and held a hand to his chest to try and calm his heart. He was ignoring the insistent tapping of his heart against his ribs stubbornly urging him to tell Gladio how he felt. That hadn’t been the plan, and it wasn’t an option. Despite how much Ignis enjoyed this feeling that coursed through his veins and made it impossible to distinguish between what was logical and not, he would not surrender to it. On top of that, admitting his feelings to Gladio would be an admission of his lies. He didn’t think he could live with Gladio’s disappointment if he didn’t feel the same. 

The door opened, and the genuine warmth on Gladio’s face made Ignis’ resolve waver just the tiniest bit. 

_ If you tell him, you risk losing everything. You aren’t a gambling man, Ignis. Just stick to the rules like you always have. _

“You want a drink?” Gladio called back to Ignis as he made his way to the kitchen. 

Ignis followed and clutched the white box he held a little tighter. “No, thank you. I did bring you something though.”

“Oh really?” Gladio turned as he finished pouring himself a bit of brandy. He sipped it and eyed the box curiously. He’d been so excited to see Ignis he hadn’t noticed it. 

Ignis put the box on the counter and opened it for Gladio. The Shield’s eyes widened a bit as he marvelled at the small cake inside. 

It was round and decorated with a crown of twisted candied orange peels and chocolate shavings atop a chocolate glaze. The glaze was shiny and smooth, and the smell of chocolate filled the space between them. 

“This is what you were making earlier, isn’t it?” Gladio leaned a little closer to get a better look and peered at it from another angle. “It looks amazing, and smells even better.” 

“I hope it’s to your liking.” Ignis said, allowing himself a small smile. Gladio’s first reaction to his work was gratifying to say the least. “I can serve it to you now, if you like.”

“Hell yeah. I can’t wait to try it.” Gladio’s enthusiasm made Ignis tingle from head to toe. 

Ignis cut Gladio a slice and handed him the plate. Gladio could see there were three layers of moist chocolate cake and two fillings, one a lightly colored mousse and the other some type of orange cream. Gladio took the first bite and Ignis held his breath. 

Gladio closed his eyes as flavors flooded his mouth. All at once it was dark and decadent, but light and refreshing. There was a bite to the sweetness too, like something was hidden in it, but Gladio couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“This is perfect.” Gladio sighed contentedly and took another bite. “I didn’t know orange and chocolate went so well together.”

Ignis beamed. “There’s zest and orange liqueur in one of the fillings. I also soaked a little into the middle layer to give it a slightly different texture and stronger flavor. I had hoped it would all work well together. I tried the elements separately and thought they would complement each other nicely.”

“Here,” Gladio put the plate down and took another forkful, holding it up to Ignis’ mouth. “You need to taste it, too.” 

Ignis’ lips parted without thought and he let Gladio feed him. He held Gladio’s eyes as he swallowed the bite and licked his lips. It _was_ delicious, and by Ignis’ estimate one of the best cakes he’d made so far. Normally, he would have been mentally taking notes and adjusting the recipe, but all he cared about right now was Gladio’s ravenous expression. There was something sensual about Gladio feeding him. Gladio finally looked away and took another bite, shaking his head. “I can’t believe you made this for me. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me,” Ignis swallowed past the sudden dryness in his mouth. “This is my thanks for breakfast the other day. I still owe you a favor for your ‘helping hand’ the other day.” Ignis stepped a little closer. 

Gladio stood up a little straighter and his face was unreadable. “Iggy, you don’t owe me anything.”

Ignis moved even closer and put a hand to Gladio’s chest. “Our agreement works best if we give and take in equal measure. I’m doing what I can to keep things fair.” 

Gladio could see Ignis wouldn’t move from this. He was stubborn to a fault, and when he set his mind to do something he did it. Instead of fighting Ignis on this, he leaned into it. 

“Then can I ask you to do something for me?” Gladio titled Ignis’ chin up and looked him square in the eyes. “Since you feel like you owe me?”

“That depends,” Ignis searched Gladio’s face for some hint, “On what you’re about to ask me to do.” 

“I wanna watch you…” Gladio started then stopped as if overcome with feeling, or as if he couldn’t say what he wanted to aloud. “Will you let me watch you get off?” 

Ignis felt his core warm immediately and his lips parted with words he couldn’t quite get out. Gladio wanted to see him masturbate? 

Gladio’s eyes were full of hunger and that look that made Ignis feel as if he had been hunted and ensnared with no way to escape. Gladio had already seen Ignis utterly demolished and had witnessed him at his most unrestrained. And yet, doing something by himself in front of Gladio struck Ignis as extremely intimate. What surprised him the most was that part of Ignis wanted Gladio to see him do this. 

“Yes.” Ignis acquiesced, blood pumping as he saw Gladio visibly react to his agreement. His eyes half closed and his breathing picked up, and the fingers he held Ignis’ chin with tightened ever so slightly. Without a second thought, Ignis grabbed his wrist and led Gladio to the room. 

“If you want, you can use anything in there.” Gladio pointed at his bedside table where Ignis found an assortment of sex toys, several of which were large and oddly shaped dildos. Ignis smiled, and only reached for the bottle of lube. “I’ll not need anything but this.” Ignis swore that only aroused Gladio more, but he had nothing to go on except Gladio’s expression. 

Gladio sat in an armchair he pulled from the corner of his bedroom closer to the bed. He crossed one leg at the ankle over his knee and continued to eat the cake Ignis had served him. 

Ignis felt pride at that. Gladio was going to be eating something of his own making while watching Ignis fuck himself. Even without touching Gladio, he’d still be entertaining all of his senses. 

Ignis sat on the bed facing Gladio. He reached for his tie and tilted his head to the side as he pulled the knot undone. “Would you prefer if I pretend you’re not here, or would you rather I focus on you?” 

Gladio gulped, his adam’s apple bobbing tantalizingly. “Whatever you’re more comfortable with,” he said huskily, his voice lowered to an expectant rumble. His eyes flicked down as Ignis’ tie slithered off his neck and the strategist began to unbutton his shirt one button at a time. As if going into battle, Ignis devised a plan that was tailored specifically for Gladio and was going to execute it flawlessly. 

Ignis reached inside his shirt and ran a hand over a nipple and down his chest, his sharp emerald eyes never leaving Gladio’s face. He let his shirt fall off his shoulders as he touched his neck and trailed his hand down his chest and abs. Gladio took another bite of cake and made a small noise of appreciation. Ignis couldn’t tell if it was from how much he liked the taste, or if it was because Ignis had started touching himself through his pants. 

Ignis spread his legs a little wider so Gladio could see Ignis palming himself while he unhooked his belt. He shrugged out of his shirt and let it fall to the bed. He could see Gladio following his hands as Ignis unzipped his pants and slid a hand inside. Ignis behaved as if he couldn’t even wait to get his clothes off, and though he played it up for Gladio’s benefit it was true. Having Gladio watch him heightened every sense and made Ignis eager to put on a good show for Gladio with an explosive finale. 

Pinching one nipple, Ignis began to knead himself with his palm ever so slowly, savoring every small movement and change on Gladio’s face. Gladio was enthralled. He had the fork in his mouth and his eyes were glassy. Ignis made a few breathy noises for Gladio’s benefit as he lifted his hips and shifted further back from the edge of the bed. Shedding his pants finally, Ignis was left in his black boxers. 

Ignis leaned back a bit, his eyes still measuring Gladio’s every reaction. Gladio took a rather large bite of cake as Ignis squeezed his balls in one hand through his underwear and rubbed his length with the other. He moaned softly as he did so and Gladio shivered at the sound. After working himself up, Ignis lifted his legs and artfully shimmied out of his underwear, tossing them at Gladio’s feet. 

Lips parted, Ignis smiled at Gladio and planted his feet wide and knees high, exposing his ass and fully erect member. Ignis wrapped one hand around his shaft, grip light and loose as he ghosted over his skin. He tapped his heavy balls with long, dexterous fingers and rolled them in his hands. 

Gladio moaned aloud as Ignis took his index and middle fingers of one hand and sucked on them. Ignis pulled them out of his mouth and circled them with is tongue until they were coated with his saliva. Still lightly stroking himself, he reached between his cheeks and panted as he slid his fingers up and down his slit, zeroing in on that sensitive puckered ring. Ignis abandoned his cock momentarily to reach for the bottle of lube.

Ignis uncapped it and warmed a generous amount on his fingers, eyes flitting up to Gladio again as he massaged his hole. Enraptured, Gladio had forgotten his cake entirely. He had set it aside and now gripped the armrest of with one large hand, the other in his lap twitching toward his crotch. Flames twisted in Ignis’ chest as he realized he might get to see Gladio take a hand to himself. Spurred on by Gladio’s obvious encouragement, Ignis hurriedly circled his entrance one direction then the other with the pad of his finger. 

Ignis dragged his teasing on purposely, intent on working both himself and Gladio into a frenzy. Ignis gasped loudly as he finally slipped the tip of his middle finger inside himself and Gladio practically drooled. 

Ignis twisted his finger in and out, pressing a little deeper every time he pulled back. He braced himself with his free hand and wriggled a second finger into his passage. Ignis exhaled harshly, gritting his teeth as the delicious sensation of being stretched overrode every other feeling. Precome glistened as it dribbled down Ignis’ dick and down the hand that was gently working it. 

“Oh, Iggy,” Gladio groaned, his pupils blown wide with lust. “That’s beautiful. So fucking perfect.” 

Gladio’s praise was unexpected, urging Ignis on. Gladio’s eyes were molten gold and Ignis wanted to drown in them, be scorched and unmade by their light. Eager to please, Ignis sank his fingers deep into his passage and scissored himself open. Gladio could see the gap between Ignis’ long fingers and his core heated white hot to see Ignis opening so wonderfully.

Ignis shoved a third finger into the fray and moaned long and low as he tapped that bundle at his center. Gladio groped himself as he watched Ignis slip into a natural rhythm known only to Ignis. Gladio absorbed it, etching it into his memory so he could replicate it for Ignis, albeit with his own added flair. 

Ignis didn’t hold back as he began to groan between labored breaths. When he was alone, he was mostly quiet but he didn’t have to be now. Without slowing, Ignis tightened his grip on his cock and stroked it with sure and fluid movements while pummeling his ass with the other hand. His trained flexibility came in handy, making it that much easier to twist in just the right way to give Gladio the best view. 

Ignis could feel that upward climb growing steeper, but he tried to take it even further by holding on. He could feel his face contort in pleasure, and he was certain his cheeks were red and there was sweat dripping down his temples from the intense build inside him. 

Gladio bucked against his hand as he witnessed Ignis’ controlled movements devolve into frantic thrusts as he desperately fucked himself. Ignis’ fingers disappeared inside him, buried so deep all he had to do was shallowly thrust to press his prostate. Ignis tossed his head back and locked eyes with Gladio, demanding to be seen. 

“You,” Ignis grunted, his hands quick on his cock and fingers dancing inside himself, “You asked for this. Is this what you wanted, Gladio?” Ignis cried out wordlessly as his pleasure reached that breaking point and held. He continued breathlessly, “Does this live up to your expectations?”

“Yes!” Gladio hissed as he finally plunged a hand into his pants and roughly pulled them down, exposing his throbbing cock. He wasn’t wearing any underwear, and Ignis appreciated that to no end. “Astrals, Iggy, you’ve got me so close.” Gladio pumped himself fast and hard, bucking his hips out of his seat, unable to hold back while Ignis looked like a gods damned masterpiece in front of him. Without a single touch, Ignis had driven Gladio to this and that broke his concentration. He couldn’t hold on any longer. 

Ignis shouted with the force of his orgasm, his hands never stilling as he came as hard as he ever had by his own hand. He trembled as he chased down every last bit of euphoria within his reach, spurting hot come over his chest and taut abs. He could feel his passage convulse even longer as Gladio roared and came all over Ignis.

Ignis felt his face go slack and he closed his eyes as he slumped against Gladio’s sheets. His fingers and toes uncurled as he relaxed and withdrew from himself, sighing as his emptiness pulsed. Gladio sat slouched in his chair, stunned and not even close to satiated. 

“That was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen.” Gladio sighed, eyes roaming Ignis’ lithe form. “I barely even had to do anything to finish.” 

Pleased with efforts, Ignis sat up and darted his tongue out to lick some of Gladio’s come that had splattered on his face. “I rather enjoyed seeing how you responded. Perhaps we can repeat this exercise another time.” 

Gladio leaned forward, sparks dancing in his eyes. He looked at Ignis with such intensity, Ignis forgot what he was going to say next. 

“Can I fuck you, Iggy? After all that I…” Gladio shook his head, at a loss. “You made me want to just,” Gladio grunted in frustration and balled his fists, but Ignis got the gist of it. 

Ignis’ heart skipped several beats. Gladio was practically begging to have sex with him. How could the answer ever be ‘no’? Gladio’s eyes pleaded, amber need sliding against emerald stars just out of reach. 

Ignis tilted his head and studied Gladio, savoring how he had the upper hand for the moment. He wanted it just as bad, but he could let Gladio fret for a few more sweet moments. “On one condition,” he said evenly.

Gladio swallowed and nodded. He’d likely say yes to anything right now. Ignis, seemingly not caring about the semen cooling on his chest and stomach, regarded Gladio imperiously. Ignis was nervous, but he would not shy away from this or let Gladio see his hesitation. “I want you to choke me.” 

Ignis distantly thought he should be frightened by how much excitement flashed across Gladio’s face at his demand, but he was anything but. Passion thrilled through Ignis and he craved Gladio’s weight on him and inside him. Ignis blinked and sighed impatiently. “Do we have a deal or not?”

Gladio was on him almost immediately. Ignis didn’t have a chance to react as Gladio shoved him onto his back and pinned his arms down for a moment. “Deal.” Gladio agreed wholeheartedly. “Same rules as when you’re gagged, ‘kay?” 

Ignis helped Gladio get his pants off. “Of course.” They’d already worked out signals for when Ignis couldn’t speak if he needed to be released or needed air. He’d tap Gladio’s arm if he could reach it, or sign with his fingers if he couldn’t. 

Gladio flung his shirt across the room and lubed himself up before lining up with Ignis. “Ready?” As much as he wanted to just plunge in, Gladio took the time to let Ignis brace himself. He was like a horse raring to gallop out of the gate, barely able to contain himself. Ignis replied by wrapping his legs around Gladio and pulling him in. 

Gladio groaned in ecstasy as he slid home, filling Ignis entirely. He encircled Ignis’ throat with one large hand and put the other on Ignis’ chest to apply a little extra pressure to safely make him feel like he couldn’t breathe. Ignis nodded and Gladio began to squeeze the sides of his neck lightly. Ignis rolled his eyes in exasperation. “You’re going to have to do better than that. If I can speak, I can breathe. I thought you were str-” Gladio squeezed much harder and Ignis cut off with a strangled noise. Delighted, Ignis motioned that this was a good pressure, and Gladio took off at a furious pace. It was as if he were punishing Ignis for being too desirable, too tempting to resist. 

Ignis put one hand to Gladio’s chest and ran his fingers over his muscled torso. Every ounce of his body and soul screamed  _ yes _ as Gladio savaged him. Ignis could feel himself reddening from lack of blood. His head began to spin and his vision went fuzzy around the edges as Gladio struck him as hard and fast as only a warrior on a mission could. 

If Ignis had the air to shower Gladio with worshipping praise, he would have. Ignis’ whole world narrowed to only Gladio and the focal point at his core that was an endless font of pleasure. For a brief second, it occurred to Ignis that if Gladio lost control or failed to heed his signals, he could kill him. Fear sharpened his senses as his lungs burned for oxygen, but it lent an intoxicating edge to every feverish thrust Gladio assaulted him with. 

Just as Ignis was going to tap Gladio’s arm, Gladio eased up enough on both his neck and chest without letting go. Ignis gasped loudly, a gratifying jolt accompanying the oxygen flooding him now. Gladio clamped down on him again and Ignis couldn’t be ashamed of the manic smile on his face. He’d trusted Gladio with many things he’d never been able to ask someone else, and by far this was his new favorite. His life was literally in Gladio’s hands and it felt impossibly amazing. 

Gladio’s eyes were nearly black, lending an otherworldly feel to Ignis’ perception of him. He could see Gladio’s face change in a way that was becoming rapidly familiar. It was animalistic in a way, as if he consciously gave way to the primal part of him that wanted nothing but gratification, but it was also pure. It held no malice, it wasn’t guarded, and it burned with something complex, deep, and warm. 

As Gladio’s eyes narrowed in that way that said he was perilously close, Ignis began to see spots. Gladio tightened on Ignis even more and he coughed violently from how hard Gladio held him. He felt far away from his body, far from Gladio, as if he were floating in space with distant stars. Only Gladio kept him tethered, his insistent  _ I’m here, I’m here, I’m here _ pounded a physical reminder into Ignis. Ignis wheezed and Gladio let him breathe. Everything rushed back into focus all at once, snapping into place with a jarring clarity. Gladio shouted as he came with torrential force, and Ignis was caught off guard by the strength of his own orgasm. He didn’t know how hard he squeezed Gladio, or how long he came against the Shield, but he nearly blacked out. 

Ignis’ breath rasped in erratic gasps as he shuddered one last time and lay limp under Gladio. He closed his eyes, his chest rising and falling shallowly, unresponsive at first. It felt like he was hearing static and like the world was spinning behind his eyelids, but he had never felt so damned good.

Gladio held himself up by his forearms, panting heavily. “Iggy. Iggy, talk to me. Are you okay?” Ignis could hear the note of panic in Gladio’s voice and patted his friend’s cheek. He couldn’t help the rush of love he felt at Gladio’s concern, and he let himself lay in its glow for this fleeting moment. 

Ignis smiled, serene and happy. “That was extraordinary, Gladio. Some of your finest work.”

Gladio leaned his forehead against Ignis’, sighing in relief. “I thought I… I thought I got carried away there. I thought I hurt you on accident.” He still sounded distressed at the thought of injuring Ignis, or worse. Gladio tenderly ran his fingers over the red ring he’d left around Ignis’ neck, and Ignis melted at his touch. 

Ignis instinctively wrapped his arms around Gladio, and just held him. “You would never harm me, Gladio.” Ignis said it with such gentleness and certainty that Gladio hugged him back, instantly at ease. He could sense Ignis’ trust in him, and he was both awed and humbled by it. 

Ignis could feel Gladio’s breath on his face and opened his eyes. Gladio’s face was right in front of his, lips a finger’s breadth away. Overcome with affection, Ignis forgot how to breathe. How could someone as fearsome and strong like Gladio have such soft and full lips? He wanted to taste them to see if they were as welcoming and delicious as they looked.

As if Gladio could hear Ignis’ heart calling, he opened his eyes. The way he looked at Ignis was filled with fervent wonder and sincere appreciation. Ignis felt a golden resonance in his chest at what he found echoing in Gladio’s eyes. 

Ignis leaned his face up slightly, so close to what he wanted and needed. “Gladio?” Ignis whispered, the weight of his name disorienting, as if Ignis couldn’t tell if he was seeing a sunrise or sunset but it was beautiful all the same. Could it really be that simple? Could Gladio truly love him, too? If he kissed him, Ignis could easily find out.

“Yeah?” Gladio murmured expectantly, as if Ignis was going to answer a question he’d been asking for an eternity.

_ There’s no going back if you go down that road, Ignis. Don’t you dare ruin this. You’re both just experiencing a chemical reaction from the release of endorphins and hormones. He doesn’t actually love you.  _

Ignis exhaled the breath he’d been holding captive. It fled, taking any courage Ignis had left. 

“What say you to a hot shower, and more cake?” Ignis said instead of the truth gnawing a hole in his chest. “We’re both sticky and I think something sweet would be a nice way to end the evening.” He needed to leave before he did something imbecilic, like confessing his undying love.

Gladio swallowed his disappointment and eased off of Ignis. “Yeah. Let’s do that.” 

Ignis smiled, hating himself deep down. He knew he was just digging a hole deeper and deeper, and no amount of cake or excuses was going to save him from Gladio.

_ You’re a coward. _


	5. Searching Beneath the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After assisting Gladio with a combat demonstration, Ignis finds himself being taught an important lesson. Gladio struggles to get Ignis to see that he is more than he thinks he is, and both of them are pleased with the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer to update since it's quite a long chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Gladio laid in bed staring up into the darkness. He thought he’d seen love shine in Ignis’ eyes earlier. If he’d been asked to bet his life on it, he would have said yes, Ignis _ did _love him. 

_ But maybe I was wrong. Maybe I was just seeing what I wanted to see. _

Gladio thumped a fist into his pillow, feeling defeated and alone. He was nothing if not stubborn, and he would take as many rejections as he received, but even Gladio knew he couldn’t do this forever. He’d vowed that he’d make Ignis love him within a month, but it ultimately came down to Ignis’ choice. Gladio couldn’t force that on Ignis, would never even think of doing that. 

If this month didn’t work out like he planned, what then? Would he keep trying to win Ignis over some other way? Was waiting for someone to love you back any way to live?

Gladio shook his head, not wanting to admit the answer. Still, he promised himself this much - he would try his damnedest to show Ignis he could love him and make him happy. At the end of the month, if Gladio hadn’t succeeded, then he would end this arrangement and any pursuit of Ignis. Gladio knew he was resilient enough to wait forever, but he also knew he’d never really be happy if he did that. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Ignis got home he leaned heavily against the door and finally let the kernel of emptiness he’d been nursing overtake him. He stared longingly at the picture he kept of Noctis, Propmpto, Gladio, and himself by the entrance. They were all wearing their school uniforms and looked happy. Gladio’s arm was thrown around Ignis’ shoulder and he was grinning. He wanted that all the time, to have Gladio hold him without a care. 

Ignis could have taken that step tonight. He could have told Gladio he’d been lying, and if Ignis was right Gladio wouldn’t have cared. He could have been done with the secrets. Fear had stopped him, and he had let it.

_ You’re just a coward. You’re flawed in many ways, but especially when it comes to matters of emotion. What if you truly can’t be loved? _

Ignis clenched his fists, forcing himself to admit the real reason he couldn’t confess to Gladio. 

He was terrified. Mostly he was frightened of losing himself, but he was also scared of Gladio rejecting him. If he didn’t accept Ignis’ feelings or outright said he wasn’t interested in being with Ignis, Ignis would be crushed and it would only prove Benedict had been right about Ignis. Worse, if Ignis was miraculously right about Gladio’s feelings, he feared he and Gladio would change in ways he didn’t want.

Ignis hadn’t wanted to remember how things had gone with Benedict, but Ignis was forced to confront that now. Letting Ben into his life had marked him deeper than he had realized, and Ignis couldn’t seem to forget.

Ignis had liked Ben well enough, and after they’d gotten comfortable with each other as acquaintances, Ben had changed. He had still been kind to Ignis, but something had shifted after they’d seen each other for a few weeks. He wanted to be close to Ignis, and often asked where he was when they weren’t together. Often he had inquired about who else he was spending his time with though Ignis never gave him a straight answer. 

It had started off innocently enough, and Ignis had been able to ignore Ben’s odd behavior for the most part. Their arrangement had been informal but Ignis had kept careful walls in place, less for their mutual protection and more for his peace of mind. He’d convinced Ben that their personal and professional lives were to never overlap, though Ben hadn’t liked that very much. 

Ben had shown Ignis affection and gave him the simple comfort of being acknowledged, things Ignis hadn’t known he needed. He’d kept Ben around longer than he had intended for those reasons. On top of that Ben was quite handsome and the sex had been great, even if it had been a bit tame. Ignis had just begun to trust him right around the time Ben said he was in love with Ignis. 

Ignis had gotten up and left, leaving Benedict bereft. Ben had tried to stop him, had argued that Ignis wasn’t giving him a fair chance. Ignis hadn’t wanted to hear it, but Ben’s words had stayed firmly rooted in the back of his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut, the scene he’d revisited countless times replaying in vivid detail against his will. 

_ Ben grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped Ignis from going. “Ignis, just listen to me.” _

_ “No, Ben. This isn’t fair to anyone. I’m not going to change my mind or let you believe there’s something more here when there clearly isn’t.” Ignis gently removed his hand and finished putting his shirt on. “I’m leaving for your sake and mine. This was fun, but it’s over now. It’s time we both move on with our lives. Just pretend I don’t exist if we encounter each other at the Citadel. I’ll do the same.” _

_ “Ignis, you don’t get to walk into my life and change it, then leave as if nothing happened.” Ben grabbed Ignis’ face in his hands and refused to let go. “I love you despite the fact that you’ve done nothing but keep me at arm’s length. I love you regardless of all your flaws. Do you know how hard that is, especially when you’re so good at pushing people away? Where else are you going to find that kind of acceptance? If you leave now you may never find someone again that loves you like I do. You’re going to end up alone if you don’t stay. If you walk away, I promise you’re going to come crawling back one day and beg me to forgive you for leaving now. Save us both the trouble and just admit that you love me, too. Then we can be happy.” _

_ Ignis searched Ben’s brown eyes, finding desire and so much more. Ben believed what he was saying, and Ignis leaving was a blow he had not been expecting. Ignis was overcome with guilt and felt as if he’d been shown the harshness of his reality. _

_ This had been his doing. He’d started this by seeking Ben out. If he hadn’t gone to that masquerade party, if he hadn’t picked this person to bed, if he hadn’t been so reliant on Ben then this wouldn’t be happening. For the anguish he’d caused, Ignis knew he deserved worse. And he would get it, because Ben was partially right. Who else would accept Ignis the way he was? _

_ “I can’t tell you how sorry I am for the pain I’ve caused you. Maybe you’re right. Maybe I’ll end up alone and unloved because something in me is fundamentally missing or broken. That still doesn’t change how I feel about you.” Ignis sadly pulled Ben’s hands away. “ _ _ I don’t love you. I told you from the first night that I wasn’t capable of giving you that. Maybe one day I could find it in me to care about someone in the way you care about me, but not right now.” _

_ The stunned look on Ben’s face had been seared into Ignis’ memory. It was filled with hurt and confusion, and it quietly crumpled into anger and grief as Ignis turned to leave. _

_ “You’re going to regret this.” Ben had called after him, his voice laced with warning and loss. “You’re going to come back to me one way or another, Ignis. This isn’t over.” _

_ Ignis had closed the door behind him and wrote Ben's last words off as a last empty attempt to keep him from walking away. Ignis hung his head and wondered if he was walking away from the only man that would ever love him. _

Ignis rubbed his hands over his face as if trying to wipe the memory away. Since then he had silently known that if that was what love did to people, he wanted no part of it. Ben had gone from a friendly acquaintance to someone that wanted to be with Ignis constantly, wanted to know his every move and everyone he spoke with. In truth, Ignis had been relieved to have an excuse to be done with Ben but it had taught him that love was dangerous. 

It was intrusive, and it threatened to keep Ignis from doing what he needed to do. Whatever he felt for Gladio wasn’t like that, but he feared if he gave in then it would warp his sense of self and responsibility. He was afraid to stifle Gladio with his presence, or that they would limit each other in ways that would make them feel trapped. He didn’t want that. 

It was why he denied it so vehemently now and fought so hard. It was bad enough that he wanted to be with Glaido all the time. What if he smothered Gladio like Ben had him? He didn’t know what he would do if he drove Gladio away. He couldn’t bear to think about that. 

Worse, what if Gladio changed after he told him how he felt? What if he behaved differently toward Ignis? What if he got in the way of Ignis devoting himself to Noct?

Ignis felt like he wasn’t seeing something important, as if he held all the pieces to a puzzle but couldn’t quite work out how they fit together. Deep down he felt something was wrong, but he couldn’t put a finger on why. He couldn’t help but wonder if things could be different - if Gladio would be different if he loved Ignis.

_ Gladio isn’t Benedict. He isn’t like him in the slightest. Why are you so afraid? _

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ignis pulled his arm tight across his chest to stretch his shoulder and his eyes followed the line of guards trickling into the training yard. As the last of the newest Crownsguard recruits filtered into the stone courtyard, Ignis watched Gladio saunter in from the opposite entrance. His confident swagger made people stop and stare, and Gladio soaked it all up. Ignis saw some women pass a few hushed whispers back and forth, eyes bright as if they’d spotted a prize. 

Ignis could hardly blame them. Gladio was tantalizing in a black sleeveless training shirt. It was skintight, leaving nothing to the imagination. His pants were loose enough to move easily in, but they hugged his backside. His muscles were on lovely display, his sun kissed skin flawless. His short black hair was slightly shaggier than usual, lending him a more wild look. Up until recently, he’d kept it shorn short and now he appeared to be growing out the top and back a bit - not that Ignis minded. It meant there was more to grab when he-

Ignis pressed his mouth into a firm line at that thought and let it go no further. Now was _ not _ the time for petty jealousy and errant fantasies. He turned his attention back to the quieting group and distantly noted that several senior guards stood at the back to wait for their charges. 

Gladio started speaking, his booming voice carrying easily across the training yard. Ignis focused on him and finished up his stretches. Even from here he could clearly hear Gladio explain that this was a demonstration on how to handle combat with an opponent both at a distance and in close quarters. It was an exercise to get them to think about how to best use their specialties and to expose them to techniques they may not have seen before. The Crownsguard were all trained in basic hand to hand combat and knew how to handle firearms, but guns wouldn’t be safe in a crowd. If they guarded the king and the Citadel, they needed a variety of skills to fall back on. 

That’s where Gladio came in. Typically his father, Clarus, and Cor handled this or they appointed other experienced warriors. This time Gladio had been asked to step up and show he was capable of leadership. Knowing Gladio wanted to make his father proud and prove he was ready to take on more responsibilities, Ignis had volunteered to be his partner for the demonstration. More than anything he wanted to see Gladio succeed and if he could help make that happen, he would do anything necessary. 

The look on Gladio’s face alone had been more than worth it. This had been several weeks ago and Gladio had drilled him on the kinds of things they should be displaying in their match. It was why they’d been sparring and Gladio had lost his footing, falling on top of Ignis. Ignis recalled that day and how it had been the last straw for him. His sexual frustration had boiled over which led him to going out and ultimately why he ran into Gladio - the one person he was running from. That night marked the beginning of the wonderful mess he’d gotten himself into now. 

Ignis started walking as Gladio waved him over from where he’d been waiting. The crowd had been so distracted with Gladio that they hadn’t even noticed Ignis had been silently limbering up in a side tunnel. He’d been partially obscured in darkness, but if they had bothered to look they would have seen him. That was the first lesson they were to learn - always be observant of your environment, even when you think it’s safe. 

Ignis stepped up beside Gladio just as he finished speaking. The strategist was a vision in white and gray; the contrast of his fairer hair and skin was heightened and balanced out Gladio’s darker coloring. Where Ignis looked relaxed and refined, Gladio looked as if he were ready to leap full speed into action at any moment from a standstill. Gladio clasped Ignis’ shoulder and the younger man’s stomach did an excited flip. 

Gladio smiled brightly at the new guards and went on just as loud as before, but with a bit more enthusiasm. “My friend here has kindly volunteered to help today. He specializes with lances and daggers. Both can be used for long and short range fighting if you know how to do it right. Some of you might already know, but I work mainly with greatswords and shields. I have options for both offense and defense, but both weapons can be used for either purpose. 

“Now that you know that about us, I want you to think about the drawbacks there might be to our weapons.” Gladio met several people’s eyes and nodded encouragingly. “Now keep those in mind as you think about this: who is more likely to win? You don’t have to raise your hands or nothin’ like that. Just make a prediction based on what you know and we’ll come back to it after the match.”

A few in the crowd murmured to each other and Ignis could see several pairs of eyes looking between him and Gladio as they mentally weighed both men. From the way most of them looked at Gladio with certainty, Ignis knew they weren’t rooting for him. 

And why would they? Ignis - though wiry and muscled - was much leaner than Gladio. That coupled with the fact that Ignis used small bladed weapons meant that he wasn’t going to be able to cross blades with Gladio or pack enough punch to break through his formidable guard. 

_ It doesn’t help that Gladio is impossibly handsome. It won’t do to be distracted by him, Ignis. Focus. _

Outwardly, Ignis was calm and level. Inside, not so much. Though he and Gladio had practiced the kind of maneuvers they should be doing, they hadn’t planned their fight. The outcome wasn’t predetermined, and whatever happened Gladio would break it down and explain it to everyone in a way that highlighted the lessons they were trying to impart. He could still make a massive fool of himself and embarrass Gladio in the process. Ignis was determined to do anything but that.

“Lighten up, Iggy.” Gladio whispered. “Just pretend like it’s just you and me, and give it all you’ve got. Win or lose, no big deal.” 

Ignis loosed a breath as he and Gladio strode further toward the center of the training yard to put some distance between themselves and the crowd. “Are you certain?” Ignis said back in hushed tones, his back against the crowd so they couldn’t see his mouth. “If I win, I risk undermining your strength and authority. That won’t look good in front of new recruits.”

Gladio just shrugged with one shoulder, as if he were rolling it before summoning his sword. “Pops doesn’t always win against Cor. We can make things more interesting if it’ll take your mind off it. Why don’t we wager something?”

“What did you have in mind?” Ignis flexed his fingers and eyed Gladio cautiously. 

“Drinks on the loser when we go out this weekend.” Gladio closed his fist around the hilt of his sword as it appeared in a blaze of blue light. Ignis extended his arms out to either side and called forth his daggers with a flourish. 

“Deal.” Ignis agreed easily. They were going out Saturday to celebrate Noct and Prompto passing their finals. This week they had their tests, but Ignis knew they would succeed. He’d personally been tutoring them and with his encouragement, and they’d not been entirely lax with their studies. 

“Are you ready?” Ignis tilted his head, inviting the challenge, and flipped his daggers. Their edges gleamed and winked in the sunlight as they twirled in Ignis' hands. He and Gladio were using their real weapons which meant the danger was real. If they didn’t stay on their toes, they could end up seriously injured. Magic was out of the question for that reason.

Gladio held his sword aloft with the tip pointed toward Ignis, and cracked his neck side to side. “I was born ready,” he said, a ruthless and wild grin on his face. Then he lunged. 

Ignis dodged easily and rained down a flurry of daggers at Gladio. They were easily blocked, as Ignis knew they would be. Murmurs of excitement rippled through the new recruits off to the side and Ignis tuned them out. 

Most people would have been daunted to go up against Gladiolus Amicitia, but not Ignis. He rose to the challenge and clashed with him as an equal. His steel streaked like lighting and falling stars while Gladio’s surged like a tidal wave, two destructive and opposing forces dancing around each other.

Gladio was purposely leaving openings to bait Ignis, but he wasn’t going to fall for it. Ignis leapt back as Gladio swung for him and hurled a javelin to test Gladio’s speed. He was methodically feeling him out and assessing where he could press for a weakness. Unfortunately, Gladio was doing the same.

Gladio laughed as he deflected a javelin and jumped to strike Ignis from overhead, effectively closing the distance in one fluid move. Ignis flung daggers at Gladio while he was unable to dodge in midair, but Gladio switched to his shield and twisted to block them. 

“You’re going to have to do better than that to even touch me.” Gladio crowed as he landed easily, already moving into his next strike. He was as quick as a hawk even though he was built like a behemoth; he had no right to be that fast, but Ignis was faster.

Ignis let Gladio get close and sliced at his legs with a javelin. Once again Gladio blocked it with the broadside of his blade and Ignis smiled. It was a rapid dance of blades and muscle accompanied by the music of metal clanging against metal. The beat was nothing more than the grunts and cries that followed their blows, and Ignis could feel the crescendo swelling in his blood. The speed at which they cycled through weapons kept the rhythm fluid, ever changing and building into something new.

Ignis dashed in close to Gladio and dared to go toe to toe with a greatsword with daggers alone, feeling free and reckless. He was enjoying himself immensely in this perilous bladed tango and there was matching glee on Gladio’s face. They had trained together for so long that they had the added challenge of being able to read each other’s movements. It was like playing chess against the opponent and yourself, fighting the urge to fall back on habits the other could exploit while trying to outsmart them. 

Would Gladio leave himself exposed on the left like he was prone to do, or would he use that to lure Ignis in? Would Ignis fall back and surge forward like he did when he thought he had someone on the ropes? It was a constant tug of war to fight their instincts while reading each other and it was exhilarating.

He and Gladio had already worked up a sweat, and he would begin to tire soon and lose the edge he had on Gladio with his speed. Both men’s skin glistened and their muscles proved that they were not just for show. 

Ignis feinted forward but instead of following through he launched a lance at Gladio. As was Gladio’s tendency, he hunkered down and shielded himself, knowing he could easily tank the blow. Taking advantage of his immobility, Ignis vaulted over Gladio, and landed behind him. He tapped Gladio’s ribs with a dagger and before he could react, Ignis slid under Gladio’s legs and popped up in front of him.

Ignis smirked while he simultaneously kicked Gladio’s shield out of his grip in one direction and thrust Gladio in the opposite with a swift palm to his chest. Ignis quickly pivoted to catch Gladio’s foot with the tip of a javelin and set him off balance. With one more fierce strike Ignis had Gladio disarmed and flattened on the ground, a knee on Gladio’s chest and a dagger at his throat. 

Breath heaving and eyes dancing, Ignis looked down on Gladio with triumph and boundless light. Gladio met his eyes, golden mirth bubbling up from deep within. His elation was pure and infectious; being bested by Ignis was thrilling. He’d beaten Gladio before, but not as solidly as this. It was proof of his improvement and the hard work it had taken to get here, and Gladio was proud of him beyond words. And if he was being honest, more than a little aroused. It was always captivating to watch Ignis set aside his calm and quiet guise for this lethal passion. 

“Seems I could teach you a thing or two about being flexible.” Ignis mused as he and Gladio dismissed their weapons. 

“If you’re offering private lessons, I wouldn’t say no.” Gladio said just loud enough for Ignis to hear.

Amused, Ignis offered Gladio a hand up. "I'm a strict teacher, Gladio. I'm not sure you'd be able to handle learning _ under _me." Gladio took his hand and was on his feet in the span of a breath. The look he gave Ignis was avid and hungry, grasping the double meaning immediately.

"We'll see about that." Glad squeezed his hand before letting go and gave him a smoldering look, one that promised he wouldn't back down from a challenge from Ignis. Ignis swallowed, tempted by the thought to train Gladio naked. He set it aside for later and Gladio chuckled as if he knew what Ignis had been thinking. Gladio shrugged a little, his eyes smiling. “You got me good this time. Guess I’m getting you drunk on Saturday.” 

Without missing a beat, Ignis replied, “On only the finest.”

“Damn,” Gladio chuckled, “Betting against you is expensive. After what you just pulled though I’d say you’re worth every credit.” He ruffled Ignis’ hair and turned to the crowd, unaware of the riot he’d started in Ignis’ chest. Ignis didn’t hear Gladio start explaining the mechanics of the match as he tried to subtly pat his tousled hair down. His skin felt raw and in need of Gladio’s touch, as if he were a living salve to soothe and purify Ignis.

It was little things Gladio was doing that were beginning to derail Ignis more and more. During the match, he’d held his thoughts at bay, but now he replayed seeing Gladio’s muscles undulate with raw power. Ignis wanted Gladio atop him with all that wild strength. His touch was addictive, and the more Ignis got the more he needed. It was like a never ending thirst; Ignis could drink non stop and not feel quenched until he drowned himself. 

Ignis swallowed and blinked, forcing himself to return his thoughts to the present. The crowd was larger now - many of the staff nearby watched from windows and more senior guards had gathered around the edges. 

“...and adaptability is key. Don’t be afraid to lean on your brothers and sisters in the guard either. Surround yourself with people who have different strengths and weaknesses than yours and learn from them together. That’s why Ignis and I work well as a team. We know where the other needs support and we know how to push each other to be better. Get to know the people watching your back, and learn how you can grow together.” Gladio finished saying in response to a question. He scanned the crowd as he spoke, trying to make sure everyone understood. There was one guard far in the back, higher ranking from the patch on his arm, that caught Gladio’s attention. 

His hair was light and his brown eyes were trained on Ignis. The man was handsome in an ordinary sort of way, but his expression was unnerving. The way he looked at Ignis was with unwavering want and something that made Gladio’s skin prickle uncomfortably. He addressed another question and glanced back at where the guard had been standing, but he was gone. Ignis hadn’t seemed to notice.

“If that’s all the questions, then you’re dismissed.” Gladio saluted the guards and they saluted back, awed and inspired. As one, Ignis and Gladio turned to leave and change. Ignis still had appointments to keep and errands to run, and Gladio had the end of his shift to finish. 

Gladio wiped his face with the edge of his shirt, turning to ask Ignis if he knew the man that had been watching them. Ignis touched Gladio’s side with alarm and stopped him. “You’re bleeding.”

Gladio lifted his arm and peeked at where Ignis’ fingers examined the wound. “It’s just a scratch.” Gladio assured Ignis, completely unconcerned.

“Let me see.” Ignis sternly frowned, undeterred by Gladio’s nonchalant attitude. 

“Fine,” Gladio grumbled and stripped his shirt off, though he didn’t seem the least bit bothered.

Ignis peered at the cut, his hand already glowing green with healing magic. “Good. It’s shallow and it’s already begun to clot.” He pressed gentle fingers to the cut and it itched intensely for a moment as it closed. “Apologies. I was a little too enthusiastic.”

“No harm done.” Gladio said breezily. “Didn’t even notice it.”

Ignis bunched one corner of his mouth, bothered that he’d hurt Gladio. He held out his hand for Gladio’s shirt, easily spotting the slice he’d put in it now that he knew where to look. “Allow me to mend your shirt. It’s the least I can do.” 

Gladio handed it to him without protest and said smoothly. “If you wanted my shirt off, all you had to do was ask.” He winked playfully at Ignis.

_ And you didn’t even need to ask me to fall for you. I’ve done it twice literally and once figuratively I haven’t even stopped falling. No where near slowing down either. _

Ignis glared at him and fought the urge to glance down at Gladio’s bare chest. Gladio grinned and Ignis knew if they had been alone, he would have already been on his hands and knees for Gladio. Gladio wouldn’t even have had to ask. Ignis opened his mouth to speak, but someone behind him said, “Excuse me?”

Ignis peered over his shoulder at three women: a servant, a maid, and one a middle ranking guard. “I couldn’t help but see the match from the hall and,” the maid looked away shyly, “I just wanted to say that it was amazing.”

“Thank you.” Ignis bowed his head toward them and stepped back a little. He hadn’t expected anyone to talk to him, and he wasn’t sure what else to say. “I’m happy to offer my services to the trainees and guards however I’m able.” 

The guard present tilted her head coyly. “And we’re more than happy to have you. Feel free to stop by more often.” 

“Schedule permitting, I shall.” Ignis responded politely, oblivious to her blatant flirting. When none of them left, Ignis shifted his weight to his back foot, uncertain of what else they could possibly want from him.

Noticing Ignis’ discomfort, Gladio slid between Ignis and the women and smiled. “Ladies, it’s really nice of you to stop by. I hope we weren’t too distracting.”

The women were instantly smitten. They went doe eyed and one touched Gladio’s arm, saying something Ignis didn’t care to hear. Gladio smiled and laughed warmly, instantly turning up his charm by sheer habit and to deter their attention from Ignis. He was more than a little bothered by thinking of Ignis with anyone else, even though he knew he shouldn’t care.

After a moment of two of watching the women fawn over Gladio, Ignis decided he didn’t like the cold pit the interaction left in his stomach and slid away when no one was looking. 

_ It’s so easy for people to love Gladio. _

Ignis clenched his jaw and gathered his bag. These women were pretty with inviting curves and open smiles. What if one day Gladio decided he wanted someone like that in his bed? 

_ Someone like that could steal his heart one day. He isn’t yours, Ignis. He doesn’t love you. You’re unlovable, remember? You didn’t want the one person who was willing to give you a chance, and now look where you are. _

Ignis lifted Gladio’s shirt in his hand and felt his heart squeeze. He shoved it into his bag and left, and bowed farewell to the women and Gladio. “Please excuse me. I have business to attend to. It was lovely meeting you.” Ignis didn’t see their disappointed looks and left.

Gladio looked crestfallen and excused himself from the women still lusting after him to follow Ignis. “Hey, you’re going already?”

Ignis checked his phone and shouldered his bag. “Not all of us can stand around chatting with admirers.”

“Oh.” Gladio looked a little confused at Ignis’ dismissal. “Do you still want me to drop by later?”

“If you have the time to spare, feel free to.” Ignis walked off without a backward glance, finding it hard to understand why his chest felt so tight and he felt so frustrated. 

_ You’re letting yourself get too close. What happened to keeping your distance and ignoring your feelings? _

Ignis wanted to shut it all out, but he was failing. He tried not to think about how many people looked at Gladio with admiration and more. It was only natural - his charisma caused whole rooms to turn and look when he walked in. He was extraordinarily handsome, and he was not afraid to flaunt his hard earned physique. Not to mention he was intelligent and well read. It was no wonder people flocked to him. He was confident, fearless, and beautiful. He could have absolutely anyone he wanted with just a few words and a smile. How could Ignis hope to stand out from the warriors he’d seen vying for Gladio’s attention? 

There had been more than a handful of beautiful women among that crowd, their femininity prominent in their training gear. With Gladio’s reputation of sleeping around, Ignis knew it wouldn’t be long before those women came after his friend. And what if Gladio fell for one of them? She’d be able to provide Gladio with an heir, something that would be impossible if by some miracle he did choose Ignis. 

He didn’t have Gladio’s raw and natural charm, nor did he possess that alluring quality that turned heads. Ignis knew that he didn’t have a hope against the horde of people that undoubtedly wanted Gladio for themselves, and he was struggling to find peace with that. This was his lot - to be mundane and to merely support the people he cared about. 

Ignis grit his teeth as he shoved down his dark thoughts. He needed to shower and change before the upcoming meeting, and he would need to pick up Noct after his exams were finished for the day. He didn’t have time to waste on thinking about a false future he would never have at Gladio's side.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Come in, it’s open.” Ignis called from his favorite armchair. Though he was done for the day, he was typing up some notes and research pertaining to today’s meeting with the Lucian treasury. They weren’t absolutely urgent since he wouldn’t give them to Noct until next week, but Ignis wanted to finish it while it was fresh in his mind. At least that’s what he told himself. 

In reality, he was using them as a barrier between himself and Gladio as punishment for wanting him so badly. He was disciplined enough to wait, so he would force himself to. He had let himself slip and be overly eager as of late, and he didn’t want that to leave an impression on Gladio. 

The door opened and shut with quiet clicks, and Gladio peered over his shoulder. “Did I catch you at a bad time?”

“Not at all. I’m just finishing up.” Ignis didn’t look up at Gladio, even though the man’s natural scent wafted off of his skin in a distracting way. It rankled his nerves and stirred up every negative thought he’d been wrestling with earlier and these past few days. It also roused every instinct to tackle Gladio to the ground and mount him like an animal, but Ignis grit his teeth and kept working.

“Alright. I’ll just read until you’re done.” Gladio sank into the couch and fished a book out of his bag. 

For a few minutes, only the sound of Ignis’ keys clacking filled the room. The silence only seemed to rile up that resentment Ignis felt towards anyone competing for Gladio’s attention. It reminded him of how inferior he felt compared to those that sought him. It all turned into self loathing and deprecation, familiar friends that Ignis did not invite or want.

Gladio glanced to Ignis over the top of his book. “I didn’t get a chance to say thank you earlier. Things went really well because of you and I want you to know I really appreciate all your help.”

“You’re welcome.” Ignis didn’t look up, still typing and feeling a little numb. He was bombarded with too many thoughts and feelings, so he preferred to suppress them. “I’m sure you would have fared just as well with anyone else.”

Gladio turned the page and made a sound of disbelief. “Nah. I don’t think anyone else could have kicked my ass with such style. The recruits ate it up.”

“I think the crowd was far more interested in you. I was just a prop.” Ignis replied drily. 

_He’s thanking you and this is how you respond? You’re doing it again. You’re pushing him away. _

A muscle feathered in Ignis’ jaw as he urged himself to stop talking. The bitter flow of feelings and words kept coming, and he didn’t like where this was going. He didn’t want to take this out on Gladio. It wasn’t his fault, it was Ignis’ for being distant and detached from everyone. He knew it made him unlikable, and Ben had made sure to point out all the ways Ignis kept people away. And that was exactly what he was in danger of doing right now.

“Whaddya mean?” Gladio lowered his book, sensing there was something more here. 

Ignis scoffed incredulously. "Truly Gladio, you astound me. You don't need me to tell you how handsome you are. You have your fan club to do that for you." He skimmed something on his screen and resumed typing, feeling the bite of his words snapping back at him.

“If you’re talking about those women earlier, they were just being nice.” Gladio closed his book, watching Ignis closely.

“You can’t possibly be that naive, Gladio. You know what they wanted. It’s what people always want from you.” Ignis sighed and deleted something and retyped it. He was getting flustered and making mistakes. “You know what you look like and you know you command attention when you walk into a room. You use that to your advantage, and rightfully so.”

Still not looking up, Ignis marked something down. "I know what I look like, and I’m not nearly as exciting to the senses. My personality and presence leave much to be desired. That’s just the way it is." Ignis was just being practical. If he tried, he could bed someone easily enough. Ben had even said he might not have ever approached Ignis if he’d met him at the Citadel first. Ignis didn't stand out against a crowd. Ignis had been mysterious at the masquerade party the night he met Ben, and that had been what drew Ben in. From that point Ignis had just assumed everyone else would think the same thing - that nothing about him stood out unless he actively tried to draw attention.

“Iggy, the hell are you talking about?” Gladio leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. “Have you looked in a mirror? Have you seen the way people look at you?”

“As a matter of fact I’m well aware of my appearance. I’m simply stating the truth. I know I’m passable as someone attractive, but not all of us can have your combination of rugged good looks and roguish charm.” Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose and said as an afterthought, “And if you’re implying I’ve low self esteem, you needn't worry. I do think highly of myself and my capabilities. As you said earlier I know where my strengths lie, and they are very far from yours.” 

Ignis made the mistake of not looking up to see Gladio’s face change. Where he’d been perplexed before, he was now becoming aggravated.

"I think you're suffering from being an idiot, not lack of self esteem. Do I really need to knock some sense into you?" Gladio stood and leaned over Ignis', one hand on the couch arm. He closed Ignis' laptop and stared at him hard. "Look at me, Ignis."

Ignis looked up, ignoring the warning in Gladio’s eyes. His patience snapped and he huffed. He didn’t know why he wanted to convince Gladio so badly, but he launched into a lengthy explanation anyway. “Even if I am attractive I'm not to distract or detract attention from Noct. I dress well so I don't reflect poorly on him, but not so much that I draw notice. If anyone does look at me, it's because I'm standing behind our prince, not because of the merit of my looks. My job is to be invisible and unassuming, not to stand out. I observe to understand people's motives and intentions so being noticed puts me at a disadvantage. 

“I speak only when needed and caution Noct only if he seems too reckless. I catalog who has political affiliations with whom, find out about familial ties, note how council members are likely to vote on legislation, and track the rise and fall of alliances so he doesn't have to. It's all to keep him well informed, but more than that it's to keep him safe. I don't have to be seen to do my job. I’m perfectly content with working in the shadows.”

Ignis sat back, arms crossed and tone defiant. “_ You _ on the other hand are meant to be seen. You're supposed to be imposing to deter any thought of attack. Anyone who could potentially pose a threat will take one look at you and decide they want to live instead. Anyone who could potentially be an ally will be charmed by you. You’re the front line of attack and defense. I’m the general in the back - important but unfit for glory. That goes to warriors like yourself.”

“And you bested that warrior today.” Gladio narrowed his eyes and shook his head. “How do you manage to sell yourself short while talking about what you do best?” His mouth tightened with annoyance and frustration at Ignis’ refusal to accept that he was appealing on so many levels.

“I had the advantage of knowing how you work. Perhaps I merely got lucky.” Ignis said dismissively. 

“Luck had nothing to do with it.” Gladio growled. “Enough of this. Shut up and come with me.” He held out his hand to Ignis and when he took too long to grab it, he beckoned once with a sharp twitch of his fingers. “Hurry up. Close your eyes while you’re at it.” Gladio’s tone was that of a man who was not to be ignored. As adamant as Ignis was on this, this was just one more demand that he couldn’t refuse. Sighing and scowling, Ignis closed his eyes and let Gladio lead him to the bedroom. 

“Stay here and don’t open your eyes until I tell you to.” Gruffly, Gladio sat Ignis down on the foot of the bed and stepped away. Ignis could hear Gladio move something and rifle around, then all was silent. He barely heard Gladio get on the bed behind him, but he did feel the mattress dip and felt the warmth of his body. 

Gladio knelt behind Ignis so that his folded knees were spread wide and Ignis could comfortably sit between them. Ignis felt Gladio snake one arm around him from behind and grab his chin, redirecting his face forward.

"You can open your eyes now." Gladio said, most of the harshness gone. He was firm still, but he was trying to be patient with Ignis. "Tell me what you see."

Ignis opened his eyes to find the mirror he kept in his room right in front of him. He could see himself and Gladio sitting on the foot of his bed, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. 

"It's just me." Ignis said. “And you. The mirror isn’t magical in nature, Gladio. It isn’t going to miraculously reflect something that isn’t there.” Ignis flatly replied and looked up to Gladio. “Are you finished?”

“Not even close.” Gladio clenched his jaw and exhaled harshly. “Stop being so gods damned stubborn and stop talking for a minute." 

Taken aback, Ignis was silent. Satisfied, Gladio took a deep breath and continued. "When people look at you, they see someone who’s capable. They see someone perfect, fiercely loyal, and dangerously intelligent. They see someone not to be crossed. They see someone valuable. You should be seeing all of that, too." 

Ignis glanced at Gladio, finding his expression serious and his eyes dark. They were a gilded brown in this light and fully intent on Ignis. That quelled the defiance and envy roiling in his thoughts, and Ignis was still and quiet. 

"Don't look at me." Gladio whispered, somewhat melancholy, deeply bothered by Ignis’ refusal to acknowledge how phenomenal he was. "Trust me. Believe me on this, Iggy."

Ignis looked back to himself in the mirror. If only for Gladio’s sake, he would try. Still, he was skeptical. "How can you be so sure that’s what others see, Gladio?" 

“Because it’s what I see.” Gladio put his hands on Ignis’ shoulders and their warm weight rooted Ignis in the moment. “Whether you try to work from the shadows or whatever you think you have to do, people notice you. You can’t hide how bright you are.”

Gladio moved closer, so he could reach his arms around Ignis. His inner thighs were flush against Ignis’ outer thighs, and his crotch was against Ignis’ lower back. He didn’t realize he was pressing himself against Ignis, but Ignis certainly did. He felt pleasantly enveloped as Gladio squeezed his shoulders and leaned his forehead against the back of Ignis’ head. 

“For someone so observant, I don’t know how you can miss the whispers when you walk by. How do you not see all the heads you turn? You’re stunning, no matter how hard you try to hide it. But that’s just the surface."

Gladio rested his chin on Ignis’ shoulder, his cheek pressed against his friend’s so he could see him in the mirror too. “I want you to understand how attractive you are, both physically and mentally. You're interesting _ and _ you're handsome. You’re funny and kind. Stop thinking about how valuable you are to Noct in terms of skills and strength and looks. You matter to Noct and to me because you’re our friend, not just because of what you can do for us.

“If you really need to measure your value though, everything that does count is in here," Gladio tapped Ignis' temple. He ran his hands down Ignis’ neck and chest, carefully undoing the buttons of his shirt one at a time. When Ignis’ chest was bare, Gladio put his hand over Ignis’ heart and patted it, "And here."

Ignis took a shaky breath, his eyes following where Gladio touched. He had no choice but to look and feel. Gladio finished unbuttoning Ignis’ shirt and pushed it off his shoulders so it hung off Ignis’ elbows. His bare torso was exquisitely pale and flawless, his abdomen trim and taut with wiry muscle. Gladio let his hands roam slowly over Ignis, lightly caressing and wakening desire.

Ignis' eyes were half lidded as he watched Gladio explore him. He’d been so starved for Gladio and his touch, craving him so intensely that his body felt like kindling. Gladio’s fingers sparked and flared against him, devouring the oxygen in his lungs to feed the wildfire raging beneath his skin.

“Look at how perfect you are.” Gladio whispered softly, as if afraid of startling Ignis. “Don’t you see why people could think, ‘He’s just too handsome to talk to.’ or ‘He’s too busy to notice someone like me’? Maybe you intimidate them. Whatever it is, they’re missing out. They don't get to hear your awful puns or see how soft you are with Noct. They don’t get to taste the care you put into your cooking. They’ve never seen you laugh so hard you cry, and they sure as hell have never seen you make a mistake. You’re too perfect to them, but that doesn't make you any less great. None of that is your fault. It’s theirs for not taking the time to get to know you." 

Gladio ran his hand up the back of Ignis' head, combing his fingers through his soft hair. Ignis sighed and felt something in his chest loosen, as if he'd been bound and Gladio was freeing him bit by bit. Gladio's words were soft and seeped through the cracks of Ignis' defenses. They were worse than a battering ram and there was nothing he could do to fight them. Ignis relaxed into Gladio's touch, leaning back against his chest and letting Gladio cradle Ignis' head in his palm. For a few moments, Ignis just breathed and let Gladio’s words sink in. They were an ointment to his soul, and Gladio was working them into his skin.

For a little while, Ignis let go of how he saw himself and saw through Gladio’s eyes. He saw strength and even if he didn’t have Gladio’s rugged masculinity, he did have his own sort of allure.

Gladio traced the bridge of his nose and the curve of his lips and it was like having a mask being gently pulled away. Wherever Gladio touched, Ignis felt like he could feel sunlight and clarity. He saw how expressive his eyes were, the strength of his features, and how sensuous they could be if he didn’t mute his feelings. His jaw was elegantly defined and as Gladio traced his collar bones and muscles, he noted how pronounced they were. 

If he were a passing stranger, he would have noticed and admired all those features. Why had he ever thought himself plain and boring? It was true he didn’t walk around shirtless like Gladio, but there was plenty to take in even with his clothes on. 

Ignis shivered as Gladio fingers followed the lines of his ribs and caressed down his sides. His touch was light like feathers and just as soft, as if he were brushing away cobwebs of doubt that had gathered for too long. Ignis felt lightheaded, as if a fever had just set in and his strength was beginning to fail. He and his will were malleable in Gladio’s capable hands, and Ignis found peace in that. 

Gladio’s hands stopped at his trousers before they roamed lower, a question in his still fingers. Ignis put one hand on Gladio’s knee and nodded. He wanted to see everything Gladio intended him to see. 

Gladio carefully unbuckled Ignis’ belt and with slow and deliberate fingers, he undid his pants. He pulled Ignis’ hips up and slid everything off of Ignis, including his underwear and socks. Ignis settled back against Gladio, flush against his broad chest, his cock fully erect and begging for attention. Gladio’s breath came a little faster as he ran his hands up Ignis’ inner thighs. His fingers lightly dug into pale skin and spread Ignis legs wider. 

“Are you starting to get it now?” Gladio ran his blunt nails up Ignis’ legs and hip bones, leaving faint lines as he went. Though he was touching Ignis intimately, he was purposely avoiding the most obvious places Ignis wanted him to touch.

Ignis could feel Gladio’s hot breath against the back of his neck and Gladio’s rigidness digging into him. He felt weak, almost faint; if Gladio asked him to stand right now, he didn’t know if he’d be able to. He didn’t understand why this was so important to Gladio, or why he was so affected, but he didn’t want it to stop.

So he nodded sedately and said, “I may need a little more persuading.” Ignis’ gaze slid to Gladio’s in the mirror and the Shield gave him a smile so wicked and scorching that Ifrit would have been jealous of its devastation. 

“If I can convince you that you were wrong,” Gladio said, his lips brushing Ignis’ ear, “You have to promise me something.”

“What would you ask of me?” Ignis rasped, already knowing he would promise Gladio anything right now. Ignis would find a way to give Gladio the whole gods damned world if that's what he wanted.

“I’ll tell you later if you admit you’re wrong.” Gladio reached for the bottle of lube he’d set aside earlier. "Can you agree to something even if you don't know what it is?"

_ Yes. For you, always yes. _

Ignis admitted as if reluctant, “If you present a very compelling argument, I’ll have no choice but to take back what I said.”

Gladio chuckled darkly. “Then I’ll just have to give it my best shot.” He didn’t miss how Ignis twitched in anticipation, or how his pupils widened ever so slightly. Gladio lifted Ignis’ legs and pulled him up a bit so that Ignis’ ass was exposed in the mirror. Gladio hooked his arms under Ignis’ thighs and grabbed both of his firm cheeks in two shapely handfuls. He squeezed and kneaded, pulling them apart and pushing them back together. 

“Yknow, I’ve caught people staring at your ass when you walk by.” Gladio said conversationally. He smacked one cheek lightly and Ignis flinched in surprise rather than from pain. “I’ve heard some of the women on the staff talk about how firm and round it is.”

Gladio lifted Ignis legs wider and straight up, pulling them toward Ignis chest without resistance. “I’ve even heard people wondering how flexible you really are and wishing they could find out for themselves.” 

Gladio didn’t mention how he knew these things or that he had often done and thought the same. This was his chance to prove to Ignis that he was special and that people noticed him. He was going to pull out every last piece of evidence until it was enough for Ignis.

“Even today during my shift I heard a couple of people mention how they wanted you to put them on their back like you did me in the ring. Do you think any of those people would have said those things if they didn’t think you were sexy?”

“No,” Ignis breathed as Gladio slid slick fingers between his cheeks. Gladio made sure Ignis could see his hole being circled in the mirror and relished the view himself. He had seduced Ignis while remaining fully clothed and his friend was naked in his arms. Gladio’s fingers were about to be up Ignis’ ass yet again, and the absurdity of it all wasn’t lost on Gladio. How he’d gotten here, he wasn’t sure, but he was thoroughly enjoying himself. 

Ignis groaned as Gladio pressed a finger into him all the way to the second joint and it would go no further. Gladio made a sound of appreciation at how tight Ignis was. It was just a little more than Ignis could handle right away, but he soon relaxed as Gladio worked it in and out, painstakingly slow. “I think any of those people would kill to see you like this.” Gladio whispered, his stubble scraping against Ignis’ neck and ear. 

Ignis sucked in a breath as Gladio sank his finger into him as far as possible and smacked his ass at the same time. Gladio worked his finger in and out of Ignis at a leisurely pace, every movement measured and gradual. One finger quickly wasn’t enough and Ignis watched as his passage swallowed it repeatedly. 

“How many people do you think would line up to do this if they knew how much you like to be fucked?” Gladio brushed his lips against Ignis’ neck and planted an open mouthed kiss on his shoulder. Ignis trembled at the heat from Gladio’s mouth and leaned into it, hoping Gladio would cover him in blistering kisses. 

“That wasn’t a rhetorical question, Iggy.” Gladio squeeze one of Ignis’ cheeks and pulled his finger out except for the tip. “Answer and I’ll give you more.” He pressed a second lubed finger to Ignis’ hole, and tapped lightly. 

Ignis gulped, needing and wanting what Gladio promised. “I’m not certain. Perhaps two or three? Ten?” He replied breathily, unable to think past how much he wanted to continue.

“Wrong.” Gladio slid two fingers into Ignis, rewarding him for trying. “You would have a line of people out your door and around the block if they knew you enjoy sex just as much as the next person. You keep your private life and work separated so well, a lot of people probably think you aren’t interested in sleeping with anyone at all. Again, that’s their fault for making assumptions.” 

Ignis gasped and bit his lip as Gladio wiggled his fingers further in. “Before that night, did you think that too?” Ignis wasn’t sure why he asked, but as soon as the words were out he burned to know.

Gladio paused for a moment, his fingers resting deep in Ignis. “Maybe a little. Honestly, I never knew if you were into girls, guys, or neither. I never knew how you felt about romantic stuff or sex. I never asked in case you weren’t comfortable talking about it. I didn’t want to put you on the spot like that.” 

Ignis didn’t get a chance to reply. Gladio wiggled his fingers back and forth, pushing them apart incrementally, and Ignis shivered at being worked so well. 

“You miss when people try to flirt with you. You dismiss it without even knowing and I’ve seen you turn down more than one person without realizing it. Like today. Those women came for _ you _after the match. They were interested in you, and after all that could you blame them?” Gladio scissored his fingers open a bit more and Ignis gripped Gladio’s thighs tightly.

“Nonsense,” Ignis managed to speak. “I was just doing what I was asked. I did nothing remarkable.”

Gladio made a disappointed noise and squeezed his fingers as far up Ignis’ entrance as physically possible, resting them against his prostate. Ignis trembled and tried to sink further onto Gladio’s hand. Gladio shook his head and resisted Ignis’ movement. “There you go again with putting yourself down. You’re better than this, Iggy. Tell me what happened today, and I promise it’ll be worth it if you answer honestly.”

Ignis swallowed and licked his lips. “I won against you in a sparring match.”

“How did you win?” Gladio resumed his patient preparation and Ignis scrambled to answer quickly.

“I outsmarted you.” Ignis moaned softly as he saw the gap opening quickly between Gladio’s fingers. Already he wanted more, but he had to keep answering for Gladio to keep going. “I got past your defenses.”

Gladio nodded, urging him to keep going as he opened Ignis wider. Ignis gasped, at a loss and searching for what Gladio wanted to hear. “I… knocked you prone. I beat you in a fair fight. I won when on paper the clear winner should have been you.”

Gladio nodded approvingly, smiling warmly. “Only a handful of people have ever laid me out that decisively. You weren’t the least bit scared that you might lose either. You were only ever afraid of what the recruits would think. You’re insanely brave and everyone there saw how determined and strong you are in the face of a challenge.”

Ignis had a moment to contemplate Gladio’s compliments before Gladio inserted a third finger and rocked his hand quickly in and out, twisting his wrist smoothly. Ignis cried out and it wasn’t long before he strained with anticipation, feeling himself stretch and spread with Gladio’s care. His cock wept freely and Gladio took pity on Ignis’ plight, though it didn’t feel like mercy to Ignis when he pulled his fingers out and he was left gaping. Ignis marvelled at how wide he was in the mirror and his eyes flitted hungrily to Gladio behind him.

Gladio rose on his knees and pulled his shirt over his head, his pants following immediately. He scooped Ignis legs up from under the crook of his knees, and gripped him in a way that was easy to carry. Gladio lifted Ignis easily and settled so that he was under Ignis and sat on the edge of the bed. Gladio, still facing Ignis toward the mirror, lowered Ignis onto his cock, skewering him with a satisfying squelch. They both had the luxury of watching and feeling Gladio slide home. Ignis could do nothing but witness Gladio disappear inside him and pray he wouldn’t come too quickly. He burned delightfully, the drag of Gladio forging the path forward and it was wonderful beyond words. 

Ignis realized he didn’t need to fear finishing too soon. Instead of Gladio bouncing him up and down as if he were riding a stallion on a bumpy path, Gladio took it easy. He thrust his hips at a leisurely pace and made sure Ignis felt every second of the push and pull inside him. He would lift Ignis all the way off of his throbbing member, only to ease Ignis back down until his tip brushed deep inside his depths, deeper than the strategist had previously thought possible. 

Gladio did it over and over again, his biceps barely straining with the effort. Ignis became intimately familiar with feeling full to bursting and shockingly empty. Gladio’s control was astonishing, and Ignis chalked it up to a great deal of discipline and mental fortitude. All the while Ignis watched, hardly daring to blink. His world shrank to only what he could see in the mirror and feel with Gladio inside him. His reason for existing became the sweet burning of Gladio inside him, rising and falling like waves against a sandy shore. 

Ignis quivered every time Gladio pressed against just the right spot, but he didn’t ask him to hurry. Bit by bit, Gladio moved faster. “Do you see how well you do with even this?” Gladio murmured, bucking his hips up a bit just as Ignis was firmly seated on him. “You take me better than anyone else ever has. I don’t think there’s anything you _ can’t _ do.” 

Ignis whimpered at the sudden flare inside him. Compared to the constant and even build Gladio had been taunting him with, this was a loud and violent interruption. As Gladio thrusted faster, Ignis could see his glasses slipping down his face. His hair was disheveled, his pupils wide and ink black, and his skin was flushed a rosy hue. Seeing Ignis begin to unravel and the tight excitement on his face, Gladio couldn’t hold back. 

Gladio clutched Ignis tightly and brought him down hard, as if striking a hammer against an anvil. Ignis forgot all else as he couldn’t pull his attention away from Gladio plunging in and out of him. 

Every thrust was punctuated by Gladio grunting and Ignis’ gasps and groans. Ignis braced himself against Gladio’s thighs, but he had no purchase or leverage to move on his own. 

“Touch yourself,” Gladio hissed in Ignis’ ear. Ignis didn’t hesitate at Gladio’s sudden command. Ignis moaned long and low as he stroked his length, following Gladio’s pace as best he could. He tossed his head back and Gladio kissed and sucked his neck. “Look up at how fucking hot you are.” Ignis turned his face to the mirror and took in what he saw. 

The look on his face was that of someone on the edge of fulfillment and his eyes were wild and glassy. His lips were pink with the blood rushing to his face and it was undeniable that what he held erect his hand would fill many males with envy. 

Ignis curled his toes as he pumped harder and Gladio bucked his hips. Gladio growled through his teeth, the side of his face pressed against Ignis’. “Watch yourself come. Look at what people would pay a fortune to see from Ignis Scientia.”

Ignis breathlessly obeyed, unable to make a sound as he was consumed by wave after wave of feeling. His seed spilled into his hand eruptiously and the sound of Gladio filling Ignis with his spend was obscenely evocative. Gladio gave one last thrust and clutched Ignis in his lap, breathing hard. Ignis was boneless in his arms, content to lay back against Gladio’s chest with his cock still twitching and Gladio still inside him.

“Was that enough to convince you?” Gladio pressed a hand to Ignis’ chest and felt his friend’s heart beating wildly.

“Almost,” Ignis looked up through his lashes at Gladio’s reflection. “I’ll be willing to talk after you sit on my face.” Appetite whetted, Ignis hadn't softened in the slightest. Unsurprisingly, neither had Gladio.

Gladio chuckled against Ignis’ shoulder. “You’re asking for a lot, but I think that’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.” He pulled out of Ignis and they both grit their teeth against the separation. 

They quickly rearranged; Ignis laid so that he was still lined up with the mirror, but his his feet were towards it. Gladio knelt over Ignis’s chest facing his feet. He lowered himself onto Ignis' face gently, not resting his full weight just yet. Ignis pressed the tip of his tongue to Gladio's hole, teasing lightly. He lapped at it, licking the length of his spread ass. 

Gladio hissed through his teeth at how eagerly Ignis’ was beginning to eat him out. Ignis ran his tongue back and forth across Gladio, pressing a little harder at his entrance with each pass. 

When Gladio began to groan Ignis grabbed Gladio's hips, pointed his tongue upright, and pulled Gladio down onto his face. He speared into Gladio, and the Shield exclaimed in surprise. Ignis rolled his tongue one way, then the other in a screwing motion that earned him a deeper reach very quickly. Gladio ground himself against Ignis’ tongue and Ignis felt elation sweep through him as Gladio covered his face. Mouth occupied and nose trapped beneath Gladio cheeks, Ignis couldn’t draw breath. 

“Astrals, Ignis. Nothing should feel this good.” Gladio growled. 

Ignis’ only response was to thrust his chin upward and lick further up Gladio’s passage. Gladio moaned, a low sound that rumbled like a beast waking from slumber. Gladio couldn’t help but to glance up at the mirror. Ignis' ass was still gaping, Gladio’s thick come dripping out of him. Ignis had one hand at Gladio’s hips and the other was on Gladio’s inner thigh, both holding tightly.

Gladio had lost count of the seconds since Ignis had last breathed, so he raised himself to give Ignis a reprieve. As Gladio lowered himself again, Ignis took the chance to plunge two fingers into Gladio with his tongue between them. Gladio swore at the sudden change in pressure, though he was able to take it. He couldn’t help himself, and he began to rock onto Ignis’ face and fingers. 

Gladio tried to be careful, but Ignis wasn’t having it. Ignis dove in without regard for himself, making due with the meager air he could suck in from his nostrils on occasion. Gladio couldn’t tear his eyes away from the mirror. He was enthralled by how vigorously Ignis was fucking him with fingers and tongue, and he knew if he let this go on he’d finish too soon. Ignis spread him wide, tongue thrashing against his walls and taunting him. 

Ignis felt Gladio clench and knew he was close. The string of expletives Gladio was muttering confirmed it and Ignis smiled inwardly. Gladio tried to lift himself away but Ignis held him tight and refused to let him escape. With his free hand, Ignis fondled Gladio's balls and began to stroke his shaft.

“Stop,” Gladio begged, “Ignis, please stop.” Ignis immediately let Gladio go and withdrew his tongue. Fear gripped him as he realized Gladio sounded like he was in pain. Ignis tried to speak but his face was still firmly planted under Gladio. 

On the edge and shaking, Gladio tore himself away from Ignis and nearly dove for the bottle of lube. Ignis gasped, suddenly able to breathe and looked around in confusion. By the time he got his bearings, Gladio already had him in hand and was slicking Ignis up. Ignis didn’t have a chance to wonder why as Gladio positioned himself to receive Ignis.

Ignis' dick in hand, Gladio gasped, "Let me ride you, Iggy. I need to hear you say 'yes.' before I do."

"Yes!" Ignis bucked into Gladio's hand, desperate to please him. 

Gladio rammed himself onto Ignis’ shaft. As Ignis started to cry out in pleasure, Gladio ground wantonly on Ignis’ cock. 

Gladio panted, straining to speak. “Do you get it yet? Don’t you know how special you are?” 

Ignis nodded, reaching for words and finding them far out of reach. He certainly felt special right now. Even with his nose likely bruised, Ignis felt like he was glowing from within. Gladio was a roaring bonfire consuming him and if he held on, he knew he would rise from the ashes anew. As Gladio rode him, Ignis felt something falling into place inside him.

Gladio had been right - Ignis was different and wonderful in ways all his own. He was beginning to embrace that, just beginning to scratch the surface of what that meant for his life and his outlook.

“Say it.” Gladio labored to breathe as he clenched around Ignis.

“I. Was. Wrong.” Ignis gasped, only able to speak a syllable at a time. 

“Louder.” Gladio demanded as he pounded Ignis harder.

“Wrong! I was wrong.” Ignis cried out. “Gladio. Gladio, _ please _.” Ignis was begging but he wasn’t sure what for. He wanted everything and nothing, he wanted to drag this out but he wanted it to end. Gladio knew what he meant and he gave everything he had left. 

“Ignis, I’m close.” Gladio whispered. “Come inside me. Give me everything you’ve got.” 

Dizzy, Ignis fucked Gladio with abandon. He dug his fingers into Gladio’s hips as he arched his own away from the mattress. He was already so far gone, it only took a few pumps for him to get to his peak. He convulsed under Gladio as he emptied himself into his friend and forgot how to breathe. Gladio lost all control as he shouted and came across Ignis’ stomach. He slowed from his desperate pace until he sank one last time onto Ignis, dick still twitching with the last of his orgasm. 

For a few seconds, the two men just stared at each other and the mess they’d made. A drop of sweat slid down Gladio’s temple and down his neck, his pulse visible in a vein throbbing there. He leaned forward and wordlessly cupped Ignis’ cheek. Ignis swallowed, feeling as if he were lying in a bed of feathers and looking up at the stars, Gladio the brightest among them.

Gladio smiled, satisfied with whatever he found in Ignis’ face. “You changed your mind, right?” Gladio asked after he’d caught his breath.

Ignis made a small sound of agreement. He had nearly forgotten the whole point of this, and quietly waited to hear Gladio’s condition.

Gladio pulled himself of Ignis and listed sideways with a soft groan, carefully laying beside Ignis. 

“You have to promise me you won’t forget that you’re perfect. No matter what, you’re amazing and handsome. You're special. Not just to me and the guys, but to a lot of people. You can't forget that. Think you can manage all that for me?” Gladio asked wryly. 

Ignis turned around and propped his head up on one hand. He narrowed his eyes at Gladio in thought, clearly believing this to be a joke. Surely Gladio would ask Ignis to do something more substantial or at least beneficial to Gladio.

Gladio cocked an eyebrow at Ignis, still waiting to hear him say the words. He was dead serious.

Ignis rolled his eyes at Gladio and flopped on his back. “Fine. I promise I shan’t forget. My memory _ is _ superb. You have nothing to fear in that regard.”

“Good.” Ignis didn’t have to look at Gladio to know he was smiling smugly. Gladio pulled Ignis close, content to cuddle now that his job was done. “And if you ever need reminding, I’d be happy to set the record straight again.”

Ignis made a contented noise and hid his face against Gladio’s chest, taking his glasses off to sleep. He was so warm and happy, so undeniably free. Like this he could almost pretend that Gladio was his, and only his. 

Gladio swallowed and cleared his throat a bit, struggling to say something else. “And Iggy? If you didn’t believe anything else I’ve said tonight, then at least think about this: I was here tonight having sex with you. Not with one of those women. Not with some stranger. With you.”

Ignis didn’t know what to say to that. Warmth spread through him, starting with his heart and seeping its way all the way to his fingers and toes. He felt Gladio was giving gifts one after the other and he didn’t know how to hold them all at once. It was overwhelming to have someone be so authentically kind. He expected nothing in return for truth he freely offered; all he sincerely wanted was for Ignis to be happier and more positive about himself. 

Gladio wasn’t done with all he had to say. Somewhat shyly, he went on. “You know how I said you were brave earlier? You proved it again the first time we slept together. You’re the only person that’s had the balls to fuck me, and you’re the only person I’ve ever ridden like that.” 

Ignis’ eyes shot wide open at that and he was relieved Gladio couldn’t see the shock on his face. He knew Gladio didn’t mean that Ignis was the only person he’d slept with - he was the only one that had ever thought to “top” Gladio. He’d done it multiple times. Without even knowing it, Ignis had experienced things with Gladio that no one else had. 

“Thank you,” Ignis exhaled slowly, hoping his words would carry all the gratitude he felt, “For telling me. You’ve shown me I have a lot to ponder.” He hoped Gladio couldn’t feel how he was trembling, and if he did he prayed Gladio would write it off as exhaustion. Gladio had shared a secret with Ignis. A very intimate one that Ignis was awed by. He tucked it away into the special box he kept for his thoughts of Gladio, promising to revisit that gem sometime soon.

“Then my job here is done.” Gladio began to pull away to leave. “Didn’t mean to keep you up this late, but I think it was worth it. Get some sleep, Iggy.”

Ignis reflexively held on tightly to Gladio, not wanting to let him go. Not after everything that had happened tonight. “Stay with me,” Ignis found himself saying. He quickly loosened his hold on Gladio and corrected himself. “I meant you can stay with me if you like. It _ is _late and I’m sure you’re exhausted as well.” 

Gladio paused, and Ignis carefully looked up at his face. Ignis could only partially see Gladio’s face without sitting up, but he feared from Gladio’s quiet that he’d said the wrong thing. Gladio closed his eyes and nodded. “I’ll stay.” Ignis didn’t want him to go. That was all the reason he needed to stay right where he was, though there was more to it this time. Ignis had openly wanted him to spend the night. 

_ That has to be progress, right? Maybe we’re getting somewhere. _

“Wise decision,” Ignis responded. “I would have worried about you getting home safely.”

“Well,” Gladio said around a yawn, “You got nothin’ to worry about with me here.”

Ignis smiled at that and let Gladio snuggle as close as he wanted. Long after Gladio fell asleep he lay awake with his thoughts and his full heart. Despite how tired he was, he couldn’t help but think about Gladio’s words tonight. He was moved and Ignis felt as if Gladio might know him better in some ways than he knew himself.

_ Why are you so kind to me Gladio? Why do you go so far to help me? What did I ever do to deserve you in my life? _

Ignis made himself a personal promise. He knew he couldn’t change his way of thinking overnight, but he owed it to himself and Gladio to try. Maybe, just maybe, if he worked at it long enough he’d have the confidence to tell Gladio how he felt. Even if Ignis couldn’t, long after he and Gladio were through he’d have this perfect memory to visit if ever he was lonely. He wouldn’t forget this feeling of wholeness and comfort, of being in Gladio’s arms without a care in the world.

  
  
  
  
  



	6. Pushing Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of feeling cherished, Ignis decides to reward Gladio with a lesson on how to improve his flexibility. He pushes Gladio to his possible limits and Gladio gets to experience what it's like to be dominated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries. You know what you're here for, lol.

Distantly, Ignis could hear his alarm go off. He rolled over and turned it off with a tired sigh. He rolled back over expecting to feel Gladio beside him, but that side of the bed was cold. Ignis sat up and looked around, finding his room empty and quiet. The bathroom was dark and the shower wasn't running. "Gladio?" Ignis called out, hoping he would answer. There was only the morning’s silence to greet him. 

Ignis folded his hands in his lap and stared at the rumpled sheets, feeling his chest tighten. He knew it was unreasonable to feel abandoned, but it was difficult to ignore the cold heavy feeling creeping into his ribcage.

_ Of course he's gone. He needed to get ready for the day, just as you should be doing. _

Ignis ran a hand through his hair and pushed back the loneliness. Gladio had only left out of necessity, and he'd been considerate to let Ignis sleep instead of saying goodbye. There was no reason for him to feel like there was a hole in his life where Gladio should be. And yet, Ignis hollowly went through the motions of beginning his day. 

Ignis' thoughts wandered as he put his sheets to wash and got into the shower. He tried to think about what he needed to accomplish today, but he kept circling back to Gladio's behavior last night. 

Ignis couldn’t remember a time in his life when he’d felt so wanted and safe. Like Gladio’s mother, Ignis’ parents had been lost to war efforts. Ignis had never resented them for leaving him behind - they’d done their job to the crown and had fought valiantly - but he had been young and his memories of them were few. 

Regis had ensured Ignis was cared for and had given this orphan purpose in life, one that Ignis valued above all else. It was why he strove to be the best for Noctis, and why he refused to let the king’s faith be misplaced. Though a result of his efforts, Ignis had always been the one to deliver care and comfort to others. Rarely had he ever been the one to receive those luxuries, and soon he had convinced himself he could function perfectly fine without them.

Last night Gladio had shown him just how much he was missing. It wasn’t only in terms of how little he allowed himself to be open to others but also in how much he wasn’t seeing in life. Ignis stood under the hot water for a moment and closed his eyes. It was hard to accept that Gladio was right; Ignis didn’t notice as much about people’s actions toward him as he should. It felt silly - almost arrogant - to consciously focus on himself. How could he assume he knew other’s intentions when it came to himself? The time and energy wasted on puzzling out how other people felt towards him could be better spent on making Noct’s life easier. 

_ You made a promise to Gladio. Not only did he want you to remember his words, he wanted you to act on them. _

Taking a deep breath, Ignis let himself relax. He stepped back into his memory of last night and let it wash over him, coursing around him as surely and comfortingly as the shower’s water enveloped him now. Gladio’s roaming hands, his soft words, his kind intentions - he tried to capture those feelings to carry them with him throughout the day. He imagined bottling that feeling up, like fireflies in a jar or magic in a flask. 

Ignis smiled and mentally leaned into Gladio, feeling his embrace and warmth. He concentrated on that and nothing else. For a few stolen moments, he focused on himself and his worth as Gladio had intended. When Ignis opened his eyes, he was happy and a little more optimistic. 

_ If he believes in me, I can as well. _

Ignis shut off the water and dried off, and as he stepped into his room he thought he heard the front door click shut. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Ignis called and no one answered. He wrapped the towel around his waist and looked curiously around the corner. There was a disposable coffee cup on his table with a bag and a note. 

Ignis picked up the note carefully and read it. Then he read it again to be sure.

_ Thought you could use the extra energy this morning. Thanks for letting me stay. Macario says hi. _

_ Gladio_

_ P.S. Don’t forget your promise, or I’ll have to keep you up all night again. _

Ignis pressed the small slip of paper to his lips and steadied himself. He hadn’t been ready for the flurry of emotion Gladio’s hastily scrawled message would unleash. His vision blurred momentarily and he blinked away the mist from his eyes. Gladio had gone out of his way to get Ignis breakfast and coffee. It was such a small gesture, yet it was so thoughtful and sweet that it was grand to Ignis.

This morning marked the beginning of the fourteenth day and Ignis was amazed by how different his world looked. In just two weeks, it felt so much bigger and a hell of a lot brighter. How much more would Gladio touch and irrevocably change?

The scent of warm food and freshly brewed coffee grounded him and he smiled. It was going to be a good day.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gladio’s phone buzzed in his pocket as he walked away from Ignis’ apartment and he fished it out. The corners of his mouth twitched up lopsidedly, pleased that Ignis had received his early morning gift.

_ Breakfast and coffee were delicious and much appreciated. If you’re still interested in improving your flexibility, my offer for a private lesson still stands. Come tomorrow at 8 wearing something easy to bend in. _

Gladio tapped back a reply and saw that Ignis read it immediately.

_ Should I ask what we’ll be doing? _

Ignis was just as quick to respond. 

_ Let’s just say you’ll receive special one on one instruction and attention. If you do well, I may add an extra challenge for you. _

Gladio swallowed and stopped at the corner to respond. 

_ And that would be…? _

Gladio gripped his phone tightly and waited while Ignis typed back.

_ Show up on time tomorrow and you’ll find out. Tardiness is unacceptable and will be punished. _

Gladio shivered at Ignis’ forwardness and at the choice he offered. Gladio could either be on time and see what this "challenge" was about, or if he were late Ignis would still train him but add some twist that would involve punishing Gladio. Both sounded like a great time and Gladio was torn. He would have to decide later which he wanted more - pleasure or pain. After gathering himself, Gladio sent back:

_ I’ll be seeing you tomorrow. _

Gladio bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly and couldn’t help the broad smile on his face. He crossed the street and continued on his way when he saw a vaguely familiar man disappear around the corner. Gladio turned the same corner and the man was gone. He wasn’t sure why he thought he recognized them or why it bothered him. Glancing at the time, Gladio let it go and headed back to his place. He needed to change, and he was too distracted by thoughts of Ignis to give it any more thought.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gladio gave three solid knocks and Ignis took his time answering the door, casting one last glance around to make sure everything was laid out accordingly. Ignis cracked his door open and Gladio gave him a small wave. “Hey.” 

“Someone is quite eager to begin.” Ignis opened the door with a wry smile and looked Gladio up and down. The taller man was wearing loose blue athletic pants and a grey t-shirt that clung to him like a second skin. Ignis was pleased to see Gladio was a few minutes early. That meant he could carry out the plan he was most looking forward to. He wouldn’t have minded punishing Gladio, but he felt his friend deserved a reward more than anything.

“What can I say?” Gladio leaned forward, hands on his hips. “I take my fitness very seriously.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Ignis gestured for him to come in and Gladio followed as if led by an invisible leash. 

Gladio couldn’t help but check out Ignis’ backside. He licked his lips at how Ignis’ hips swayed when he walked and let his eyes wander. Ignis’ legs looked especially long in the grey pants he wore. They were made of thin material that stretched and were flattering. Their cut hugged Ignis’ hips, accentuated his rear, and gathered at his ankles. His black shirt was sleeveless, fitted, and cut low to reveal his collar bones and the top of his pectorals. The muscles of his upper back and shoulders were equally displayed. 

Gladio mentally drooled over how confident Ignis appeared. He was in his element and he was undoubtedly taking the lead tonight; Gladio loved that. 

“You’re quiet today,” Ignis observed as he came to a stop in front of one of two mats in his living room. 

Gladio looked around and acted as if he hadn’t just been admiring Ignis. “Just takin’ in the new view.” Ignis had moved his couch and coffee table against the wall and rearranged some other furniture to leave a large open space for himself and Gladio to practice. The lights were dimmed and lent an air of relaxation and mystery to the room. Gladio took his place at the free mat beside Ignis and peeled his shirt off in one quick motion. He tossed it to the side and nodded. “Ready when you are.”

Ignis looked to Gladio, tapping his cheek thoughtfully. Gladio’s casual disrobing was always a welcome gift. He had no fear of his nudity, not that he had any reason to be. “Do you know why I offered to help you, Gladio?”

Gladio shrugged. “I thought you were being nice. Didn’t really think too much about it.”

Ignis turned to the side and responded, sounding a bit amused. “It’s far more than being ‘nice’. You’re strong, and you have even further untapped potential. Flexibility training could help unleash more of your power. If you have a longer reach or increased maneuverability, then you’ll be that much more effective.

“Before we begin, I want you to understand that being flexible is not just about mobility. It’s about moving with intention,” Ignis continued. He bent backward, his hands and feet flat on the floor and his body arched upward. He lifted his legs and pointed them straight up into the air in a perfect handstand, his back as straight as an arrow. “It’s about balance.” He braced himself on only one hand, steady as a rock. Ignis finished as he lithely shifted his weight and lowered himself smoothly into a perfect split. “And being able to flow into your next movement.”

Still holding the split, Ignis looked up to Gladio. His green eyes were dark and intense, like a forest of emerald that promised Gladio would get lost. Gladio was just a wanderer, heading into it without a map or compass; he was wholly underprepared for the elements and more than willing to risk never coming out.

Gladio had to check to make sure his jaw wasn’t hanging open. He’d seen Ignis Ignis do some pretty amazing stuff; he could easily flip and twist with what looked like no effort, and he could gracefully vault himself through the air. Somehow Gladio hadn’t quite realized until now how much strength and control Ignis had to have to be able to move so precisely. 

“Hope you don’t expect me to be able to do all that tonight.” Gladio joked. One corner of Ignis’ mouth quirked up and he pushed himself to his feet. “Perhaps not, but I do expect a lot from you. Now we can begin with some light stretching.” 

Ignis led Gladio through a series of simple stretches, letting Gladio slowly warm his muscles. Gladio mirrored Ignis easily, following him with a quiet determination to not disappoint his friend.

Ignis kept his eyes from straying to Gladio’s chest while they finished. He would look and touch his fill later. “Now I’ll assess what your current movement range is and then we can move into more _ demanding _positions during the actual lesson.” Ignis’ emphasis didn’t escape Gladio’s notice, and it heightened his anticipation.

“Stay seated with your legs spread as wide as you can manage.” Ignis instructed Gladio and rose to circle around him. “Reach as far as you can forward and I’m going to observe and push you when you believe you can’t reach further.”

Gladio did as he was told and reached as far as he could. He felt Ignis’ hands on his back and soaked up his touch. When Ignis started gently pushing him forward, he let himself be guided. “Keep breathing deeply and evenly,” Ignis said softly. “Tell me when it begins to hurt or you can go no further.”

Gladio breathed as calmly as he could while he worked through the discomfort. He tried to treat it as mind over matter, but Ignis firmly pushed until the stretch burned past bearing. “There.” Gladio said and Ignis stopped pushing, though he held where he was. It was several inches further than Gladio thought he could move, but with Ignis’ help he’d gotten there. 

“Mmm, very good.” Ignis hummed his approval and kept one hand on Gladio’s back. The other he placed on Gladio’s inner thigh and slowly squeezed, just enough to feel the taut muscle resist. “Is this where you feel it the most?”

“Yes,” Gladio breathed, his attention split between how Ignis was touching him and his discomfort. 

“Now to the next.” Ignis asked Gladio to lie on his back and to not move his hands from his sides. Without a word, Ignis lifted one of Gladio’s legs and straddled the remaining thigh. It was broad and solid beneath him, reminding Ignis just how powerful Gladio was. Gladio seemed pleasantly surprised by Ignis’ invasion of his space and Ignis took it as a sign to continue. “Straighten this leg and I’m going to gradually lean it toward your chest. Again, tell me when it’s too far.”

Gladio listened and trusted Ignis to guide him. Ignis kept one hand at Gladio’s knee to keep it from bending and the other cupping the back of his ankle to keep the pressure as he pushed. Ignis inched forward so that his knee pressed lightly against Gladio’s balls. As he leaned forward, Ignis watched Gladio’s face to look for signs of discomfort. Gladio didn’t object to how close Ignis was or complain about the pain; he quietly endured and enjoyed every second of this.

Gladio involuntarily hissed as Ignis pushed his leg to the point it wouldn’t bend anymore. Ignis stopped and held rather than release Gladio. He kept one hand on Gladio’s ankle to keep the tension and pressed his fingers lightly to the back of Gladio’s leg. Ignis started at Gladio’s calf and kneaded all the way down to Gladio’s buttocks. Even through the material of his pants, Ignis easily found key pressure points. “You’re tight here,” Ignis worked his thumb into the back of Gladio’s thigh and earned a soft groan. Eyes half-lidded, Ignis dragged his knuckles up and down the underside of Gladio’s thigh.

Sighing contentedly, Gladio rested his head against the mat. “I didn’t even notice how sore I was until you started doing that.” 

Ignis just tilted his head in response and stretched Gladio’s leg a bit more. “Let’s switch to your other leg now.”

Ignis knelt over Gladio’s opposite leg and repeated the motions. He let his fingers linger and dig into Gladio’s tired body. Gladio found himself equally relaxed and alert; Ignis’ was slowly testing his limits, but his gentle and sensual touches were enough to fully disarm him. He felt close to Ignis and there was a tranquility cocooning them that he hadn’t experienced before. 

Ignis angled Gladio’s leg outward and traced the joint of Gladio’s hip socket with his thumb. He rotated Gladio’s leg, his hand straying to Gladio’s inner thigh and hip. “You could use some work to open your hips more.” Ignis took his time touching Gladio and he heard the Shield’s breath quicken the longer he lingered. The bulge growing in his pants was undeniable proof Ignis’ efforts were effective.

Gladio exhaled deeply as Ignis pressed the heels of his hands into Gladio’s inner thighs and gradually worked them toward his core. Blood pooled at his center, but Ignis ignored the obvious signs. There was plenty of time for that. 

“Turn over,” Ignis whispered. It felt intrusive to speak any louder now, as if this space would be disturbed if he did. 

“I’m getting a little warm. Mind if I…?” Gladio hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants, looking to Ignis questioningly. 

Ignis gave him a placid smile and gestured for Gladio to go ahead, his other hand on his hip. “By all means, get comfortable. That will also help me see if you’re engaging the right muscles as we go on.” Gladio held his gaze as he slipped his pants off and tossed them indifferently on top of his shirt. Once again, he wasn’t wearing underwear. To Ignis’ credit, he didn’t let his eyes look anywhere but Gladio’s face. He’d look to his heart’s content later when Gladio was busy with other things. 

Even without glancing down, Ignis could see enough in his periphery to stir a similar response. His blood rushed to his nethers, and the tingling heat was a pleasant hunger that he knew would rapidly evolve into more. Seemingly unfazed, Ignis motioned for Gladio to roll over and explained, “Lift your arms for me and keep your forehead pressed to the mat.”

Gladio raised his arms straight up as far as they could reach and Ignis sat on Gladio’s backside. Ignis grasped Gladio’s wrists and brought them a little closer together toward the center of Gladio’s back. His muscles rippled under the strain and Ignis relished seeing Gladio’s body respond to his touch.

Ignis slowly brought Gladio’s wrist as close together as he could, until Gladio told him to stop. As he reached the point Gladio couldn’t pass, Ignis ground his hips down. That elicited a soft groan from Gladio, and Ignis smiled to himself. His teasing had only just begun. 

Ignis let Gladio lower his arms to the floor and rested his hands on Gladio’s shoulders. “There are some troublesome knots here,” Ignis pressed his fingers into two places in Gladio’s shoulder blades and lightly kneaded. “Blocks like this can potentially limit your movements. It’s important to work them out to stay limber.”

Gladio sighed softly at the soothing massage as Ignis’ gently worked out the kinks in his muscles. Ignis shifted his weight so that the majority of it rested on Gladio’s pelvis, pinning him firmly to the ground. He rocked slightly as he reached forward, and Gladio’s soft moans were fueled by releasing tension in his back and mounting tension in his lower half. 

“Remain on your stomach,” Ignis said low, his voice husky and commanding. Ignis slid off of Gladio and instructed him to place his palms on either side of his hips and raise his upper half of his body. “You should feel it here,” Ignis slid his fingers up Gladio’s stomach and chest, “Here,” Ignis ran his hands down Gladio’s shoulders, “And here.” Ignis placed his hands on Gladio’s buttocks and pressed firmly, causing Gladio’s nethers to squeeze into the mat once more. 

Gladio sucked in a breath at the pressure, his semi-hardness quickly firming up.

“How does that feel?” Ignis traced a finger between Gladio’s tensed ass cheeks. Gladio knew he meant the pose but all he could think about was Ignis’ finger passing his entrance.

“Feels nice.” Gladio replied breathily.

“As I suspected, you have a good baseline to build off of.” Ignis knelt in front of Gladio. He tilted his chin up a bit more and nodded. “Keep your head like so and you’ll avoid straining your neck.” 

Ignis told Gladio to relax again and bade him to wait while he retrieved some things from his room. “You may stand, but you’re not to turn around. Understood?” Gladio agreed and stood with his back to Ignis, curiosity burning to know what Ignis was going to do next. 

“Given where you are, I’ve decided to add some difficulty for you.” Ignis said when he returned. He set everything on the coffee table in the corner out of Gladio’s line of sight, and the sounds of them being set down gave nothing away. 

“It’s been too easy for you so far, and I would hate for you to leave feeling as if you’ve gained nothing. It is good to see you’re so... invested.” Ignis let his eyes wander down as he circled Gladio and looked back to his friend’s face. Naked, there was no hiding. Not that Gladio ever felt an ounce of embarrassment or wanted to hide from Ignis.

“With all the hands on interaction, I think it’s only fair you have my full attention.” Gladio winked at Ignis. 

Ignis inclined his head, mockingly grateful. “And to think I was worried I was boring you.” Ignis stopped behind Gladio again and trailed the fingers of one hand down his back. “Bend over and walk your hands out until you form a sharp downward ‘v’ with your body.” Gladio did exactly that. His only view of Ignis now was flipped and only from his knees down. “Feet a little wider. There, perfect. Now hold that until I say otherwise.”

Gladio swallowed and watched Ignis’ legs as he picked up something from the coffee table and stood behind him. He was so vulnerable like this - his ass was high and exposed, and his cock was heavy in the negative space under him. He tensed as he felt something cold and slick press against his entrance.

“Breathe, Gladio. You know what to do by now.” Ignis reminded him. Gladio unclenched and breathed deeply, evenly, welcoming the glorious sensations he knew were coming. Ignis pressed a long round tip into him and he took it easily enough. Gladio involuntarily gasped as Ignis forced it further to a second, larger knob. Though it burned a bit, it wasn’t unbearable. 

Ignis paused to see if Gladio gave any protest. When none came, he continued. Ignis wiggled the toy inside Gladio from side to side gently and savored Gladio trembling. As always he was delightfully sensitive and endlessly fun to play with. 

“Keep your feet flat.” Ignis caressed Gladio’s hip and licked his lips as Gladio grounded his heels. He had a clear view of everything, and Ignis was tempted to mount Gladio right then and there. He took a deep breath and reminded himself to be patient. He contented himself with leisurely working the large plug in and out of Gladio. 

Gladio scrunched his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip to keep from groaning. This much shouldn’t affect him so much so soon, but Ignis always knew just how to touch him. When he was ready for the third and last segment, Ignis didn’t hesitate to press it in. Gladio strained to take it, panting and trembling, but once it was all the way in he was already craving more. The plug felt different, heavy somehow as he adjusted to having it inside him. It stopped just shy of where he wanted it and Gladio knew Ignis had devised that frustration, too. 

“Very good, Gladio. One of these days I’ll have to test just how much you can take.” Ignis grasped Gladio’s cheeks in his hands and squeezed them lightly. “Would you like that?” 

“Fuck, yes.” Gladio responded readily. How many times had he fantasized about Ignis filling him as far as he could possibly go? It would be a dream come true. 

Ignis chuckled darkly, as if he were already formulating careful plans to see how much it would take to break Gladio. “I’ll keep that in mind. For now, you’re going to finish out the rest of our exercises and poses with this inside you.” Ignis tapped the plug buried inside Gladio and the bigger man flinched. Ignis could see Gladio’s dick had only hardened further, and his own twitched in response. 

Ignis tapped the plug again, harder this time, and Gladio drew in a sharp breath. “You aren’t allowed to climax until we’re done. You aren’t allowed to break from your positions either. If you feel a cramp starting or you’re experiencing severe pain, tell me and we’ll adjust. Are those instructions clear?”

“Crystal.” Gladio agreed. He tried to sound nonchalant and failed. In just one word, his eagerness and hunger bled through, and Ignis knew he had Gladio right where he wanted him.

“Then follow my lead.” Ignis returned to his space beside Gladio and proceeded to guide Gladio through doable but challenging contortions. Each one made Gladio clench in different ways and he began to sweat with the effort, his skin taking on a golden sheen in the dim light. If he took a particularly deep breath, the toy brushed against his prostate fleetingly. By the time they got through the third pose, Gladio was painfully aware of how much more he needed to feel full. 

“You’re doing very well,” Ignis praised Gladio easily. Once he was certain Gladio had seen him get into a pose, he took breaks to examine Gladio and to ensure he was holding for as long as he should. He manually adjusted Gladio where he found faults. He unabashedly ran his hands over Gladio’s muscles, caressing and taunting this motionless giant. 

Gladio couldn’t help the soft sighs that escaped his lips when Ignis dragged his fingertips against delicate patches of skin like his ribs or inner thighs. Ignis touched everywhere except for the bits of Gladio that yearned to feel Ignis the most.

“Let’s try something else now, shall we?” Ignis demonstrated for Gladio what he was to do next. It was deceptively simple; he started with his body like a table, chest facing upward with feet and palms and flat to the mat. He then walked his hands and feet closer together until his midsection was artfully arched. 

Gladio mirrored him as best he could, his limbs wobbly with trying to keep his balance. Ignis crouched beside Gladio, studying him calmly. He ran careful fingers down Gladio’s chest, tracing one blunt nail across his skin, raising a trail of gooseflesh. Gladio’s eyelids fluttered at the caress and his breathing hitched.

“Remember to breathe,” Ignis murmured and Gladio resumed deep, even breaths. Ignis laid his palm flat against his stomach and pressed the other to Gladio’s lower back. “Lift higher and tighten your core. You’ll put less strain on your back.” 

Gladio’s eyes flicked to Ignis’ face and found it nearly unreadable. There was a hint of amusement in how his lips slightly lifted, but Ignis gave nothing else away. Even so, Gladio could see he was enjoying himself. 

_ You’ve got this. This isn’t so bad. Whatever he’s planning on throwing at you next, you can do this. _

“Stay like this until I say otherwise.” Ignis pulled back his hands and Gladio tensed in anticipation. Nothing prepared him for the sudden hum inside him. The plug crackled to life with a jolt and pulsed, immediately jarring Gladio to full alertness.

Crying out, Gladio’s elbows and knees nearly buckled under him. Ignis held up a small remote control, emerald eyes alight with mischief. “You didn’t think it would really be that simple, did you?”

_ That _was why the plug was so heavy - it was loaded with a small but very strong vibrator. Gladio held himself up, but he was panting with the effort. What should have been moderately difficult now took monumental effort, and his cock was leaking from constant stimulation. 

“You’re dropping your middle again.” Ignis tapped his abs and Gladio struggled to lift himself upward. Gladio managed to arch himself again and he bit back a groan. The way he held himself up tightened his entrance around the plug, wedging it deep inside. The vibrations were enough to make him feel weak with burning need. 

“Now that’s excellent form, Gladio. I shouldn’t have expected anything less.” Ignis crouched between Gladio’s legs and Glaido couldn’t crane his neck far enough up to see. Gladio certainly _ felt _ what Ignis was up to now. 

Ignis pressed the flat of his tongue to Gladio’s balls and slowly licked his way up Gladio’s shaft, neglecting his weeping head. With a flick of his thumb he turned the intensity up on the vibrator and Gladio swore vividly. The higher setting meant that the vibrator bounced a bit more, and it kissed his prostate every few seconds. 

Unhurriedly, Ignis used his tongue to massage Gladio’s testicles and map the base of his shaft. Gladio was trembling and gasping. He was tightly clenched around the toy inside him, and that only made him all the more aware of the vibrations electrifying his passage. When Ignis wrapped a hand around him, he groaned long and low. 

Ignis had a firm hold on him, and he calmly pumped Gladio. It seemed ages since they had first started, but Gladio knew it couldn’t have been more than a few minutes since he took up this position. His center was already beginning to strain and Gladio grit his teeth against the pleasure ratcheting higher and higher. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to block everything else out while he focused on keeping it together. 

Without warning Ignis stopped touching him and prowled around to Gladio’s head. Ignis tilted Gladio’s chin toward him and leaned in close. “Gladio, look at me.” Ignis whispered, but his authority was undeniable. “How do you feel right now?”

Gladio’s eyes fluttered open and he met Ignis’ gaze. Right now his eyes were a kind of green that was solid and steadying, encouraging and kind, but somehow expectant and seductive. It was the shade of green that haunted Gladio’s best dreams and errant thoughts. The kind of green he wanted to grow old looking at. 

Gladio swallowed and a bead of sweat trickled down his temple. Even upside down Ignis was beautiful. “Amazing. You make me feel so good, Ignis.” 

Ignis’ lips parted in a contented smile and he patted Gladio’s cheek. His eyes softened a bit, but Gladio didn’t quite catch the rest of Ignis’ expression changing as he got to his feet.

The vibrator stilled inside Gladio and Gladio sighed in relief. Much longer and he didn’t know if he would be able to hold back. 

“You may move now,” Ignis waved his hand and Gladio carefully shifted his limbs so that he could sit for a moment. That had been a poor choice - it jostled the plug and pressed deeper too quickly. Gladio went onto his knees instead and Ignis smirked as he watched him figure out how to best navigate the situation. 

“Now for the more difficult positions.” Ignis said it without a hint of mercy. He lifted his arms and Gladio was already imitating him. 

“You know there are easier ways to kill someone than convincing them to twist themselves into a pretzel.” Gladio grumbled, though he smiled as he said it.

Ignis didn’t pause his demonstration and Gladio couldn’t look away from his grace. The way he moved was entrancingly flawless. “I’m well aware. If you’ve air to waste complaining, I suggest you use it more wisely.” Ignis’ eyes slid to Gladio’s, and they were ruthless. “If you pass out, it still counts as disobeying. I’ll have to punish you. After you’ve come to, of course.” Ignis said it so blithely that Gladio shivered and kept going. Ignis meant business, and there was no escape. 

_ Definitely adding sadism to his list of kinks. Good to know. _

The next half hour was both heaven and hell for Gladio. Ignis brought him to the edge with every harsh contortion and forced Gladio to dig his heels in against the avalanche of pleasure just begging to fall upon him. If he did, it would crush him and Ignis would only pile on more to discipline him.

Finally, Ignis ordered him to lie on his stomach. Gladio was worn and nearly frayed. He was an anxious mess, craving and dreading what Ignis might ask him to do next. It was like having a living flame at his center; Gladio didn’t know what fuel Ignis was going to throw onto the fire, how much, or if Gladio would be consumed in the process. He couldn’t take much more, and Ignis knew it. 

Ignis quietly knelt over Gladio’s hips, careful not to jostle him. He put his hands on Gladio’s shoulders and leaned down, his lips close to Gladio’s ear. “Do you object to being bound with ropes?”

“No,” Gladio answered, nerves thrumming with lust and devotion. He would do anything Ignis asked, especially if it meant it would be pleasurable.

“I warn you, the knots I’ll use will be somewhat complicated. If you ask me to release you, it will take a little longer to free you. Is that still alright with you?” Ignis caressed one hand down Gladio’s back. “It’s very safe. I only ask to avoid you feeling trapped.” 

“Iggy, I trust you. Now hurry and string me up however you gods damn please. I’m getting bored here.” Gladio growled, growing impatient. He didn’t want to slide back from how close he was.

Ignis clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “Quite the temper, Gladio. I would watch my tongue if I were you. You do realize you’re about to be utterly helpless, don’t you?”

Ignis reached for something and held it in front of Gladio’s face. “Perhaps this will help you mind your manners?” It was a ball gag, a soft one Gladio had used on Ignis before.

“I guess you’ll just have to try it and see.” Gladio grinned wolfishly and looked over his shoulder at Ignis. He liked where this was going. No one had tried to dominate him like this. Ignis wasn’t intimidated by Gladio’s big talk or gruffness. He saw right past it and called his bluff every time. 

Ignis’ lips parted slightly, desire glittering in his eyes. He was going to thoroughly enjoy pushing Gladio to his limits one last time. He gagged Gladio and worked quickly, agile fingers tying knots and adjusting Gladio where needed. He'd practiced them, but this was the first time he was going to use them on a partner. Ignis positioned Gladio with his arms reaching back toward his ankles, wrists tied together, and with his ankles stretched toward the center of his back. Ignis knotted Gladio’s chest and shoulders up so that they were supported and his body bowed downward as a result. 

Gladio exhaled harshly through his nose as Ignis tightened the final knot, his limbs harshly taut but it wasn’t unbearable. Ignis had carefully observed him and knew just how much he could take. He was right at the edge of how far he could physically bend, and even just a little more would be a step toward agony.

_ Damn, he’s good. _

Gladio’s heart hammered in his chest and he knew what Ignis meant now about being helpless. Even if Gladio wanted to, he couldn’t move. With his lips sealed air tight around the ball gag, no one would be able to hear him scream either. If it was anyone else, Gladio might have panicked and wanted out. Instead, Gladio was throbbing for release of a different kind. Ignis saw his avid expression and knew Gladio would be alright. 

“You’ve done so well tonight, Gladio. Don’t disappoint me now.” Ignis sat in front of Gladio and leaned on one hand, his legs crossed to the side. He held up the remote and Gladio’s eyes went wide - both from dismay and greed. Ignis dangled it side to side and tilted his head, immensely enjoying how Gladio followed it and looked to him pleadingly. 

“If you can manage to last,” Ignis shifted his legs to reveal how affected he was, “You’ll receive this as your reward.” His tight pants did little to hide his erection and there was a wet spot where his head tented against the fabric. Gladio could tell Ignis wasn’t wearing any underwear from how his bare hip peeked out when Ignis lifted his shirt off. Bare chested and chin lifted in careful calculation, Ignis looked similar to carvings of the fallen astral Ifrit - handsome, wicked, and fearsome. Gladio wondered if his demise at Ignis’ hands would be decisively swift, or torturously drawn out. 

Ignis pressed the button and Gladio bit down on the gag in surprise. He was perfectly arranged so that the toy dug deep into his cavity, drilling into him mercilessly. His full weight was balanced on top of his abdomen with his member trapped under him. He felt pressure from all sides, inescapable and constant. It was brutal and lovely and Gladio had absolutely no power to defend himself against this onslaught. His senses were consumed by heat and pleasure with no end in sight.

Ignis reclined on his arms, content for now to watch Gladio writhe. He counted the seconds and drank in the sight of this behemoth dressed like a present on his living room floor. The minutes passed and Ignis pressed the button again. Gladio threw his head back and whimpered around the gag. 

Gladio was gulping air down through his nostrils and the veins in his neck visibly bulged. He was lost to ecstasy, his pain long forgotten. There was only Ignis, deserving of worship and sacrifice. Ignis owned his heart and soul, and Gladio would happily sign his life over if this was what Ignis offered him. 

Ignis couldn’t contain himself watching Gladio struggle in vain. He touched himself, squeezing and kneading, moaning so that Gladio could hear him clearly. 

Gladio trained his eyes on Ignis, his amber eyes bright and fervent. Even now he didn’t want to miss a moment of Ignis. Gladio felt himself drooling around the gag as Ignis removed his pants. He had been right; Ignis hadn’t been wearing anything underneath. Now he reclined in his full glory before Gladio and demanded to be seen.

“Watching you like this, I simply can’t resist.” Ignis gasped as he took himself in hand. “You look exquisite, Gladio. It’s absolute perfection.” He stroked himself slowly, measuring Gladio’s reaction. Gladio was shaking and red in the face with the effort of holding himself back, but his eyes never left Ignis. He was focused and disciplined, and that only heightened Ignis’ appreciation of him and his struggle.

Ignis pressed the button one last time and the toy audibly revved to the highest setting. Gladio screamed, though the gag mostly muffled him. His eyes were wild and he thrashed though it only worsened his situation. Ignis pumped himself harder, marvelling at the joyous tears now streaming down Gladio’s cheeks. He was silently begging and thanking Ignis, though more of the former. He desperately wanted to speak, but the gag would not allow it.

Abandoning himself for the moment, Ignis crept forward and put one hand firmly on Gladio’s chest. “Perhaps now you’ll reconsider rushing me in the future. I’ll not stand for disrespect when I’m in charge. Remember that I can always make you feel wonderful, or I can make things rather… difficult.” Ignis shoved Gladio hard enough to make him rock back and forth on his cock. Gladio’s eyes rolled wildly and he tossed his head side to side. Gladio was trying to tell Ignis he was at his limit, but he didn’t signal Ignis to stop.

He was hanging by a thread and Ignis was scraping a razor against it, threatening to make it snap. If it did, Gladio would fall and shatter. He clenched and threw every scrap of will into not exploding. He was terribly close, but he was also at the end. Had he really made it this far to be done in now? He couldn’t give in, not so close to the finish line. 

Ignis grabbed Gladio by the hair and stopped his back and forth motion. He tilted Gladio’s face up and smiled gently. “Luckily for you, I’m in a forgiving mood.” Ignis flicked his thumb and turned the toy off not a moment too soon. Gladio’s chest was heaving and he was drenched in sweat, but he was still implausibly beautiful. The ropes digging into his flesh only served to highlight the hard planes that refused to give and the soft curves that begged to be kissed and licked.

“You’ve more than earned this.” Ignis leaned forward and presented his manhood. It stood proudly at attention next to Gladio’s face, so close and yet so far. Gladio leaned his cheek against it and made a noise of longing. His stubble scraped as he tried to nuzzle Ignis’ cock, and Ignis knew if Gladio hadn’t been gagged his friend would have sucked his soul clean out of him. 

Ignis made quick work of undoing the ropes, rapidly undoing knots and checking that Gladio was uninjured. He removed the gag last and asked Gladio to stand with his legs spread a little wider than his shoulders. “Bend over and grab your ankles however is most comfortable for you. If you let go of them, I’ll stop. That being said, I’ll allow you to reposition yourself if you need to.” 

Gladio was past thinking. He did what he was told and soon Ignis was removing the toy from his ass and seamlessly sliding into him. “Fuck,” Gladio hissed as Ignis filled him. He was so sensitive it was almost too much. Ignis plowed forward, stretching him and delving into him so well that Gladio had trouble seeing straight. 

He could feel the blood rushing to his head, and it was hard to breathe bent in half like this. Gladio had nothing to brace himself against to stay upright, so he balanced as best he could and trusted Ignis to hold tight enough to his hips to keep him from falling. There would certainly be finger shaped bruises from Ignis’ iron grip. There was no risk of Gladio falling - he’d already done that in all the ways that mattered anyway.

Ignis didn’t bother pacing himself; he knew they were both close and neither wanted to wait a moment longer. He fucked Gladio fast and hard, delivering the reward he deserved a thousand times over. His pace was blistering and the sound of their flesh coming together was erotically euphonic. Every thrust to that special place inside him set off a firework inside Gladio. It was light, magic, and fire all at once, one burst right after another. As the sky inside him filled with colored sparks, the finale was fast approaching.

It wasn’t long before Gladio’s knees buckled and he lowered himself to a kneeling position, shifting his hands to hold his ankles from the outside of his legs. Ignis adapted easily and followed Gladio down to the mat, snapping his hips forward without missing a beat. Gladio rasped, his cheek pressed into the mat as Ignis opened the floodgates and uttered the words Gladio had been waiting for. “Come for me, Gladio,” Ignis hoarsely delivered this last command and sprinted closer to his own finish. The way Gladio squeezed him was irresistible and unforgettable. Every tremor sang of Gladio’s own blissful delirium, and they were joined in this feeling of harmonious ecstasy.

Gladio moaned as he climaxed, Ignis encouraging each torrential gush from him with his insistent pounding. Ignis was relentless, and he prolonged Gladio’s pleasure as long as he could manage. Ignis clenched his jaw as Gladio clamped around him viciously and persisted. He filled Gladio’s ass until his spend was spilling out and stopped only when Gladio’s passage stopped convulsing. Gladio was left gasping; he’d forgotten to breathe while he orgasmed and he was seeing stars as a result. 

“You can let go now.” Ignis said softly, prying Gladio’s fingers loose from his ankles. Gladio uncurled his fingers and relaxed his grip, his arms boneless at his sides. 

Ignis pulled out of Gladio carefully and felt a tremendous amount of satisfaction at the mess they’d made. Gladio slumped over on his side and covered his eyes with his forearm, still quivering from sensory overload. His muscles were taxed and tired, and he was thoroughly sexed. 

“You’re quiet again.” Ignis leaned over Gladio to inspect him. Gladio’s breathing would soon return to normal and any marks made by the ropes were beginning to fade. There might be minor rug burns on his knees, but it would hardly be an inconvenience. 

“Just thinking.” Gladio muttered. After a few labored breaths, he asked, “You treat all your students this way?”

“You’re the only student I’ve taken on. Consider yourself special.” Ignis felt like summer was on the horizon, like the sun was on his face and the light was warming him from inside and out. There was a softness in his chest where his love liked to nest and he moved without thinking.

Ignis reached to touch Gladio’s face but pulled his hand back before Gladio opened his eyes. He straightened his glasses and cleared his throat. “I’ll draw you a hot bath to soak in before you go. It’ll help with your blood circulation and minimize soreness. I imagine you’ll want to be able to move easily when we’re out with Noct tomorrow.” 

Gladio cracked his eyes open and caught Ignis’ wrist. 

“Yes?” Ignis arched an eyebrow inquisitively. He didn’t pull away. He didn’t have the strength to resist even if he wanted to.

“I can soak at home,” Gladio croaked. “But I could go for a hot shower with you.” He gave Ignis a lopsided grin. Now that he’d caught his breath, he still had some energy left to spend on Ignis. 

Ignis’ heart thudded excitedly in his chest and he regarded Gladio coolly. “If you’re having difficulty moving, then I’m not opposed to assisting you. Though, you’ll have to ask very nicely.”

Not letting go of Ignis, Gladio crawled to his knees. “Please shower with me?” His amber eyes invited Ignis to surrender, to let go and never look back. 

Ignis swallowed and tried to answer, but he couldn’t bring himself to give in that easily. He put his free hand on his hip and shook his head. “You and I both know you can do better.”

Gladio cocked his head in thought, then looked up provocatively. “Will you please do me the honor of lathering each other up in the shower? And possibly letting me fucking your brains out under steaming hot water?” He was being overly direct on purpose, trying to push Ignis’ buttons. He was just too fun to mess with.

Ignis couldn’t help but smile at Gladio’s sauciness. “While that was a bit heavy-handed, I’ll accept it for now. We’ll have to work on your begging. Come along then.”

Gladio followed and he and Ignis didn’t get out of the shower until the water ran cold and they were too drained to do much else. 

Ignis quickly tidied up the living room while Gladio dressed and together they righted the furniture. Ignis walked Gladio out and leaned in the doorway. “Soak when you get back. The hot water helped, but our other activities in it certainly didn’t.” Ignis advised Gladio, ever concerned with his well being. 

“You worry too much.” Gladio murmured, affection overflowing from his heart. Looking at Ignis, he felt warm and fuzzy. He wanted to stay, but Ignis deserved his space and sleep. He leaned down to kiss Ignis on the cheek and caught himself. 

For a moment he panicked, afraid the gesture would be too romantic for Ignis and might scare him off. Gladio salvaged it with quick thinking. He whispered in Ignis’ ear, as if afraid to be heard in the empty hall. “Next time we have a lesson, show me how you would have punished me.”

Ignis shivered, his skin sensitive to temperature after the cold finish to their shower. Gladio’s breath on his ear and neck tickled tantalizingly, as if they hadn’t just gone at each other wildly. 

“How presumptuous of you.” Ignis patted Gladio’s chest. “But yes, if you do wish for me to continue training you, then I guarantee our lessons will be quite rigorous.” Ignis crossed his arms and blinked demurely. “I do hope you can keep up.”

“Oh, Iggy.” Gladio narrowed his eyes and leaned over Ignis before leaving, his demeanor entirely beguiling and magnetic. “You haven’t seen anything yet.” He turned and walked away, smirking in that infuriatingly charming way he often did. “Night.”

Ignis leaned his forehead against his door after he closed it. He sighed and wished for his heart to slow and give him a moment’s reprieve from the yearning he felt at Gladio’s departure.

_ We’re halfway through, Gladio. I intend to make the most of what we have left. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be ready sometime this week ;) This chapter was originally supposed to only be the intro to the next but I kind of ran away with it... Plot moves forward next time!


	7. Lights Casting Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go out for a night of celebration and partying. New truths come to light and Ignis' finds that he's haunted by shadows he hasn't made peace with.

Ignis checked his phone one more time to make sure he was at the right place. The cross streets matched and there were the fountains across the way that Noct had given him for a landmark. He sighed and inwardly braced himself, finally putting his denial to rest. This wasn’t exactly what he’d had in mind when Noct had said they’d go out drinking. He’d been led to believe they would be going to a bar. Yes, Materia Glow  _ had  _ a bar, but it was more prominently known as one of the most popular nightclubs in Insomnia. 

This was one of the few establishments Ignis actively avoided. The noise, the lights, the crowd - Ignis didn’t particularly care for any of it. It was only good for anonymity if everything went well; more than that it also posed the risk of being recognized if something happened. That was likely why Noctis hadn't told Ignis where they were going until they were already there. He would have warned against it, but now that option was off the table. Ignis felt his chest tighten and briefly wondered if he could make a last minute excuse.

_ Put yourself aside for now. This isn’t for you, this is for Prompto and Noctis. It’s only for one night. You’re capable of managing a few hours inside, aren’t you? _

Shoulders back and head held high, Ignis stepped inside. Immediately he was bombarded with loud music and he had to let his eyes adjust to the dimness and flashing lights. 

There were glass orbs of varying sizes suspended from the ceiling like constellations. The colored glass ranged the full spectrum of the rainbow, and they glowed from within. Some orbs were as small as cherries and others were as large as melons. There were even bigger orbs and installations in some areas, some occasionally embedded in the black walls. The club was lit from their light alone and mist trickled in from small vents in the floor and ceiling. 

Combined it was dazzling, like the inside of the nightclub was a cosmos unto itself. Ignis momentarily forgot his unease as he took it all in and cast about for his companions. 

“Hey.” A large warm hand clasped onto Ignis’ shoulder and he turned to see who it was. His heart stuttered as Gladio slid his hand down Ignis’ back and lightly guided him toward the bar. “Noct and Prompto got a table in the back. Whaddya say to gettin’ started on the first round of drinks? Looks like we got a long night ahead.” Gladio winked at him and Ignis swallowed, feeling his cheeks heat. 

A delightful shiver had raced up his spine when Gladio first made contact, and Ignis was trying to hide how relieved he was to be with Gladio. He was a much needed waypoint amid this sea of bodies and its cacophony. 

“I say the sooner I start drinking, the better.” Ignis pushed his glasses up and glanced around, feeling quite out of place but more centered being near Gladio. “Have you been here before?”

Gladio nodded and kept Ignis close to him, easily parting the crowd. “Yeah, a few times. You?”

“Not here, but I have been to a similar one nearby.” Ignis answered over the music. Gladio gave him a sidelong glance. Ignis bit his tongue. He had first met Benedict in a nightclub on a masquerade themed night, but he wasn’t going to mention that. 

“Guess I shouldn’t be surprised. That night I found you, you did say you liked quiet bars instead.” Gladio smirked and removed his hand from Ignis’ lower back now that they’d arrived at the counter. Chills raced up Ignis’ spine with the absence of his touch, though he hid the shiver well. “Gotta say you look great, Iggy.” 

Ignis blinked in surprise and allowed himself an appreciative smile. While Ignis had hoped he would catch Gladio’s attention, he hadn’t expected it to work so well. 

He wore a gray silken shirt, the first few buttons open. His collar bones peeked out and the column of his neck was enticingly exposed. Over it was a jacket of plum so dark it was nearly black. His pants and shoes were black and were perfectly fitted and matched as always. He’d also decided to put less gel in his hair tonight; it was combed to the side like normal, but it was more loosely styled and casually spiked. 

“Thank you, Gladio. You’re quite dashing yourself.” Ignis leaned on the counter and tried to distract himself with deciding what to get. He had to stop himself from looking Gladio up and down. 

The Shield was wearing heavy black boots and his grey denim jeans were worn and ripped down the front. His black leather jacket was open, his long sleeves adorned with buckles and zippers. His shirt was dark green, sleeveless, and scooped low in the front. 

“Don’t forget,” Gladio nudged his shoulder with his own, “I’ve got you tonight, so get whatever you want.”

Ignis nodded in assent and scanned the shelves once before settling on something fairly safe. For the moment he ordered a gin based cocktail, citrus and mint mixed into it. Gladio was eyeing a fragrant dark beer they had on tap, and signaled to a bartender to order. 

Ignis was alone only a moment before a woman sidled up beside him and flipped her hair over her shoulder. 

"Hello there." Her eyes were bright and alive as they roved Ignis’ face. She was wearing a halter top, her shoulders bare and her buxom figure was strategically accentuated. With the way she leaned toward him, Ignis could tell she knew how to get what she wanted. "Can I get you anything to drink, handsome?"

"I'm flattered, but no thank you." Ignis tried to politely decline, but the woman put her hand over his on the bartop. 

"Are you sure? You look pretty hot.” The woman traced a finger on the back of Ignis’ hand, looking up at him through her lashes. “Positive you don't need something to cool you down?" She brazenly ran her other hand up Ignis' chest and touched his collar. "Or maybe you need to wear fewer layers." She obviously was interested and very bold, and Ignis didn’t begrudge her for that. 

Ignis felt his confidence swell just a bit. This was what Gladio had been talking about, wasn’t it? It was so easy to recognize that she was interested from how she behaved, but it was a big step for Ignis to acknowledge and accept that she was. Ignis was fascinated by this feeling of being desirable, but he didn’t let it get out of hand. 

Even if Ignis wasn’t going to sleep with her, he had to admit she was pretty. On any other night she would have been a perfect stranger to fool around with. Tonight though was about his friends, and he was already happily occupied with Gladio. 

Ignis took her hands in his and gently removed them from his chest. He ran his thumbs over the back of her hands and dipped his head. "I appreciate the invitation, but I'm here with someone else." He raised one of her hands to his lips and kissed the back of it, smiling winsomely. "I do hope you enjoy the rest of your night and that you find whatever you're looking for."

The woman's brows raised in surprise and her lips parted. She quickly recovered and smiled back. "Didn't think I'd meet a gentleman like you tonight. I wouldn’t have come on so strong if I had known you’d be worth keeping around. If you change your mind, just give me a call." She quickly scribbled her number onto a bar napkin and put it in his front pocket, patting it before she turned away. 

Ignis turned to his left and found Gladio watching him, his expression unreadable. He wasn’t sure how much of the interaction he had seen. Annoyance flickered in Ignis as his cheeks heated against his will. He had to reason to feel like he’d been caught doing something wrong. 

“Making new friends?” Gladio jerked his head toward the woman walking away and offered Ignis his drink. “You two looked pretty cozy.”

Ignis noticed Gladio was speaking a little too flatly. He frowned at Gladio’s words.

_ Is he perhaps… jealous? No, he couldn’t be. Could he? _

“I was politely turning her down.” Ignis explained calmly. “You wouldn’t want me to be rude would you?”

Gladio started to lead Ignis toward the back where Noct and Prompto were waiting. “If you’re holding back on my account, you don’t have to.” He looked straight ahead, refusing to meet Ignis’ eyes and his face was carefully neutral. “You’re free to sleep with her or whoever you want.”

Ignis felt himself get defensive, but he stopped himself from acting on it. He answered evenly, trying to seem as if he wasn’t bothered by Gladio’s reaction. “I meant when I said when we made our agreement. Only you for a month. But if  _ you’re  _ interested in her, then by all means feel free to pursue her.” 

Ignis regretted saying it immediately; if Gladio did decide to go after the woman, or anyone else for that matter, Ignis would be hurt over it. Unreasonably so, but hurt all the same.

“I’m here with you guys. I’m not chasing after anyone tonight.” Gladio shrugged and sidestepped to avoid the thickening crowd. 

_ Unless it’s you, I don’t want anyone else.  _

“I was merely taking your advice, Gladio.” Ignis patted Gladio’s upper arm reassuringly. “I hope you know I did take your words to words to heart. Consider that encounter just now as practice.” Ignis wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but Gladio appeared relieved. 

Gladio squeezed Ignis’ shoulder and offered him a smile so sweet and pure that Ignis felt his knees go a little weak. “Real proud of you, Iggy. Keep it up.”

Finally after weaving through the crowd, they made it to the round booth where Noctis and Prompto were sitting. 

“Glad to see you could make it, Specs.” Noctis reclined, his arms spread welcomingly. Prompto waved excitedly and wriggled back and forth, unable to contain his enthusiasm. “We’re all here now. The party can finally start!”

Ignis glanced around as he slid into the circular booth. They were tucked into a corner in the back where the music wasn’t as loud, and the lights weren’t as disorienting. “Congratulations are in order for you both. It’s wonderful you received such high marks this semester.” 

“It’s all thanks to you.” Prompto said over his cup. “I don’t think I would have passed my math course if it wasn’t for you. You have my eternal gratitude.” Prompto gave an exaggerated bow and beamed. “I’m so happy to be done! At least until next semester. Buuut that’s a problem for future me. Time to forget everything I learned. Bottoms up!”

“I can get behind that.” Noct drained his glass and sighed contentedly.

Ignis rolled his eyes at their banter and found himself smiling. They’d more than earned this night with how much they endured of his tutoring. He was content to let them have their fun. 

For a while they talked and drank, enjoying each other’s company and the night. Prompto returned with an assortment of shots in round colored glasses matching the ones all around them. They all knocked several back together, just celebrating being alive and young. The drinks were surprisingly pleasant and for once Ignis let himself just enjoy the moment. 

He didn’t normally drink much when they were together, preferring to look after the others instead. Tonight though he was determined to relinquish control, even if only for a little bit. He was nervous, but he didn’t want to seem uptight to Gladio. Ignis soon felt a heady buzz that lent a dreamlike quality to his senses. 

“Hey, Ignis,” Prompto nudged him with his elbow. “It looks like you’ve got an admirer.” Prompto waggled his eyebrows and subtly pointed out a woman standing with some friends at the edge of the dancefloor. She was the same one from earlier, and she was with two other women. It appeared she pointed Ignis out to them and was talking very animatedly. Realizing she had been spotted, she winked and blew him a kiss. She turned away to continue her conversation as if she’d merely waved. She had no shame about being caught looking, which was sort of refreshing. 

Ignis averted his gaze quickly, passing it off as a cursory glance so his friends wouldn’t think he was staring. “It seems I do,” Ignis crossed his legs and stayed where he was, zero intention of moving. His face was blank and he tried to carry on the conversation they were having, but they weren’t moving on as easily as he had hoped. 

“Aren’t you gonna go talk to her?” Prompto leaned forward on his elbows, excited for Ignis. “She’s gorgeous! But I guess you’re used to that sort of thing.”

“Pardon?” Ignis looked quizzically to Prompto.

Prompto turned to him, bright blue eyes staring back at Ignis with incredulity. “Um, hello? You’re kinda perfect. You’re handsome, you cook, you’re probably the most capable person I know,” Prompto listed Ignis’ qualities one at a time on his fingers, “AND you’re good with kids.” Prompto jutted a thumb toward Noct who made an indignant sound. “You must have the ladies swarming you in droves.”

Ignis felt Gladio nudge his knee under the table with his own. He could practically hear the ‘See, I told you. Even Prompto gets it’ Gladio was struggling to hold back. Ignis kicked him lightly and Gladio chuckled. “Kid’s got a point.” Gladio agreed as he lifted his glass.

“She seems nice enough.” Ignis stayed where he was and ran a finger over the rim of his glass.

“Buuut…?” Prompto rested his head on his hand and prodded Ignis. 

Ignis sighed. “I was under the impression this was a group outing. Not for our personal interests.”

“No one here is stopping you,” Noct chimed in, gesturing with his glass. “Go if you want to.” He seemed to genuinely want Ignis to have a good time, and though Ignis appreciated it he wished they would drop it.

Ignis glanced over at the woman and caught her twirling a lock of hair while she watched their table. She was just harmlessly flirting at this point. She knew if Ignis was truly interested, he would make a move. 

“She’s lovely, but I already declined her offer.” Ignis pulled the napkin with her number on it out and put it on the table as proof. Prompto whistled in awe and Noct nearly spit out his drink mid sip. He looked from the napkin to Ignis and his brows pulled together slightly.

“She simply isn’t my type.” Ignis shrugged and set his drink on the napkin. The condensation on his glass made the ink bleed and that was the end of it. He was doing his best to make it clear he wasn’t interested - doubly because Gladio was present and he didn’t want him getting the wrong idea.

Noct cocked his head and narrowed his eyes at Ignis. "Now that you mention it I've never seen you go after anyone when we go out." It was true that at least once they’d all made a pass at someone if they went out - whether or not their attempts had been successful was another story.

Ignis raised his eyebrows at his ward. He had never spoken to Noct about anything remotely related to his romantic life. The only time they’d spoken about sex was when Noct hit puberty and Ignis walked him through how reproduction worked. That had been awkward enough for the both of them that they had mutually agreed to not bring it up again. 

"I’m not sure why that matters,” Ignis answered blandly, gently trying to steer away from the conversation.

"C'mon, don’t be like that. If she doesn’t do it for you, then who does? What’s your type?" Noct crossed his arms and fixed Ignis with a calculating stare. He was tipsy, but he was still keenly aware of everything around him. He was certainly less inhibited and unconcerned about asking such direct questions.

“I suppose I don’t have one.” Ignis mused.

Noctis scoffed. “Everyone does, Ignis, you included.” The prince had sunk his teeth into this and wasn’t going to let go. He was stubborn, but so was Ignis. 

Ignis took a long drink and looked at Noct over his glass. He gave him a smile just wry enough to make Noct question whether or not he was being honest. "If you must know, I prefer my partners to be tall, dark, and handsome." It was true, but it was just generic and sardonic enough that Noct could dismiss it as a joke. Ignis briefly caught Gladio’s eye as he said it and touched Gladio’s knee under the table. 

Gladio nearly choked on his drink at Ignis’ response. Gladio scrambled to regain his composure and stared into his glass to avoid looking up.

_ Did he just…? Or is he messin’ with me? _

"Fine, don't tell me." Noct huffed and sat back. “I  _ was  _ going to offer to help scout out some options. Figured you getting laid would mellow you out a bit. I didn't know you would be so picky about it.”

"Careful, your highness. Watch what you say next carefully, or vegetables might mysteriously find their way into your next dinner." Ignis sipped his drink, expression innocently blank. He wasn’t afraid to remind the prince of his own finicky habits. He was enjoying himself more than he thought he should, but he didn’t let that stop him. 

"Ain't gonna ask me?" Gladio leaned forward on his elbows. It hadn’t escaped Noct’s notice that Gladio hadn’t said a word during that exchange, but he kept that observation to himself. "Or do you believe the rumors?"

"The ones that say you sleep with anything that has a pulse?" Noct looked at him flatly. "No. You just talk a big game and flirt a lot. I know you don't really sleep around that much, and I don’t need to know what kind of person you like."

Gladio looked taken aback. Obviously he’d expected some sarcastic answer or to have his reputation thrown in his face. 

This was news to Ignis. He’d assumed from Gladio’s behavior that he did indeed have an expansive history of lovers. Now that he thought about it, others were always the ones to boast about Gladio’s sexual exploits. It was never Gladio himself, though he did play along just to humor them sometimes. Ignis studied Gladio’s face and took a thoughtful sip. 

"Then why ask Ignis?" Gladio asked, recovering from Noct’s unexpected honesty.

Noct shrugged. "Specs is more fun to mess with."

"And what about you Noct? You have been suspiciously quiet on the subject." Ignis felt the liquor loosening his tongue. He was ever so slightly mocking Noct, mostly to see if it would make him uncomfortable. Even if Noct outranked him, they were still lifelong friends and they were equal in that regard. “Please enlighten us, your majesty. What is  _ your  _ type?”

Noct’s clear blue eyes flashed as they darted to Ignis. He opened his mouth to speak then shut it quickly, biting back his words. He looked torn for a moment, but it passed and his expression changed. Noct set his jaw and looked up, almost defiant, and put an arm around Prompto.

"He's my type." Noct was daring them to say something against him and Prompto, as if he expected some sort of judgement. Prompto just blushed and looked at Noct sheepishly, some semblance of pride shining in his smile. They'd never explicitly announced they were together, but Ignis and Gladio had their suspicions.

Ignis just inclined his head knowingly and smiled at Prompto. "No surprises there, I suppose. You always did have a soft spot for blondes with blue eyes." He said it with a wink to Prompto to show he meant nothing malicious by it. Prompto laughed nervously, unsure what to say.

“Good for you,” Gladio lifted his glass in salute and took a swig. “Finally owning up and saying it out loud. ‘Bout damn time.”

Prompto scratched at his cheek nervously with his index finger, his freckles darker on his flushed face. “It’s my fault. I wasn’t ready to tell anyone. I promised Noct that if he scored really well we could tell people. And he passed with flying colors, so… yeah…” He was fidgeting nervously now that all eyes were on him.

Noct pulled Prompto a little closer. It was protective and comforting, and the way they looked at each other warmed Ignis’ heart. “You don’t owe him an explanation. He’s just being an ass about it because he can be.” Noct stuck his tongue out at Gladio, very unprincelike. 

Gladio smirked and lifted his hands up in a shrug. “What can I say. You’re fun to mess with.” 

“Hey.” Noct prickled as he realized how Gladio had turned his own words against him. Gladio and Ignis laughed, then so did the other two. 

Prompto perked up when a new song started and tugged on Noct’s arm. “Ooh, I like this one. C’mon, Noct. You promised you’d dance with me at least a little.”

Noctis looked to Prompto and looked like he was about to complain, but then he saw the hopeful look on Prompto’s face. “Alright, alright.” He sighed and followed him, pushing aside the last bit of shyness remaining after so many drinks. “You know I can’t say no when you look at me like that,” he muttered, twining his fingers through Prompto’s.

“I know. Works every time.” Prompto beamed and raced off with Noctis in tow.

Gladio chuckled as they disappeared into the writhing crowd. “They’re good for each other. You feel like gettin’ out there, Iggy?” Gladio nodded toward the dancers and looked to Ignis expectantly.

Ignis shrugged, uninterested. “Not particularly, but don’t feel obligated to stay and keep me company. Go and enjoy yourself.”

“Nah. I’m good with keeping an eye on them from here. Still kinda sore from last night.” Gladio took a long draught from yet another beer. Ignis had stopped counting and yet Gladio barely seemed affected. 

Ignis chuckled and finished off another drink. “I must say you displayed amazing fortitude last night. Where are you aching?” 

Gladio took another swig and pointed to the middle of his back. “Definitely there. My hips are the worst. Everything else is kind of a dull ache. All in all, I feel pretty good though. Means I did something right.”

Ignis studied Gladio over his glass, eyes wandering where his hands couldn’t. He wanted to touch everywhere Gladio hurt; he wanted to rub the pain from his body and feel the raw power of his flesh beneath his fingers. “If you keep practicing your stretches and poses, the soreness will lessen with time. Your hips are the worst off because they needed the most work.”

“I can think of a few ways to work on loosening them up again. I’ll need a partner to practice on if you want to volunteer.” Gladio playfully nudged Ignis.

“I’ll see if I can fit it into my schedule.” Ignis found himself flirting back freely, and Gladio’s smile matched his. This secret they shared was bringing them closer together, and this night was slowly eroding their cautious boundaries. 

They talked for a little while, and Ignis relaxed. They traded stories and jokes, drifting closer to each other with time. Soon they were sitting close enough that their legs and shoulders touched side by side. 

“I was thinking about your answer to Noct’s question earlier.” Gladio said as he lifted his glass to take a gulp. “Do I fit the bill?” His eyes were on the crowd but he watched Ignis from his periphery.

“Pardon?” Ignis looked to Gladio. He blinked a few times, finding it difficult to focus on Gladio’s face.

“Earlier you told Noct you liked ‘em tall, dark, and handsome. Do I check all those boxes?” Gladio smirked as if he were joking, but he was dying to know. He’d kept his mouth shut about the woman, but under the surface he had been gripped by intense jealousy. 

Not that he would have stopped Ignis if he had wanted to pursue her. No, he would have smothered his heart in his hands and watched Ignis walk away if that was the choice he’d made. Still, standing there and watching them flirt had been far more agonizing than Gladio realized it could be. 

Ignis felt himself sway a bit and savored the dizzying warmth that spread through him. He hadn’t had this much to drink in a long while, and he forgot how good it could be to feel this free. 

“What do you think?” Ignis drawled. He ran his fingers up Gladio’s forearm and rested his hand on Gladio’s bicep. “Do you consider that to be an apt description of yourself?”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Gladio slid a hand up Ignis' thigh and wrapped his other arm around Ignis' waist. "Either way we can find somewhere more private and I can make your night a little more interesting. Noct’s too busy to notice. He and Prompto won't find out."

Ignis turned to face Gladio and he searched him. The flashing lights backlit him with a blue glow, different shades rippling across his skin like water. The colors, the heat in his chest, Gladio’s touch - it was entrancing, almost ethereal. 

"Gladio, I..." Ignis leaned into Gladio and inhaled slowly. The scent of his skin was intoxicating. It wove through Ignis’ thoughts and drove him to distraction. Time seemed to be moving sluggishly, the air thick and difficult to move through. He wanted Gladio, and was desperate for him. This was the sixteenth day and it felt as if the hours were deliberately racing away from him. He wanted to use the time he had left to live out an entire lifetime’s worth of happiness.

Gladio leaned down and slowly kissed his way from Ignis’ ear down his neck. Ignis shuddered and gasped, recalling the first time Gladio had done this. He moaned softly as he began to harden, from both Gladio’s mouth and hands on him. He was  _ this _ close to crawling onto Gladio’s lap. Whatever happened after that, he couldn’t be held responsible for. 

“Just wait until I get you alone,” Gladio growled into Ignis’ ear. “Then I can show you the ideas you gave me last night. I can make you scream for me, or beg if you want to.” Gladio’s hand was caressing Ignis’ inner thigh and he brushed his lips down Ignis’ jaw. “I wanna give it to you like you gave it to me last night. I wanna make you feel that good, if not better.”

Painfully hard now, Ignis wanted nothing more than to find somewhere private for he and Gladio to ravage each other. Ignis glanced to the crowd to make sure Noct wasn't in his line of sight. His eyes skittered across the crowd, his vision quickly losing clarity. All the faces seemed to blur together among the smoke and lights, and Ignis was having a hard time picking out individuals. 

For only a beat, the crowd parted in just the right way to reveal a familiar face watching their table. He exhaled sharply and froze Those haunting eyes on the dancefloor were ones Ignis knew well. He felt his heart stop, and then the moment passed. The crowd returned to its wild undulation as if the floor hadn’t fallen out from under Ignis.

Among the gyrating bodies, the corner of a brown leather jacket disappeared along with the owner of those judging eyes. Ignis began to panic, snippets of memories surfacing of different hands on him in a place much like this. An avalanche of feeling and dread followed, attached to those memories and those eyes. He didn’t want them anywhere near him. 

Suddenly it was hard to breathe and the walls seemed to stretch inward, reaching for him, groping much like Ben had that first night. Guilt and unworthiness raked their claws down Ignis’ scalp and back. Hands of loneliness closed around Ignis’ neck, and he thought he might suffocate.

Ignis clutched at Gladio like a lifeline and Gladio could feel him shaking. 

"Are you okay?" Gladio cupped Ignis' face and followed his line of sight, scanning for a threat. When he found none he redirected Ignis’ attention, trying to snap him out of his fright. 

Patches of green and hues of purple slid across Gladio’s skin, making him look otherworldly. His voice anchored Ignis, and Ignis latched onto it. He remembered to breathe, to focus on his lungs expanding and shrinking over and over. He mentally traced his steps back to Gladio, to now, and came to his senses. 

"Iggy, look at me. Do you need me to get you water or something?" Gladio ran his thumbs over Ignis’ cheeks tenderly. “Please tell me if you’re okay.”

Ignis loosened the death grip he had on Gladio's jacket and leaned his forehead against Gladio’s shoulder. 

"I'm alright. Truly, I’m fine now. Don't trouble yourself. We shouldn't move either. If we do, Prompto and Noctis might not be able to find us if we move elsewhere.”

_ You're imagining things. Ben isn't here, and he isn’t going to come after you. Get a hold of yourself. You’re safe. You’re safe with Gladio. You have no reason to fear Benedict in the first place.  _

Ignis somehow knew that he should be afraid, even if he couldn’t remember why. 

Gladio ran a hand up and down Ignis' back soothingly, alert and scanning the crowd. If Ignis had seen someone or something that upset him and he wanted to know exactly what it was. Noct and Prompto seemed fine - he caught glimpses of them with their tongues down each other's throats and twined together - and nothing seemed amiss.

"If you aren't feeling okay, we can leave." Gladio assured Ignis now that he was certain they were in no immediate danger. He was beginning to wonder if there was more to Ignis not liking crowded places. 

Ignis tilted his glass back and drained it, hoping to drown out the buried anxieties that had suddenly reared their ugly heads. He looked up, eyes luminous with bursts of yellow across his face. "We can't leave Noct here. I'll stay until he and Prompto have had their fun. They deserve it. They worked so hard." His words were beginning to slur. Ignis tried to move his tongue, but it felt too thick and heavy in his mouth. 

Feeling the alcohol running rampant in his system, Ignis smiled lopsidedly. “It all makes sense now. Why Noct put so much effort into his studies." Ignis had helped bring Prompto and Noctis joy in his own small way. They had learned to love each other all on their own, but he'd still played a part in bringing them together. “He called to thank me the day they got their results. Now I know why.”

"Noct knew exactly what he wanted. If he applied himself half as hard to everything else…” Ignis somberly turned to Gladio. His face was full of hope and for a few seconds, he seemed completely sober. “He’s going to make a marvelous king one day, Gladio. I just know it.”

Gladio nodded in agreement, feeling his drinks catching up with him. “I have a feeling he’s going to keep things exciting. It’ll be a hell of a lotta work, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Ignis put a hand on Gladio’s chest and looked up, the clarity that had been there before now gone. He frowned a little, as if thinking were difficult. If Noctis and Prompto had found a way to move past being friends, couldn’t he do it too? 

“Gladio, am I… would you consider me your 'type'?” Ignis’ fingers curled, bunching up Gladio’s shirt into his fist. He was searching Gladio openly, nearly all pretense abandoned. 

Ignis’ thoughts were jumping to different points of their conversations from tonight and he was having trouble keeping track of the present moment. It didn’t help that he was wrestling with this feeling that sped his heart up and robbed him of his sound judgement. It was more magnificent than all the lights in this place combined, and brighter than even the stars. It was soft and welcoming like home should be, and it enveloped him in an embrace that he could not escape. Ignis knew he was supposed to fight it, but he didn’t know exactly why anymore. It couldn’t be as disastrous as he thought it would be if he gave in, could it?

Gladio wrapped one hand around the back of Ignis’ neck and folded the other over where Ignis held the front of his shirt. Gladio’s heart was hammering in his chest, trying to make its war cry heard over the noise. Gladio wanted to tell Ignis everything. He wanted to bare his soul and show him just what Ignis meant to him. He wanted to say Ignis was his perfect match; no matter what Ignis was, how he looked, or what he did, he would always be the person Gladio wanted. 

Both Ignis’ and Gladio’s phones vibrated in their pockets and they jolted apart. It was a message from Prompto saying that Noct was trashed, and Prompto convinced him he needed to go home. He asked if Ignis and Gladio could meet them outside before they left, just in case he needed help with Noct. 

Gladio exhaled sharply from his nose and was already getting up. He’d been this close to telling Ignis, but it would have to wait for now. 

Ignis rose too quickly and the room tilted hazardously. The lights were altogether too bright and erratic, aggressive and ever changing with their flashing and fading. He braced himself against the wall and his feet were having difficulty understanding that they were supposed to move when he told them to. 

Gladio could see Ignis struggling and took him by the elbow, gently guiding him through the throng of people. “I’ve got ya, Iggy. Let’s take it slow,” he said encouragingly. Ignis followed clumsily, yet faithfully, at Gladio’s heels. 

Gladio’s considerable bulk made it easier to part the crowd and leave space for Ignis to pass behind him. They tried to stay at the edges of the crowd where it was thinner, but sometimes they had to work their way into the horde to make progress. Gladio did his best to shield Ignis with frame, especially given his reaction earlier. 

Someone crashed into Gladio and though he was feeling the influence of his drinks, he was quick enough still to react. Gladio pivoted to keep from being thrown off balance and he guarded Ignis from the shifting crowd. He had nowhere to go so he was forced to press Ignis up against the wall, forearms braced on either side of Ignis' head. One leg was between Ignis' thighs and their faces were close. Gladio glanced behind him to see who the culprit was, but he guessed someone had either fallen or had gotten too enthusiastic.

Ignis could feel the music in his chest, and his heart stuttered unevenly against the beat. Gladio's face was so close and the flaring lights changed the color of his eyes, making them glow and shift hypnotically. His blood hummed with the vibration of the bass and Ignis ached more for Gladio with every note. His very soul seemed to call out and Ignis wanted to be sure Gladio heard it. His world and his thoughts narrowed to what was right in front of him, all else too far and difficult to hold onto.

"If you couldn't wait until we returned, all you had to do was say so." Ignis pressed himself against Gladio and gave him a seductive smile. "You needn't be gentle." He slipped a hand under the hem of Gladio’s shirt and the other was on Gladio’s hip pulling him closer. This was what Gladio wanted right? There had to be a reason why he had Ignis pressed into a corner. Or was it someone else that used to do this to get their point across?

Gladio groaned as Ignis rubbed against him. He was already semi hard from drinking and Ignis was well past that. The fact that Ignis  _ wanted _ to fuck in this dark corner in front of people was arousing beyond words. 

Gladio’s eyes were half lidded as blood rushed south and all he wanted was to take Ignis up on his offer right here and now. Very few would likely notice with the noise, darkness, and movement. Hell, there were several couples that already looked like they could be fucking not far off.

Gladio locked eyes with Ignis and he found that all semblance of fear and hesitance were gone. All that was left was passion that scorched Gladio to his depths and recklessness that was so wildly unlike Ignis. That only made Gladio want him more. Ignis looked like he felt invincible, and Gladio wanted to test that by seeing just how much he could take.

Panting and filled with lust, Gladio put his lips to Ignis ear. He strained to speak, to express exactly what he wanted. As much as he needed Ignis, and as much as he hated to refuse him, they had to go. “Iggy, we can’t. Not right now. We’re looking for Noct. Remember?”

Ignis’ stilled and dropped his hands. He shook his head to clear it, and looked to the entrance. He silently berated himself for forgetting in the first place. “You’re right. Have to find Noct. Noct first. Always him first.” His breathing was a bit labored, but he followed Gladio as they made for the entrance again. He was single mindedly focused now and it took all of his energy to maintain it. He was driven by love of his ward, and shame that he had forgotten about him in the first place.

It felt like an eternity before they made it outside, but the fresh air helped brush aside the haze from Ignis’ mind momentarily. He looked around and Prompto and Noctis emerged just moments after they did. Noctis was wobbling though he was managing to stay upright. He had a huge smile on his face, and it looked unfamiliar on someone usually so stoic and quiet. He had his arm slung around Prompto’s shoulders and neck, and planted a kiss on Prompto’s cheek. “I feel great right now.” Noct’s words slurred together, and his dopey grin made his eyes brighten. 

Even drunk, Ignis could tell Noct was genuinely happy. Happier than he’d been in a long time, and they all had Prompto to thank for that. Prompto laughed and though he was shyly trying to keep Noct from being overly affectionate, he was just as elated. 

Noct tried to kiss Prompto again but couldn’t raise his head far enough and ended up kissing the blonde’s neck. Prompto giggled, obviously ticklish, and he pushed Noct’s head away. “Cut that out. C’mon, let’s get you home before you pass out.”

“Looks like you two had a good time,” Gladio crossed his arms and smirked. “Both Noct and Iggy are hammered.” He jerked a thumb at Ignis behind him. 

Ignis huffed indignantly. “I am not.” He drew himself upright and straightened his jacket, determined to not seem more cognizant than he really was.

Gladio laughed at him good-naturedly. “Yeah, ya are and it’s okay.” He turned his attention to Prompto. The blonde wasn’t nearly as far gone as Noct was and had his wits about him still. Prompto wrapped an arm around Noctis’ waist to help him stand and the prince looked gratefully to him, pure adoration lighting up his face.

“Thanks.” Noct nuzzled Prompto’s neck. Trying and failing to whisper, Noct started to suggest things he and Prompto could do when they got back. 

Prompto blushed crimson and tried to shush the prince. Noct made matters worse by grabbing Prompto’s butt and issuing a bold declaration about the state Prompto would be in tomorrow morning.

Gladio snickered as Prompto clamped a hand over Noct’s mouth and Ignis’s eyes widened as he swayed. He decided he didn’t really need to know  _ everything  _ about Noct’s personal life - just enough to keep him well informed and safe. Gladio turned to see Ignis leaning on the wall and grimacing at how difficult it was to stay upright. 

“Look, I’ll take Iggy back to his place and you take Noct back to his. Call me if anything happens.” Gladio propped Ignis up. Ignis resisted and insisted he could walk on his own. Before he could pitch forward, Gladio grabbed the back of his shirt and tried not to laugh. He’d never since Ignis this drunk and wasn’t sure if he ever would again.

"You sure? We can all crash at Noct's." Prompto still had a hand over Noctis’ mouth, and the prince was still trying to speak, albeit more loudly. 

"It's fine. Iggy will be more comfortable if he wakes up in his own bed. Plus I think you'll be, uh," Gladio nodded at Noct clutching at Prompto, "Busy with that one." Verbally stifled, the prince was getting a bit more handsy to physically make his point.

Prompto sheepishly nodded and promised he would get Noct back safely. Gladio could hear Prompto say under his breath as they turned away, "Noct, cut it out until we get back. You promised you'd behave."

“I can’t help it when you’re just so…you.” Noct spoke slowly and it was clear by the way he looked up at Prompto that he was absolutely smitten.

"You're all bark and no bite anyway." Prompto steered Noct around the corner, doing his best to keep the prince talking and awake until they made it to his apartment.

"Oh, I'll bite you if..." Noct’s slurring faded as they got out of ear range and Gladio shook his head in amusement. 

Gladio readjusted his hold on Ignis so that he guided him with a solid arm around his shoulders. “How are you holding up, Iggy?”

“Quite alright, thank you.” Ignis’ replied happily, his words running together. He squinted and turned his head as they passed a neon sign. “Though I can’t read. Why is that?” 

“Because you’re drunk,” Gladio said bluntly, though not unkindly. “You had quite a bit in there. Threw ‘em back like a pro.”

“Nonsense. I can’t be drunk.” Ignis protested, listing sideways hard enough that Gladio had to pull him closer. “I only had,” Ignis tried to count on his fingers how many drinks he’d had and stared at his hands, “I can’t remember how many. That’s odd.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Gladio patted Ignis’ head and Ignis quieted immediately.

Soon they reached Ignis’ apartment, and when he tried to open his door he kept missing the keyhole. “Let me help you with that.” Gladio guided Ignis’ hand and together they opened the door. Ignis staggered inside, muttering something incoherent. Gladio just made a noise of agreement and steered Ignis to bed.

Gladio knew Ignis needed to lay down before he passed out on his feet. “Let’s get you to bed, ‘kay?” Gladio looked down at Ignis in the crook of his arm, and his heart swelled as Ignis looked up at him blearily and smiled. He nodded enthusiastically and leaned heavily into Gladio.

“Down you go, buddy.” Gladio tried to ease Ignis down onto the bed, but Ignis had other ideas. He went down on his knees and put his hands on Gladio’s crotch. “Like this?” He looked up, glasses slipping off his nose and his hair mussed. His green eyes were unfocused, but they were looking for approval.

Gladio gently took Ignis’ wrists and helped him to his feet. “No, not like that. I meant you need to lay down.”

Ignis nodded slowly, then with surprising speed and strength grabbed Gladio and pulled him down on top of him. They flopped into the bed and Gladio caught himself enough so that his full weight wouldn’t crush Ignis. “Like this, then?” Ignis’ head listed to the side, his glimmering green eyes searching Gladio’s face.

Ignis pulled Gladio’s hips flush against his by his belt loops and rutted against him. Gladio moaned softly and resisted the urge to give in. It felt amazing to have Ignis want him and grind into him, but Gladio knew better. “Shh, it’s okay, Iggy. You don’t have to do anything. Just relax.” Ignis stopped, looking for any sort of indication of what Gladio wanted. 

"Isn't this why you came back with me? To have sex?" Ignis asked.

Gladio shook his head and brushed Ignis’ hair out of his eyes. "No. I wanted to make sure you made it home safely. I came with you because you needed someone to take care of you, not to take advantage of you. You might not even remember any of this tomorrow if we do anything."

Ignis paused and tried to process what Gladio was saying, as if he were speaking another language. “But you’ll tire of me if we don’t. Then you’ll leave if you get bored. Are you already bored of me?” 

Gladio’s world felt like it continued to tilt even though it was long after they stopped falling. Ignis was looking at him differently, and it wasn’t just because they’d both had a lot to drink. There was a desperation there, and a deep loneliness Gladio hadn’t seen in Ignis before. But there was something beautiful and hopeful too, like the sun peeking over the horizon. “Never. I could never get bored of you. I’m not going anywhere either.”

Ignis stubbornly rutted against Gladio and littered his neck with kisses. He groaned at the friction between their rigid members. Gladio’s was firm and heavy against his, and he knew he wasn’t the only one enjoying this. If he kept at it, he knew he could convince Gladio to cave into his lust. 

Gladio fought to curb his desire, his eyes half closed. Ignis hadn't been this affectionate before and Gladio was enjoying it immensely. He was painfully hard and dizzy as Ignis clumsily fumbled with his belt. It was sort of endearing to have Ignis trying so hard when he clearly didn’t have all his faculties. From the way Ignis’ body responded, Gladio knew it wasn’t just for his sake.

Why should he deny Ignis what he wanted? He could easily fuck Ignis to both their hearts’ content, and then some. Ignis was practically begging for Gladio to. But Gladio knew come morning he would feel guilty for using Ignis so selfishly. If he slept with him right now to feel needed and loved, then no good would come of that. 

Gladio held Ignis’ face in his hands and wondered if the man beneath him could feel his heart throwing itself against his ribs over and over. “You need to rest, Ignis.” Gladio murmured, gently taking Ignis’ wrists in his hands and pinning them beside Ignis’ head into the mattress. 

“You don’t want to have sex with me?” Ignis’ sounded hurt. His face revealed the raw disappointment and confusion he felt. See it was like daggers in Gladio’s chest, frost and flame coating their edges. 

“You don’t want me?” Ignis’ words came out as a pained whisper, hoarse and tight. 

Gladio shook his head vehemently. He hated seeing Ignis looking so dejected; he wanted to bring back the laughter that had made him glow and the smile that stirred the depth of Gladio’s soul. Gladio didn’t know where this deep hurt was coming from, but he wanted to hunt down the source and extinguish it.

“No, no, it’s not that. I didn’t say that.” Gladio took Ignis’ face in his hands, softly stroking Ignis’ cheeks with his thumbs. “Of course I want you. You know we’re both drunk, Iggy. I’m not about to take advantage of you and I don’t wanna to hurt you.” Gladio tried to explain but Ignis just looked at him, absolutely puzzled.

“But  _ he  _ never cared if I was inebriated. It never mattered to him if I...if I…was even...” Ignis trailed off, thinking aloud. His eyes slid to a spot on the ceiling and stared off into the distance at memories he was trying to reconcile. 

“I don’t think he ever cared.” Pain resurfaced and Ignis briefly felt numb and distant. He didn’t like thinking about those faint memories. They were dark and hazy, and he only vaguely knew that something had been wrong. He shoved it back down and renewed his efforts to persuade Gladio.

Gladio wanted to ask what Ignis meant, but he didn’t get the chance as Ignis continued. He palmed Gladio through his pants, and was tugging Gladio’s shirt up. Gladio gritted his teeth and tried to lift himself off Ignis. “You aren’t thinking straight, Iggy.”

“I want you. I want more.” Ignis insisted and grabbed Gladio by the back of his neck and his shoulders. “I only have you for so long. Even if it hurts, I want you.” Gladio stilled, looking into Ignis’ eyes. Depthless black and sage waves pulled Gladio in and swept him away. 

Ignis felt something between them shift and stared back. He was waiting for something even if he wasn’t sure exactly what it was. It was quiet save for their ragged breath. 

“Ignis.” Gladio whispered his name, and was warm from head to toe. He swore his stomach was doing nervous acrobatics. This was the first time Ignis had been honest about what he thought of this arrangement. It was a small glimpse for Gladio into Ignis’ feelings for him and he hoped it wasn’t just the liquor talking. 

Ignis’ lips parted with a shaky breath and he looked up at Gladio through his lashes, struggling to stay awake. He was desperately grasping at Gladio, unashamedly offering himself. “I’ll do anything. I’ll give anything. Tell me what you desire, Gladio.”

_ Gods, you’re beautiful. I can’t say no to you. You know that, right? _

Gladio saw Ignis’ eyes drift to Gladio’s lips and Ignis’ hands tightened. Gladio felt his will strain as something niggled at him from the back of his mind. “I wanna kiss you.” Gladio whispered softly, as if this was the most difficult thing he’d asked Ignis to do. “Is that okay?”

As soon as he asked, a realization hit him with alarming clarity: he and Ignis had never kissed. 

In all the times they’d passionately tumbled together, Ignis never let Gladio kiss him - each time he'd tried Ignis conveniently redirected him. Suddenly Gladio knew this wasn’t a line he should cross, especially not now while Ignis wasn’t sober. 

Ignis’ breath caught in his throat and for a moment he looked scared. Gladio immediately regretted asking and tried to pull away, but Ignis held him solidly. His whisper was hoarse as he struggled between what he desired most and what he knew was best as if they weren’t the same thing now.  "If I kiss you, then I can't go back." Ignis closed his eyes and let Gladio go, leaving the choice in his hands.

"Go back?" Gladio breathed, his heart beating faster than he thought possible. 

"To a time before you." Ignis gave a shuddering sigh, as if he were saying too much and holding back even more.

“What do you mean? Ignis?” Gladio shook Ignis a little and the only answer he got was deep and even breathing. Ignis was asleep, blissfully unaware of Gladio frantically trying to not jump to conclusions.

Frustrated with himself for getting into this mess in the first place, Gladio rolled over onto his back and covered his face in his hands. He wanted to scream his frustration, but he didn’t want to wake Ignis. 

_ This is so much harder than I thought it would be. Why can’t I just tell him? Why can’t we just see what happens? And who the fuck hurt him? _

Gladio exhaled harshly and turned his head toward Ignis. He calmed and his chest felt full to bursting as he studied Ignis’ sleeping face. Gingerly, he removed Ignis’ glasses and set them aside. He nestled next to Ignis and tucked him into the crook of his arm against his chest. This way it felt like he could keep Ignis safe, even while he slept. He pulled the blanket over them both and traced Ignis’ face, his touch featherlight. 

Ignis looked so serene. Where he was normally stern he softened, and where he usually kept himself neutral and seemed to glow with life. Unable to help himself, Gladio pressed his lips to Ignis’ forehead and rested his cheek against the top of Ignis’ head.

_ You know why you can’t tell him. It wouldn’t be fair to him if he doesn’t feel the same. He said a lot of things tonight he probably won’t remember in the morning. Just try again next time. We’re getting closer, I know it.  _

Gladio circled back to Ignis’ words, turning them over and over like they were an artifact that held a treasure inside if only he knew how to unlock it. Did he really care that deeply about Gladio, or was it a different sort of attachment? He felt so unsure about everything right now, especially because he couldn’t separate what was real from imagined while intoxicated.

Gladio was particularly troubled by this ‘he’ Ignis had mentioned. It worried him and made him feel anxious not knowing exactly what went on with that person. He had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with why Ignis nearly had a panic attack at the nightclub, It was only a hunch, but Gladio wanted proof. He’d have to talk with Ignis about that and so much more in the morning. 

Gladio hugged Ignis tighter and breathed him in, letting his scent fill his lungs and his clear his thoughts. He was here with Ignis, and his beloved was safe now. He wasn’t going to let anything happen to him, no matter the cost. At peace, Gladio drifted off grateful for how right Ignis felt sleeping in his arms. 


	8. Daydreams and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of drinking with his friends, Gladio tries to help Ignis confront the past that haunts him. Truths Ignis had forgotten come to light and he must face dire consequences if he wants to overcome them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without spoiling anything, I'd like to include a trigger warning for intense non-consent themes in this chapter. Please be advised there are some heavy topics and scenes portrayed relating to abuse.

As Ignis slowly came into consciousness, a dull throbbing accompanied his awakening. The more alert he became, the worse it got and he realized it was emanating from his head. He hissed in pain as he gingerly rolled onto his back.

At the first sign of Ignis stirring, Gladio was wide awake. He opened his eyes and checked to see how Ignis was faring. Still half asleep, Ignis clutched at his head with one hand and his eyes weakly fluttered open. He tried to speak and Gladio put his hand to Ignis’ chest to keep him from getting up.

“Shhh, you’re okay. Stay still, and don’t sit up too fast.” Gladio said soothingly and caressed the back of his fingers down Ignis’ cheek. Neither had moved in their sleep and Gladio still embraced Ignis protectively. “You’re in your apartment. Prompto got Noct back to his place in one piece last night. Your glasses are on the bedside table if you want me to get them for you.” 

Ignis swallowed. His throat was bone dry and his skull felt as if it were cracking open, but he managed a small, “Thank you.” He felt like he’d been trampled by a herd of garula and was preoccupied with the misery where his head should have been. On some level Ignis was still able to appreciate that Gladio anticipated what he would want to know first. 

“Just take it easy. I’ll be right back with water and some pain meds.” Gladio said softly, trying not to be too loud for Ignis.

Ignis meant to make a sound of agreement, but it turned into a pitiful groan as he turned his head. Gladio gently pulled his arm out from under Ignis and tried his best not to jostle him while getting out of bed. 

Eyes squeezed shut, Ignis tried to get his bearings. He knew they had gone out as a group last night, but his recollection of it was patchy at best. He tried to trace his steps through the night until he hit a wall. He didn’t remember much after Noctis and Prompto had left the table. All that remained beyond that point were vague feelings and images jumbled together, and some parts were missing altogether. 

Distinctly Ignis recalled being with Gladio in a booth, then pressed against a wall, but nothing else came back easily. There was a dim memory of unease and panic, but he didn’t know what it was tied to. 

Ignis squinted against the morning light and ventured a look at himself. He was still in his clothes from the night before, albeit without his shoes which he assumed were by the front door. It was strange to wake up fully clothed after a night of drinking. Weirder still, he was without bruises, he wasn’t sore in any strange places, nor was he hoarse. He mulled that over for a moment, unsettled by how strange it felt to lack those discomforts. 

_ Since when did I accept that it was normal to wake up battered with no memory of the night prior?  _

On the occasions he’d gone drinking with Ben, the morning after Ben always claimed they fucked all night long and Ignis had begged him to be rough with him. Ignis never remembered those times in full, left only with snippets that would resurface for days after. One particular memory had alarmed Ignis; he could vaguely recall being in extreme pain and Ben being the cause of it. 

When he’d questioned Benedict about it, Ben had laughed him off dismissively. “You’re remembering it wrong. You wanted me to do it. You even told me you would use our safe word if it was too much.” 

Ignis hadn’t ever recalled agreeing on a safeword with Ben, or even what the act itself had been, but he didn’t press the issue. It was done and no lasting harm had come to him. After that though he had been careful not to drink around Ben again. 

With Gladio he could tell things had gone very differently. Ignis rubbed a hand over his face, and promised he would figure out exactly why that was. First he needed to get rid of this hangover. 

Ignis heard Gladio’s soft footfalls approaching and opened his eyes fully. Gladio helped ease him into a sitting position so he could drink. Ignis accepted the glass from Gladio along with the pills in his hand. He guzzled down the water, unbelievably thirsty and hoped the pills would kick in soon. As soon as he was done Gladio offered Ignis his glasses. The strategist took them gratefully and once the spectacles were on his face he felt significantly more like himself. 

“Thank you for staying, Gladio. You didn’t have to.” Ignis rubbed his temples and grimaced at how sensitive his skin felt. He was terribly dehydrated, but Gladio was already pouring him a second glass of water from the pitcher he’d brought. “This was my own doing. It isn’t your responsibility to deal with the consequences.” 

“I wanted to help. Besides, I didn’t feel right leaving you alone.” Gladio sat on the edge of the bed and kept a watchful eye on Ignis. “I can try something if you want,” Gladio offered. “I overheard some Glaives that like to party mention how they coped with their hangovers. You can use healing magic to relieve it a little, but it works better if someone else does it.” 

“Please. It can’t possibly make this worse.” Ignis winced. Even speaking hurt. 

Gladio leaned in close and held Ignis’ face, his palms on Ignis cheeks and fingers at his temples. Green sparks shimmered around his hands and they were just bright enough that Ignis had to close his eyes against the stinging light. Instantly he felt Gladio’s magic working to calm the pain that pulsed with each heartbeat. The edge was gone and Ignis sighed in relief. His headache was still there, but it was a minor inconvenience now instead of a raging problem.

“How’s that?” Gladio asked, still holding Ignis’ face. 

“Much better.” Ignis replied gratefully. He slowly opened his eyes, and was met with Gladio only a hand’s breadth from him. His golden gaze was compassionate and his touch was a remedy of a different kind.

The Shield’s amber eyes reminded Ignis of honey. Gladio’s presence was warm and sweet, so unlike anyone else he’d been with. As far as Ignis could tell, they hadn’t had sex last night and this morning Gladio seemed different somehow. The way he touched Ignis was so casual yet somehow sensual. The gentle familiarity of Gladio’s hands lulled Ignis’ into a relaxed, almost drowsy state.

Ignis couldn’t figure out why, but the space between them felt more intimate. As he looked into Gladio’s eyes, he couldn’t help but smile. Ignis wanted nothing more than to lie back down and nestle into Gladio's strong arms and broad chest. Gladio claimed to love cuddling, so Ignis doubted he would refuse. Embarrassed the thought had even crossed his mind, Ignis shooed it away and tried to think of something less tempting.

"I hope I wasn't too much of an inconvenience to you last night." Ignis said apologetically. 

“You weren’t that hard to manage.” Gladio teased and let Ignis go. As he turned away, something darkened in his eyes. It looked like contemplation or sadness, but Ignis couldn’t quite tell what was on Gladio’s mind. 

"Is everything alright? Did I say or do something wrong?" Ignis touched Gladio's arm, a little worried by what the answer might be. He was scared he'd told Gladio the truth or done something irreversibly stupid.

"No, no it's not that." Gladio exhaled slowly, trying to find the right words. There was so much he wanted to say, but he didn’t want to overwhelm Ignis. Even if he could tell him everything that was running back and forth in his thoughts, now wasn’t the right time. The same worries repeated until they ran a rut into his brain that he couldn’t get out of.

Over and over Gladio had thought through everything that had been said and done last night. First he had been jealous when that woman tried to get with Ignis, then Ignis had seemingly been flirting with Gladio. Ignis had frozen in fear at either something Gladio had done, or someone he had seen. Gladio had almost confessed to Ignis in the heat of the moment while he was drunk. And when they got home, everything Ignis had said brought up other dilemmas and questions.

In bed Ignis had said he needed and wanted Gladio, even if it hurt him. He was afraid of Gladio kissing him, but he was even more distraught by the thought of losing Gladio. Lastly, there was this unnamed ‘he’ that Ignis mentioned and that distressed Gladio the most. Whoever ‘he’ was, Gladio suspected that Ignis had unintentionally hinted at something dark from his past. 

All of it - though confusing - made two things very clear: Gladio needed to tell Ignis the truth, and he needed to get to the bottom of whatever Ignis was struggling with. As far as Ignis’ wellbeing and needs went, Gladio knew which was more important.

Gladio ran a hand through his hair, trying to sort out what he was about to say very carefully. He didn’t want to pressure Ignis to talk about something he wasn’t ready to, and he didn’t want to come off as jealous if he asked about past lovers. 

"You don't have to answer me if you don't want to.” Gladio turned to Ignis and held his gaze. “If you tell me it's none of my business, I'll back off. It's just that you said some stuff last night that kinda made me worry. Can I ask you a few questions?" Everything about his tone and demeanor said this was serious. 

"About what?" Ignis tried to fight the panic rising and he held his cup tightly. What exactly had he said to make Gladio respond like this?

Gladio sighed, finding it hard to start. "What do you remember from last night?”

Ignis set his cup down, folded his hands in his lap, and walked Gladio through what he remembered. He recounted everything right up until they were left alone. “When Prompto and Noctis left to dance, you stayed with me. I remember we were enjoying ourselves, but the details fade right around there.”

Gladio nodded as Ignis stopped. Gladio felt a brief flicker of happiness at hearing Ignis say he enjoyed himself, but it disappeared as soon as he picked up where Ignis left off. “We were messing around and when I suggested we move somewhere more private, I think I might have scared you. Either that or I thought you saw something that made you sort of freeze. You went pale and couldn’t breathe, and you were staring at something like you’d seen a ghost. You snapped out of it eventually, but whatever it was really seemed to throw you.

“Do you remember that at all? Or do you know what might have caused it?” Gladio’s questions were asked kindly, but they stirred up all the awful feelings Ignis had experienced in that moment.

“I don’t know what would have elicited that kind of reaction from me.” Ignis lied without thinking. His tongue automatically defended him, and somehow made his words sound believable. He could feel something rising up, almost as if the careful boxes he kept his feelings in were beginning to quake. 

As Gladio spoke, Ignis had begun to remember the panic Gladio had described seeing. He could clearly envision those brown eyes that had once been attractive now looming ominously in the crowd at Materia Glow. Last night they had been depthless traps that left Ignis feeling like he was suffocating.  _ Soon _ , they had promised, and Ignis felt in his bones that something terrible would happen because he had been seen with Gladio.

“Whatever it was, Gladio, it wasn’t you that caused it. Of that I’m certain.” Ignis reassured Gladio. That much he knew was true - Gladio hadn’t hurt or frightened him. Ignis could see some of Gladio’s worry loosen.

“There’s more.” Gladio moved a little closer to Ignis as if being near would grant him the strength to continue reaching for answers. “After we left, I brought you back here because I wanted to make sure you were safe. While I was putting you to bed, you wanted to have sex even though you could barely stay awake. I told you that you were too drunk to know what you wanted." Gladio spared Ignis the part about him being worried Gladio would leave, and instead steered toward something more difficult and potentially more painful. He tensed and unconsciously reached for Ignis’ hand, his fingers barely brushing Ignis’.

Gladio watched Ignis’ face closely and spoke softly. "After I told you no, you said 'he' never cared if you were too drunk. Does that sound familiar or mean anything to you?” A shadow flickered behind Ignis’ eyes, but he gave nothing else away. 

“No.” Ignis said evenly. Ignis hadn’t mentioned Benedict by name, but he had let slip about their involvement and Ben’s unsavory behaviors. Ben was the absolute last thing Ignis wanted to talk about; he was the one secret Ignis never wanted to tell anyone -  _ especially  _ not Gladio.

Inside, he was reeling. Ignis truly didn’t remember saying that to Gladio, but he knew exactly what he meant when Gladio repeated it back to him. The lids on those boxes began to pull up, threatening to release the shadows pent up inside. He violently shoved them back down and pushed them deep.

“That doesn’t sound right at all.” Ignis shook his head, trying to dissuade Gladio from prying further. He didn’t know if he could keep it together if Gladio kept reaching into those depths.

“Okay.” Gladio took Ignis’ word for it and tried a different track. “You were trying to convince me it was okay to sleep with you even if you knew you were going to black out. You didn't care that it might not feel okay for you either.

"Iggy, if that's something you’re into then that's fine. I'm not judging you for that. We hadn't talked about you being okay with something like that beforehand. If that's what you want me to do from now on, then maybe I can try next time. I just didn't want to do anything without your permission. I didn’t want you to be unable to tell me to stop."

Ignis was mortified at what Gladio was describing. How desperate had he seemed? How awkward had he made things for Gladio? Just exactly how aggressive had he been to make Gladio this concerned?

_ Where is this all coming from? I had those strange thoughts this morning, too. What’s wrong with me? _

"I apologize for my behavior last night and for putting you in that position. I shouldn't have had so much. You were right to refuse me. Thank you for being so considerate." Ignis cleared his throat to hide his shame. "Obviously I was very drunk and not in my right mind. Was there anything else that bothered you?"

_ Astrals, please let there be nothing else. If I further disgraced myself, I don’t know how I'll ever look Gladio in the eye again. _

Gladio looked torn, his mouth tight at the corners and pulled down. He stared at the floor with his fingers interlaced and tried to phrase this as gently as possible. "Yeah. There is. Again, you can tell me to butt out if this is none of my business. I just think you need to hear this. " He looked back to Ignis. His amber eyes were filled with concern and compassion. They were soft and made Ignis feel safe, cutting through his fears and doubts if only for a moment.

"What I did, I didn't do because I was being considerate, Iggy. I didn’t sleep with you because that's just common sense. If you aren't okay with doing something or well enough to do it in the first place, no one should force you. Ever. You shouldn't feel obligated to do it for their sake either. You matter too. If something happened to make you think..." Gladio stopped himself and pressed his lips together in a hard line. He was working off of assumptions, and he didn’t want to make Ignis uncomfortable. "Look, what I'm really trying to say is if you need someone to talk to, then I'm here. No matter what, you can always talk to me. You know that, right?"

Ignis' stomach dropped through the floor; he felt overly exposed, like he'd been forced out into the open. Fear speared through him and in rapid succession it turned to panic, then flared into defensive indignance. "I don't know what you're insinuating about me or what you think you heard, but I was quite inebriated. I'm certain I misspoke or you misunderstood about this person you mentioned." 

_ He mustn't find out about Benedict. I can't let that happen. Whatever he influenced in my life, his reach mustn't extend to this any more than it already has. _

Gladio searched Ignis' face and when he found it closed, he nodded solemnly in agreement. He could feel a wall had slammed down between them and it was clear Ignis didn't want to talk about whatever it was that happened. As much as it bothered him Gladio wasn't going to push. He wasn’t entitled to those answers. Even if he wanted to help, he knew he had no right to make Ignis speak if he wasn’t ready. He would patiently wait until Ignis was, and they would face it together if that was what Ignis wanted. 

"I was pretty hammered, too. Guess I overthought some stuff. I’m sorry for bringing it up in the first place." Gladio softened the blow by making it seem like it was his mistake, and it made Ignis feel all the worse for not letting him in. "Just putting it out there that if you ever need me, I'm here. I mean it." He touched Ignis’ hand, trying to be supportive. Ignis involuntarily flinched and pulled away. 

"I appreciate it, but I am fine." Ignis said a bit too harshly. Gladio looked wounded for a split second, but he kept silent. 

Ignis hated himself for that. It cut searingly deep, but he knew he deserved it. Why couldn't he just talk to Gladio? Why was it so difficult to just let him help?

_ And yet again I have proven Ben right. I’m incapable of letting someone get close.  _

“How are you feeling after last night? You seem to be doing better than myself.” Ignis asked Gladio in an attempt to turn this conversation around and quickly distance themselves from the previous topic. He felt sick and it had nothing to do with his lingering hangover.

“I’m alright.” Gladio gave Ignis a tired smile and resisted the urge to smooth Ignis’ hair down. It was still messy from sleep and Gladio couldn’t help but think it was cute. “If you feel okay to eat something, I can make breakfast.” 

Ignis blinked in surprise and regarded Gladio with a touch of bewilderment. No one had offered to cook for him in a long time. More than that he didn’t realize Gladio knew  _ how  _ to cook outside of boiling water for cup ramen. “I think I can manage to eat something. Are you certain though? I don’t want to trouble you more than I already have.” 

“Iggy, don’t worry about it. I’ll whip up something good for us.” Gladio got up and stretched. His clothes were rumpled from the night before and he wasn’t wearing his jacket, leaving his arms exposed. “Stay in bed and rest if you want. I shouldn’t take that long.” 

Gladio was gone before Ignis could reply, and Ignis was left wondering what he should do. He wanted to get out of last night’s clothes and rid himself of the unrest he felt, so he showered and changed. 

His thoughts raced as he tried to remember what else he was missing from last night. He certainly remembered seeing Ben, but he glossed over that for the moment. He didn’t want to dwell on whether or not that had been real. Too often he had felt watched, but he wrote it off as overactive diligence. Certainly he would know if someone was watching him.

Now that Gladio had filled in some of the blanks, he was able to recall more snippets of the night. As they left he remembered wading through a crush of bodies, of being pressed against a wall by Gladio, and of looking into Gladio’s eyes while under him in bed. 

The last two filled him with desire. The way Gladio looked at him had been unmistakable; his pupils were blown wide and glassy, and that familiar hunger had been clear signs of how aroused Gladio had been. He had wanted Ignis, but he had held back for Ignis’ sake. In the moment it had felt like rejection, but now he didn’t know what to make of it. 

Now that Ignis was thinking about Gladio’s eyes, that tugged on another moment. Gladio’s eyes when Ignis had panicked had been so full of worry and something else. It was a tenderness he could almost place, but he refused to name it. If he had to label it though, he knew what he was inclined to call it.

_ Stop this at once. He fully admitted he was drunk. You didn’t see anything. It was merely the light and wishful thinking.  _

Ignis clenched his jaw. All the hopes and dreams that centered around Gladio and the love that bound them all together were leaking into his thoughts. It seemed he was losing hold of that box, too. He couldn’t believe he’d wanted to ask Gladio to hold him earlier. That would have been a dead giveaway. 

Ignis vowed to remain in control around Gladio from now so he wouldn’t risk making another mistake. If he slipped again, he didn’t know what he might say or how Gladio would react. He didn’t get out of the shower until he’d cleared his mind and deemed it safe to leave.

Clean and changed, Ignis emerged from his room. It sounded like Gladio was talking to someone. Gladio sounded sure and strong as he often did when he gave or received orders. He gave concise responses and only said as much as was necessary. Clearly he paused for response, but Ignis didn’t hear anyone else.

Ignis shielded his eyes as they adjusted to light in his kitchen and found Gladio was on the phone. Preoccupied with one hand tending to something on the stove and the other holding his phone, Gladio didn’t notice Ignis come in. 

“...can be ready as soon as you need me.” Gladio waited for an answer and nodded. ”Tonight then? Yes, sir.” Gladio hung up and stared at his phone, his shoulders sagging slightly. Ignis had only caught the tail end of the conversation and he couldn’t see Gladio’s face.

“Is everything all right, Gladio?” Ignis walked slowly toward him and Gladio glanced back at him. 

“Yeah, everything’s okay. You’re just in time.” Gladio held up a plate of steaming food and handed it to Ignis. “Breakfast is ready. Coffee’s ready, too.” Gladio nodded at the nearly full coffee pot on Ignis’ counter. 

Ignis sat and examined his food with open appreciation. Gladio had made fluffy waffles that were perfectly golden, scrambled eggs, and crisp bacon. “Thank you, Gladio. In all the years I’ve known you, how was I not aware you knew your way around a kitchen?” Ignis smiled, relieved that the tension from earlier was gone. All he wanted was this peace he and Gladio managed to create when they were together. 

Gladio chuckled and set down a steaming mug of black coffee for Ignis. “We didn’t always have Jared around to help out. I used to make Iris breakfast before school when I still lived at home. I learned to make a few things, but I don’t cook much since it’s usually just me. Doesn’t seem like it’s worth the effort most of the time.”

Ignis took a bite and the first taste was comforting. It reminded him of unadulterated happiness and belonging, everything that felt like home to Ignis. It evoked fond memories of sitting by a campfire with Gladio when they were children and pointing out constellations. It was so simple, but somehow it struck a chord in Ignis that he had almost forgotten was there. 

“If you ever feel like practicing, you’re always welcome here.” Ignis glanced over at Gladio. “I’m sure we could benefit from learning from each other.”

Gladio smirked. “Me more than you. I’ve seen what you make. No way there’s anything you would pick up from me.” He stuffed a large bite of waffle into his mouth and made a contented noise. “These came out better than they usually do. Must be ‘cause-” Gladio stopped abruptly before he finished his sentence. 

“Because what?” Ignis sipped his coffee and peered at Gladio over the steam. If there was a secret to making waffles that good, he wanted to add it to his arsenal.

_ Because they were made with love,  _ Gladio had almost said. He had already been off putting enough with his questions and he didn’t want to make things weird again. He didn’t know how that half-joke, half-truth would sit with Ignis right now. “It’s probably because I didn’t burn ‘em this time.” Gladio said to cover up how he almost slipped.

Ignis was amused by that. “There’s your incentive to cook more. You’ll burn fewer things once you get the hang of it.” Ignis knew he wasn’t encouraging Gladio for purely selfless reasons. From prior experience, he knew that if he and Gladio were in a kitchen together there would be heat of a different kind involved that had nothing to do with stove or oven. 

They ate breakfast and talked as if nothing had happened - as if Ignis hadn’t been a total disaster last night, as if Gladio hadn’t inquired after Ignis’ darkest fears this morning. 

When they finished, they cleaned up the kitchen and Ignis asked Gladio if he wanted to stay. One look at Gladio’s face and Ignis knew something was off. 

“I can’t.” Gladio rubbed the back of his neck and looked apologetically to Ignis. "That was dad on the phone a little while ago. He told me I'm going to be helping Cor as he oversees training the newest soldiers. We're meeting them outside the Wall. They're a few officers short and they need all the help they can get right now."

Ignis felt his heart stall at Gladio's announcement. He was afraid for Gladio and the potential dangers of being outside the Wall’s protection, but he also feared not having him close. He'd grown so used to having him near these last couple of weeks. He swallowed, and nodded as if he were okay with knowing Gladio would be far out of his reach. All he wanted now was for Gladio to be safe and to come home as quickly as possible, for both their sakes.

“How long?” Ignis hardly breathed. The question escaped him before he realized he wanted to ask it.

“Three days. We’re leaving tonight to get a head start for tomorrow. Luckily I’m just filling in until one of the commanding officers is healed enough to come back.” Gladio replied. Ignis inferred from his tone that it could have been much longer.

"I appreciate the forewarning." Ignis touched Gladio's arm, trying to reconcile his earlier behavior. He regretted pulling away from Gladio more than he could say. He didn't want the last thing Gladio remembered for the next few days to be Ignis rejecting him and speaking sharply when he’d been nothing but kind. "If there's anything I can do to help, do let me know." 

"All I want is for you to get some rest and stay safe while I’m gone," Gladio gently ruffled Ignis' hair and combed it away from his face with his fingers. "When I get back we can do whatever you want." 

Ignis let Gladio touch him and cherished it. He didn't want to cut short the last physical contact he might have with Gladio for a while. He looked up at Gladio and wished he could do something to convey how much he would miss him. "I want to make you dinner when you return to welcome you home,” he found himself saying.

What he really meant was,  _ Let me make it up to you. _

Gladio’s hand stilled and he rested it on top of Ignis’ head. He knew what Ignis was trying to say even if he couldn’t say it out loud. “I’d like that a lot.” 

“Then I’ll be sure to make something special.” Ignis graciously smiled, absolutely luminous in Gladio’s eyes. 

Gladio’s heart squeezed and he wanted to fold Ignis into his arms. He didn’t want to be separated from him, but he had no choice. This was his purpose in life and the role he was born into. He couldn’t ignore it, not even for Ignis. 

_ It’s only three days. You’ll be so busy you won’t even have a chance to miss him.  _

Gladio pulled his hand back and shoved his hands into his pockets before he did something to make Ignis uneasy. “I’ll look forward to it.”

“Good. And for dessert, you’ll have the option of having it served on a plate,” Ignis stepped forward and leaned up to whisper in Gladio’s ear, “Or on me.”

Gladio warmed at Ignis’ words and the promise of being able to lick and suck something sweet off of Ignis’ skin. “You’re making me wish I was gone already so I could come back quicker.” 

Ignis settled back and smiled coyly. “I could let you have a taste before you go.” He tapped a finger against the bottle of syrup on the table and his intentions were quite clear to Gladio. “Something to whet your appetite…?”

_ There just isn’t enough time for all the things I want to do with you. _

“As delicious as I know you’ll be,” Gladio put his hands on Ignis’ shoulders, his golden eyes smoldering, “I want to take my time to play with my food. Besides, you’ll taste even better if I wait. You know I’ll be starving by the time I get back.” 

Ignis swallowed, drawn in by the heat of Gladio’s voice. He nodded and looked away before he said something without thinking. Disappointment set in, but he tried to let it go. 

_ Gladio is departing tonight. You can’t delay him. No amount of distracting him is going to get him to stay. _

Ignis’ mood turned somber at the thought of Gladio being outside what was considered ‘safe’ territory. Every day it seemed the empire gained a little more ground, and it was concerning. Ignis didn’t let himself think twice as he slowly wrapped his arms around Gladio’s midsection and hugged him. 

“Promise you’ll be careful and you’ll return safely. Noct needs his Shield.” Ignis murmured and rested his chin on Gladio’s shoulder. 

_ And I need you. _

Gladio stood stunned for a moment. Outside of when they were in bed, Ignis had never hugged him before. He wrapped his arms around Ignis and squeezed him tightly, hoping to impart all the comfort Ignis might need while he was gone. Gladio swore his heart swelled against his ribs, unable to contain his love. 

“I promise,” Gladio replied, his deep voice a soothing rumble emanating from his chest.

Ignis relished how Gladio thoroughly enveloped him. Crushed against Gladio’s chest like this, there was no space between them for denial anymore. Ignis wanted to fight his racing heart and the words that burned in his blood, but he didn’t know how anymore. Surrender was all that was left as his love and adoration burst from the small box he kept them in. His devotion had long outgrown that feeble container and it readily emerged. It left him breathless with its strength and clarity, too much to bear and wondrously invigorating.

Gladio tensed and closed his eyes, as if summoning strength from deep within. “Iggy?” He almost sounded like he was fumbling around in the dark, reaching his hand out to Ignis for guidance. He couldn’t live without Ignis, not after this. Seeing this side of heaven had changed him, and anything else would be a poor substitute.

_ I have to tell him I love him. I can’t keep tiptoeing around him like this. I don’t want to lie to him ever again. _

“I’m listening.” Ignis replied quietly. He felt so calm, as if there were warm fireflies aimlessly drifting inside his chest. They floated into and against each other, lighting comforting sparks that fluttered down into his stomach. If it felt this nice to accept that he loved Gladio, he wondered what it would be like if he said it out loud.

“When I see you again, there’s something I need to say to you. Do you think you can wait that long for me?” Gladio leaned his cheek against the top of Ignis’ head. He wanted to tell Ignis now, but it felt wrong to confess his love then leave for three days. 

If it didn’t work out, it would be too much like running away. Even if it went well, then it would be like he was abandoning and disappointing Ignis. No, he would be patient and wait until he could face the consequences, either good or bad. But at least now he was committed to it. After last night, Gladio didn’t want to run from his feelings any more. It brought to light just how much Ignis needed to know he was loved, even if he didn’t reciprocate those feelings.

Gladio knew he couldn’t stand to see Ignis with anyone else if there was even the slightest chance he felt the same. Seeing Ignis with that woman and hearing him talk about a past lover pushed Gladio to realize he didn’t want to lose Ignis. He couldn’t wait the full thirty days to tell him. If he let him slip away when he had him within arm’s reach, he’d never be able to live that down.

“I suppose I can be patient that long.” Ignis replied quietly.

_ I’ll wait as long as I have to if it’s for you. _

“You could just as easily tell me now,” Ignis pulled back to look at Gladio, his pulse drowning out everything else.  _ Now, now, now,  _ it howled in his ears. He didn’t know what Gladio wanted to say, but Ignis could just as easily share his own truth. Looking at Gladio though, Ignis’ mind went fuzzy and he feared what Gladio might say if he didn’t share Ignis’ feelings.

Gladio released Ignis and he was smiling broadly. “Nah, that would ruin the surprise. Now we both have something to look forward to.”

Ignis chewed his lip and resigned himself to three days of waiting. Maybe by then he’d be able to work up the courage to tell Gladio. “Thank you again for all your help.”

“Any time, Iggy. I’ll be here at seven on the dot three days from now. Be careful while I'm gone." Gladio kissed the top of Ignis' head on his way out and left Ignis tingling delightfully from head to toe. “Don’t miss me too much,” he called over his shoulder and raised a hand in farewell.

Ignis put a hand over his heart and felt it jumping wildly. 

_ I already do. And now you’re going to leave me in suspense for three days wondering what you have to say that’s so important.  _

Ignis didn’t dare assume he knew what Gladio would say. It could easily be nothing, yet there was a miniscule chance it could be life changing. Whatever Gladio was going to share, Ignis couldn't wait to see him again.

_ I'd better start planning what to make for his return. _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ignis never knew that three days could feel like an eternity. Despite how busy he was, no amount of rushing to meetings or preparing reports was enough to make him stop counting down the hours until Gladio’s return. 

In spare moments, he made mental adjustments to the dishes he was looking forward to making and quickly jotted his ideas down. Several times a day Ignis caught himself wanting to text Gladio to see how training was going, but he decided against it. 

_ Don’t be selfish, Ignis. You shouldn’t distract him from such important work. He’ll reach out to you if he can. Focus on what’s right in front of you for now. Simply wishing for him to come back sooner won’t make it a reality. _

With each passing day, Ignis felt his excitement grow and let himself fantasize about what Gladio might say. He knew it was dangerous to give himself false hope, but he let himself dream his happiness didn’t have to end when their agreement did. 

Finally the third day dawned - the twentieth day of their arrangement - and Ignis rose with vigor. He was going to get to see Gladio again tonight and he could barely contain his joy. He inwardly chided himself for being so excited, but not even his self-cautioning dampened his spirits.

Ignis strode with purpose and ample time toward his next meeting. Distracted by his thoughts of what Gladio may be doing right at this moment, Ignis was unprepared for the large hand that grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Someone hauled him into the nearest alcove and a secret passage slid shut behind them. Only one person ever did that to him, and Ignis was elated by the surprise.

“Gladio, you’re back ear-” Ignis’ exclamation cut off. The man before him wasn’t Gladio.

This man leveled sharp brown eyes at Ignis. His dirty blonde hair was tousled into a charmingly disarming look, and his silhouette was classically masculine with broad chest and shoulders beneath his Crownsguard uniform. The blood drained from Ignis’ face as and his eyes darted to the cruel smile that he knew was just for him.

“Benedict.” Ignis breathed the man’s name in astonishment. His chest felt heavy and a dull panic was beginning to buzz in the back of his mind like a warning. Somehow it no longer hurt to look at Ben as much as it once had, but a deep fear still resonated in Ignis for reasons he couldn’t explain. 

When he had ended things between them, it had left Ignis guilt ridden even if it hadn’t been a relationship in truth. After the guilt slowly eased there was also a relief, a sense that he could finally breathe again. He couldn’t quite put his finger on why he had felt that, but Ignis knew he should know. Something inside him screamed that under no circumstances should he be alone with Ben, but panic rooted him to the spot.

Ignis cleared his throat and forced himself to speak. “It’s been some time. To what do I owe this pleasure?” 

“It’s true then,” he said drily, ignoring Ignis’ greeting, “You’re seeing Gladiolus, aren’t you?” His eyes tightened around the corners and his hands curled into fists at his sides. Whether he was hurt, angry, or both Ignis couldn’t immediately say. Ignis had once cared about the handsome man before him, but he hadn’t loved him and had let him go. Ignis thought it had been a mercy, but Ben hadn’t seen it that way. He’d seen it as an unforgivable slight, and he was hellbent on making Ignis pay for it.

In spite of his efforts to steel his nerves, Ignis’ dread deepened at hearing Ben’s voice and seeing his displeasure. It stirred something that Ignis wished to silence. 

After sleeping together on and off for several months, Ben had become too close and too comfortable. His presence had gone from amiable to stifling, and Ignis’ discomfort when he was near had only multiplied with time. Ignis had refused Ben’s sudden confession with the excuse that he didn’t have time for a relationship. Ben had insisted they try but after Ignis rebuffed his advances they’d gone their separate ways. They had seen each other around the Citadel from time to time, but Ben had always kept to his post and Ignis had always stayed out of reach. Or so Ignis had thought.

“How is it you suddenly have time for someone in your life, but that person isn’t me?” Ben whispered. His anguish was evidently deep, but it was edged with alarming animosity. “All this time I held out hope. I waited for you for a year, just like I said I would. But then I saw you with  _ him. _ ” _ _

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Benedict. You're speaking utter nonsense." Ignis replied.

Ben shook his head and his eyes narrowed with disbelief. "‘Nonsense’? Did you forget? Or are you just playing dumb?"

Ignis opened his mouth to retort that he’d forgotten nothing, but something about what Ben said struck a chord in his memory. Ignis counted the months and he went very still as he realized it was just over a year since he walked out on Ben. 

"You said it when I left." Ignis stared at Ben, feeling like his mind was playing tricks on him. Something about his memory of that night wasn't right. The way he remembered it now was too civil, too easy. Ignis had the sinking sense that something much worse happened. He hadn’t walked out of Ben’s apartment - he’d run when he’d been able to break away. Slowly he backed away from Ben until his back met the wall. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to hide.

_ That night went very differently, didn't it? Why can't I remember? _

Like a thunder clap clarity rang out inside him. Quickly following it was the torrential downpour of things he had wanted to forget. All the reasons Ignis had feared Benedict: the threats, the abuse, the lies, all of it came crashing back at once. In a distant memory Ignis could hear himself screaming, and he recoiled from it. At the edges of his mind he could feel the echo of bruises, the weight of Ben’s unfeeling gaze weighing and deciding his worth. He wanted none of it to be real, but it was the reality of his past - a past he desperately had tried to deny the existence of.

Ignis knew now he had unknowingly been defending himself. He had rewritten some memories and repressed others, all for the sake of his sanity. All this time he had convinced himself that Ben had been kind, and that things just hadn’t worked out because he didn’t feel the same. That was why Ignis only remembered the harmless things and made up reasons that could help him make sense of what was left. 

Ben  _ had  _ been kind, but only at first. Then gradually came the possessiveness and questionable behaviors, so slowly that Ignis hadn’t noticed what was happening. Eventually Ignis knew what lay under that suave facade. By then it was too late. Benedict had sunk his claws into him and Ignis believed he was worthless, that he had no right to leave. Somehow, Ignis had found the strength to walk away. He’d escaped Ben’s infatuation, but he hadn’t been able to outrun his ultimatum.

As much as Ignis had wanted to forget Ben, his fear that he would come for him when a year was up had remained. Subconsciously he knew a year had been approaching, and that truth had been setting off panic attacks. It was why he couldn’t stand crowds now - he thought Ben would be hiding in wait. It was part of why he had so much trouble picking partners - he hadn’t wanted to face Ben’s wrath if he’d been caught. It even played a part in why he was so drawn to Gladio. Part of Ignis had hoped Gladio could protect him from this. That hope was now dashed, shattered at his feet and he was kneeling bloody in the pieces.

"You said if I didn't come back, there would be consequences." Ignis looked to Ben, feeling the jagged pieces of his fractured memory cutting deeply. They were open wounds, and it was all he could do to stay on his feet. The wall was cold and hard at his back, but it helped steady him if only a little. "I had hoped you would get tired of waiting. I didn't think you meant it." Ignis stared hollowly at Ben, his emerald eyes dull. 

"Oh, I meant it. How could I forget about the love of my life?" Ben touched Ignis' face in a poor imitation of reverence. "But you forgot about me. You didn't come back, and now you need to be punished for that." Ben stepped closer, his eyes growing darker as he drew nearer.

"I gave you a year to get this all out of your system. I let you fuck whoever you wanted whenever you wanted. I gave you every chance to come back to me, but you chose to ignore me." Ben hissed, his voice dropping to a whisper.

“That wasn’t my intention.” Ignis shook his head, feeling his heart leap into his throat. Very quickly he was slipping back to the mindset he’d had when Ben had still been in his life. He felt so small and weak near Ben, as if his presence sapped his energy and will. Ignis was like a candle that had been thoughtlessly snuffed out, left with nothing but ash and shadows. Even if it had been a year, it was as if nothing had changed. “Ben, I swear I-” Ignis flinched as Ben slammed his fist into the wall next to Ignis’ head.

“Don’t.” Ben growled. “Don’t play with me, Ignis. Don’t give me your excuses. How can you pretend like I mean nothing to you? We have something special, you and I. Don’t deny it.” Ben trailed his gloved fingers down Ignis’ cheek and it was all Ignis could do not to recoil. If he showed signs of resistance, Ben would be offended and take it out on Ignis.

“Ignis,” Ben started, his words tight with emotion and loud in the quiet hall. “I changed your life for the better, didn’t I? I'm the one who taught you to love pain. I showed you how much fun it could be. I bet every time you took someone to bed, you couldn’t help but compare them to me." 

Ben ran his fingers down Ignis' chest. "That’s why you never stayed with anyone long, wasn’t it? You just couldn’t find someone better than me.” Ben had an eerie and fervent look about him as he spoke. He clearly believed every word he was saying and that made him all the more unstable. 

“I gave you a year to find someone who loved you, and no one did, did they?” Ben tilted his head and nodded smugly. “That’s because I love you the most. I’m the only one for you."

Ignis wanted to tell Ben he was wrong, but he had no words. He had nothing in that moment save for the shards of reality that fit together too well now. There was no fighting Ben. It was useless, and he would get his way no matter what. Even after a year he hadn't let go. What hope did Ignis have of dissuading him now? 

“Couerl got your tongue?” Ben chuckled. “You know I’m right. Do you realize now that you should never have left me?”

“I’m sorry.” Ignis breathed. He closed his eyes, regretting that he’d brought this upon himself. That night he had chosen Ben and every time he hadn’t walked away after it had been his fault, too. “I’m so sorry, Ben. I truly am.”

“No you aren’t.” Ben replied icily. His grin was menacing as he pulled something out of his pocket. “But you will be.” 

Ben held up his phone and the screen blinked to life. "It would be a shame if these got out." 

It took Ignis a second to comprehend what he was seeing. Ignis’ blood turned to ice in his veins once he recognized the image. There was a purple hue to the picture, but it was clearly Gladio holding him from behind and kissing his neck. Ignis was pulling him closer by his belt, and the expression on his face was rapturous. It was jarring to see this memory from another perspective, but Ignis could never forget the night he and Gladio found themselves in the same bed. In the corner of the frame there was a hand of one of the two men that had been harassing Ignis.

“I almost had you back much sooner.” Ben said bitterly. “If you friend hadn’t shown up, everything would have gone off without a hitch.”  
“What do you mean?” Ignis asked, his heart fluttering weakly. His hair stood on end, and he broke out in a cold sweat. Everything about this was wrong. Ben shouldn’t have that picture. He shouldn’t have been there at all. How had Ignis not known? 

_ How long has he been watching me? _

“I hired those two idiots to drag you out back for me. They would have roughed you up a bit, and I was supposed to step in and save you. I was going to be your hero and everything would have been alright.” Ben explained as if it were a simple and normal matter to pay thugs to assault people. There was no remorse in the casual way he mentioned he’d planned for Ignis to be hurt, but there was resentment as he continued. “Gladio ruined everything. That stuck up Amicitia had no right to try and claim you.”

Ignis felt like there was no air in this hall. It was gone. All the light was gone, and he was trapped. No one was going to help him. Not even Gladio. Ben had all of this planned from the very start. 

_ There’s no winning, is there? He’s holding all cards and he’s planned for all the outcomes. His victory is inevitable. Resisting him would be futile. _

Benedict swiped his finger and there was another picture. This one was taken from further away but it was clearly of Macario’s. Ignis could see himself and Gladio through the window, smiling as they talked. The next was the corner by Ignis’ apartment. He and Gladio were turning, and Gladio’s arm was slung around his shoulders. “You went to Macario’s together, and he went back to your place. You never let me visit you. Not once did you let me come in.” Ben shook his head. “I didn’t even know where you lived until I started following you.”

Benedict dragged his finger across the screen again and Ignis was sparring with Gladio now. The angle revealed Ben had been watching from the crowd, easily blending in with his fellow guards. He flipped through several more of the fight - one showed Ignis midair aggressively pursuing Gladio, one was Ignis pinning Gladio to the ground with his knee and daggers, and Ben stopped on Gladio with his shirt off and Ignis touching his side. 

“You had the gall to shamelessly flirt with him in front of the new recruits.” Ben spat, his fury building and drawing closer to the surface. Ignis began to tremble, unable to stop himself.

_ He’s been watching me all this time. How close had he gotten without me knowing? _

“You even had the balls to be seen with him at Materia Glow.” Ben showed Ignis the remaining pictures. Gladio and Ignis were all over each other in a booth, a kaleidoscope of colors smattered across their skin. The haphazard rainbow of light did nothing to mask the open lust on their faces. The last pictures were of Ignis pressed against the wall by Gladio. There was naked and raw need on his face with his hands on Gladio in places they shouldn’t be, especially in a crowded place. They had been taken through a wall of people and the lights only highlighted how drunk Ignis was.

Ignis felt like his world was crumbling all around him. Every happy memory of these last few weeks felt tainted. He hadn’t just been imagining Ben was there. It hadn’t been unfounded paranoia or pointless anxiety. Benedict had stalked him and marked his every move. He’d never been safe, and he might never be safe again. Ignis’ lungs constricted and he felt utterly alone. 

“I saw you and him go into these halls and sneak around together.” He sneered as he said the last part and pointed harshly down the corridor. “Do you know what it was like for me to see you two so close? Did you want to make me jealous so badly that you needed to fuck him at work, too? You know how I get when I’m jealous.”

Ignis shivered. He knew well. His body remembered, and some buried part of his consciousness did too.

Ben clenched his jaw, anger peeking through his pain. “Tell me, Ignis, why wasn’t it like that with us? Why wouldn’t you let me treat you well? Why didn’t you want to be seen with me?” He stepped closer and Ignis didn’t stop him. He didn’t have the strength anymore. He couldn’t fight even if he wanted to, not while Ben held those pictures over him. 

Ignis shook his head slowly, incapable of speech. There wasn’t an answer that would satisfy Ben anyway. His participation in this conversation didn’t seem to matter either. Ben had plenty to say and he was determined to make himself heard. 

"You think you're in love with Gladio, don't you? And you were hoping he’d love you back." There was twisted amusement in Ben’s words and a condescending pity that cut deep.

Ben’s observations were like a punch to the gut, and Ignis faltered.

Ben was right. As much as Ignis had enjoyed these past few weeks with Gladio, Ignis had only been playing pretend. He’d built up a fantasy that he knew would shatter and collapse on him from the beginning. Using Gladio and being used had been the best days of his life, but that wasn’t love. Ignis couldn’t help but to remember Ben’s warnings about how he would end up alone if he didn’t try harder. As much as he had tried with Gladio, he knew realistically he would never amount to anything more than a casual fling.

Ben could see Ignis’ doubt, and he knew he had him right where he wanted him. Like this his will was pliable. It hadn’t been easy to break Ignis initially, but he learned all his weaknesses and how to exploit them. It was gratifyingly simple to bend Ignis to his will now, even a year later. “You're wasting your time with him. I already love you, and you love me. It’s like I told you back then: you’re too difficult for anyone else. You’ve finally realized that, right?”

Ignis swallowed, and it felt like he was drowning. Everything he had tried to run from had come back to bite him a thousand times over, and he was too weak to do anything about it. 

_ I really am unlovable. It was always going to end like this, wasn’t it? _

As Ignis had that thought, he could almost hear Gladio reminding him of his promise to not forget how wonderful he was:  _ You’re perfect. You’re amazing and handsome. You’re better than this. You deserve better than Benedict. You always did, and you still do. _

Something inside Ignis snapped, and everything aligned in a way that seemed to make sense. All this time what Ignis had let himself believe the only love he was allowed was Ben’s distorted definition of it. 

Until Gladio, Ignis hadn’t had anything else to go on. What he saw between Noctis and Prompto, what he felt for Gladio, and how Gladio treated him -  _ that  _ was love. Love didn’t purposely maim you just for the fun of it. It didn’t restrict your freedoms, or whittle down your self esteem until there was nothing left but unthinking obedience.

Now Ignis could see that Ben had purposely cut him down and planted seeds of doubt. He’d manipulated him, tried to isolate him, and had failed when Ignis fled. Now he was here to try again, driven by his dark and dangerous obsession.

Ignis knew he wanted the real thing with Gladio, and he was certain it was within reach. Having had a taste of true happiness, Ignis knew he couldn’t succumb here. Gladio would be waiting for him. More than anything he wanted to feel Gladio’s warmth again and he wanted to hear what Gladio had to say. Now he had something of his own he wanted to share - the truth he should have admitted from the very beginning. First though, he had to solve the mess he was in. 

"You were always mine. It's time you started acting like it." Ben's finger hovered over the send button. Ignis nodded, unable to agree aloud. He wasn’t going to give Ben the satisfaction of hearing him say it.

"Do everything I say, or I hit send. They'll go out to everyone that matters with the message that the heir's Shield and adviser are consorting behind the royal family’s back. It shows just how untrustworthy you both are, and how little you care about defending the future king. There’s a little extra in there that hints you two might even be conspiring against him. That would be quite damaging to both your lives, wouldn’t it? But especially for the son of the captain of the Guard." Ben's dark eyes were hard and there was malice in his triumphant smile. 

All his efforts and careful planning for this one moment were finally paying off. In his mind, he already had Ignis shackled to his will.

Ignis gathered himself and reminded himself to think this through. If he wanted to win, he had to play along. If he thought hard enough, if he waited patiently enough, he would find a way out. "What would you have me do?"

"When Gladio returns, you're going to break off whatever it is you two have going on. I’m not allowing you to see him anymore." Ben loosened Ignis' tie and pulled him forward by the back of his neck. “That should be simple for you, right?” A dark ripple flowed down Ignis' spine at the touch and being told he couldn’t see Gladio. His ire was building, and the thought of being forcefully separated from Gladio filled him with near murderous intent. 

“Of course. I’ll do whatever you want me to.” Ignis acquiesced._ Over my dead body, _were the words he burned to say. Ignis wasn’t surprised that Ben knew Gladio wasn’t in the city. He probably waited until Ignis was alone on purpose. 

This one request was too simple. There had to be more to Ben’s schemes. “Is there anything else you would have of me?” Ignis murmured.

"Come back to me." Ben commanded him, smiling eagerly at Ignis’ seeming submission.

Ignis tried to steady his shaking hands as he worked up the nerve to agree. “I’m all yours. Do with me what you will.”

_ Lie your way out of this. Do whatever you must to get those pictures away from him, and put a stop to this menace once and for all. _

"That’s more like it. Don't be shy, Ignis." Ben pressed Ignis against the wall and Ignis' knuckles went white as he clenched his fists and bore it. 

"It's been a long time, hasn't it? I've counted the days waiting for this. For you." Ben slid one hand up Ignis' thigh, slowly trailing up to where his legs parted. 

Ignis screwed his eyes shut and swallowed, his throat dry as panic flooded his system. Knowing what was coming didn’t help. If anything it made it worse. He didn't want this, but he would suffer it to protect Noctis and Gladio. If this was the price to pay to ensure their names wouldn’t be dragged through the mud for his poor choices, then he must pay it for their sake. 

Ben touched Ignis as he pleased, roughly groping and grabbing at what he wrongly believed was his. He nuzzled Ignis' neck and breathed him in. It was intrusive and deeply unsettling. His presence was weaponized and violent, and everything in Ignis screamed that it was wrong, that it needed to stop now. Ben's lips on his skin made him tremble with disgust and he wished he was far away from here. Ignis wanted this to be just an awful nightmare, one that he would wake up from. 

Revulsion swept through Ignis as Ben rubbed his hand up and down his crotch. "It feels good, doesn't it?" Ben whispered in his ear. "You're getting hard already. Don't act like you don't want me." 

Ignis’ stomach clenched with nausea and loathing. It  _ did  _ feel good, but it was from unwanted physical stimulation alone. He hated himself and how his body would betray him by responding this way. He felt conflicted and filthy, but he put all his resentment into figuring out how to outmaneuver Ben. Ignis reminded himself this was no worse than what he endured before. It may be terrible, but he survived all Ben’s other brutalities. This would be the last of them if he succeeded. 

"Just give in. Show me you want me instead of that prick who tried to steal you from me." Ben hissed, a vile devil in Ignis' ear. 

"I forgive you for everything. Forget about Gladio. He’s just an entitled pretty boy who’s toying with you. I’ve seen him do it before. You and I can be so happy together.” Ben titled Ignis’ chin up so he could look into his eyes.

Ignis wasn’t happy to be with Benedict, and he knew he never would be. Gladio made him happy and whole, and he wasn’t going to turn his back on that. He couldn’t falter now, and he used the fury at the many ways Benedict had violated him to keep his mind clear. 

His life had spun out of his control for too long and he was sick of it. He didn’t have to believe anything Ben said because none of it was true. Gladio had shown him just how different things could and should be, and if Ignis had known any of it in the first place he would have left Ben when the first red flag popped up. He knew better now, and he wasn’t going to give up. 

Ben had followed him, intruded on his life and his thoughts, left invisible scars, and still he demanded more. Ignis wouldn’t give anything else to him. There was no way he was going to let him continue. He refused to be his puppet any longer. He swallowed his shattered pride, choked down his shame and he played the only hand he had left. This was just a game to Benedict, and if it was just a game Ignis was going to beat him at it.

“There’s nothing to forget,” Ignis said as reassuringly as possible, adding in a false smile. It felt obscene to smile at his attacker, but it was part of the act. “He’s just a friend.” To say it was like laying down on a bed of daggers, but it had to be done if Ignis was going to stop Ben here. "I’ve missed you, Ben," Ignis whispered and pulled Ben close. "More than you’ll ever know." He buried his face in Ben's neck to hide the disgust on his face.

_ How far will I have to go? No, don’t think. It’s too late to back out now. You have to see this through. For everyone’s sake, you must move forward, no matter the cost to you. _

Ignis blinked and stiffened. Had he heard footsteps just now, or breathing from around the corner? 

_ Is someone there? _

Before he could turn to check, Ben roughly grabbed Ignis’ face and his lips were on his. Ignis didn’t react right away. He hadn’t been kissed in so long, and he had to force himself to not pull away once he truly felt it. Ignis was unnerved and it took every ounce of self control he had to not break Ben’s jaw right then and there. Ben had the audacity to kiss him when Ignis hadn’t even had the courage to do the same with Gladio. It was a reminder of his fears and shortcomings, and it was the exact opposite of what he wanted right now. 

Still, Ben was poised to send those pictures. Everything he and Gladio had worked for, all of Noct’s efforts would be ruined if he didn’t time this right. So he waited. Reluctantly Ignis kissed Ben back, hoping it felt like he meant it. 

Ben moaned approvingly into Ignis' mouth and rutted against him, completely oblivious to Ignis’ true intentions. Ignis opened one eye to see if Ben still held the phone. He did, but his arm was lowering, nearly forgotten. 

_ Almost. Just a little more. Just hang on a little longer. _

Ignis pulled Ben's hips against his and it was like sliding a sword between his ribs. He felt very far away from himself, as if this wasn’t happening to him. It was like watching a stranger use his body, and he didn't let himself think about what was happening. 

Instead he tried to think of Gladio and all the reasons for doing this. Unlike Gladio, Ben had never made his heart race or made him wonder if the ferocity of his love would obliterate anything and everything its path. Doing this would protect Gladio, and when it was over Ignis could tell Gladio the truth of his feelings. But this he would leave out. This torture and humiliation would be a secret he took to his grave.

Ben fell for Ignis’ feigned enthusiasm and set upon Ignis with rabid vigor. "That's more like it." He broke apart to breathe for a moment and bit Ignis just under his collar bone where his shirt opened. Ignis winced from the sharp pain, knowing it would bruise from how much it hurt. “You’re mine, and you aren’t ever going to forget it again.” Ben promised.

Ignis forced himself to keep his eyes open and to pay attention to where Ben's hands were. He needed to strike as soon as the moment presented itself. One hand was tugging the remaining buttons of Ignis’ shirt open, and the one the phone was in was ineffectively working on Ignis’ belt.

Ben swore and resumed kissing Ignis, his tongue repulsively invading and searching. Ignis balked and his skin crawled at the intrusion but Ben was oblivious. 

Finally, Ben turned off the screen, slipped the phone into his pocket, and reached again to undo Ignis’ pants. Ignis had the span of a breath to stop Ben. Allowing himself the luxury of emotion, Ignis let his wrath amplify his strength. He surged forward and launched himself and Ben against the opposite wall, blades already materializing in his hands. 

When Ben tried to jerk his head away, Ignis held on to his bottom lip with his teeth and drew blood. He couldn’t let Ben retaliate, and the longer he kept him immobile the better. He was wrenching back control of the situation any way he had to.

Ignis had the advantage of surprise and his anger to overpower Ben, but Ben instinctively tried to grapple Ignis into submission. Ignis easily broke Ben’s grip on him and stayed close, holding tight to limit Ben’s options. 

With one knife pressed to Ben's throat and the other to his belly, Ignis could easily kill him. Ignis spat on the ground, ridding himself of the coppery taste of Ben's blood. It would be a long while before he forgot the feel of Ben’s tongue, but he would deal with that later.

Ben's face went from confusion to outrage within seconds as he realized what was happening. "After all that, you’re going to refuse me again? How  _ dare _ you? You belong to me! What the hell do you think you're doing?" He put his hand to his mouth and when he pulled his fingers away they were red. A vein worked in his temple and Ignis knew if he miscalculated, Ben would be savage in his revenge. 

"Taking my life back. Put your hands up slowly. If you try anything, I'll slit your throat." Ignis’ words snapped like a whip and Ben flinched.

"You wouldn't." Ben scoffed. "You don't have it in you." His words dripped with scorn, but he was in no position to retaliate.

"Shall we test that theory, Ben?" Ignis’ eyes narrowed dangerously, glittering with enmity. Every second that Benedict had stolen, every venom laced lie, every insidious thought he planted in Ignis’ mind fueled rage that sparked and crackled. Ignis knew Ben was a coward. He’d had to hide behind and rely on underhanded tactics to get Ignis to come back. He was spineless, incapable of fighting his own battles. 

"Even if you take the evidence, there are still plenty of vulnerable people in your life. Like that cute blonde with the prince that night." Benedict sneered, still finding it incomprehensible that Ignis would raise a hand against him. 

"I'll not stand for your threats, Benedict. Thinly veiled or otherwise.” Ignis couldn’t contain himself, couldn’t hold back all the pent up frustration at being made helpless. “We're done.  _ I'm _ done, and I never loved you. You’re a monster and you’re sick with obsession.”

Ignis could hear his heartbeat roaring in his ears, his fury flowing freely. “You paid people to harm me, you interfered in my personal life, and you stalked me. You’ve done nothing but try to control me for your own personal gain. You tried to make me believe you loved me, but I doubt you can even comprehend what that’s truly like. Perhaps you never will because you lack a heart to begin with. You’re a narcissistic, soulless excuse of a human, Benedict.

“Threaten anyone I care about again and I will make it seem as though you vanished into thin air. Do you truly think an advisor to the heir doesn’t know of ways to quietly dispose of enemies to the crown?” Ignis pressed his blade harder into Ben's neck, shallowly cutting him. Ben felt the sting and his eyes went wide, true fear gripping him. He hadn’t expected Ignis to find his backbone so quickly, perhaps not ever.

"I have no shortage of ways to silence you.” Ignis quickly cycled through his offensive magic, his spell daggers lighting up to remind Ben that Ignis could incinerate, electrocute, or freeze him at will. Ignis’s face was lit below from their light, and the distortion of his features made his threats all the more ominous. 

Ignis wasn’t bluffing. The darker side of his responsibilities included learning how to effectively torture someone for information and how to cleanly get rid of a corpse. He would do anything for Noct and he was fully prepared to dirty his hands to serve. Ben could see Ignis’ unshakeable devotion and knew if he tried to fight, he would not leave this hall alive.

“If you can’t agree to stay away, I might even hold you captive and keep you barely alive. I could torture you at my leisure and make you rue the day you were born. And do you know the best part?” Ignis paused for a moment to let Ben think about it. “No one would come looking for you. Do you know why? Because no one cares about  _ you _ ." Ignis' ferocity was quiet but no less lethal for it.

He wanted to frighten Ben with threats, but as much as he burned to make him pay for the suffering he caused Ignis, Ignis wasn't going to torture or kill in cold blood. He could rationalize it any way he wanted, but any way he looked at it it would make him no better than Benedict. He wouldn't let himself taint his soul for this wretched farce of a man.

_ Neither will it undo my pain. Whatever scars I have, I must bear.  _

Right now, it was enough for Ignis to know he was not helpless any more. He was not weak or alone or unlovable. He wasn't any of the things Ben had convinced him of. Thanks to Gladio and his friends, he knew that now.

Ben’s soul quaked; it hadn’t occurred to him that Ignis was a trained weapon far more skilled than himself. Ben may have been a guard, but Ignis was meant to one day ascend as a member of Noctis’ Glaive. He’d seen proof that Ignis was worthy of that title the day he beat Gladio. There was no way he could compete with Ignis with sheer brute force, which was why he had resorted to psychological warfare. Ben blanched and lifted his hands slowly in surrender.

Ignis fished Ben's phone out of his pocket and put it in his own. There was no danger of Ben sending those pictures now, and Ignis would deal with them later.

“Did you save copies elsewhere?” Ignis allowed flames to dance on the blade of one of his daggers and kept the other poised to cut Ben’s neck. “Answer honestly, or I will know. If you’re dishonest, I’ll brand your face with the word ‘liar’ so all will know your true nature.”

Ben’s eyes rolled in fear and he gaped, unable to answer at first. Ignis tilted the blade closer to his face, the flames licking along the steel as if they were starving for flesh. “N-no. Just there. No copies, I swear. I swear!” Ben cowered. 

Ignis watched him carefully. An egotistical maniac like Ben valued their looks above most things, and Ignis deemed his response was true. Ignis extinguished his dagger and found himself still wanting to carve Ben’s face up, but he stilled that hideous urge. That would be unnecessary blood spilt. He did however savor seeing Ben’s facade unravel before his very eyes.

"Now what?" Ben dared ask when Ignis made no move to release him.

"Now you're going to stay the hell away from me and everyone I care for." Ignis trailed the tip of his knife under Ben's chin, pricking it into the sensitive skin there. If he thrust it up, it would go clean through his jaw and into his brain. "If you don't, you won't live long enough to regret it. Have I made myself clear?" 

“Okay, okay.” Ben gasped and lifted his hands higher, craning his neck up and away from Ignis’ weapon. “I’ll leave you and your friends alone. You’ll never hear from me again. Just let me live.”

“You get to walk away today, but know that it's more than you deserve.” Ignis stepped back and pulled his blade away from Ben. He watched him for a moment, ascertaining whether or not Ben would be stupid enough to try and strike him. 

Ben rubbed at his neck, relieved it wasn’t slit. He waited until he was out of Ignis’ reach and called after him. “You’re still going to be nothing without me. Even if you run back to your prince and to Gladio, you’ll never find someone better than me.” Ben needed and wanted to get one last barb in. His ego wouldn’t let him keep his mouth shut. Neither was he used to losing, and it made him recklessly impulsive.

Ignis was already at the door to the hall, but with lightning speed he pivoted back toward Benedict and closed the distance between them. Ignis cracked him hard across the jaw and Ben went sprawling with a pathetic groan. Ignis hissed through his teeth, flexing his hand and savoring the sting of punching Benedict. He could have used the hilt of his dagger, but Ignis wanted to feel the collision and know exactly how hard he’d struck. Ben looked up, dazed and pathetic. He had taken Ignis’ mercy for weakness, and now he likely had a broken jaw for his mistake.

Ignis smiled down at him confidently. “I already have.” It was viscerally satisfying to see his tormentor demystified and declawed. This shell of a person wasn’t going to do him harm ever again. Ignis turned away from Ben and closed that chapter of his life for good. He regretted not doing it sooner. He would have been spared so much, but at least it was all behind him now. 

Ignis hastily straightened himself up before stepping out into the main hallway and briefly thanked the astrals that Gladio hadn’t returned yet. It left him time to collect himself after that ordeal and to prepare for their dinner tonight. If Gladio had been there to meet Ignis like on a regular day, Ignis wasn’t sure what the outcome would have been. He wasn’t sure he could take Gladio knowing how much he still suffered. He put a hand over where Benedict had marked him and knew he would have to find a way to hide it from Gladio.

_ Gladio... Even if you weren’t there, you helped me more than you’ll ever know.  _

The adrenaline was beginning to wear off and Ignis began to shake. He took a deep breath, and despite the lingering darkness that followed him out of that hall, he felt so much lighter than he had in a long time. The weight he’d been suffering under was lifted, and he could see himself clearly. Though it had taken some time, he had emerged victorious and took solace in the fact that he’d successfully saved Noctis and Gladio from ruin. He was in charge of his fate again, and he was going to ensure his life would be brighter from this moment onward. 

Ignis straightened his collar and strode off to his business with hope outshining all else. Tonight was going to be perfect and he was finally going to do what he should have done from the start. Ignis didn't know if he could ever be whole again, but telling Gladio he loved him was a step in the right direction.

.. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gladio tried to contain his grin as his heart raced with joy at the thought of seeing Ignis again. He’d come straight to the Citadel from his assignment, unable to resist the chance to surprise Ignis before this evening. He checked Ignis’ calendar again just to be sure, and made for the opposite end of the hall he would be passing by. 

Gladio hadn’t spoken to Ignis at all while he’d been gone; he hadn’t wanted to bother him, knowing how busy this time of year would be. Gladio had also feared he would seem clingy if he couldn’t go a few days without talking to Ignis. He had hoped if Ignis needed him, he would message Gladio. No texts or calls came his way, and Gladio believed that meant Ignis had been alright. 

Gladio schooled his face into a nonchalant smile as he passed another guard in the hall. Once he was gone, he quickly pressed his hand to the brick and triggered the hidden door to slide open. His footsteps were quiet in the carpeted corridor, but there was noise around the corner up ahead. He slowed and listened, and he went still as he heard Ignis’ voice. 

Gladio started at the realization that Ignis wasn’t alone, and hoped he hadn’t been caught using the passageway as a shortcut. The other person was male, and his voice sounded almost familiar. Gladio strained to hear what they were saying and only caught bits and pieces. This far away he could only faintly hear their conversation.

"...I forgive you for everything."

Gladio held his breath to make as little noise as possible. He was perplexed as he tried to piece together what was going on. Maybe if he timed it right he’d be able to help Ignis get out of trouble. 

“Forget about Gladio. He’s just an entitled pretty boy who’s toying with you. I’ve seen him do it before. You and I can be so happy together.” 

Gladio went cold. Ignis wasn’t being reprimanded. Someone was coming on to him. Gladio took two steps toward the corner, ready to confront whoever it was, but Ignis’ words stopped him in his tracks.

“There’s nothing to forget. He’s just a friend.” 

Gladio’s heart stuttered over a few beats then it sped up. Each rapid thump felt like it was shattering him. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Unable to accept it, Gladio carefully peeked around the corner. He was convinced it wasn’t Ignis. It couldn’t be. If it was Ignis speaking, then he had to be hearing him wrong. 

Ignis wasn’t paying attention to the corner and the man with him was focused entirely on Ignis. They were in a very compromising position with Ignis pressed between this stranger and the wall and Gladio felt dizzy. "I’ve missed you, Ben," Ignis’s words were unmistakable as he tugged the man closer. Gladio could see now that it was a guard. "More than you’ll ever know.”

Gladio couldn’t help but gasp as the air was knocked from his lungs. Stunned, Gladio clamped a hand over his mouth and did nothing as this guard kissed the man he loved. Ignis kissed him back passionately and that was the final breaking point. 

Gladio ducked back around the corner and couldn’t help but feel like Ignis’ words should have been meant for him. Had Ignis cared at all that Gladio had been gone? 

_ Has Ignis been seeing someone this whole time? I thought he… I thought we had something. How was I so wrong? _

Gladio left in a hurry, careful not to make a sound. He couldn’t stay and listen to any more of this exchange. Obviously more was going on between them and he couldn’t bear to see Ignis held by anyone but himself.

The door shut behind him, and Gladio held his head in his hands. With shaking breath he tried to master himself, but his thoughts were racing.

Those secret halls had been a special place for his and Ignis’ clandestine and sporadic encounters. It was usually the highlight of Gladio’s day to pull Ignis aside and please him, and to find out Ignis was seeing someone else like this was all the more devastating. It was like every blow he had ever taken was concentrated into one strike that reverberated from his chest outward, radiating brokenness and despair. Gladio clutched at his heart and blinked away the mist in his eyes.

_ Ignis has every right to be happy with whoever he chooses. Even if it kills you watching him walk away, you can’t do anything but accept his choice.  _

Still, Gladio didn’t know which was worse: that he hadn’t had a shot with Ignis in the first place because his friend was in love with someone else, or that he’d fooled himself into thinking he was so close to what he wanted. He supposed it didn’t matter now that he knew he didn’t mean anything more to Ignis and never would. 

Gladio couldn’t see Ignis tonight. Not after this. He couldn’t trust himself to act like he didn’t know about Ignis and whoever he was seeing. He didn’t even know if he could finish out their month like he had promised knowing he was sharing Ignis with someone else.

Gladio trudged home, thinking to himself that it had all been a mistake. He had imposed his own desires on Ignis and let himself see love that wasn’t there. He’d lied to himself, had given himself false hope, and this was the result of his delusions. Ignis didn’t need his help and Gladio shouldn’t have assumed he needed saving. Ignis already had someone else to rely on. As much as Gladio wanted to be happy for Ignis, he couldn’t be. 

Gladio knew there were a myriad of reasons he wasn’t good for Ignis, but he thought he had been doing well. He had thought he’d seen that same spark in Ignis that he felt. When he left, he was ready to promise Ignis his heart. Now it sat abandoned in his chest, fractured but somehow still beating. If even his best hadn’t been enough for Ignis to fall in love with him, then there was nothing else Gladio could give.

_ How stupid was I to think I ever had a chance with Ignis? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be too angry with me for this chapter >.< Just remember that things usually are darkest before the dawn, and that I DO want the best outcome for Ignis and Gladio, fictional though they may be. 
> 
> That being said I want to make it clear I'm not trying to trivialize or romanticize what Ignis is going through in this story. These are very real, painful, and traumatic elements that many people unfortunately experience for themselves, and I want to take a moment to treat these topics with the respect and understanding they deserve. 
> 
> I'm not a professional, and these are my personal opinions - NOT medical or psychiatric advice: I believe that no one should go through something like this alone. Everyone copes with abuse in a way that is unique to them and their situation. If something like this has happened or does happen, please seek help. Whether it's a loved one, a kind stranger trying to help, or a licensed professional, reach out to someone for support. No matter how trivial you may think it is or how little you think someone else will care, reach out anyway. There are so many resources (hotlines, support groups, non-profits in your area, etc.) for people who are facing toxic situations or abuse of any kind. Many will allow you to remain anonymous, too. 
> 
> If someone reaches out to you because they are in an unsafe situation, please respond with kindness, respect, and love. As hard as it might be, please withhold judgement. No one expects you to solve their problems either, though you can be a part of the healing process. You can be supportive, encouraging, or simply listen. You can also guide someone to the right resources for them. 
> 
> I think it's important that we create healing and loving spaces for each other, but we don't have to take on problems (our own or other people's) alone either. The internet is one of those strange places where people can be cruel and say hateful things, but I encourage you to rise above that and make positive spaces where you can. Even if you feel like your reach is small, one kind comment can help someone more than you could ever know.
> 
> I love you, dear reader, and I hope you remember to be kind to yourself. I hope that no matter what you are going through or facing in your life that you find the healing and peace you need and deserve. And I hope, especially in these crazy times where we must isolate ourselves for the greater good, that you remember you are not alone. Please know that no matter what life brings, we can get through it together.
> 
> *steps off of soap box and scurries back into garbage fire where I write smut*


	9. Gathering the Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio deal with the aftermath of their misunderstanding and the two come to realize nothing is ever going to be solved if they don't do it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got too long, and I decided to split it up. Here's the first part and I'm working on what was meant to be the second half. I didn't want to go without posting this week since I know many of you are patiently waiting for an update.

Ignis took the last dish from the oven and surveyed his efforts. He allowed himself a few moments of self satisfaction for his work. He'd spent the afternoon preparing dinner and each dish was truly a culinary work of art better than the last. It was likely the best food he’d made so far, and he was thrilled to share it with Gladio. He hung his apron and checked the clock, relieved that it was five minutes until 7.

_ Just in time for our date. _

Ignis smiled at that. Mere days ago he would have balked at the thought of having a date with Gladio. Now there was no other word he’d rather use.

Ignis pulled out the wine he'd been decanting and waited patiently by the door. Minutes passed and the top of the hour came and went. Ignis decided to sit in the living room until Gladio knocked, afraid to appear too eager if he answered the door right away. 

Ignis nervously checked his phone again half an hour past when Gladio was supposed to be there. It wasn’t like Gladio to be late. As carefree as he seemed, he had always been very punctual. It was something Clarus had drilled into him at a young age and it had stayed with him in his role as a Crownsguard. It was possible Gladio was delayed, but Ignis thought Gladio would have called if he was able.

_ What if something happened? What if he wasn’t able to come back today? _

Pacing back and forth across his living room, Ignis texted Gladio: 

_ I hope everything went according to plan and that you’re safely back in the city. I’m looking forward to seeing you tonight. _

It was safe and unassuming, and if Gladio had forgotten Ignis hoped it was a gentle reminder of the plans they’d made. Ignis waited for a response, but none came. Gladio hadn’t even read the message. 

Ignis’ nerves were beginning to get the better of him, but he talked himself down. Gladio was just late, or his phone was dead. He would be here any minute with an apologetic smile and a ravenous appetite for both dinner and Ignis. He’d be able to drown out the rawness Ignis still felt from earlier. It was as if he’d been chained to Benedict and though he had severed the links that bound them together he was still manacled. Without the key, he could get his constraints off and with every move they chafed. The remaining chains dragged behind him and their weight was a constant reminder of what he had endured.

Still, Ignis was determined to put on a brave face for Gladio and his return. He needed this night as more than a chance to confess - he needed it as a way to drive out the shadows that danced at the edges of his mind. He put a hand to the place where Benedict had marked him and hoped Gladio wouldn’t notice. If he dimmed or turned out the lights, then perhaps he wouldn’t spot the dark bruise.

By 9 Ignis couldn’t stand the silence. He tried calling Gladio, if only to know he was okay. When he went straight to Gladio’s voicemail he feared the worst. He took a deep, calming breath and chided himself. He was overreacting, he knew, but he needed to be sure Gladio was fine.

Next he called Noctis who picked up after a few rings. “Hey Specs. I thought you were busy tonight.”

“I am.” Ignis glanced at the ceiling, quickly calculating what he could say to Noct without giving anything away. “I simply remembered that Gladio was supposed to return from an assignment today. I tried to check on him but received no answer. Have you heard from him at all?”

“Nope, but knowing him he probably got back and fell asleep. You know he’s dead to the world when he’s that tired.” Noctis responded nonchalantly. He was their resident expert on sleep, napping whenever possible.

“That’s true,” Ignis said slowly. Dread still gnawed at him and it wouldn’t let go. 

Ignis chewed his lip, and Noctis told him to hold on for a second. Ignis heard Prompto in the background and Noctis made a noise of agreement. “Prompto says hi, and to try Iris. She might know.”

“Give Prompto my greetings and thanks. I’ll give Iris a ring. Enjoy your evening.” Ignis readily clung to the thread of hope he was thrown. Luckily he had Iris’ number. Gladio had made sure Iris had Ignis’, Noctis’, and Prompto’s numbers in case there was an emergency and they had hers.

“Hi, Ignis!” Iris cheerily answered. “This is a surprise. How are you?”

“Hello, Iris. I’m alright, thank you. I trust you’re well, too.” Ignis politely rushed through the pleasantries. Under any other circumstances he wouldn’t have minded talking to Iris, but his chest was tight with worry. “Do you happen to know if the captain and Gladio have returned?”

“Mhmm, they got in earlier. I think Gladdy went back to his place after he and dad were done reporting at the Citadel. Did you need them for something? I can let Gladdy know you called if you want.”

“No, that’s quite alright.” Ignis replied somewhat relieved. “I tried checking in on Gladio, but I’m certain he’s simply tired. He and your father have worked very hard after all. Thank you, Iris. Sorry to bother you.”

“It’s no problem. Goodnight!” Iris happily bid him farewell and hung up, unaware of Ignis’ plight. With one anxiety resolved, it left room for others. If Gladio was back, why wasn’t he here? Didn’t he want to see Ignis?

_ Perhaps I heard the time wrong. He could be on his way at this very moment. _

Ignis sat and waited, positive that it was only a matter of time before Gladio came through the door. With each passing second it felt less and less true, but Ignis waited all the same. Each hour left Ignis with larger doubts and a heavier heart. 

_ He isn’t coming. He didn’t care enough about his promise to come see you. He forgot about you. _

By midnight, Ignis was alone with food long cold and a heart to match. Finally giving up, he turned out the lights and went to bed. He’d deal with cleaning up in the morning.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gladio sat on his bed and stared at his phone. After three grueling days of nonstop work he’d come back home thinking he would be welcomed. His promise and the thought of reuniting with Ignis had kept him going. Now that he didn’t have that to look forward to, his strength had given out. 

It was already 7:05, but he could still make it to see Ignis. All he would have to do is tell Ignis he was running late or make up some excuse. But he couldn’t bring himself to move. 

He didn’t trust himself around Ignis right now. He couldn’t pretend everything was okay. Even if he could, he couldn’t bring himself to touch Ignis knowing his heart was given to someone else. 

_ What if his boyfriend is there? What if you go and he decides to end it on the spot? There’s no reason Ignis would keep you around if he’s seeing someone. _

Gladio pinched the corners of his eyes and sighed heavily. 

_ You both agreed this was just as friends. Things were never supposed to get this complicated. _

He loathed that he couldn’t see past his own selfish pain for Ignis’ sake. Gladio couldn't help but think about all the times Ignis had pulled away from him, how impersonal he'd been at times when they were together. Now he saw them as signs that Ignis truly hadn’t been invested in him beyond their arrangement. Maybe he’d even been using him to get over someone.

More than anything Gladio wished he could talk to Ignis about it, but how could he without coming off like a creep? He’d eavesdropped on Ignis’ conversation and saw something clearly not meant for him. How was he supposed to explain that? Worse, he knew he would come off as angry and hurt and he had no right to be either of those things.

_ Ignis doesn't owe me a gods damned thing. Not his love and not an explanation. He made it very clear when we agreed to sleep with each other that we were just friends. I lied to him and I had ulterior motives. I did this to myself. _

At the very least Gladio knew he should tell Ignis he wasn’t going, but that would mean answering ‘why’ if Ignis asked. It would mean lying to Ignis, and he was done with that. 

It was better for them both if he said nothing and let Ignis move on with his life. Even if he didn’t understand or it hurt, it was better to just let go. 

Gladio took some comfort in knowing that he had helped Ignis regain some confidence and it seemed he was using it well. If Ignis was happy, that would have to be enough for Gladio. Ignis had probably forgotten about him anyway and would be too preoccupied with his special someone to care. He hadn’t messaged Gladio at all while he was gone either, not even to see if he was coming today. 

_ Another guard… to think a brother in arms swooped in before I could make my move. Guess love really is a battlefield, huh? _

Gladio sullenly flopped back on to his bed, rolled over, and closed his eyes. He was so tired. He couldn’t remember ever being this physically and emotionally drained. Every dark thought and negative emotion began to congeal together until they formed one hideous mass that weighed him down. It whispered that there was no point in getting back up, that he was forgotten, unwanted, unneeded.

Gladio fell asleep under it, nursing that part of his soul that wasn’t ready to let go of Ignis. He kept a tight grip on his phone in case Ignis did decide to text or call him. Even if Gladio didn’t hear it, he’d feel it. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ignis jolted awake and bolted upright, his fingers already at his mouth to pull away the hand clamped over it. There was a strangled scream in his throat he couldn’t quite get out. He couldn’t breathe and his lungs burned as if they hadn’t drawn air in long seconds. Frantically he tried to pry fingers away from his lips, but there were none. Still frenzied, felt his face and neck, finding absolutely nothing clutching or clawing at him like he’d thought. 

Ignis swallowed sweet lungfuls of oxygen in the darkness and knotted his sheets in his hands. A single bead of sweat rolled down his temple and he recognized that no one was holding him down or forcing him to be silent. It had all just been a nightmare.

_ No matter how real it felt, no one is attacking you. Ben wouldn’t dare harm you now. Even if he knows where you live, he can’t reach you. _

Doubt slithered down his spine and settled in his stomach, silently asking a thousand questions that started with two dangerous words: _ What if _. 

Ignis sighed and rubbed a shaking hand over his face; he wouldn’t be going back to sleep any time soon. His heart still felt like it was trying to outrace the uninvited terror he had awoken from and he was drenched in sweat. If he couldn’t sleep, at the very least he could make good use of his time and be productive.

It was well before dawn and the silence was deafening. Normally he would have found this hour tranquil, but every dark corner now seemed to reach for him. Ignis dragged himself from bed and stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He leaned on the sink, holding its sides as if they were the only thing keeping him upright.

_ It’s all in your head. You mustn’t let this hinder you. It’s all in the past, and none of it matters now. Leave it behind and be done. _

Deep down Ignis knew this wasn’t going to disappear just because he wanted it to. That just wasn’t how life worked. Sooner or later he was going to have to deal with this, but not now. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at Ben’s phone locked away in his desk. Ignis had put it away and purposely distracted himself every time his thoughts strayed to it.

The phone had weighed like a stone in his pocket when he carried it around the Citadel. When he got home he had hidden it at the first chance he got. Knowing it was in his apartment, it seemed to mock him. 

Ignis huffed in frustration and readied himself for the day. He would not be stopped by this. He’d come too far. With every action, he shoved everything neatly into a corner. He packed it away tightly with sheer force of will and urged himself to be numb. It had worked before. Perhaps it could work again. 

Ignis threw himself into his work, mechanically going through the motions of his daily life. He did everything just as well as he always did, but he felt like a ghost of himself. He was dispassionate and despondent, a steady stream of loss and rejection coursing through his thoughts.

Throughout the day Ignis found himself compulsively checking his phone to see if Gladio had responded at all.

_ Still no word from Gladio. Am I truly nothing to him? Have I done something to upset him? _

Just once, Ignis allowed himself to text Gladio: _ I hope you’re well. Will I have the chance to see you soon? _

He didn’t express any of his disappointment or longing. He had been careful to not sound too expectant or to mention their promise. Ignis wasn’t going to beg for Gladio again for fear of sounding pathetic. As much as he yearned for him, he wasn’t going to make a fool of himself again. It would only make Gladio ask questions he didn’t want to answer. 

Ignis barely skimmed the surface of all the things he wanted to say to Gladio and waited. Waiting rewarded him with nothing and the void inside him only grew. 

Trying to sleep that night was no better. Ignis thought he heard Ben’s phone ring, but he knew that wasn’t possible; he’d turned it off. He lay awake staring at the ceiling and thinking of Gladio only made him toss and turn.

Being with him would be a relief. To talk to him, to hold him would be treasures. The way he had looked at Ignis before he left had made him hope, but now that look twisted a hot knife in his gut. 

_ What exactly did you want to say? _

Ignis stopped himself from reaching for his phone. He wanted to hear Gladio’s voice. He knew he would feel better if he did, that it would ease the incessant buzz from thoughts and memories he was trying so hard to not think about.

_ You managed without him before. You can do so again. You don’t need to rely on anyone, Ignis. That’s why others rely on you. Be the pillar you always are, and don’t look back. _

When finally he slept, the same nightmares gleefully greeted him. Ignis woke tangled in his sheets with that same awful sense of unease and suffocation. His skin crawled with anxiety and his very bones seemed to ache from how tense he was.

_ None of it is real. Don’t let these nightmares get the better of you. You mustn’t be weak again. _

In spite of his tenacious resilience, Ignis felt himself fraying at the edges. He felt like he was bleeding out though he had no wounds, and he was so cold all the time. Guilt and grief were fond companions, easily keeping pace with his steps. Ignis held them at bay as best he could, and he was determined to defeat them alone.

_ No one must know. This is a sacrifice you alone must make. You can’t rely on anyone to solve the problems you created, especially not Gladio. Don’t involve him in matters that don’t concern him whatsoever. _

All the while Ignis couldn’t help but wonder if he’d done something wrong, if it was his fault Gladio was distancing himself. By all accounts people had said they’d seen Gladio and he was fine, but he seemed to be avoiding Ignis for unexplained reasons. 

Maybe Gladio had finally decided Ignis wasn’t worth dealing with. Perhaps he got bored, or found someone else to occupy his time. Whatever it was, it wasn’t Ignis’ business. They had a simple agreement, and that was soon coming to an end anyway. He wasn’t Gladio’s problem, and no matter how much he thought he had a chance at love with Gladio, Ignis wasn’t going to impose.

Ignis was so consumed by inner turmoils that he almost didn’t notice the king and Clarus passing by. The latter wore his council robes and was speaking quietly with Regis.

Ignis bowed to Regis and Clarus in turn as they crossed paths in the hall. “Your Majesty. Captain.” All the respect and fealty he words normally carried was there, but Regis paused to look at Ignis as if sensing something was amiss. 

“Are you well, Ignis?” Regis fixed his piercing royal gaze upon Ignis. The strategist thought he might cave under their weight in his current state.

“Yes, your Highness.” Ignis bowed his head reverently. “I was just on my way to see Noctis and deliver some reports.”

Regis surveyed Ignis and it was easy to see he was lacking a certain sharpness, and his color was off. There were dark circles under Ignis’ usually vivid green eyes, and those were dull too. Though Ignis’ shoulders were squared he seemed to be straining under a great burden. To Regis and Clarus both he looked like a soldier that had been through hell on the frontlines and came home only to see demons lurking in every corner. Though it was invisible to most, they had seen more than their fair share of soldiers to know that haunted look.

“Scientia, the reports can wait. My son won’t read them tonight anyway. Tell me, is there something troubling you?” Regis stepped forward, his cane clacking on the granite floor as he drew closer. It was less a mark of his age and more a reminder of the infirmities he suffered to keep his people safe. This was a man devoted to a fault; he was compassionate and self-sacrificing, and Ignis served in much the same way.

Ignis looked up and locked eyes with his sovereign. There was genuine concern in Regis’ face and it tugged on all the fragile threads that were holding Ignis together. He’d already sacrificed much to keep Noctis and Gladio free from blame, all because of the choices he made. His conscience and heart were clouded, and he couldn’t entirely lie to his king.

“I unfortunately made the recent discovery that I’m a poor judge of character,” Ignis allowed himself to say. It was true enough. He had misjudged Ben from the start, and he should have known better than to get involved with Gladio. Both choices had caused him suffering, and they had nearly cost his friends everything. “My way of thinking is not as infallible as I thought it to be. I fear my errors will be a detriment to myself and Noctis if I cannot rectify my mistakes.”

_ If I hadn’t slept with Ben to begin with, I wouldn’t have had to defend Gladio and Noctis. I would have saved myself from struggle and harm if I had simply declined his invitation. I endangered Noct, Gladio, and even Prompto along with myself. I can’t be trusted with their lives, let alone my own. _

Regis nodded sagely and grasped Ignis’ upper arm. “No human is infallible, Ignis. Not even I have not lived a life free of mistakes and regrets. The key is learning what you can from them, and forgiving yourself so you can move forward. I do not doubt your heart nor your loyalty. Both are true and if one should lead you astray, the other will set you back on the right path.” The king squeezed Ignis’ arm lightly and let go. 

Ignis swallowed and nodded. He blinked away the sudden stinging in his eyes and bowed again so Regis couldn’t see how hard he was fighting. He had enough to worry about. “Thank you for sharing your wisdom. I appreciate it more than you know. Is there anything you wish for me to tell Noctis when I see him?”

Regis rested both his hands on his cane. “That won’t be necessary. You won’t be seeing him today.”

Ignis looked up, a bit startled. “I beg your pardon?”

“See to it that you get some rest. You’re no good to anyone if you aren’t taking proper care of yourself. Take the remainder of the day and go home. I expect to not see you here until next week.” Regis’ jaw was set in that way that brooked no argument. He knew Ignis was wont to come in on the weekend and prepare for the coming week’s meetings. As kindly as possible, he was ordering Ignis to take a break and take care of whatever he needed to do.

“Yes, your Majesty. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be on my way. If you or Noctis has need of me-”

“Get going, boy,” Clarus said sternly and waved him off. “Before I chase you out myself.” The man was gruff but not unkind, and Ignis offered one last parting bow before he walked away. Seeing Gladio’s father only made Ignis think of Gladio, and that was more than enough reason to leave.

Ignis missed the look that passed between Regis and Clarus as he walked away. Regis grimly turned to Clarus. “Do you think it’s related to the guard you mentioned?”

Clarus tilted his head side to side, weighing the likelihood. “It’s possible. He does use small bladed weapons. If it was him, then I’m sure Ignis had good reason. We can’t know for certain without witnesses.”

“Agreed. If you think Gladiolus would be able to get an answer from him, please have him look into the matter.” Regis watched the back of Ignis’ retreating form at the end of the hall. “They’ll need to learn to rely on each other better if they’re to make it.”

Clarus squeezed Regis’ shoulder. “They’ll get there. You remember how stubborn we were, don’t you? Thought we could take on the world by ourselves.”

Regis cracked a smile and put his hand over Clarus’. “It took you so long to get through to me, but you never gave up.”

Clarus huffed in amusement. “I had to bail your ass out of trouble so many times, but you always did the same for me. They’ll learn sooner or later. We just have to trust them. Probably wouldn’t hurt to give them a push though.”

“Of course.” Regis winced as he began to walk again and Clarus looked to him in concern. Day by day he could see Regis getting weaker, but he was ever at his side. If the king ever needed to lean on him he would be there. “Soon, it’ll be their turn and the world will be in their hands. Let’s continue to have faith that they’ll do more than we ever could.”

Unaware the king and Clarus were speaking of him, Ignis gathered his things from his office. Ignis left the Citadel in no particular hurry, but the dark grey clouds overhead threatening a downpour rushed his steps. In his fugue he’d neglected to bring an umbrella and the rain this time of year was often torrential.

His thoughts were equally looming and tumultuous; the king himself had noticed Ignis wasn’t himself and if he didn’t find a way to fix his problems quickly, he was going to have more problems on his hands than he could handle right now. Ignis couldn’t rely on anyone but himself for this, and he knew what he had to do.

If he could simply become immune to the damage Benedict had left in his wake, then it wouldn’t be a problem if it remained unresolved. There was only one way Ignis thought he could do that. 

Ignis set his jaw and gathered his courage. He wouldn’t be useful if he kept on this way. He had to find a way to move forward if he was going to serve as he intended. If he didn’t, it would be a failure he didn’t know if he could live with. 

When he arrived, Ignis marched straight to the desk drawer he had locked Ben’s phone in. He unlocked it and the click seemed to echo, making the room sigh with apprehension. Ignis grit his teeth, driving himself with sheer will and resentment. He was better than this, and he wasn’t going to let an invisible obstacle keep him from his goals. His king had tasked him with this, and Ignis would never shirk his duty.

_ This should be simple _ . _ All I have to do is be able to look at these pictures and feel nothing. If I can inure myself to Ben’s actions and accept Gladio’s absence, then I can move on. This should be child’s play to you, Ignis. Simply do as you should have done from the beginning and ignore your feelings. _

Ignis held Ben's phone in his hands and hated that his fingers began to shake. His breathing wanted to become shallow, but he forced deep breaths to fill his lungs. He wasn't running from this. He would work through this methodically. If he did this one step at a time he could manage it. 

No matter what private moments Ben had intruded on, and no matter what Gladio stirred in Ignis, all he had to do was make it through this. After all he had been through, a mere collection of colored pixels was not going to break him.

The first hurdle turned out to be the passcode. Ignis tried a few dates and numbers that might have had significance to Ben but none of them worked. Ignis mulled it over a moment and shifted his thinking to see things from Ben’s perspective. He tried Ben’s name and it remained locked.

_ Something important. Something he constantly thought about. It couldn’t be… Could it? _

Slowly Ignis tapped the numbers that corresponded to the letters in his first name. 

Ignis grimaced when it worked but he pressed on. For his own personal satisfaction, he got into Ben's accounts, changed all his passwords, and locked him out of everything - bank account included. Ignis wasn't taking any chances of Ben having lied about saving copies. It was also ridiculously easy, quick, and gratifying to cut off Ben’s resources. Denying him permission to anything that made his life more comfortable made Ignis feel a little better about the situation.

That done, it was time to assess the damage and to inoculate himself to the destructive forces that had taken over his life.

_ You're the only one that can do this. You _ must _ do this, for your sake and everyone else’s. You won't be able to rest until you do. _

Ignis was struggling to stay in that distant and unfeeling mindset he often retreated to. It had helped him survive, especially this past year. He just needed to work through this as logically and quickly as possible.

That went out the window as he began looking through the pictures. The very first one pierced through his psyche and left him distressed. It was jarring to see moments that he'd experienced so vividly from a viewpoint outside himself. It was like being a stranger to his own life. And there were far more photos here than Ignis had initially realized. 

Ignis slowly thumbed through an alarming number of pictures of himself. In some he was drinking coffee, in others he was at various bars where he’d found companions to help him drown out his loneliness, and many times they were of Ignis alone in the city and at work.

_ He was truly there. All this time. Was no moment truly my own? Was no space ever safe or sacred? _

Gritting his teeth, Ignis breathed in deeply. He wasn’t doing a very good job so far, so he tried harder to put a wedge between himself and his feelings. 

_ Perhaps it would be better if I started from the beginning. _

Ignis went back to more than a year prior and a single video amongst the stills stood out. From the timestamp, it had to be at least after a month of them seeing each other. Hesitantly, Ignis clicked it. 

Instantly he recognized a corner of Ben’s room. When they met, Ignis had always gone to Ben's place, and had refused to let anyone enter his space. If he was in someone else's home, he could leave whenever he wanted. The same couldn't be said about anyone else in Ignis' apartment. 

The shot focused and panned to the bed as if being adjusted. Ben stepped out from where he had set the phone down with his back to the lens. Ignis put a shaking hand to his mouth as he realized _ he _ was on the bed, unmoving and unconscious.

“Drugs kicked in fast this time. I barely got you home before you started to fade on me.” Ben said amused as he touched Ignis’ face. “You didn’t think I would just let you go, did you? You aren’t allowed to tell me we’re done. Only I get to decide that. How many times will it take to convince you that you can’t get away?” His voice startled Ignis in the present, and he was frozen. He couldn’t look away. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing and seeing. 

_ He drugged me…? Is that why I don’t remember? Did I try to leave him more than once? All those nights I wasn’t just drunk - he slipped me something without me ever realizing it. _

Bile rose in Ignis’ throat. Ignis heard himself weakly groan in the audio from the video as Ben began to undress him. His words were inaudible, but Ben’s responses were enough to glean what had been said.

“Stop?” Ben laughed. "You're so hot when you struggle, you know that? Seeing you fight so hard only makes me want you more." In the video, Ignis’ fingers twitched and he made a noise of protest. 

Ben sighed, sounding both aggravated and aroused. He straddled Ignis’ hips and when Ignis weakly struggled, Ben slapped him and grabbed his wrists hard enough to leave bruises. “Do you know you’re the only person that’s ever told me ‘no’? Do you know how infuriating that is? It’s why I can’t leave you alone. Sooner or later you’re going to accept me. Now sit still and let me have my fun.”

_ No. No, no, no. _

Ignis could barely see what was happening now, but he knew what Ben was doing. His protests and screams were muffled by Ben’s hand over his mouth, and it was more than enough to send present Ignis over the edge. He dropped the phone and stumbled to the bathroom, knocking over stacks of papers and his sewing kit from the desk in his rush. 

Ignis barely made it before he was sick. He retched into the sink and when his stomach had nothing else to give he slumped to the tile, his hands over his ears. He could still hear the sound he made in the video and he could feel Ben’s touch. It was a violent spectre that he had no means of defending himself from. His mind went back to that hall where it had almost happened all over again and Ignis was overcome with revulsion and shame.

_ Whatever he laced my drinks with made me forget. It’s why I’m still missing so many patches even though the rest returned. I took his word for what happened every time, and I let him brainwash me with his excuses and lies. Each and every time I tried to leave he made me believe I wanted to stay. How did it come to this? How was it I didn’t know? _

Ignis held his head in his hands and stared without seeing. There was too much for him to process at once on top of being sleep deprived and overwhelmed already. It appeared that he’d had the courage to leave from the start but Ben had used every dirty trick up his sleeve to stamp out Ignis’ willfulness. Ignis hadn’t blindly followed Ben, and in the end he had gotten away from his cruelty. But none of that changed the fact that Ben had used and violated him on multiple occasions.

Ignis washed his mouth out and staggered back into his room. His ears were ringing and his chest felt like it had been gutted. He grabbed the phone from the floor and threw it back in the drawer. He didn’t want to look at it ever again. 

As he turned away, something that had fallen in his rush caught his eye. Gladio’s shirt sat rumpled on top of scattered papers and spools of thread. He’d been meaning to patch it ever since the demonstration but hadn’t gotten around to it. With shaking fingers he picked it up and buried his face in it. 

Gladio’s scent still clung to it, along with the tang of steel that was so familiar. It was a balm to his ever growing wounds, but a trickle of salve wasn’t nearly enough to stitch him up. Whatever little comfort it brought him wasn’t even close to the real thing. 

Dazed, he poured himself a drink and made for his favorite armchair. He downed the liquor and curled up in the armchair, nestling into its softness. He let the truth wash over him and found his eyes surprisingly dry. Some part of him distantly noted he was still in shock and that this would give way to a very different response once it passed. So he sat and waited for something, for anything to happen. He looked outside his window as the rain began to fall and wondered if the heavens were crying for him as if they knew he was incapable of doing that for himself right now.

He clutched Gladio's shirt to his chest, hating the roaring hole in his heart he was trying to cover. He breathed it in as if it would bring Gladio closer, and if he closed his eyes Ignis could pretend he wasn't alone. Gladio had said if Ignis ever needed to talk, he would be there. But could he really call out of the blue and admit he needed help? What other choice did he have?

_ I can’t do this alone. I need you. _

Ignis was ashamed; asking for help was akin to admitting defeat for him, but he had no chance of doing this on his own. He held his phone telling himself this was the last time he'd call. If after this Gladio hadn't responded, then he'd give up on Gladio for good. He would lock up all his pain in a box and figure out a way to go about his life as if nothing had happened. He had a job to fulfill. But for tonight, he allowed himself this grief and final plea.

Anxiety built with every ring, and it peaked when Ignis was sent to Gladio’s voicemail. He took a deep breath and tried to sound as calm as he could, which wasn’t very calm at all. "Gladio, I don't know what I did wrong. I don’t understand why you’re avoiding me. Just tell me how to fix this. I can't," Ignis' voice broke, holding back tears, and he hated that for his weakness. 

He mastered himself and tried again. "I can't bear this alone. I need your help. Please, answer me. I'll do anything if it means I can see you." Ignis hung up before he said anything else damning. He had never been one for melodrama or hysterics, he'd never wanted to be _ that _ person yet here he was.

_ Look how far you've fallen. _

Ignis waited and no answer came. Drained, hopeless, and tired, Ignis was lulled to sleep by the rain. He was exhausted and if this was his only escape he was allowed then so be it. He only hoped this time he would have the good fortune to dream of Gladio and not Ben.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gladio opened his eyes to the morning light and winced at the cramp in his hand. He’d held his phone so tightly in his sleep that his hand was sore and he could barely uncurl his fingers now. He deflated that there had been no messages or calls from Ignis to wake him. He tapped the screen to look at the time and only his reflection in a dark screen stared back at him. He tried again, and there was no response.

_ Ah, shit. When was the last time I charged it? _

Panicked, Gladio fumbled around for his charger and impatiently bounced his leg up and down while he waited for his phone to turn back on. His heart fell when he found that Ignis _ had _called and messaged him last night. He buried his face in his palm, furious at himself.

_ I fucked up bad. Real bad. _

Gladio hated treating Ignis this way, but he couldn’t face him right now. The distance burned, but if Ignis had someone else to take up his time then he wouldn’t miss Gladio.

_ The damage is done. Might as well let him think I’m ignoring him. I’ll have to talk to him eventually, but maybe by then he won’t care. _

He gathered himself and at the Citadel he changed into his uniform. Gladio was heedless of the whispers among the other guards. Apparently someone had been attacked while on duty yesterday, and no one knew why.

Gladio’s shift passed without incident and he kept his thoughts from straying by only allowing himself to focus on what was in front of him. When finally he was done with his watch, he headed back to the locker room to change into his training gear. If he worked out hard enough, he would be too tired to think about Ignis.

Gladio’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out without thinking. He stopped in his tracks at seeing Ignis’ name on the notification and the message itself felt like a dagger in his heart: _ I hope you’re well. Will I have the chance to see you soon? _

Gladio’s fingers itched to reply, but he didn’t let himself. 

_ He doesn’t seem mad about last night, but he doesn’t sound like he misses you either. He did say he wanted to see you though. What if I just stop by and- _

“Amicitia, you’re being summoned to the west wing. Someone didn’t show up for their shift.” A senior guard nodded to him. “Standing in for them a few extra hours won’t be an issue, will it?”

Gladio shoved his phone in his pocket and nodded. “Not a bit, sir. I’ll go right away.” Gladio’s jaw worked in frustration. Replying would have to wait until this extra shift was over. If he appeared to be anything but vigilant while on duty he’d be chewed out by Clarus. Being the son of the Crownsguard captain and a councilman had its perks, but Gladio had to work twice as hard to show he’d earned his rank. Clarus was harder on him than everyone else too to avoid any whispers or accusations of nepotism. 

By the time Gladio was done it was late, and he had lost the nerve to talk to Ignis. He lost sleep over it, wondering if he was doing the right thing. He wrestled with his broken heart, and he thought of little else. By Friday he was distant and quiet, something that didn’t go unnoticed by those around him. Normally he easily bantered with the Citadel staff, and his cocky smile lit up rooms, but his charismatic nature was obviously muted.

Gladio was too tired and too numb to care about the whispers that followed him around. People around here loved their rumors, and he was no stranger to blocking out the wild tales and absurd accusations tossed around in hushed tones. As long as he upheld his family’s name and his father’s pride, he’d not let empty barbs get under his toughened skin.

By midday he was called from his post to Clarus’ office. His father hadn’t said exactly why, only that he had something important to discuss.

Gladio knocked and entered when granted permission. His back was straight, his head was held perfectly high, and his hands were stoically folded behind his back. He was the picture of service and valor, just as Clarus had groomed him to be.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Gladio stood at attention before Clarus. Here they weren’t just father and son; they were a captain and his guard, and though they were both Shields they were not equal in their station.

“Yes. I need you to look into something for me.” Clarus slid a file toward Gladio. “We had a guard injured while on duty two days ago. Infirmary treated him for a dislocated jaw, split lip, and a shallow laceration to the neck. He claimed was attacked but wouldn’t say how it happened. When he was pressed for details he got real defensive and made excuses, none of which added up. The other guards around that time said he disappeared for a while then came back injured. I already checked with officers overseeing the training yards and they confirmed it wasn’t a training accident.”

Gladio nodded and took the file. “Sounds like he got into a scuffle and was just embarrassed he lost. Not the first time.” He glanced at the name at the top of the file: _ Cinis, Benedict. _ The name didn’t sound familiar but the noted rank next to it made him frown. “A senior officer?” Usually if a fight broke out, it involved the new recruits or younger guards. Not someone of a higher rank.

“Now you see why I’m concerned.” Clarus clasped his hands together in front of him and sighed. “He didn’t show up yesterday for his watch, which is why you had to cover his shift. I took a look at his record and there were a few complaints early on in his tenure that were eventually dismissed. Regardless, if one of my men is stirring up trouble, I need to know about it. We can’t afford to have a scandal on our hands.”

Clarus didn’t have to say more. It was common knowledge that there were many citizens being vocal about how poorly Insomnia was faring on the warfront. With people questioning the validity of their fight and concerns about their safety, they couldn’t allow trust to be lost inside the Wall.

“Yes, sir. I’ll take care of it.” Gladio saluted with his fist over his heart and waited to be dismissed.

Clarus leaned back and gave him a hard look. “Have you rested since getting back?” He knew his son well, and something was off. Even though he was honoring protocols and doing his job, there was something missing in his eyes. His usual bravado was absent and he was withdrawn.

“Yes, sir.” Gladio responded promptly. His father scrutinized him, sensing there was more he wasn't saying. Gladio felt like a child that had been caught lying and belatedly admitted, “Maybe not as much as I should have.”

“You were looking forward to coming back.” Clarus narrowed his eyes. “You’ve seemed disappointed since returning. What happened?”

Gladio pressed his mouth into a grim line and looked down. “Just a minor misunderstanding on my part. It’s nothing serious.”

Clarus shook his head and looked out the window. “First Ignis, then you. You kids should have all the energy and hope in the world.”

Gladio’s head snapped back up at that. “What happened with Ignis?”

Clarus waved dismissively. “He’s fine. Regis sent him home a little while ago. Boy looked like hell. You should be looking after each other, not overworking yourselves. Especially at this age. That being said I think you should head home, too. You worked a double yesterday on top of going with me to help Cor. You’ve earned at least a few hours of extra rest.”

Gladio swallowed the questions he wanted to ask about Ignis and bowed. “Thank you, sir.”

“No, thank you. You make my life easier, you know that? I may not say it enough, but I know how burdensome our expectations can be and you always exceed them.” Clarus gave him a proud smile. “We’ll make a captain out of you yet.”

Gladio was taken aback by his father’s praise. Clarus always spoke bluntly and fairly, but as of late his praises had been few and far between. Gladio had just accepted that his father’s shoes were too big for him to fill, but Clarus believed he’d get there one day. That he saw his son’s potential where Gladio didn’t gave the younger Shield some much needed encouragement.

There was a knock on Clarus’ door and the captain’s face was serious again. “I expect your findings next week, but for now your orders are to go home and sleep. I need you sharp, Gladiolus.”

“Yes, sir.” Gladio left with the file in hand and let the messenger that had arrived take his place in the office. 

Gladio drove home, his thoughts elsewhere. He couldn’t stop thinking about Ignis and what his father said. He couldn’t stop wondering if he was okay.

_ Pops said we should be looking after each other and he’s right. Maybe I should check on him. I should apologize at least. _

He grit his teeth and reminded himself that Ignis had someone else he could depend on. Besides, he was supposed to be resting, not fretting over Ignis. 

_ No, I should mind my own damn business. I need to stop getting involved or I’ll only make things worse. _

The rain unleashed itself as Gladio got out of his car and he sprinted for his apartment. His back was wet, but he had otherwise kept the folder and his bag dry. When he tossed his keys and the file on the table, the file opened up to the first page. Gladio was going to flip it shut again, but the ID photo caught his eye. The face was somehow familiar but Gladio couldn’t quite place it. He knew for certain he’d seen it before, possibly more than once.

Gladio anxiously tapped his finger on the table, frustrated that it was on the tip of his tongue. It was like a sneeze he couldn’t quite get out, and it was irritating. He shivered from the water droplets dripping down his scalp and clothes and made for the shower. He didn’t need to get sick on top of everything else. 

He quickly stripped and washed in scalding hot water, eager to scour his mind and body clean and to drive the chill from his bones and heart. As hard as he tried, his thoughts whirled viciously back to Ignis and the guard he was supposed to be investigating. He couldn’t help but envision Ignis wrapped up in a stranger’s arms, calling out their name as he had Gladio’s. Gladio wrenched away from that idea and instead wondered at how strange the injured guard incident was.

A thought struck him and his fingers stilled, suds still in his hair. He remembered now.

_ I know where I saw that guy. He was in the crowd that day Ignis helped with the demonstration. I never did end up asking Ignis about him though. _

Gladio mouthed the name he’d seen on the file to himself, trying to remember if he’d ever heard it. His brows drew together as he recalled the name Ignis had said in the hallway. He hadn’t gotten a good look at the other man’s face, but he had called him ‘Ben’. 

_ Wait... Was that him? Was he jealous that day then? _

Gladio exhaled harshly. That explained a lot, but it left him with more questions than it did answers. If Clarus had explained the timing right, Ben would have been injured the same day Gladio had seen him with Ignis. If the king himself had sent Ignis away, that meant he wasn’t doing well at all. Ignis should have been happy to be back with Ben. But then that begged the question of why they had broken up in the first place. 

Things weren’t adding up, and Gladio prickled with apprehension. Ignis’ panic from the other night flashed clear in his mind and all the things he said that seemed to be off rang ominously in his ear.

_ What if I was wrong? _

Gladio scrubbed a hand over his face and quickly finished and dressed. Clarus had mentioned complaints against this Benedict. He needed to see that file again. Gladio wanted his instincts to be wrong but as he frantically flipped through the pages his fears were confirmed.

_ Accusations of harassment and overt acts of aggression. All were dropped or rescinded about the same time by the people who made the claims. We wrote it off as a mistake and looked past it. How is that possible? _

Gladio had both palms flat on his table as he forced himself to think this through. If this was the same man, then he could have easily been the cause of Ignis’ odd reactions. Even if he wasn’t, Gladio had seen that chilling look directed at Ignis. It hadn’t just been petty jealousy. There’d been malice and something sinister.

_ And I left him alone with him... Fuck. _

Gladio grabbed his phone to call Ignis and realized he had a missed call and voicemail from him already. Alarmed, Gladio listened to it and he swore his heart stopped so he could hear over it’s pounding.

"Gladio, I don't know what I did wrong. I don’t understand why you’re avoiding me. Just tell me how to fix this. I can't- I can't bear this alone. I need your help. Please, answer me. I'll do anything if it means I can see you."

The desperation and misery in Ignis’ voice was heart shattering and it was Gladio’s fault. Gladio put a hand over his mouth, revolted at what he’d done. He had stayed away for his own selfish reasons and caused this. He knew avoiding Ignis was only ever going to be a temporary fix, but he’d done so much more harm than good.

_ Oh, fuck. Fuck! I’m such an asshole. _

Gladio burst into motion, grabbing his keys and rushing out the door. He needed to be with Ignis right now, and he was going to do whatever it took to make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One step closer! :) I didn't want this to be so long, but I think ultimately it feels more organic this way. Thanks for your support! ^-^


	10. Rising from the Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio rushes over to see Ignis, and what Ignis has to say changes everything between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here~

A clap of thunder shook Ignis from his sleep. He gasped and sat up as he struggled to get his bearings. He wasn’t in his bed, but rather in his living room still clutching Gladio’s shirt tightly. Consciousness brought everything back with aching clarity, and he righted his glasses so that they sat correctly on his face. They had skewed to the side in his sleep and fallen off one ear. 

Emptiness greeted him with open arms as he glanced about his apartment. Thunder resounded again but no lightning preceded it. Ignis thought that odd. He tilted his head and listened. No, thunder wasn’t right. Someone was pounding loudly on his door.

Blearily, he trudged over to the door and peered through the peephole. Air fled from his lungs as he beheld the force of nature seeking him out. Gladio was on the other side, urgency written all over his features. He looked like he was ready to break down the door if Ignis didn’t answer in the next few seconds.

"Gladio." Ignis breathed, relief and fear coming hand in hand as he opened the door. Gladio openly searched Ignis, words failing as he looked him over. Ignis was paler than usual and his shoulders slumped. His clothes were rumpled and the heavy shadows around his eyes robbed him of vibrancy. From the looks of things, Regis had been right to order Ignis to go home.

Without thinking Ignis took his hand and pulled him inside. Gladio shut the door behind him, hand still gripped in Ignis’.

“You said you needed me.” Gladio responded by way of explanation. He squared his jaw and squeezed Ignis’ hand, eyes roving and searching for signs of distress or danger. Ignis appeared to be alone. There were no lights on save for a lamp by the window and he didn’t hear anyone else moving around.

“Yes, I did say that,” Ignis nodded and looked to the floor. He hadn’t expected Gladio would actually come. He had resigned himself to dealing with this alone, and now he thought through the implications of coming clean. 

Gladio would know his shame, his brokenness, his weaknesses. He felt himself closing up and tried to redirect the attention away from himself. He latched onto the fact that Gladio’s hair was wet and his clothes were dotted with rain. “Let me get you a towel. You’ll catch a cold.” He pulled his hand from Gladio’s and started to walk away.

“Ignis.” 

Ignis stopped mid turn. Gladio didn’t touch him, but his voice alone held him in place. It wasn’t harsh, but it was firm and expected an answer.

“Why did you call me?” Gladio asked, his words heavy and imploring. He was done making assumptions. Only the truth would satisfy him, and he had to hear it from Ignis.

“I…” Ignis faced Gladio and bit his lip. He wanted to speak. He was trying. But nothing came out when he opened his mouth. Gladio could see how conflicted he was, so he intervened.

“You said you would do anything if I came here, right?” Gladio stepped forward and Ignis swallowed nervously. 

“Yes,” Ignis conceded. His heart was in his throat and he wondered if it would strangle him to keep him silent. Depending on what Gladio asked him to do, Ignis wasn’t sure if he could follow through right now.

“Then I want you to be honest with me, and I’ll be honest with you.” Gladio put a hand to his chest and his amberine eyes were earnest. “Can you tell me what’s going on?”

Ignis met Gladio’s gaze and everything welled up all at once. He rarely asked for help, rarely relied on others and this wasn’t something he knew how to handle. Knowing he had to start somewhere, Ignis went with what was right in front of him.

“I waited all night for you, but you never came,” Ignis whispered, his voice tight. “You weren’t here when you promised you would be. I feared you were injured or worse. You suddenly ignored me and every attempt I made to reach you. You shut me out entirely. True, it was no less than I deserved for doing the same to you all this time, but there had to be something else. What did I do to earn that from you? What mistake did I make that was so heinous to you?”

Gladio looked like Ignis had punched him in the gut. Ignis’ self-loathing was evident; he didn’t blame Gladio at all - he only blamed himself and that made it all the worse.

“It wasn’t your mistake.” Gladio said quietly. “It was mine. I stayed away because I thought you were seeing someone else, and I didn’t know how to take it.” Gladio sighed through his teeth and shook his head. “I thought you were happy with the guy I saw you with. I figured you didn’t need me anymore if you had him.”

The blood drained from Ignis’ face.

_ Seeing someone else? It can’t be. He can’t possibly know. Ben can’t have ruined this, too, unless… _

Ignis thought back to the breathing and steps he thought he’d heard. It hadn’t been his imagination. It had been Gladio.

Still, he tried to deny it. Gladio shouldn’t have been there. He wasn’t supposed to be back yet. Ignis struggled to keep calm, and he hugged himself to try and stop shivering. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. It’s only been you. I promised that it would only be you. I kept my word.”

“I know. I know you did, and I was an idiot not to believe you.” Gladio gestured toward himself with disapproval. “I tried to surprise you, but instead I saw you agreeing to get back with someone. I heard you say you would forget about me and that we were just friends. Then you kissed him. What was I supposed to think?”

Ignis felt his heart crumple, and his stomach turned in on itself. He felt faint knowing Gladio had witnessed one of his darkest moments and had taken it all wrong. Even this Ben had touched and warped without Ignis realizing it. His toxicity had bled into every aspect of Ignis’ life like a malignant cancer, recklessly killing as it spread.

“I suppose I would have come to the same conclusion.” Ignis said, utterly deflated. He couldn’t bring himself to blame Gladio for anything. If this was anyone’s fault it was his own. He should have talked to Gladio sooner. He should have told Gladio the truth when he’d asked last weekend. Maybe then this could have been avoided.

“Ignis, I can’t help if I don’t know what’s really going on.” Gladio carefully took Ignis’ hands in his. He gave him space to pull away if he didn’t want to be touched, but Ignis clasped his hands lightly.

Ignis was shaking now, his voice quavering. He shook his head back and forth. “You don't understand. That wasn’t what it appeared to be.”

"Then explain it to me in a way that makes sense. Please, Ignis. Let me help you." Gladio pleaded, imploring and kind. He squeezed Ignis’ hands, silently encouraging him. “Please tell me… does the name Benedict Cinis mean anything to you?” 

Ignis mentally staggered at hearing Ben’s name. How had Gladio found out? He squeezed Gladio’s hands back, taking what solace and strength he could from Gladio’s presence. 

This was what he wanted, wasn’t it? This was his chance to move forward with someone he could rely on. Regardless of how weak he felt and how impossible it was to speak, Ignis put his faith in Gladio. If there was anyone that might be able to help him, it was Gladio.

"Benedict was an ex lover." Ignis started off shakily. "It started when I heard there was going to be a masquerade themed night at Comet’s Flare.” 

Gladio nodded, recognizing the name. It was a nightclub down the street from Materia Glow. That area of town was lined with prestigious bars and clubs, and most were known for their over the top decor and events.

“Some of the staff was discussing going and I thought it was the perfect opportunity to not be recognized for an evening. When I arrived I immediately regretted going alone, and it was overwhelming to say the least. I was going to leave when someone came to my aid. When he convinced me to stay we drank for a time, and I began to enjoy myself.” 

Ignis thought back to that night and how harmless Ben had seemed at first. He’d treated Ignis as if he were special. Now Ignis knew it was because he had stood out from the partiers for all the wrong reasons. Ben had known Ignis was out of place and more than a little lost, and he took full advantage of that vulnerability.

“I believed we would only share a bed once, and that we would never see each other again. We agreed we wouldn’t remove our masks and that we would go our separate ways never even learning the other’s name. That was supposed to be the end of it.

“I wasn’t aware he was a Crownsguard. It didn’t even occur to me as a possibility considering the odds.” Ignis said grimly. “Our paths crossed again the next week when he recognized me after a council meeting. He’d overheard me speaking with an aide and said even with a mask he would recognize my voice and my eyes anywhere. Even though I thought it was somewhat romantic, I turned him down and informed him I didn’t have the time for a relationship. After a few more charming attempts he convinced me to sleep with him again, and it went on like that for a few months.

Ignis closed his eyes for a moment, guilt wrapping constricting tendrils around him and his thoughts. “I suppose I let my guard down too quickly. Perhaps I thought I should be able to trust a guard, even if he never had my full confidence. He agreed to my terms: we were to never speak or see each other at the Citadel, and our involvement would end if it ever interfered with our roles. That included developing romantic feelings toward one another.” Ignis inwardly winced and glanced up. They were similar conditions to the ones he and Gladio agreed to abide by. 

Gladio’s eyes seemed to sharpen, but he said nothing. He nodded for Ignis to keep going, stoically taking in how Benedict had found his way into Ignis’ life. 

“I thought he was a decent person, but no matter what he said or did, I didn’t love him.” Ignis frowned, straining to recall and to keep talking. Some memories were still hazy, but he had a grasp of what had happened. 

“I should have seen it sooner, but he hid his true nature well. He deceived me and carefully altered my perceptions of both him and myself. Eventually I believed his lies without question. I thought I couldn’t be loved and that I deserved no better than him. I was miserable and at the time I couldn’t understand why.” Ignis swallowed, his throat parched. “It was too late before I noticed there was something _ wrong _about him. He was insidiously abusive and harmful in ways I failed to grasp when it was happening. I tried to leave but he… he wouldn’t let me.”

He thought back to the video and wondered how many attempts he had made. How often had Ben punished him for what he considered disobedience?

“What do you mean he wouldn’t let you?” Gladio’s heart anxiously thudded. His anger was swiftly rising. It snapped one eye open and watched, knowing that what came next would bring it to full force.

_ What the fuck did he do to you? _

“He trapped me. Gladio, he did unspeakable things.” Ignis’ voice dropped to a whisper. His hands went slack and he vacantly looked up. It was like he was somewhere else Gladio couldn’t reach.

Gladio gripped his elbows comfortingly and Ignis braced himself against Gladio’s forearms. He was a solid reminder and anchor that Ignis wasn’t back in that memory, that he wasn’t at Ben’s mercy. 

“More than once he slipped me something that left me weakened and just barely conscious. Whatever it was altered my memory as well. He took advantage of me more than once when I was in that state. Only recently have memories begun to resurface of my time with him. I didn’t know until today all he’d done.”

Gladio tensed and his nostrils flared with fury. Fully awake, his rage sharpened its claws and gnashed its fangs. Gladio couldn’t imagine how hard it was for Ignis to talk about this, so he clamped his mouth shut and hung on his every word. Each one only further sealed Benedict’s damnation. 

Gladio knew his wrath was not going to be quelled until Ben paid in blood, but that was a matter for another time. Ignis needed Gladio to be here and now. He couldn’t leave to take Ben’s head. He took deep breaths and trained his sights on Ignis.

_ Focus on what you can do now. Pay attention to him. Be here for him. _

Ignis was still far away as he went on. “When he told me he was in love with me, I panicked and left then. I was unable to accept that he was the only one I could be with. Every wretched feeling, every wicked thought traced back to him and I couldn’t live like that any longer.

“He was furious that I rejected him and he attacked me. Somehow I managed to get away, but not without a price. He vowed that after a year if I hadn’t come back, he would find a way to make me.” Ignis’ voice was hollow as he spoke, and his eyes were distant. It was as if the past was playing out before him in vivid and gruesome detail, though only he could see it. He remembered much more now that he was mentally walking through the wreckage, but that was no comfort. Some things were better left forgotten.

“Do you remember the night you saved me from those men?” Ignis met Gladio’s eyes and it took everything in him to not hyperventilate. He was slowly coming back to now.

Gladio nodded, not trusting the words that might come out of his mouth. He was livid, and he was doing his best to not scare Ignis. The last thing Gladio wanted was for Ignis to think his anger was directed at him.

“Ben hired them as a ploy to make him my savior. By his own admission they were supposed to take me to the back alley where he would have run them off. He was watching me. He's been stalking me and manipulating me without me realizing it ever since I left.

"The day I was expecting you back, I thought it was you pulling me into that corridor." Ignis held Gladio’s arms tighter, his fingers digging into his inked skin. There was a lump in his throat and he tried to speak around it. 

"I thought I was going to see you, but instead he cornered me. He-" Ignis choked and stopped. Saying everything out loud made it feel real somehow. Before it felt like it happened to someone else. Now that he was admitting it to Gladio, there was no denying how traumatic it had been and how much he couldn’t let go. He couldn’t distance himself from it anymore, and the last of his shock wore off. It was like watching an avalanche come down around him, sealing him in with no air, no light, no escape.

Ignis swallowed, speaking through the tears beginning to streak down his face. "He attempted to blackmail me. He was jealous of my happiness and how close you and I had become. He had pictures of us together that would have ruined Noct and us both. If I didn’t do what he said, then he would have sent them to all the media outlets in the city.” 

Ignis cut off and clenched his teeth. There wasn’t enough oxygen in the room. It felt like he needed to run away but the walls and ceiling were leaning closer, leaving nowhere to go. He didn't want Gladio to see him like this. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to forget. 

_ None of that. No more running. What’s the point in quitting if you’ve already started? _

“You have to understand, he wouldn’t take no for an answer. He tried to force himself on me like he had before. I had to-" Ignis cut off and covered his mouth in disgust. Shame swept over him and brutally yanked on the chains affixed to his wrists. Even if they no longer traced back to Ben, they dug into his skin and insisted he was still a prisoner.

Gladio broke and he couldn’t watch this continue. He’d heard more than enough to condemn Benedict. The behemoth inside roared and tossed its horns. It would have its blood, but not today. Right now Ignis needed him, no matter how hellbent he was on ripping Benedict to shreds. He quieted the beast and it was content with his promise of _ soon _.

Gladio pulled Ignis to him and just held him. "Iggy you don't have to say any more." Ignis wept soundlessly into Gladio's chest and Gladio let him. “You’re safe here.”

Gladio cradled the back of Ignis’ head and blinked against the mist in his eyes. Seeing Ignis like this filled him with agony and vengeance. His need to shelter Ignis won out over anything else for the moment, his love outshining every other instinct. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I made you go through that alone. I'll never forgive myself for not helping you. I'll never be able to make it up to you, I know that. You can stop now if you want."

“No, I can’t.” Ignis’ chest hurt as if his ribs were cracking inward, but he pushed through the pain. “I have to tell you.” He wasn't going to flee from this or Gladio. Not again. Ben would never isolate him again, and it started with surrendering to this. 

Gladio ran a consoling hand up and down Ignis’ back while Ignis finished recounting the horrors Ben had put him through. “I had to wait until I could get those pictures away from him. I had to pretend, Gladio. It was all lies so that I could get the upper hand. I didn’t mean a word of it.” Ignis clung to Gladio and his sorrow made Gladio want to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness. 

Gladio could have stopped it. He had been so close and he’d jumped to all the wrong conclusions. Gladio harbored Ignis’ against his chest. He wanted so desperately to make up for what he’d done, but he had no idea how.

“I know you didn’t mean it now. I’m so sorry, Ignis. If I had known- If I had just-” Gladio pressed his face into Ignis’ hair. “I should have been there for you. If not for me, you wouldn’t have had to go through that.”

“One way or another he would have found me. You couldn’t be with me every second of the day. He was there watching and waiting, patiently toying with me. It was only a matter of time.” Ignis pressed his cheek against Gladio’s warmth. His body heat was enough to remind him what feeling alive felt like. It called to the light inside him buried under everything else, but it was out of reach. He strained for it, but he couldn’t quite touch it. It wouldn’t come closer until he was done sifting through the layers of grief cocooning his heart.

"Benedict has been haunting my every step since I left, and no matter how hard I tried to run or hide from him, he still caught up to me. My time was up." Ignis' gave a shuddering sigh and it rocked Gladio to his core. Ignis didn’t deserve any of this, and if Gladio had any say in it Benedict was going to suffer for what he’d wrought. 

Once Ignis found his breath, he bravely spoke again. “I was able to obtain the evidence and fend him off, but not without injuring him.”

Gladio’s eyes went wide. It _ had _ been Ignis that fought Benedict, and with good reason. “He got what was coming to him.” Gladio hissed, his blood howling with vindication. 

_ And there’s plenty more coming his way. _

Ignis tilted his face up to look at Gladio, his eyes red rimmed and cheeks tear stained. “I threatened him until he agreed to leave me alone. I warned him that I could torture him if he crossed me again or I could end him right there. Gladio, I nearly killed him. I _ wanted _to. What kind of person does that make me?”

With his position he could have easily covered it up as removing someone that had threatened Noct’s safety. The act of killing itself didn’t bother Ignis - he would dispose of anyone that posed a danger to Noct without a second thought - but he would have lived knowing that a man was dead for no other reason than a personal whim. 

"It makes you human.” Gladio whispered, his eyes tight at the corners. He sure as hell wanted Benedict dead, but that was neither here nor there. “You didn’t kill him and I think that makes you a better person than most people. If you think you spared him because you were weak, you’re wrong. You let him live because you’re capable of mercy and that takes strength. Even if he is out there you're safe now, Ignis. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. That sick bastard isn’t coming anywhere near you ever again. I’m going to make damn sure of it." Gladio grit his teeth and the building violence he set aside flared in response.

_ Whatever happens, I’m not letting him see you ever again. He’d have to cross my dead body before I let him lay a finger on you. _

Gladio’s assurances gently pushed aside Ignis’ fears and made room for everything else that needed to come out. Ignis couldn’t help the tears that were freely flowing from his eyes, or the silent sobs shaking his shoulders. 

"Let it all out. Don't be ashamed, it's just you and me." Gladio rubbed Ignis' back in soothing circles and Ignis felt everything break all at once. He had wanted Gladio to save him, and that had been unrealistic and unfair to rely on him so much. He had saved himself, but now there was the aftermath and the messy healing to go through together.

"You've been so strong, Ignis. But you aren't alone. You'll never have to be alone again." Gladio buried his face against the top of Ignis' head. "Never."

Ignis cried and held onto Gladio. All the while Gladio's heart broke for Ignis. For everything Ignis suffered in silence, for everything he thought he had to face on his own, for everything Ben had wrongfully done and said. Every pained sound Ignis made etched itself into Gladio's memory, and he held tightly to his leashed fury. The first chance he got, he was going to hunt Ben down and make him pay dearly.

Ignis’ breathing eventually slowed and he stopped trembling. His tears subsided, but Gladio still held onto him. He ran a tender hand through Ignis’ hair and asked softly, “How are you holding up?”

“I’m exhausted.” Ignis answered, his nose brushing against the column of Gladio’s throat as he looked up. “But significantly better. Thank you.” Ignis’ hands had bunched Gladio’s shirt between his fists. Now that he had calmed, he was overly aware of Gladio.

“Any time.” Gladio smiled sadly. “I mean it. I don’t care when you need me. I’ll always get to you as fast as I can.”

_ You would drop everything for me? Why am I so important to you? _

Ignis’ brows pulled together in concern. He didn’t know how to take being focused on so intensely, especially given everything that had happened.

“I think it would be best if you leave now.” Ignis murmured. Putting everything out in the open had been taxing, and Ignis was self-conscious. He felt stripped bare and it was frightening to be so exposed. 

“I can stay as long as you need me.” Gladio replied, concerned by Ignis’ sudden dismissal. “After everything you told me, I’m not walking away without a damn good reason.”

Ignis pulled away and couldn’t look Gladio in the face. “It took so long for me to speak up because I never wanted you to know my struggles. I never wanted you to worry or to look at me differently. I don’t want you to see me like this any longer. You’ve done enough, Gladio. You don’t owe me anything.”

_ I’ve humiliated myself enough in front of you. You’ve seen how pathetic and lost I am. That’s more than I can take. _

Gladio frowned, not understanding why Ignis wanted him gone. “Ignis, do you really want to be alone right now?”

Ignis didn’t say anything, but Gladio could clearly see the answer on Ignis’ face. The loneliness in it was undeniable. Gladio’s heart twisted and he grasped for anything to keep Ignis talking.

“What about the promise I made you?” Gladio stepped closer. “I said I was going to tell you something important the next time I saw you. Do you really want me to go before I say it?” 

Gladio tilted Ignis’ face up and his heart stilled. This was it. After everything Ignis had said, Gladio was more certain than ever that he belonged at his side. Rage and guilt receded and all he felt for Ignis stood at the forefront, ready and watching.

Gladio kept silent until Ignis slid his emerald gaze back to his waiting gold. Their green was limitless and breathtaking. No matter what Ignis had gone through, at his core he was still Ignis. Despite his struggles, he would come back from this stronger than ever. Gladio was certain of that.

Ignis felt his heart give a startling _ thump _ before it began to race. He’d waited for this while Gladio had been gone. Every spare thought had been filled with excited wonderings and hopeful guesses, and now here Gladio was finally ready to follow through. “What did you wish to say?” Ignis breathed, his words barely a whisper. 

Gladio held Ignis’ face in his hands, his eyes bright and serene. “I love you, Ignis.”

Ignis’ elation lasted all of two seconds as denial and panic crashed down on him, smothering his hopes. This was too easy. Gladio couldn’t love him. Even if Ignis was still certain of his own feelings, it was impossible for Gladio to love him after knowing the truth. Ignis knew in his damaged state that Gladio would have to be insane to want him. No one could love someone that was so thoroughly flawed and tarnished.

"That's a poorly timed joke, Gladio. I don't need you to patronize me. I didn’t ask for your pity." Ignis replied sadly. His knuckles were bone white as he clenched his fists. The shackles binding his wrists burned and tugged him toward the floor. He felt heavy under the weight of degradation and shamefully naked. 

Gladio was crestfallen, his face betraying how Ignis wounded him. "It’s not a joke, it’s the truth. I've loved you way before we ever started sleeping together. I lied to you, and I'm sorry for that. I thought maybe if I showed you how much I cared, then I might have a chance with you. Why do you think I was so messed up about thinking you were with someone else?"

"Get out, Gladio." Ignis pushed away. This was too much to handle. He didn’t need Gladio taunting him by playing pretend just for Ignis’ sake. It didn’t help that the last time someone confessed their love for him it hadn’t gone so well.

"I'm broken. How could you possibly want someone like me?” Ignis put a hand to his chest, disbelieving Gladio’s confession. “You saw first-hand that I can't be in a crowd without succumbing to anxiety. I've been so thoroughly damaged that I can't trust my own memory. Sometimes I can't even tell the difference between what's past and present. Not to mention I can't sleep anymore without waking in a panic.” Ignis was shouting now, his insecurities taking hold and stopping him from accepting what was right in front of him. “You don't love me. Perhaps you love who I used to be."

Gladio ran his thumb across Ignis’ cheek, his calloused hand just barely touching his skin. He knew Ignis didn’t mean what he was saying. He was still hurting, and Gladio knew Ignis was still struggling to come to terms with everything.

"That's not true at all,” Gladio murmured, “Do you remember at Macario’s I told you I wanted to get to know everything about you? That I wanted to understand you? None of those things changes how I feel about you. If anything I love you more now than I ever did. You aren't broken, Ignis. None of those things define you, and despite everything you've gone through you're still standing. You're still you."

Ignis closed his eyes, but he didn’t shy away from Gladio’s touch. Quietly this time, he said, "Please, just go." As much as he wanted to believe Gladio, it felt deceptively simple. Could someone truly accept him the way he was? Could Gladio see past the demons that plagued him?

Gladio replied firmly, "Fine, I'll go. But on one condition." He couldn’t force Ignis to let him stay, but he could try one last time to get him to see reason. He didn’t believe for a moment that Ignis truly accepted the things he was saying, and he had one last chance to make Ignis see that.

"And that is?" Ignis hesitantly asked. He’d already reopened all his wounds for Gladio and displayed his scars. What more could he possibly want? What did Ignis have left to give?

"I'll leave if you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel something for me.” Gladio grasped Ignis’ shoulders, and took a deep breath. “If you can do that, we can pretend nothing ever happened between us. If you need me to support you I'll do it, but we'll just go back to being friends if that's what you want. I’ll never bring this up again." His eyes were hopeful yet sad, fully acknowledging the possibility that Ignis might still turn him away. There would be nothing else Gladio could do, and if Ignis didn’t want this then all he could do was just let go.

Ignis inhaled sharply and his heart screamed at the thought of being unable to have Gladio close like this ever again. He had been afraid of not being able to go back, but now that he stood in front of that fork in the road, Ignis didn’t think he could walk down the path that would loop back to the beginning. 

_ Go back... Do I truly want to go back to how it used to be? _

It had only been twenty-two days but it had seemed like a blissful eternity with Gladio. Ignis had seen his life change before his very eyes. Over these weeks, Ignis had unknowingly begun to shed the burdens holding him back, and now he found he was willingly holding onto the last thing Ben had left behind: fear.

Ignis didn't want to be afraid of love or Gladio, and he knew now he could choose not to be. He didn't want to return now to who he had been; he wanted to move forward to be someone better. All this time he'd been held back by the notions unjustly instilled in him. Ignis’ inability to tell Gladio 'no' worked in his favor for once, and he let the last weight on his shoulders slide off.

_ I am no coward. Fear will stop me no longer. _

Ignis’ eyes snapped open, a clear fire burning in them. They were dark as emeralds and sharp in their intensity. He pulled Gladio’s head down by the back of his neck and kissed him. Gladio reflexively pressed his lips to Ignis’, their softness so sweet and almost familiar, almost as if he’d tasted them in another life. Their mouths fit together perfectly, moving together seamlessly and hungrily. 

Ignis had liked kissing before, but all the ones he'd shared had been moved by flimsy, fleeting passions between strangers. One night lovers had done nothing to rouse him beyond their time together, and nothing came close to holding a candle to this.

This kiss burned in the best ways possible. It was fueled by years of unacknowledged love and longing. It was fierce in its strength and there was no hiding how much they wanted one another. This was why Ignis hadn't allowed himself to kiss Gladio before - he wouldn't have been able to hold back. It was everything Ignis had always wanted to say but couldn't. 

Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio's neck and pulled himself flush against him. Gladio anchored Ignis to himself with one arm around Ignis' waist and the other up against Ignis' back. His fingers combed through Ignis' hair and trailed down his spine, restless and yearning. 

Ignis' threaded his fingers through Gladio's hair and their tongues twined. Gladio cradled Ignis' head in his hands and angled him back to deepen his reach. Ignis moaned into Gladio's mouth, feeling his skin ignite everywhere he and Gladio met. It was too much and yet not enough. He wanted to be seared clean of everything haunting him. 

Every ragged breath was shared and Ignis felt like new life was being breathed into him. He couldn't bring himself to be angry that Gladio had lied. Gladio loved him, that much was abundantly clear. Every touch, every word, every promise between them had led to this moment and Ignis wouldn't change it for the world. However twisted and difficult, Gladio and Ignis had found their way to each other.

Gladio and Ignis broke apart, dizzy from lack of air and from the devotion stampeding through their veins. Gladio was grinning at this miracle and Ignis couldn’t help but mirror his rejoicing.

“I love you, Gladio.” Ignis breathed. “I always have. I have nothing to forgive you for.” He touched Gladio’s face with his fingertips and marvelled at being able to speak the truth. “I thought thirty days were all I would ever get with you. I didn’t think it was possible for you to ever love me, so I agreed when you asked me to be a temporary partner. I’m sorry for misleading you. I didn’t want to lie, but I couldn’t bring myself to tell you no. I selfishly wanted my fill of you before you lost interest in me.”

“Oh, Iggy,” Gladio kissed Ignis again and shook his head in disbelief. His lips lingered as he caressed Ignis’ mouth with his own. He whispered, “Don’t apologize. I could never get tired of you. You’re amazing in every way. How could I ever want to leave you?” Gladio moved to kiss Ignis again and was readily met. 

Their breath quickened and their hands roamed, unable to stay in one place when there was so much they could hold, squeeze, and stroke. Gladio’s solidness under Ignis’ hands felt new, as if this were the first time they touched. Ignis ground his pelvis against Gladio’s, savoring how enthusiastically the Shield responded. There was no reason for either of them to resist anymore.

Gladio held Ignis’ face, their foreheads and noses touching. Gladio’s eyes were half-lidded with want, but he knew Ignis might not be ready for this in light of his discovery. “We don't have to do anything you don’t want to. We don’t have to rush." He would be content to just make out or to do nothing at all as long as Ignis was comfortable and happy.

"I want to. I need you." Ignis murmured against Gladio’s mouth. Gladio had given him a glimpse of something better, but it had felt like a dream. He needed to know the heaven he had glimpsed was real and that Gladio was willing to share paradise with him.

Gladio's mere presence was enough to help Ignis drive back the dark. It was a light to illuminate all the ways he’d succeeded, and all the ways he was strong enough to keep going. He didn’t need Gladio for his survival, but he knew with him he would thrive. "Make love to me, Gladio. Leave me with no doubt this is real." 

He needed to know if this was just a desperate hallucination his mind created to bring him comfort, or if it was actually happening. He didn’t trust himself or his mind right now. How could he with how faulty it had been of late? For now, Gladio was his compass and Ignis would trust the direction he pointed him in. 

Gladio's eyes were golden flames, and his surprise melted into a desire to give Ignis everything he wanted. He would serve however he was asked if it would bring Ignis any happiness at all.

He responded by pulling Ignis against himself and lifting him off his feet. “Oh, I’ll give you all the proof you need and more.” Gladio declared, his voice a sultry growl. “You’ll know just how much I mean it.”

Ignis wrapped his legs around Gladio's waist and hooked his ankles around each other. His arms wound tightly around his shoulders, and Ignis kissed Gladio with abandon.

Gladio, no longer needing to contain his need, tore Ignis’ shirt open. Its buttons burst from their stitches and scattered across the floor, but Ignis didn’t care in the least. He shrugged out of the remains and they shed their clothes as they made for the bedroom. Gladio carefully stepped over the clutter scattered across Ignis’ floor from earlier. By the time they got to the foot of Ignis’ bed, they were stripped bare.

Gladio lowered Ignis down gently, his mouth never leaving Ignis’ body. His movements were intense, but unhurried. Gladio kissed Ignis thoroughly, their tongues twining as they ground their lengths against each other. Ignis didn't dare let go of Gladio in case this was all just a dream. Gladio’s weight atop him was blessedly consuming his senses. Every place their skin met was charged and Ignis gave himself over to Gladio’s pull.

Gladio wanted to reach every bit of Ignis, wanted every part of his flesh to be lavished with adoration. “I love every piece of you, even if you don’t think you’re worthy of it. 

“I love here.” Gladio kissed the tip of Ignis’ nose. “And here.” He kissed the mark Ben left. He kissed the tops of Ignis’ feet, lips trailing up his calf until he reached Ignis’ knees. He lifted his legs and kissed the back of Ignis’ thighs. “All of this. And especially here.” He buried his face between Ignis’ ass cheeks and kissed his cleft.

Ignis gasped as every tender kiss and caress soaked into his skin. Each spot bloomed with Gladio’s love, filling him with little lights that broke apart the guilt, the hatred, the fear - every poisonous shadow clinging to his soul. 

Gladio continued with single minded determination. “And you know what I love most?” Gladio returned to kneeling over Ignis, one hand cupping Ignis’ cheek and the other on his chest. “All the parts of you I can’t see. Your humor, your compassion, your strength, and everything else that makes up _ you _. Whatever your fears are, we’ll face them together. No matter how dark your secrets are, no matter what you can’t share with me, no matter what parts of you that you can’t love right now, I’ll love them for you until you can, too.”

Ignis put his hand over Gladio’s and filled the spaces between Gladio’s fingers with his own. He stared up with wonder and gratitude. “I don’t deserve this, or you. After all I’ve done and everything that has happened, how can I?”

“It’s my job to make sure you know you do.” Gladio brought Ignis’ hand to his mouth and kissed his fingers and his palm. “Nothing that’s happened invalidates you or your worth, you know that right? Don’t you remember the promise you made me?” 

Tears welled in Ignis’ eyes, but these sprang from hope and joy and healing. “Yes,” he sighed, his chest full of that fluttery excitement that unfurled every time he looked at Gladio.

“Show me you kept it.” Gladio pressed his lips to Ignis’ wrist and nuzzled his cheek against it. His stubble scraped the thin, sensitive skin and sent gooseflesh prickling up Ignis’ arm.

Ignis smiled and said softly. “I’ll never forget what you said that night. That promise saved me from succumbing in my hour of need. If not for you and your insistence that I’m special, then I don’t know if I would have found my courage again.”

“You would have.” Gladio said with certainty. “It’s what you do. You defy the odds and you come out on top because you’re braver and stronger than all of us.”

Deep inside, Ignis knew Gladio was right. He’d never let anything stop him before. When he had a goal in mind, no one had ever succeeded in keeping Ignis from it. With Gladio’s help, he would get past this too. No matter what, Ignis was always stronger than the obstacles life had thrown at him.

Ignis touched the bruise Ben left him under his collarbone. It was still a painful reminder of what had been and what almost was. “Can you cover this mark with your own? And leave more wherever you see fit?”

“Of course I can. I’ll decorate you real nice. Just tell me if it’s too hard.” Gladio sealed his lips against Ignis and sucked. The sting of it felt like he was drawing venom from a wound and Ignis put his hand to the back of Gladio’s head. He wanted to be bled dry of anything Ben had left behind.

“Harder, please. I don’t want it to fade too quickly.” Ignis carded his fingers through Gladio’s hair and gripped the back of his neck. He gasped at the pressure as Gladio sucked harder and applied his teeth. “Yes, like that.” Ignis felt himself twitch below the waist at knowing Gladio was claiming him. If anyone saw his chest, there would be no question about what it meant.

Gladio released Ignis and ran his tongue over the spot, appreciating the taste of Ignis’ skin and his handiwork. It was a bright purple-red, dotted with a few broken capillaries beneath the skin. Against Ignis’ fair complexion, it was an unmistakable sign and the bruise beneath it was invisible. It was as if Gladio had painted over a mistake and it would never be seen again. “How’s that?” 

“Perfect.” Ignis ran his fingers over it and touched Gladio’s cheek. “You’re simply perfection. How am I this fortunate to have you?”

“Because you deserve only the best.” Gladio’s eyes smoldered and his smile promised that he had more in store for Ignis. Ignis couldn’t resist pulling him in for a kiss. He ran his tongue across Gladio’s lower lip and nibbled it. Gladio made a soft approving noise and ran his length against Ignis’. He wrapped his hand around both and stroked them together as best he could with one hand.

Ignis moaned at Gladio’s fingers and cock against his. There was so much heated pressure in being touched that way. It stirred his feelings further knowing Gladio craved him just as badly as he did. This heat, this insistent rigidness was all for each other. It was an expression of their innermost desires and Ignis felt all the little differences in how they handled each other now. Before Ignis had kept to what was safe and calculated in bed, and Gladio had done much of the same. They hadn’t dwelled too long on all the small things that lovers did, and now it made a world of difference to let passion guide them fully.

Gladio broke away and ravenously kissed his way down Ignis’ neck, nipping at his shoulder as he trailed farther down. He planted his lips above Ignis’ heart and took a swath of skin between his teeth and tongue. He only pulled away when he was satisfied that the treasure beneath this patch of flesh and bone was clearly defined. 

Ignis writhed beneath him, overflowing with desire. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Gladio. He followed him, hypnotized and unable to break Gladio’s spell over him. 

Gladio’s tongue snaked out to tease Ignis’ nipples. The pink skin was so hard and pointed that he couldn’t help but want a taste. He alternated between massaging them with his tongue and tugging at those rigid nubs with his lips. Occasionally he lightly pulled them between his teeth. With every pass of his tongue, Gladio sent lightning coursing to Ignis’ loins and extremities.

Ignis whimpered at how sensitive he was. He didn’t know how it was possible, but everything Gladio did seemed to ratchet up his temperature. His skin felt impossibly hot, like he was molten in his most vulnerable places.

The shackles that had bound Ignis melted away, their weight no longer dragging him down. Gladio hadn’t bothered with a key - he’d solved the problem with brute force alone. The manacles and chains hadn’t been able to withstand his heat. Nothing was going to be left when he was done with Ignis; Gladio was sure he would be scoured clean of any remnants. 

Gladio shifted and Ignis’ member left a trail of precome up Gladio’s chiseled stomach as he descended. Gladio kissed Ignis’ ribs and Ignis shivered. Gladio’s hot breath and rough stubble raised chills on Ignis’ skin, though he only grew hotter. 

When Gladio bit Ignis, the strategist let out a low moan. Gladio was leaving waypoints to show where he'd been and as reminders that he would always be with Ignis even if he wasn't right beside him. Ignis’ body would be a map of love and lust, one they could both trace and revisit as they pleased. No two courses would ever be the same, and Gladio was determined to plot a new one until he’d explored every possible route. 

Gladio held Ignis by his waist as he dragged his tongue down the middle of his abs and circled his belly button. Ignis arched up against Gladio’s mouth, every nerve eager and begging for more. He made a delicious sound as Gladio slipped his tongue into and around that sensitive spot.

Gladio paused and glanced at Ignis’ face. His cheeks were flushed and his pupils were dilated as far as they could go, slivers of green halos around the edges. Gladio bit his bottom lip and growled. “You’re so fucking hot. You’re driving me crazy here, Iggy.”

Ignis laughed breathlessly. “_ I’m _ the one driving _ you _ mad? That tongue of yours is going to have me in a straight jacket before we’re through.”

“Oh, I’m just getting started.” Gladio smirked and ducked lower to lick his way up Ignis’ inner thigh. Ignis gasped and eased his legs open wider at Gladio’s gentle urging. Gladio clamped his mouth onto Ignis and left several more red circles across his inner thighs. He lapped at Ignis’ balls, rolling his heavy sack over his tongue. He flicked his tongue lower and slid it up and down Ignis’ slit, teasing the tight puckered ring there. 

Ignis groaned and gripped Gladio’s hair in one hand. If Gladio was going to awaken delirium in him, then so be it. Gladio gave Ignis a knowing look, as if he could feel his submission, and pressed the tip of his tongue in. Ignis tossed his head back as Gladio wriggled his way inside. Ever so slowly, Gladio opened Ignis with his mouth. He curled his tongue this way and that to coax Ignis into stretching wider. Then he pressed deeply, as far in as he could reach. 

By now Ignis was freely leaking precome and was trembling from Gladio’s work. He had never felt this hypersensitive; no matter what he and Gladio had done before, this didn’t even compare. Whether it was his erratic emotional state or the declaration of their love, Ignis wasn’t sure. The only thing he was certain of was that he wanted more. 

Ignis jerked away from the bed as Gladio lashed inside of him. He was a sensuous battering ram diligently making way for the army that followed. “Gladio, that feels amazing. If you keep going, I’ll not last.” Already he was staving off that final plateau before he peaked, and he dug his heels in to stop his ascent.

Gladio stopped and withdrew his tongue. He wasn’t going to let Ignis finish so soon. Not when he had so much more to give.

Ignis twitched at the emptiness. The heat of Gladio’s mouth was astonishing and without it Ignis’ entrance felt frigid in the open air. To distract Ignis from how close he was, Gladio took Ignis’ ass in two handfuls and kneaded his cheeks in his broad palms. When Ignis had calmed a bit, Gladio toyed with his opening without going inside. He ran his tongue around the rim, pleased with the gap he’d made so far.

Gladio lightly spanked Ignis while he lapped at his hole and Ignis made an inhuman sound filled with yearning. “That’s it, Iggy. Just feel how good that is.” Gladio smacked his hand harder against Ignis’ cheek, leaving an immaculate pink handprint. 

“That’s magnificent, Gladio.” Ignis’ eyes were glazed over as he sought out Gladio’s. Even the pricking and stinging of Gladio’s spanking felt heightened, as if the pain harmonized with every other sensation just right to make them sing. Gladio struck him again and robbed Ignis of all thought. 

“Even when I’m trying to be gentle with you, I just,” Gladio grunted and squeezed Ignis’ ass cheeks so hard his flesh plumped between his fingers. “_ Can’t _. It’s so hard to hold back, but you deserve so much more than that. You deserve only the best I have to offer.” 

Ignis opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a wordless cry as Gladio plunged back into eating him out. Gladio’s tongue was relentless as he licked his way up and into Ignis’s ass, taut muscles relaxing and constricting as Ignis neared climax again. Ignis rocked himself against Gladio’s face, his hand knotted in his hair and his dick throbbing. Gladio’s unshaven cheeks left a red beard burn with his voracious burrowing, but it only made it all the sweeter. 

Without warning, Gladio pulled away. Ignis bucked against empty air, disappointed to find Gladio just out of reach. Gladio held him still with one arm holding his legs up and the other reaching for lube. As soon as his cock was well coated, he sat back with his legs crossed and lifted Ignis to his knees. He pulled Ignis forward, positioned himself at his entrance, and eased Ignis down onto him. Ignis swallowed expectantly as Gladio’s head touched his opening, and gasped at the rightness of it all.

Their joining was like striking flint against steel. Their souls were the kindling and the endless sparks coming off their flesh instantly roared into a blaze.

Ignis moaned as he took Gladio, his walls molding to Gladio’s shape to effortlessly sheathe him. He doubted that even Leviathan's holy water would be able to slake his thirst. He'd rather be consumed by this inferno than ever be quenched. 

Once he was seated, Ignis cinched his legs around Gladio’s waist. His arms snaked up Gladio’s back and his fingers dug into his massive shoulders. If he had known this was what it felt like to be joined with his soulmate, then Ignis would have yielded everything from the very beginning.

Seated on Gladio like this, Ignis was slightly taller. He took advantage of his height advantage to kiss Gladio. Gladio turned away for a moment, protesting quietly. “Iggy, you shouldn’t. I just-”

“I. Don’t. Give a damn.” Ignis hissed, and kissed Gladio deeply. He was done with caution, and absolutely over pretenses. He would take anything and everything Gladio was and accept it without question. This was the man who vowed he would walk back with him from hell. This was the man that loved him fully and unconditionally. This was his best friend and confidant, the one he wanted to share the world with. Nothing was going to stand between them. Absolutely nothing.

Gladio’s heart echoed Ignis’, and his body followed suit; his mouth was on Ignis’, then his neck, and shoulders. It was ever roaming and ever igniting flames where Ignis' used to be. 

Now Ignis felt he was something new, something becoming whole, like a phoenix rising from ashes. Gladio was helping to burn away pain he couldn't cleanse on his own. They weren't erasing Ignis' scars, but were making them something new together - something beautiful.

Ignis felt Gladio carving deep into him, delving divinely further than he ever had before. Ignis couldn't take much more of this. He felt so full. His skin was too tight, his core was alive with fire, and he was going to burst. 

Ignis raked his blunt nails down Gladio's back, leaving tracks in their wake. Red lines crossed the black feathers etched into Gladio’s skin, and Ignis desperately clung to Gladio’s strong shoulders. Each upward thrust was better than the last, and Gladio’s steady pace was maddening. He was writhing in Gladio's arms and he forgot everything but this. 

He kissed Gladio with abandon and unashamedly moaned his name with precious stolen breaths. Gladio responded in kind, lifting Ignis higher and thrusting harder. They shared air as their tongues twined, they shared space where their bodies melded into one, and they shared their souls and everything in them. Nothing was hidden between them. There were no secrets anymore. Only love existed for the two of them and that was more than enough.

Ignis gasped and held onto Gladio with everything he had. With his fingers knotted in Gladio's hair, his legs constricted around his torso, and his lips to Gladio's he felt himself coming apart. 

"Gladio, I'm so close. Astrals, Gladio, please keep going. Don't ever stop. Gladiolus, I love you. I love you." Ignis cried out as he began to tremble, his passage spasming around Gladio and embracing him from within. "I love you," Ignis repeated the phrase as if it were a magic charm that would seal Gladio to him. He wouldn't ever let go. He couldn't.

"I'll never stop," Gladio promised with ragged breath. "I'll never stop loving you. You hear me, Ignis?" He growled as he fought to hold on. He was at his tipping point but he needed Ignis to finish. He needed Ignis to know he was going to put him first, now and always. "Ignis," he gasped his lover's name, every last bit of desperation and devotion carried on those two syllables. "Forever. I'll love you forever."

“Gladio,” Ignis locked eyes with him, his sea green irises catching the light. Gladio wouldn’t look away. He was lost in Ignis’ eyes and seeing him this unguarded was an honor he’d never take for granted. The ecstasy on Ignis’ face was his doing, and the love reflected there was all for him. Gladio grunted as he rammed into Ignis, devastating him with euphoria.

The white hot star at Ignis center exploded and Ignis felt his universe collide with Gladio’s. Their paths were irrevocably tangled, mingling with fate’s threads and throwing each other’s orbits out of alignment. All of it righted itself in one new, combined reality - one they built together. 

Gladio felt Ignis tighten on him and came, helpless to resist the gravity of his pull. He pulsed inside of Ignis, painting his passage with his seed. Ignis’ come dripped down Gladio’s stomach and the two sat panting in the wake of their radiant finish.

Ignis sat shivering in Gladio’s grip, the last waves of pleasure receding. For a brief moment, he’d seen Gladio’s soul. All his flaws, all his beauty, all his truth and Ignis knew that he could love all of it, just as Gladio had promised he could do the same.

“Gods, I love you.” Gladio embraced Ignis protectively. He couldn’t say it enough. He had to make up for all the years he hadn’t spoken those words. Glowing with joy, Gladio lifted Ignis off of himself and set him next to him.

“And I you.” Ignis leaned his head against Gladio’s shoulder, fascinated by how his reasons for existing had expanded to include Gladio in mere moments.

Gladio laid back and pulled Ignis to rest on top of him. His hand in Ignis’ hair stilled as he saw something contemplative cross Ignis’ face. 

“What’s wrong?” Gladio traced Ignis’ eyebrow and trailed his fingers down his temple. “Was this too soon? Did I hurt you?”

"No, not at all.” Ignis kissed his pectoral reassuringly. “That was wonderful.” 

Gladio could tell there was more. “You can tell me, Ignis.”

Ignis rested his head on Gladio's chest. He wanted this moment to last forever, and he hated to think something horrible still lurked inside himself that could taint it. “I finally have you, and that makes me happy beyond words. This is more than I could have ever asked for. I just can’t help but wonder, is there anything else don't I remember?" It bothered him like an itch he couldn’t scratch. He didn’t want anything to threaten the future he wanted to build with Gladio. If it was this wonderful, then he couldn't let anything disrupt it. “What if more memories surface one day?”

“I hope not, but even if something does, we'll deal with it together.” Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis. “I promise.”

Ignis looked up at Gladio, feeling optimistic for the first time in a long while. "Can you help me forget?" He smiled, half joking, but part of him wished it was that easy.

"Maybe not, but I can make sure we make enough good memories together to outweigh the bad ones. As long as you want me, I'll be by your side and I'll help you in any way I can. I know you can do this. You're stronger than you even realize, Ignis. You don't need my help, but I don’t want you to be afraid to lean on me. If there's anything I can do to make it easier for you, I’ll do it”

Gladio held Ignis' hand to his chest and pressed it over his heart. "As long as this beats, you'll never be alone. As long as you want me to stick around, I'll be by your side. If you ever don't want me, you can still rely on me. I'll never abandon you. Never again." Gladio’s vision clouded over at the emotions surging through him. He meant it with every fiber of his being, with every iota of his soul, and as he looked at Ignis he was overwhelmed by his truth. He wasn’t ashamed to cry in front of Ignis, especially not if those tears were for him.

Ignis kissed him and they spilled over. Everything Ignis had suffered, everything that had tempered his iron will had brought them closer together. If there was any good to come of it, it was that they had found each other. Gladio poured his gratitude into his kiss and Ignis let him push him back against the pillows. 

It seemed Gladio still had a point to make, and he wasn’t going to let Ignis rest just yet. They moved together between the sheets, and Ignis was guided to release again and again. Just when he thought Gladio was done, the Shield would rouse him and lead him to new heights. Gladio undeniably carved his love into Ignis. Every thrust was devotion manifest, every breath was filled with praise for all he was. Ignis lost track of time and reason as Gladio wrote their story on his skin and branded his body with his affection. 

Whether it was against the headboard, into the mattress, or on all fours, Gladio thoroughly fucked Ignis. He wrung more pleasure from him than Ignis thought possible until they were both weak and empty. It was late into the night when finally they both lay breathless in each other’s arms. 

“Was that enough proof for you?” Gladio rasped, smoothing Ignis’ damp hair away from his face. “Do you believe this is real now?”

“Yes. A thousand times yes.” Ignis replied once he caught his breath. Gladio was still inside him and he was loathe to let him leave. He could finally feel the Shield softening within him, his beloved’s flesh unable to keep up with his desire any longer. Without Gladio to dam the flow, his spend leaked from Ignis. Ignis wanted to laugh at how much spilled from him, but his mind was slow to catch up and his muscles couldn’t move feathers right now. Gladio and Ignis were a mess, but it didn’t make the moment any less perfect.

“Good,” Gladio brushed a kiss to Ignis’ brow and took his beloved’s glasses off. “Sleep now. I’m not going anywhere.”

Ignis held Gladio’s face in his hands and smiled. He studied those amber eyes he knew so well, and found them freely searching his. They had everything they needed in each other. They were each other’s home and comfort, peace and freedom. Their love burned brightly, brazenly defiant against the world and all its troubles. As long as they had each other, nothing would stand in their way.

Ignis faintly nodded, his lashes fluttering as his eyes closed. “I love you,” he whispered and nestled into the crook of Gladio’s neck.

“I love you, too. Now and forever.” Gladio murmured against Ignis’ forehead and held him tightly. 

“Now and forever.” Ignis agreed. He could feel Gladio’s heartbeat against his chest and its soothing rhythm delivered him into sleep’s realm. Twined together in the darkness, they both knew tomorrow would dawn a little brighter.


	11. Rallying Against the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: In the wake of their confessions, Gladio and Ignis find a way to move forward.

Ignis stood in a sea of faceless people. They milled around him, their voices bubbling and melding into the busy hum of a crowd. He looked around as he was pushed and pulled in many different directions. No matter what he did, he couldn't break free from the flow of bodies and it was difficult to orient himself. He didn’t know where he was, or where he was trying to go. All he knew was that he wanted to get away from here.

Ignis craned his neck above the crowd and thought he saw a glimpse of Gladio's back in the distance, Noctis and Prompto just barely visible beside him. Ignis called out but they couldn't hear him. He raised an arm to wave but was shoved, lost his balance, and fell. He covered his face and tried to avoid being trampled as best he could. 

The throng of people kept rushing about, leaving no space for him to rise, let alone breathe. He was alone among this mass of strangers and he was going to disappear without anyone ever noticing. A hand reached out to help and Ignis desperately took it. Though instead of the person pulling Ignis up, they pushed Ignis onto his back and pinned him down.

Unlike the others, this person had a face and his voice was distinct. Ignis knew him immediately. His scent and touch were burned into Ignis’ instincts and they howled for him to escape; this was a monster in a man’s skin. Ignis struggled against his hands, unwilling and unable to go through his torment again. Despite his will to fight his strength evaporated and it was becoming harder to move. 

“Unhand me.” Ignis called his daggers, a javelin, any weapon, but his summons were ignored. Ignis tried to pry Benedict’s fingers from his chest but his grip was iron and his fingers sunk into him like claws. 

“Who said you could leave?” Ben shouted as the crowd melted away and the space darkened until all was shadow. Now they were alone, and it was deathly silent save for the sounds of Ignis’ struggle. Ignis tried to push Ben off and cursed his inability to shove him away. He opened his mouth to scream for help but every sound he made was swallowed by the darkness.

_ How could I have ever thought he was attractive and safe? How could I have let myself fall into his clutches? _

“I don’t love you. Let me go,” Ignis said, but every word was torn away and silenced.

Ben smiled, his cruel eyes narrowing. “Oh, but I love you, and you’re not going anywhere. Scream all you want. No one can hear you here. No one is going to save you.” He covered Ignis’ mouth with one hand and closed the other around his throat. “You belong to me. You’re  _ mine _ . It’s time you started acting like it.”

_ Stop. Please, stop. Leave me alone _ . _ I’m not. No, no, I’m not yours! _

Ignis began to speak in his sleep, and Gladio stirred when he heard him. “You say something, Iggy?” Gladio groggily opened his eyes and listened close as his vision adjusted to the near darkness. There was just enough moonlight coming in from the curtains to see Ignis’ distressed face.

Ignis was muttering something under his breath and his breathing was erratic. "Stop. Please, stop. Leave me alone." His voice rose and Ignis said louder. “I’m not. No, no, I’m not yours!” He reached for his throat, gasping and distraught. His hands tried to pry away something that wasn’t there and he was beginning to shake in fear.

Gladio faltered, unsure if he should try and wake Ignis or if that would make it worse. Seeing the terror on Ignis’ face made the decision for him. “Ignis?” Gladio touched his shoulder. When that did nothing he said his name louder and shook Ignis more firmly. 

Ignis shouted and he sat upright. His eyes were frantic and Gladio carefully touched Ignis’ hand.

"It’s just me, Iggy. You're okay," Gladio murmured soothingly while Ignis eyes adjusted to the lack of light. He caressed the back of Ignis' neck and traced random patterns across his back. "Shhhh, you're safe. I've got you." He let him slowly come out of the nightmare. He didn’t want him to feel trapped or further disoriented by an unwanted embrace, even if all he wanted to do was gather Ignis in his arms and comfort him.

"Gladio." Ignis' breathing slowed and he put a hand to Gladio's chest as if verifying he was truly there. Ignis felt Gladio's warmth beneath his hand, the smoothness of his skin, and his reassuring heartbeat beneath Ignis' fingers. Gladio was in his bed, and Benedict was far from here. Ignis knew he was in no danger and was able to draw a full deep breath. 

Last night was still fresh in his mind, and having Gladio beside him was a welcome comfort. Everything they had confessed and made up for was still settling for the two of them, and being together like this was going to take some getting used to. "I'm sorry for disturbing you.” Ignis looked apologetically to Gladio. 

"Don't be." Gladio gingerly wrapped an arm around Ignis, moving slowly in case he was still feeling claustrophobic. "I'm just relieved I can be here for you like this." He could still feel Ignis' heart wildly racing against an invisible foe.

Ignis sighed and nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate it more than I can say.” He leaned his head against Gladio’s shoulder and breathed in the familiar scent of his skin. No matter what he always smelled a little of steel, as if the metal of his weapons was ingrained into his being. It’s familiarity grounded him and stilled some of the thoughts running through Ignis' mind. 

“If you're still tired, don't let me keep you from going back to sleep." Ignis ran his fingers along Gladio’s collar bone and over the curve of his shoulder. He would never tire of being able to touch him freely after keeping his distance for so long.

"What about you?" Gladio studied Ignis' face and noted how drained he still looked. That was partially his doing for keeping Ignis up so long, but there was a different tiredness about him. One that ran bone deep from everything he was still coping with. “You need more sleep, Iggy. You’re going to run yourself into the ground if you keep up like this.”

Ignis slowly shook his head. "I can't possibly rest after that. Not when I can close my eyes and see him. It's the same every time." He shuddered involuntarily, his shoulders hunched inward as if flinching away from the memory. 

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Gladio held Ignis' hand in his and kissed it, wishing he could make Ignis' pain disappear. 

Ignis exhaled slowly and nodded. It was just like the night terrors he'd consoled Noctis over as a child. For months he'd dreamt of mariliths and daemons coming for him in the dead of night after he’d been attacked and nearly crippled. More than once he begged Ignis to stay with him and to keep the monsters away. 

He'd told Noct to talk about it. It wouldn't be so scary if he said it out loud and realized it was impossible for them to reach him all the way in the Citadel. They would have to get through the city, the guards, even his father before they could reach Noct. Maybe the same solution applied to this.

_ Perhaps it really is that simple. _

“It used to happen so infrequently that I never thought anything of it. I wrote it off as symptoms of overworking myself or worrying too much because I never could remember why I woke up in such alarm. Then it worsened when I saw him again. I remember everything when I wake, and the dreams are vivid to say the least.” Ignis threaded his fingers through Gladio’s and Gladio kept one hand on Ignis’ back. “Now it’s happened every night since. I know it's unlikely he'll come for me now, but in the moment it feels so real.” He knew it wouldn’t be like this forever, but it felt daunting knowing sleep was not the comfort it should be. 

Gladio kissed Ignis’ temple and held him tighter. "Guys like him are cowards. After you stood up to him, I'm sure he wouldn't dare bother you again." He swallowed his anger at Benedict and tamped it down. He would save it until he could direct it at the person who deserved it. 

“You were talking in your sleep.” Gladio said instead.

“I was?” Ignis’ quietly asked.

“Yeah. I thought you were talking to me at first.” Gladio ran his hand down Ignis’ side. 

Ignis exhaled shakily. “I was calling for help in my dream but I could make no noise. I kept begging him to stop and denying that he owned me, but it seems as if it didn’t do any good.”

“I think it did.” Gladio responded quietly. “It means you’re fighting back, and you let me know something was wrong. You’re reminding yourself what’s true and what isn’t, and that’s important.”

Ignis let that sink in and found himself fascinated with how Gladio put things into perspective for him. Oddly enough, he did feel better after admitting his anxieties aloud. 

“Thank you.” Ignis reminded himself that things were going to get better a little bit every day. It was just going to take time. With Gladio’s support, Ignis had no doubt he would feel more like himself in no time.

“It’s still before dawn. Just because sleep eludes me doesn’t mean you should feel obligated to stay awake with me.” Ignis patted Gladio’s chest and turned toward the edge of the bed.

“Stay with me and try.” Gladio insisted when Ignis started to get up. If he could get Ignis a few more hours of sleep, he knew it would go a long way.

Ignis looked like he was going to refuse, but then he laid back down on his side. Even if he didn’t go back to sleep, being by Gladio’s side was healing in its own way. His presence reminded Ignis that he was worth loving, and that gave him the strength to fight against the doubts and fears still lurking inside.

“You don’t have to close your eyes if you don’t want to. Just focus on me and breathing.” Gladio whispered. “Take deep breaths, nice and slow.”

Ignis watched Gladio and made sure his breathing was slow and deliberate. Even in the dark, Gladio’s golden eyes seemed to glow. He exuded an aura of calmness that soothed Ignis to stillness. 

Gladio began to softly trace Ignis’ hand on the pillow beside him. He put his fingertips to Ignis’ and caressed down their length, bringing them together in the center of Ignis’ palm. He spread them and dragged his nails slowly back up towards the end of Ignis’ fingers. 

With Ignis’ every inhale and exhale, Gladio repeated the expanding and contracting motion across Ignis’ hand. His touch created hypnotic little trails up and down Ignis’ fingers and palm. Ignis found himself relaxing into Gladio’s gentleness, his heart aching at the softness and innocence evoked by such a simple gesture. 

Ignis’ hand tingled until it felt like the sensation was spreading up his arm and throughout his body. Soon Gladio began tracing his other hand the same way. Ignis let Gladio’s affection quiet the murmurings of his tired mind. When Gladio finished with his hands he combed his fingers through Ignis’ hair and grazed his nails along his scalp. Ignis sighed contentedly as a soft rush of love washed over him like a blanket settling around his shoulders. Gladio whispered sweet nothings to Ignis, and Ignis sank deeper into his pillow. 

Gladio's slow movements were mesmerizing, and Ignis was so tired. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt fully rested. These last few weeks had put him on edge. On top of work, he’d been so focused on spending every spare moment with Gladio that he hadn’t left time for himself to recharge. Then when everything began to fall apart, there had only been anxiety and fear. Finally, Ignis had a chance to stop and breathe. 

All his tension melted away and with every exhale, he felt a little lighter. Entranced by Gladio's affection, Ignis felt himself slipping further away from wakefulness.

Ignis’ eyelids grew heavy and his lashes drifted down to his cheeks like curtains falling. Gladio smiled to himself and traced Ignis’ face. With the lightest of touches he outlined Ignis’ face starting with the bridge of his nose. Featherlight Gladio stroked Ignis’ cheeks, his jaw, his lips and he couldn’t help but appreciate how handsome Ignis was like this. Ignis looked so much younger without the pull of stress or sadness on his features. Without his glasses he was unguarded and Gladio drank in what no one else had the privilege of witnessing.

Ignis’ chest rose and fell with slow and even breaths, and Gladio watched with relief and satisfaction. He brushed the hair away from Ignis’ forehead and wrapped a sheltering arm around him before joining him in sleep. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Light filtered through the window and Gladio stretched lazily, like a giant cat waking from a nap. Ignis gravitated toward him, his arms snaking around Gladio’s waist from behind, still half asleep. Gladio’s heart swelled at waking up to Ignis. If this was what he had to look forward to from now on, he’d never complain about getting up again.

Ignis said something, but Gladio couldn’t hear with how he was muffled against his shoulder. Gladio chuckled and peered behind him at Ignis. “What’re you saying back there?” 

“If you put off this much body heat, I needn’t bother with the heater in winter.” Ignis nuzzled Gladio’s back. 

“Mhmm. Stay close and I’ll keep you plenty warm year round.” Gladio rolled over and scooped Ignis on top of him so that they were face to face. “How’d you sleep?”

Ignis gratefully ran his fingers over Gladio’s chest. He felt alert and energized in a way he hadn’t felt in weeks. “Wonderfully, thanks to you. I feel like a new man.”

That was true in more ways than one. Not only did his mind feel clearer and his heart lighter, Ignis felt as if he’d transmuted some of his soul into something better than it had once been. He felt free and with Gladio, he was looking forward to what the future held. 

Gladio trailed his fingers down Ignis’ spine and smiled winsomely. “Glad to hear it.”

Ignis felt his own lips pull up in a soft response, unable to help himself from mirroring Gladio’s happiness. He traced the scar over Gladio's eye with the tip on his finger and trailed it down Gladio’s cheek. "I'm still in awe that you're truly here. That this is real." 

Gladio hugged him tightly, and his warmth made Ignis feel as if Gladio was his personal sun. "I know what you mean. I keep telling myself this isn't a dream. If I blink you aren't going to disappear on me."

“You proved to me well enough last night that this is no dream. Speaking of which, what do you say to cleaning ourselves up and getting breakfast?” They were both still a mess, and Ignis couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten. Even if he felt like he could live off of Gladio alone, he still needed true sustenance to keep him going.

“That sounds perfect. Especially if I get to scrub you clean myself.” Gladio stroked Ignis’ cheek with the back of his fingers and Ignis’ eyes lit up. 

“That can be arranged, as long as you allow me to do the same.” Ignis drew himself up and beckoned for Gladio to follow. 

Ignis paused as they passed his mirror. The marks Gladio left last night were bright purples and reds, like flower petals just beneath his skin. Ignis ran his fingers over them, appreciating them more than he could put into words. Each one evoked a memory of Gladio’s hands and mouth, of the intensity between them that never seemed to fade. 

Ignis’ smile faltered when he slowly traced the darkest spot just beneath his collarbone with a solitary finger. His eyes softened as they touched the one Gladio left above his heart, but there was still a shadow behind them. 

_ I shouldn’t feel as if I’ve traded one set of shackles for another. I’m no one’s prisoner. Even if Gladio has laid claim to me and I to him, I am not trapped. I know this. So why do I still feel so uneasy? _

“Whatever you’re feeling, you shouldn’t feel guilty about it. I get it. After everything you went through, I’m amazed you can trust anyone.” Gladio embraced Ignis from behind, one arm snaking around his waist to encircle his hips, and the other coming up Ignis’ chest so he could put his hand over Ignis’. “That you can just proves how strong you are.”

Gladio leaned his cheek against Ignis’ and met his eyes in the mirror. “You don't answer to anyone anymore. Not him, not me, or anyone else. Your decisions are your own. Your life is yours.” 

“Gladio…” Ignis breathed, entirely at a loss for words. Just like in the diner, Gladio made Ignis feel seen and heard. In a mere glance, Gladio had intuited what was going through his mind.

Gladio held his gaze, pools of amber warmth easing Ignis’ worry and guilt. “I will never intentionally do something to take your freedom away, and if it feels like I am please tell me. I don’t ever want you to feel like you’re forced to stay. I’ll never stop you from leaving if that’s what you want.”

Ignis leaned back against Gladio. “How is it you always know the right thing to say?” It was like magic; Gladio always said what Ignis needed to hear most, even if he himself didn’t know what that was. Ignis dismissed his unfounded anxieties and acknowledged that he was going to have to be cognizant of any unconscious safety mechanisms he had previously used to cope. Dismantling them would consist of observing how he responded, unlearning those responses, and teaching himself to react based on what was real. Luckily, Gladio was a patient man.

Gladio smirked. “Years of practice and knowing you. Sometimes it’s the face you’re making, sometimes it’s just a hunch. All I know is I’m not here to do anything other than make your life better.”

“You’re doing a fine job of that already.” Ignis kissed Gladio’s cheek. “And don’t you dare waste a moment believing I would choose anyone other than you.” Ignis took one last glance at the lovely patches Gladio had scattered across his body before pulling Gladio into the shower. 

They took their time under the steaming water, luxuriating in each other's touch. Ignis was in no hurry; he wanted to feel Gladio under his hands and against his skin. There was so much he hadn't let himself do with Gladio before, but now he allowed himself and each other those freedoms. 

Ignis slid his fingers up Gladio’s muscled arms and across his sculpted pectorals. He traced Gladio’s tattoo which was extra vibrant under the water. When he was shirtless and drenched in sweat, it always looked to Ignis like the raptor inked onto Gladio’s skin was alive. With every move and every strike, it almost seemed like it would take flight or lend Gladio its wings. The feathers suited him, marking him as the angel, protector, and predator that he was. 

Gladio kissed Ignis gently, and the warm water lent a fluid nature to it. Ignis wasn’t sure where he began and Gladio ended as they explored each other. Ignis’ breath hitched as Gladio massaged his buttocks, his broad palms kneading and cupping his cheeks. Gladio stroked the valley between with a soapy hand and played with Ignis’ hole. Ignis took Gladio’s bottom lip between his teeth and softly moaned. He let go and kissed Gladio’s neck and shoulder while the Shield pressed the pad of his middle finger to Ignis’ entrance.

“Gotta be thorough,” Gladio murmured with a teasing smile, “I didn’t clean up after myself yesterday.”

“Not that I minded. Quite the opposite, actually.” Ignis eased Gladio back against the wall. He rubbed his length against Gladio’s and he took note of how Gladio’s breath quickened. They were both proudly erect, and Ignis wasn’t going to let that go to waste. Every time they touched it was exhilarating, like it was their first time all over again.

Ignis decisively took Gladio in hand and stroked their lengths together as one, just as Gladio had done the night before. Now there was practically no friction between their soap slicked cocks, but all the heat and pressure was still present. 

Gladio sighed softly and added his hand so that together they encompassed the girth of their members entirely. Ignis put his hand against the wall next to Gladio's head and leaned in, leaving just enough space for them to pump their hands in tandem. Ignis stretched up on his toes to make up for the difference in their height and Gladio braced him by the small of his back.

The way their hands glided with each lathered pump was nearly effortless, and yet so fulfilling. In bed, Gladio was soft as velvet and rigid as iron in Ignis’ hands. Here among the steam and tile he was polished steel, no less heavy or effective. Wet or dry, he was perfect in Ignis’ hands. Over and over they stroked base to tip, finding a rhythm that satisfied them both. 

Ignis caught Gladio’s mouth with his own and kissed him hard. Gladio melted and let Ignis lead. There was nothing more arousing than when Ignis decided what he wanted then single minded went for it. Gladio felt himself tighten and broke apart, gasping from Ignis’ ravenous kisses and his deft hand. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, don’t stop. Just like that. Gods, like that.” Gladio growled as Ignis tightened his grip just a little and pumped a beat faster. Gladio sucked in a breath, easily matching Ignis’ rhythm. “Are you close too?

“Nearly there,” Ignis gasped. Gladio’s eyes bore into his, the golden halo around his irises bright against the white surrounding it and the black within. Gladio kissed Ignis with fervor, tangling his free hand in Ignis’ hair. It tightened and tugged painfully—to Ignis’ delight—signalling he could hold out no longer. 

Gladio spilled over their hands and Ignis did soon after, their spend streaming over their fingers and sloughing away under the water. Gladio panted against Ignis’ mouth and slowly let go. Finishing had been more intense than he expected and he was glad he had the wall to lean on. His knees were weak and he felt dizzy from the rush. The heat of the water certainly wasn’t helping matters.

“Good thing we’re still in the middle of cleaning up.” Gladio bowed his head forward to press his forehead to Ignis’. “Or else we’d have to start all over again.”

Ignis blinked water out of his eyes and smiled mischievously. “We might need to later anyway. After the things you did last night, I have half a mind to break out the ropes and share a few more surprises with you.”

Gladio pulled Ignis into his arms and put his lips to his ear. There was a flame inside him that never went out and Ignis’ words fanned it higher. Something about Ignis satiated him like no one else, but left him aching for more every time. “Will that be before or after I strap you down on the dining table and make a meal of you?”

Ignis shivered with want and he squeezed Gladio’s hips. “The civil thing to do would be to flip a coin to decide, but there’s nothing civil about the things I’m going to do to you.”

Gladio growled and hugged Ignis tighter. He loved when Ignis was this confident and took charge. There was no one else he’d rather dominate him, and when they traded places he was happy to lead, too. Whatever Ignis wanted and needed was perfectly aligned with Gladio’s desires. He’d play whatever part as long as it brought them both happiness and pleasure. “You  _ did _ say my manners and begging needed work. Maybe we can start there?” Gladio offered.

The appraising look Ignis gave him was downright wicked and lovely in equal measure, and Gladio instinctively wanted to go to his knees. “Perhaps there’s hope for you yet.” Ignis teased and extracted himself from Gladio’s embrace. “First things first, we need to get out of here and eat something other than each other.”

They quickly finished rinsing off before they could get distracted again, and stepped out. Gladio was still roughly toweling his hair dry as he poked his head out of the bathroom to start looking for his clothes. He scanned the floor and the clutter he’d stepped over last night was in clear view in the daylight. Gladio crouched down to grab his pants, and under it was a phone lying among papers. Perplexed, he stopped and picked it up.

He turned it over in his hand and frowned. He didn’t recognize it as Ignis’. A shadow fell over him and he looked up to see Ignis staring coldly at it. There was a hard edge to his jaw, and his face was stony. The only emotion Gladio could pick out was a kind of grim acceptance. Ignis hadn’t wanted to mention it yet and ruin their morning, but talking about it sooner rather than later was best.

“I took it from Benedict when he threatened me.” Ignis explained evenly as Gladio stood upright. There was no fear now, just a dull anger and resignation that he still had to figure out what to do with this. In opening up to Gladio, Ignis had found there was nothing else he wanted to hold back. There were no more secrets to keep. “Everything he would have used to make our lives miserable is there.”

Ignis shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. “There’s something else you should know.” He loosened his grip on the shirt he had unknowingly knotted in his hands and glanced at Gladio's face. “Benedict documented an instance of what he deemed ‘punishment’ for me trying to leave. It seemed he enjoyed revisiting his… accomplishments. It’s what caused me to remember other memories I had repressed.” Ignis felt himself pale even as he said it. His words took a moment to sink in for Gladio.

If Gladio was understanding correctly, they had a video of Benedict in the act of violating Ignis. Gladio felt himself go very still. His first impulse was to go back to his apartment to look at Benedict’s file and find out where he lived. Once he knew that, dragging him outside and curb stomping him to a pulp would be easy. 

_ No, that would be too quick. Focus, Gladio. _

He counted to ten to make sure he wasn’t going to move from this spot and hunt Benedict down this very moment. Carefully, he handed the phone back to Ignis and folded the strategist’s hand over it. 

“If you decide to file charges against him, you have everything you need to put him away for a long time. Maybe forever.” Gladio whispered. 

Ignis’ lips parted slowly, astounded that the thought of using the evidence against Ben hadn’t even crossed his mind. He’d been trying so hard to keep it a secret that coming forward with something that could get Benedict locked up hadn’t seemed possible. But now…

“‘If’ I decide to?” The surety of Gladio’s demeanor made Ignis take a breath and think this through. “Do you think I should?” 

Gladio’s insides felt leaden.  _ Yes, _ he wanted to say but he knew it wasn’t as easy as that. He didn’t want to push Ignis to do something, especially with the consequences tied to it.“With the evidence you have, he wouldn’t be able to fight it,” Gladio said quietly. 

Ignis swallowed and held up the phone. He could have some form of closure or justice if he went to the authorities and pressed charges. 

_ If you do this, it will be at a great cost to others. _

“If I do, I’ll be staining all our names.” Ignis didn’t ignore his feelings this time; he was learning to separate logic from emotion without letting one go suppressed. He could ensure Ben would be punished for all he’d done, but it would be a blow to morale for both the Crownsguard and Insomnia’s citizens. 

Putting Benedict behind bars would bring to light all the things Ignis had sacrificed to keep a secret. Not only that, but it would call a great many things into question when the king, the council, and their forces were already at the center of so many war-related issues.

Ignis let himself feel the injustice of it all, and the grief of knowing he would cause others pain if he went after what he wanted. If he didn’t, he’d live with the regret that Ben was free and that he might find someone else to torment. For the first time since Benedict attacked Ignis, he felt fury at the impossible position he was in. 

He couldn’t help but be angry at himself for putting up with Ben so long, but the vast majority of his ire was rightfully directed at the fiend that had caused him so much strife. “I don’t know if I can do this, Gladio. I know what’s right and I know what I deserve, yet…” Ignis clenched his jaw, and sighed in frustration.

Gladio held Ignis and tilted his face up. "Go with what feels right. Whatever you decide, I'll support you. I'll be right next to you every step of the way."

Ignis felt his heart sigh and lift. He had to choose what was right for him. Ignis stepped back and held Ben's phone up. Whatever he decided, there was no going back. He was surprised by how steady his hands were and how strong he felt as he weighed his fate. Where the phone had once been uncomfortably heavy, now it was light.

_ You know what must be done. _

Lightning sparked from his fingers and he closed his fist, pieces of the phone falling and clattering to the floor as it broke apart. Bits of circuitry shorted and disintegrated, any chance Ignis would have had at pressing charges disappearing with them. As much as he wanted Ben to pay for the pain he caused, he wasn't willing to risk Noctis' or Gladio's reputation in the process. Submitting the pictures and video as evidence meant involving them, and he'd never be able to forgive himself for the chaos the media would cause. Ignis had to trust that justice would find Ben some other way.

"It would be messy to involve the authorities. A lengthy lawsuit will only cause more trouble with the truths that would come to light. Trust would be lost in the Crownsguard, we would come under severe scrutiny, and our loyalty would be questioned. I won't allow Benedict to weaken us this way. My personal desires mean nothing against the greater good." Ignis felt calm as he said it, a release. “I can't say I’ll ever forgive him, but I won't let this rule me.”

As much as he knew he deserved some sort of vengeance, this was one sacrifice he knew he needed to make. The best thing he could do now to spite Benedict was love fully and regain the confidence he’d lost.

All this time he’d been starving his heart when he should have been listening to it. His loyalty, his love, and his compassion were the things that made him strong. They were the reason he’d been able to hold on so long. Having Gladio in his life helped Ignis realize that his perseverance made his will indomitable, and he was going to carry that knowledge going forward. If he ever forgot again, he could rely on Gladio to knock some sense into him.

“This is for the best. I won’t let this hang over our heads. Not when I have so much to live for and do.” Ignis looked to Gladio and his strength set Gladio’s soul ablaze.

Gladio gathered Ignis in his arms and leaned his forehead against his. "I'm proud of you." Ignis was brave and selfless, and Gladio couldn't say whether his choice was right or wrong. As long as it was what Ignis wanted, that was all that mattered. 

Still, it didn’t change the fact that Benedict was dangerous or that Gladio’s anger wasn’t quelled in the least. Gladio held Ignis’ tighter. Letting Benedict go free wasn’t an option for Gladio.

_ If he’s still out there, Ignis is still at risk and so are others. I can’t trust that he won’t do something crazy. I’m still on his case with the guards and he’s a threat to them, too. There’s gotta be something we can do. _

"Gladio," Ignis looked up, his brows pulled together. “How did you know Benedict’s name?” It had shocked him last night, but he hadn’t been able to ask then. Now that they were on the topic he couldn’t help wondering. 

Gladio looked down for a moment as he collected his thoughts. He was unsure of how to best tell Ignis, but he wasn’t going to keep the truth from him. "Pops wanted me to look into how a guard got injured while posted at the Citadel. Said something about an officer’s story that didn't add up. He handed me a file and the notes said he had a cut on his neck, a nearly broken jaw, and his lip was split pretty bad.

“I recognized him from when you helped me with the new recruits. I saw him watching you, but before I could ask you about him he was gone.” Gladio kept a close watch on Ignis. He was listening intently, but his face was carefully blank. 

Gladio continued. “I started putting two and two together. By the time I realized what had happened, you had already called and I was on my way here.”

Ignis sat on the foot of his bed, pensive as he sifted through what that meant for them. He had known Ben’s injuries would draw attention, but he hadn’t counted on just how much. If Gladio was the one tasked with investigating, then they could at least control the flow of information around the incident. Gladio sat beside him and waited until Ignis spoke. 

“What else did his file say?” Ignis said as if they were merely talking about a council report. Gladio could see the shift in him; the concentration and determination in his posture was how he behaved when he took on planning. Now he was thinking about this in terms of strategy, losses, and gains.

“There was nothing about you. No one suspects you were anywhere near him that day, especially with where he should have been posted.” Gladio reassured him. “We could get it from my place and you can take a look yourself if that’ll help. It had the infirmary’s report on his injuries, his statement about the incident, and—” 

_ All the complaints against him. _

A thought occurred to Gladio: all the formal grievances had been dropped within days of each other. That couldn’t be a coincidence. If Ben had blackmailed them too, then that explained everything. 

It only confirmed that Benedict was a ticking time bomb, and Gladio was going to do everything in his power to take him down. If all else failed, he knew there was one last resort. Either way he was going to make sure Ben suffered until his last breath.

“Iggy, what if I told you there might still be a way to make sure he never hurts anyone else again without your name coming up at all?” Gladio cupped Ignis’ face in his hands, his eyes bright and hopeful. “It could be a long shot, but I think it could work if you help me.”

Eyes steely, Ignis weighed Gladio’s words. There was plenty of fight left in him, and if he could prevent someone else from suffering the same fate then he would. Above all else, he trusted Gladio’s judgement. If Gladio believed it could work, Ignis would make it happen. “I’m listening.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gladio rubbed a hand over his face and smacked his cheeks to make sure he was alert. He and Ignis had spent hours on Saturday going over the information they had and putting together a plan to systematically ensure Ben’s downfall. 

Gladio had spent most of today getting in touch with everyone that had spoken against Benedict. Tracking them all down had been no easy feat, but with Ignis’ help he’d managed to do it. A few had slammed their door in his face, too afraid word would get back to Benedict. Luckily enough had spoken to Gladio and he’d gathered all the proof he needed. All that was left was to present the findings to Clarus.

Nerves steady, Gladio stepped out of his car and walked up to the front door of his family home. 

"Gladdy!" Iris rushed over and threw her arms around Gladio's waist.

Gladio lifted her up easily and spun her around until she giggled and told him to stop. "Hey, small fry. How's it goin'?"

"It’s great! I'm so happy you stopped by. I have so much to tell you." Iris tugged him into the house and chattered about her friends and the everyday things he missed. "Oh and we should go to that new horror movie when it comes out."

Gladio rolled his eyes. "I’m not falling for that again. Last time I took you to one of those you had nightmares for a month." Gladio hoisted her up in his arms and tickled her. “And Dad was pissed at me for taking you in the first place.”

She laughed and kicked. "I won't this time! I won’t even scream at the scary parts! I promise." 

"Fine, I'll think about it if you behave yourself. If you get into any trouble though, deal’s off." 

"My little girl starting trouble? Never." Clarus said from the stairs. He smiled at his children just being themselves. It was quieter without Gladio living at home, but his frequent visits made up for it. "She's an angel. You on the other hand, not so much.” Clarus’ eyes were full of mirth as he tried to keep a straight face. Even if Gladio had a temper and was a little wild, he’d always been a good son. 

"Ah, she's just got everyone fooled. I know a rascal when I see one." Gladio set her down and ruffled her hair. 

Iris crossed her arms and cocked her hip to the side. "Hmmph. Takes one to know one.” Gladio playfully lunged for her and she squealed as she scampered off.

Gladio called after her, "Can’t hide, kiddo. I know where you live." She stuck her tongue out at him, then disappeared out the back door. It was all good natured teasing and Iris had learned not to take Gladio's words to heart.

"What brings you today?" Clarus warmly greeted his son and Gladio's face turned somber.

"I need to talk to you about that case." The look on Gladio's face told him how serious it was. 

Clarus gestured for Gladio to follow him to the study where they wouldn’t be overheard. "What have you found?" He hadn’t expected Gladio to come to him so soon. That Gladio couldn’t wait until Monday concerned him even more.

Gladio handed his father the file open to the new additions he added. "When no one else would come forward about last week's incident, I spoke with everyone who initially filed a complaint. It was the only lead I had. I gave them my word we would protect them if they had any information about this guard. 

“Turns out he was abusing his power in more ways than one. I’ve got statements and proof that he’s been harassing them, demanding money and favors, and going so far as to beat some to take his frustrations out on them. He's been blackmailing all of them to keep them quiet. He's threatened them and sometimes their families to get whatever he wanted."

Clarus' face darkened as he read through the victims’ confessions. "This couldn’t be worse news, especially at a time like this."

"I know. That’s why I came up with an easy way to keep this quiet." Gladio crossed his arms, his eyes dark. 

Clarus nodded. He was silently furious that one of his own was weakening their ranks. That it had gone on for so long unnoticed was something he felt personally responsible for. "Let's hear it." Even now, he was willing to encourage his son's involvement with governing the Crownsguard. Personal feelings had their time and place, and this was a time for action.

Gladio leaned in and Clarus caught a glimpse of the leader his son would be. He explained it in detail, gave sound reasoning, and explained the tactical advantages. It was brutal, but it would work. Besides, they both knew times like these called for desperate measures.

Clarus pressed his mouth to a thin line. “Has he any relatives that would ask questions?”

“No. There won’t be any family to pry or grieve.” Gladio had made sure to dig through Ben’s personal records for every scrap of information that might prove useful. 

“Good.” Clarus’ eyes bore into Gladio’s, waiting and testing. “You’re certain of this? You’ll have no regrets?”

Gladio’s eyes flashed and Clarus was taken aback for a moment by the ferocity he beheld. “None at all.”

Clarus nodded and was silent for a moment, considering how hard he should press the matter. “Why is this so important to you? I can tell it’s more than a matter of pride and protecting our ranks. You have a personal stake in this, don’t you?”

Gladio’s fists tightened, his knuckles bone white and jaw clenched. Even thinking about it brought him almost physical pain. “He hurt someone I care about. I would have taken Benedict down regardless because of what he’s done to our forces, but he messed with the wrong people, and he deserves to burn for it.”

Clarus was quiet for several heartbeats as he read between the lines. Being a Shield for so long meant listening to what was left unsaid as much as spoken words. Therein lay one’s true intentions and any potential dangers. He nodded, satisfied with Gladio’s resolve. This wasn’t for his ego or for power. This was for honor and something more. 

“Then I leave it to you. This is a Crownsguard matter and we take care of our own. We risk life and limb for our people, and these guards deserve any sort of justice we can offer, as does your friend."

"Thank you." Gladio said with feeling. There was relief and a soul deep cry that roared victoriously,  _ Soon. _

"I must say, I’m impressed with your proposal. It solves several problems for the guard. Cor and Regis won’t have any objections. They'll quell any rumors on their side if people start talking and we’ll keep what we must off the records. It truly will look as if it was just an unfortunate accident." Clarus suspected Gladio had help, but he thought it best not to ask. There was a certain elegance to the plan that he doubted was Gladio’s alone.

"You're taking this better than I thought you would." Gladio watched his father warily. He had thought for sure Clarus would object to it, or say it was too harsh or too risky. Ignis had even helped him prepare with all the reasons they should go through with it if he raised concerns.

"Son, you don't know how many problems I have 'quietly' handled over the years. I can't even tell you half of the things I've done to keep people safe and our names clear. As Shields we dirty our hands so others don't have to. This will be the first instance for you but unfortunately, it will certainly not be the last." Clarus gave Gladio a hard look, unperturbed by the path Gladio had chosen.

Gladio saw his father differently, and for a moment it was like he was looking at someone else. He took in the ink on his father’s arms and the fierce light in his eyes. The Amicitia tattoo was their honor as warriors. It marked them as defenders and it was as permanent as their loyalty. Though distanced by decades, this was something only they shared and understood. 

Gladio saw it in the set of Clarus’ jaw and the way he held himself in the face of a situation like this, and caught a glimpse of who he might one day be. This was his mentor, his captain, and above all else his blood. Gladio appreciated him more now than he ever had. 

Clarus uncrossed his arms and admitted, albeit begrudgingly. “I’ve had my share of scores to settle, too. Just be sure you always have someone to keep you in check. The moment we let our egos take the reins, we endanger the very people we’re trying to protect. We only fight for others, never ourselves.”

“Yes, sir.” Gladio saluted, fully accepting how easy it would be to slip off that path for personal gain. He silently vowed that unless he had no other choice, he wouldn’t decide someone else’s fate like this again.

"I take it that you want to be the one to deliver the news." It was less a question and more of a statement. Clarus signed the papers Gladio had handed him. As captain and councilman, he was committed to this and he had the power to execute the order to demote and relocate Benedict. It was up to Gladio and his fellow guards to carry out the rest.

“It’s probably safest that way.” Gladio didn’t want to involve more people than necessary, and there was no telling how Benedict was going to react.

“Then you have your orders. Tomorrow morning carry them out.” Clarus dismissed Gladio, setting aside his role as commander to be just his parent once more.

Gladio bowed and felt his sense of purpose. Clarus walked him out to the front and Iris darted by. She skidded to a halt in front of Gladio. “You’re leaving so soon? I thought you might stay for dinner.” 

“Sorry, I got plans. But,” Gladio crouched down and tweaked Iris’ nose. “I’ll be by to take you to the movies soon if pops says it’s okay. He’s going to end up being the one staying up with you when you can’t sleep this time.”

Iris gasped excitedly and bounced up and down. “Please, please, pretty please? I’ll be fine, I really will. I promise!” Clarus laughed and agreed. She pumped her fist up into the air and hugged Gladio goodbye. “See you then, Gladdy.” She flitted off to her room, presumably to call her friends to brag about how cool her big brother was.

“See you soon.” Gladio looked up to tell his father goodbye and was caught off guard when his father pulled him in for a hug. Gladio hugged him back and smiled. “You’re acting like I’m going away or somethin’.”

“I’m just amazed at how much you’ve matured when I wasn’t looking.” Clarus let go and squeezed Gladio’s shoulder. “Be careful tomorrow. People like that are unpredictable. I’ll have others stationed near in case it doesn’t go as planned.”

“Don’t worry about me. I won’t be letting my guard down.” Gladio promised. 

“Good. Oh, and when you get back to Ignis, tell him I send my best. I hope he’s doing better.” Clarus let go and he watched as Gladio’s face confirmed his suspicions. He never was good at hiding what he was feeling, and the way his face lit up when Ignis was mentioned told Clarus all he needed to know.

“Sure, I’ll tell him. He’s been doing great today and yesterday so I’m sure he’s—” Gladio stopped in his tracks and turned back to see his father smiling, his eyes crinkled with amusement. “Wait I didn’t— I, uh… ” Gladio blushed crimson and floundered for something to say. His father had gathered he was staying with Ignis, or at the very least was going to see him now. It took Gladio a second to regain his composure and he cleared his throat. “How did you know?” 

Clarus laughed and shook his head. “I didn’t for sure, but I was young and in love once, too. It hasn’t been so long that I wouldn’t recognize what that looks like. I’m glad at least you’re looking after each other. You should bring him by for dinner once all this dies down.”

“Thanks. For now, let’s just keep this between us.” Gladio grinned from ear to ear. He hadn’t exactly been worried about bringing Ignis home. For the moment he was more focused on keeping their relationship quiet for Ignis’ sake, but knowing he could comfortably take Ignis home to his family was a relief. “Whaddya think Iris will say?”

“That I owe her twenty credits.” Clarus shrugged and shook his head. “She bet me that you two would be together before the end of the season.”

Gladio raised his brows at that. He didn’t know if he should laugh or be offended that his family was betting on him behind his back. “And how long did you think it would take?”

“I wagered it would be closer to the end of the year. Oh, don’t look at me like that.” Clarus waved off Gladio’s insulted look. That was months after Iris’ estimation. “You’re honest and bold, but boy you can be thick-headed. I was counting on you being oblivious.” 

Gladio just laughed it off. Of course his family knew; none of them were subtle people, least of all himself. “Any thick-headedness, obliviousness, or dumb assery I get from you.”

Clarus chuckled. “You’re welcome. It’s part of the Amicitia charm.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I’m back,” Gladio called as he let himself into Ignis’ apartment. Ignis had given him a spare key to come and go as he pleased. Ignis had reasoned it was easier that way and Gladio couldn’t argue with him.

Ignis looked up from the couch and smiled. “Welcome back. How did it go?” He was putting away his sewing kit and folding his and Gladio’s freshly mended shirts. After he’d found the buttons that popped off, reattaching them had been simple.

Gladio kissed the top of his head. “Better than I expected. Pops signed off on everything and I’ll be delivering the news tomorrow morning first thing.”

Ignis’ brow creased with concern. “I suppose the sooner the better.” He had no reservations about their plans, but he couldn’t help but worry for Gladio’s safety if Benedict decided he wasn’t going to play by anyone else’s rules. All the risk shifted to Gladio with this first step, and it weighed on Ignis’ conscience.

“Don’t worry.” Gladio sat down next to him and stretched his legs out, his hands folded contentedly behind his head. “It’s all going to be okay.” 

Ignis glanced to Gladio and looked as if he wanted to say something. Instead he handed Gladio his shirt back. “I finally patched it up. I hadn’t meant to take so long getting it back to you.” 

“Thank you,” Gladio took it, his fingers brushing against Ignis’. “You really didn’t have to.”

“It’s the least I could do.” Ignis put his hand over Gladio’s. He seemed a bit withdrawn, as if lost in thought.

_ If something happens to you, I’ll never be able to forgive myself. _

Gladio held Ignis' hand and studied him for a moment before breaking Ignis' concentration. "If you're worried about tomorrow, don't be. I'll be careful and stick to the plan. And if you think he might lash out at you after, then you can stay at my place until this blows over."

Ignis looked at Gladio in surprise. There was no apprehension at the suggestion, he was only stunned that Gladio would offer. They had already discussed that Ignis should stay away from where Gladio was going to meet Benedict in case they crossed paths, and that Ignis shouldn’t be alone until they were certain he was outside the city.

"Or I can stay here." Gladio added in case Ignis wasn't comfortable with being in Gladio’s space. 

Ignis responded softly, "I doubt he will, and I can manage him myself if he dares attempt anything. However, I may accept your offer to stay with you just to be on the safe side." The thought that Benedict might try something vindictive when he was at the end of his rope was plausible, but Ignis wasn’t afraid. All the same he was grateful Gladio was looking out for him. "Are you positive I won't be a bother?"

"Never. You're welcome any time." Gladio kissed his cheek and Ignis smiled at the way his insides warmed and fluttered.

Filled with gratitude and boldness, Ignis sat on Gladio’s lap facing him and held his face in his hands. “You’re willing to go this far for my sake even though it’s dangerous.” He stroked Gladio’s cheeks with gloved fingers. He often wore them when handling reports or needles to spare him cuts and pricks. They were a nuisance he dealt with often enough that he knew he could live without them. “You’re a wonderful person Gladio, and I hope you know I would do the same for you.”

“I know you would. I guess you could say I’m the best because you only deserve the best.” Gladio smirked and held Ignis’ wrists lightly. He brought Ignis’ fingers to his mouth and took the tip of his glove in his teeth and pulled them off one by one. He held Ignis’ gaze as he kissed the end of Ignis’ fingers. 

“You truly are in every sense of the word.” Ignis couldn’t help but trace the shape of Gladio’s lips, so full and kissable. When Gladio smiled the world felt right, just as it did right now. 

Gladio kept hold of Ignis’ hand and with the other he pulled Ignis closer by his hips so that he straddled Gladio’s lap more firmly. Gladio took Ignis’ middle finger into his mouth and sucked the tip, his teeth grazing its length as he pulled it further in. 

The warmth of Gladio’s mouth and the sensuously slow swirl of his tongue made Ignis harden quickly. He hadn’t expected he’d respond so strongly to something so simple, but Gladio kept surprising him with how arousing even the smallest acts could be. 

Carefully, Gladio extended his tongue to spread Ignis’ fingers so he could taste the skin between them. A tremor raced down his spine, filled with heat and longing. Ignis gently pulled his hand away from Gladio’s mouth so that he could thoroughly kiss him.

It was slow and deliberate, Ignis’ lips and tongue coaxing Gladio’s to dance with his. Ignis wrapped one hand firmly around the back of Gladio’s neck and tilted his head back to better reach him. Gladio relaxed and held Ignis by his hips, content to do this forever. Ignis ran his fingers down the back of Gladio’s head as he twined his tongue around Gladio’s. As absorbed as he was by their kiss, he couldn’t help but notice how rigid the muscles in Gladio’s neck were. 

Ignis experimentally pressed his fingers around a knot and Gladio moaned softly into Ignis’ mouth. Breaking away momentarily, Ignis murmured, “You’re quite tense. I can help with that.”

“Really?” Gladio brushed his lips pensively up Ignis’ jaw. “What’ll you do?”

Ignis pressed his lips to Gladio’s once more before sliding off his lap and guiding Gladio to the bedroom. “Come with me and you’ll see.” Once there Ignis whispered, “Undress and lie on your back.” Gladio did as he was told.

He lifted the hem of his shirt and revealed his torso a bit at a time until he pulled his shirt over his head. The green of Ignis’ eyes seemed to deepen in the dim light of his room, and he watched with bated breath. As Gladio’s pants slid down his legs and landed softly at his ankles he ran his hands up his hips to the band of his underwear. Ignis nodded and Gladio removed those too, the full frontal view something Ignis would never tire of. 

He licked his lips, craving the weight of Gladio’s cock on his tongue but he resisted. Instead he asked Gladio to wait for him on the bed and to close his eyes. Ignis remained clothed as he retrieved a bottle of oil from a drawer. He rolled up his sleeves to his elbows before straddling Gladio’s hips and warming a bit of oil in his hands. 

“I want you to relax, Gladio. Don’t move. Simply allow me to help you unwind.” Ignis said softly as he put his hands to Gladio’s chest. 

Gladio nodded and sighed as Ignis began to apply pressure with his palms, making broad strokes against his pectorals. Lightly digging his fingers into Gladio’s shoulders Ignis raked them forward toward his chest. Gladio’s muscles were taut and there were knots that hadn’t been there when Ignis had helped him stretch. Ignis knew it was all the stress that Gladio had taken on in helping him, and this was a small way to repay him for his kindness.

Gladio watched Ignis with eyes half lidded. His movements were measured and graceful, applying the right amount of pressure as he massaged his way down Gladio’s arms and torso. His touch was ambrosia, so refreshing and rejuvenating. Equally delightful was the weight of Ignis resting atop his cock. With each bend forward and pull back, Ignis rocked gently against him. Gladio’s skin was a symphony of sensations and as Ignis erased the tension in his limbs, another sort coiled in his core. 

Ignis dribbled some oil down Gladio’s stomach, watching the droplets fall and wend through the cut of his abs. Gladio grinned lopsidedly as Ignis ran his hands reverently over his midsection. “Like what you see?”

Ignis’ eyes were dark with desire and for once he didn’t answer with a witty remark. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t have played into Gladio’s bravado. Now though he didn’t have to feign disinterest. “Of course I do. I always have. The only difference is now I no longer have to admire you from afar.” 

His honesty made Gladio blink in surprise and the response he readied died on his lips.

Ignis shifted and knelt between Gladio’s legs, spreading them so he could work on his thighs. Gladio’s massive muscles proved to be stubborn, sometimes refusing to give under Ignis’ hands or to release a particularly deep knot. Gladio’s satisfied noises motivated Ignis to keep going. 

Looking up from between Gladio’s thighs, Ignis couldn’t help but lean forward a bit to kiss Gladio’s head. Thick and erect, Gladio’s member seemed to be disappointed in Ignis’ neglect of it and it was something he wanted to remedy. 

Ignis traced the tip of his tongue down Gladio’s shaft. Gladio gasped and his eyes went wide as Ignis planted open mouthed kisses at his base before swirling his tongue around the top. Ignis merely teased him, never quite taking him into his mouth or sucking him the way Gladio wished he would. 

Finally, Ignis applied a bit more oil to his hands and gripped him lightly, stroking up with one hand and then the other. It was like he was pulling Gladio forward by his manhood like he would a rope, and Gladio knotted the sheets in his hands. His pulse spiked and Ignis’ hands were torturously and wondrously slow, as if he were carefully polishing a priceless artifact. 

Gladio bit his bottom lip as he watched Ignis, elated by the fact that he would not hurry this. All too soon and not soon enough, Gladio was close. Ignis could feel him swell further in his hands and could hear the way his breathing changed. He stopped when Gladio was close.

When Gladio began to ask Ignis to keep going, Ignis put a finger over his lips. “Patience, love.” Gladio’s eyes softened and he nodded. He swallowed at how his emotions welled up in his chest. Ignis’ tenderness moved him; where he had been cold and distant before, he was close and caring now. To think those feelings had been there all along made Gladio ache for him. 

Ignis turned his attention back to lavishing Gladio with affection and restoration. He stood and massaged Gladio’s feet one at a time, his pants now uncomfortably restrictive with how Gladio was softly moaning. Being on the edge made every touch feel magnified, and Gladio twitched a bit with how divine Ignis’ fingers felt on his aching soles. 

“Turn over,” Ignis whispered when he was done. Gladio obeyed and while he positioned himself on his stomach, Ignis shed his clothes. He felt too constricted and hot watching Gladio slowly unravel under his touch. 

“Lift your hips for me.” Ignis instructed and slid a pillow under Gladio’s pelvis. Ignis wanted to keep him on edge, and this was the perfect way to do that. 

This time when Ignis knelt over Gladio, he started with soft kisses down the back of his neck and across his shoulders. Gladio tingled from head to toe and gasped at how it almost tickled when Ignis kissed his ribs. Ignis kissed his way down Gladio’s back to his buttocks. He grazed his teeth down Gladio’s cheeks, making the larger man shiver and push into the pillow a bit. Gladio sucked in a breath and Ignis moved on, not letting Gladio get used to anything he was doing before switching.

Now he firmly seated himself atop Gladio’s backside and resumed massaging him. He rubbed the knots from Gladio’s neck and shoulders, his strong arms making easy work of them. Gladio was living art beneath his hands. Not only did he seem like a fine sculpture, a perfect example of the extremes the male body could be shaped to, but the tattoo adorning him was a sight to behold up close. 

As Ignis kneaded and pressed, he traced the lines with his short nails and elicited soft sounds from Gladio yet again. Ignis pushed his knuckles into Gladio’s lower back and plowed them up either slide of Gladio’s spine, drawing a long and low moan. 

Ignis rocked against Gladio’s ass, savoring the way he fit perfectly. His cock sat snugly between his cheeks as he worked, and it was delightfully distracting. Gladio felt light headed with how much he was subjected to. He was suspended in a state of pleasure unlike any he’d ever felt before. It was gentle bliss edged with passion, and Ignis was graciously guiding him through it.

After what felt like an eternity, Ignis found himself holding Gladio’s ass cheeks. He squeezed them and Gladio sighed. Even the lightest touch was pleasing to him, and Ignis smiled. Ignis kneaded them, methodically going in circular motions. Every press, every well placed push forced Gladio into the pillow. 

When Ignis spread his cheeks, Gladio’s whole body went rigid with anticipation. “Beautiful,” Ignis said quietly. He pressed his face into Gladio’s spread slit and Gladio screwed his eyes shut. Ignis couldn’t help but to kiss Gladio’s entrance before he pulled away. He ran his thumbs up Gladio’s valley, bringing them up and over each other again and again. He alternated between that and circling Gladio’s hole until it was sensitive and pliant. 

Ignis oiled his fingers and pressed the tip of one to the puckered ring of muscle. “Is this what you want?” 

“Yes,” Gladio gasped, “Please. Everything you’re doing feels amazing.”

“You more than deserve it.” Ignis conceded and slid his finger inside. Gladio arched into the bed and whimpered at the pressure both inside and out. He felt like his entrance was on fire with how Ignis handled him. Ignis twisted into Gladio as far as he could go, and dragged his finger out against a different section of skin each time. He massaged the upper bound of his walls with the pad of his finger as he pulled out, pushed back in, and the next time he turned his wrist a little to the side to rub more of his passage.

Gladio was writhing by the time Ignis added a second finger. Ignis was thorough as he reached deeper and rubbed harder, taking his time getting to Gladio’s center. When he reached that sweet bundle of nerves, Gladio swore. Ignis tapped and stroked it tantalizingly until Gladio was positive he was going to lose his mind.

Gladio was sweating and shaking when Ignis added a third from how intensely he was burning for more. Ignis spread his fingers for the last time and positioned himself at Gladio’s entrance. 

Gladio’s gasping and begging as Ignis slowly entered was gratifying. “Ignis, I need you. Please hurry. It’s so good, it hurts. Please give it to me.”

“Now  _ that’s _ what I call begging. Even though that wasn’t today’s goal, I’ll gladly reward you for it.” Ignis rammed himself into Gladio to the hilt. Gladio cried out and held tightly to the bed. Ignis moaned as he adjusted himself and leaned over Gladio, his chest flush against his back. He braced himself against Gladio’s shoulders and the low angle of his hips allowed him to simultaneously drive Gladio into the mattress and also sheathe himself seamlessly. 

As Ignis began to move inside Gladio, he couldn’t help but abandon his plan of going slow. There was no way he could resist Gladio and his hunger. 

Gladio didn’t know what to focus on in the myriad of ecstasy inducing sensations—the way their combined weight bore down on his member, how Ignis’ skin and rigid nipples slid against his oiled back, or how Ignis was filling and igniting him with his strong cock. 

The bed shook with how hard Ignis was striking Gladio’s center, white lights and stars dancing in front of Gladio’s eyes. He was hot and cold and he lost all sense of time. His existence was marked by each burst of pleasure and the blazing space between. Gladio buried his face into the other pillow, unable to keep himself from screaming at how thoroughly he was being fucked while grinding into the bed. He held on as if his life depended on it, as if everything would come to an end if Ignis stopped. If he came, it would be all over too soon. 

Being inside Gladio was glorious and Ignis couldn’t resist pounding him with all the finesse and power he possessed. The heat and tightness consumed him and every thrust was one more moment their souls touched. 

Ignis was valiantly drawing it out, but he knew he was on the verge and there was no stopping it. “Come with me, Gladio. I want to feel you let go.” Ignis groaned and pressed Gladio down harder into the mattress. 

Gladio felt his senses flare and explode with Ignis’ next thrusts. He gave himself over to it, letting himself be carried on its waves. He trembled beneath Ignis and his passage convulsed erratically in a prolonged display. As Ignis poured his essence into him, Gladio rode what seemed like endless ripples of pleasure. Ignis had drilled into him and pummeled him so well, he felt numb in the aftershock. 

Ignis lay atop him, their two heartbeats knocking against each other’s ribs. Ignis slid to the side to let Gladio breath unencumbered and rolled onto his back. He was a bit dazed as well, but he recovered quicker than Gladio did.

“I wanted to share my appreciation with you of what you have done for me and what you will do. I could never ask you to put yourself in harm’s way for me, but you’re willingly doing it anyway. You deserve so much more than I can offer, but this is a start.” Ignis said softly, euphoric in the afterglow of their joining. 

Gladio pulled Ignis partially under him and lay his head beside his. “I would do anything for you, appreciation or no.” He kissed Ignis gently, caressing Ignis’ lips with his own. “You’re all I’ll ever need. The happiest I’ve ever been is always when I’m with you.” The way Gladio looked at him made him feel like the most important person in the world. His heart skipped a beat and Gladio’s amused expression made Ignis think he had for certain heard it.

“I know, because I feel the same.” Smiling, Ignis pressed his forehead and nose to Gladio’s. “And that’s exactly why you shall always have me.”


	12. Changing the Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio meets Benedict and plans are set in motion.

Gladio kept his eyes fixed on the training room door. The anger crackling through his veins kept him sharp and focused while he watched and waited. The blaze of it steadied him, and he grounded himself in his mission.

_ Relay the orders, get out, and check in on Ignis. Don’t retaliate even if he pulls something stupid. _

Gladio steeled himself to come face to face with the man he hated most. Any minute now, Benedict would be walking in and Gladio’s nerve would not be shaken; he was as stalwart as an adamantoise of legend, and as lethal as a raging behemoth. There was no room for failure today.

_ Whatever you do, don’t fuck this up. Ignis warned you he might try to get a rise out of you any way he can. Don’t let him get under your skin. _

Gladio’s resolve would be more than enough to see him through this. Ben wasn’t a threat to him as long as he remained alert, and Gladio wasted no time worrying about himself. His thoughts flitted to Ignis and how he’d put on a brave face for Gladio this morning when they parted. 

“I’ll remain on the opposite end of the Citadel,” Ignis promised and squeezed Gladio’s hand in both of his. 

Ignis walked through what he would be doing for Gladio’s peace of mind. “I’ll only take busy paths to and from my meetings, and I”ll stay in view of others until you receive word he’s out of the city. I won’t be returning to my apartment until the patrol confirms everything went according to plan.” Ignis nodded at the bag by his feet. He packed light, but it was enough for him to comfortably stay with Gladio for a few days.

Ignis smiled reassuringly and cupped Gladio’s cheek. “I’ve no doubt you can handle this by yourself. You have my complete faith and trust.” Ignis was concerned for Gladio’s safety, but he would not show it. He refused to give Gladio a reason to be distracted or worried when he needed his wits about him most. Ignis didn’t trust Benedict to respond rationally, but he was hoping his cowardice would stay his hand if he didn’t like what Gladio had to say.

“I know. This nightmare is all going to be over soon, then you’ll never have to worry about him again.” Gladio kissed him softly and just looked into his eyes. As hard as it was going to be for Gladio to let Ben walk away, he knew all of this was even more painful and nerve-racking for Ignis. His hopes and fears hinged on this plan, and if Gladio failed everything they set up would be for nothing.

Gladio smiled encouragingly. “When this is over, we’ll do something fun. Just the two of us.”

Ignis’ shoulders relaxed a bit and his mouth twitched up on one side. “I have a few ideas.”

“And I want to hear every single one of them later.” Gladio hugged him warmly, and promised, “I’ll see you soon. Just sit tight until I let you know we’re in the clear.” When Gladio let go he walked away with his back straight and head held high. 

It was exactly how he stood now in the shadow of a pillar of this training room. The room was small in comparison to the sprawling yards the Crownsguard usually shared with the Kingsglaive. It was reserved for private sessions during the day, and Noct often used it to spar with his retainers or to practice alone. Gladio had chosen this space because he was familiar with it, and had the advantage of knowing Ben couldn’t lay any traps here. 

The moment one of the tall doors opened, Gladio took a deep breath.

_ Here we go. _

Gladio waited for Benedict to walk past him before stepping out, effectively cutting off his escape route. Ben was still looking around perplexed as to why he was alone when Gladio spoke up. “Officer Cinis.”

Ben turned slowly and regarded him coolly, refusing to show he’d been caught unawares. He’d been expecting a meeting with his unit lead, not Gladio.

“Guard Amicitia,” Benedict said, expertly hiding his surprise and displeasure. He hated to lose, and as far as he was concerned Gladio was the reason he no longer had a hold on Ignis. He smiled charmingly. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Gladio strode forward. With every step he pushed down his personal desire to smash Ben’s face into a wall. The fading signs of Ignis’ struggle on Ben’s skin sparked a riot in his chest. By the time he stood within arm’s reach the thought of decapitating him was shoved just far enough out of reach that he didn’t act on it. 

“I was sent to deliver your new assignment details. The captain is in a council meeting and regrets he couldn’t be here to give you the news himself.” He reached into his uniform jacket and handed Benedict two formal documents signed by Clarus. 

Gladio was the picture of civility, acting as if he didn’t want to punch through Ben’s chest and rip his heart out in front of his eyes. He pretended he knew nothing of his involvement with Ignis, and gave nothing else away. Gladio also noted Ben wasn’t armed which bode well for him.

Benedict took the papers smugly, as if he could see Gladio’s internal struggle. He began reading, assuming that his work was being recognized or rewarded. Gladio had the satisfaction of watching his conceit dissolve as his eyes darted through the lines of text faster.

Ben tapped his finger against the assignment papers and narrowed his eyes at Gladio. “This must be a mistake.” 

“The captain doesn’t make mistakes.” Gladio said levelly. He kept his hands folded behind his back in perfect form, and kept his face expressionless. “His signature is on both if you want to check it for yourself.”

Benedict flushed with resentment. “You can’t be serious. You’re telling me I’m being demoted, relocated, and put on probation. Just like that? No disciplinary hearing, no meeting with my command, nothing?” His eyes darted down again as he finished reading.

“_ And _ I’m being put on daemon detail no less?” His eyes glittered furiously, but he blinked and he was the picture of perfect calm. Gladio knew better than to trust appearances and was alert for even the smallest shift. He knew an unstable person when he saw one, and there was very little holding Benedict together at the moment. 

“You’re lucky you aren’t facing expulsion from the Crownsguard.” Gladio clenched his fists tighter behind his back, his fingers digging into his calloused palms. His heart thumped hard. It was like it was trying to propel him forward by throwing itself against his ribs.

_ You’re lucky I have to let you leave in one piece. _

“This is a lenient punishment for insubordination. Be grateful your unit leader put in a good word for you, or under normal circumstances you would have been discharged instantly. You’re being temporarily reassigned to daemon detail while they arrange placement in a new unit.” Gladio explained, keeping the edge out of his voice with great effort. 

There was a rotation of guards stationed at outposts on the outskirts of the city that fended off daemons and beasts. Their goal was to lessen the strain on the Wall to preserve Regis’ strength. Their efforts were invaluable, but dangerous and both physically and mentally taxing. As a rule no one served longer than two weeks at a time to ensure no one stayed out there too long.

Benedict was to ship out with this week’s relieving shift which was scheduled to leave later today. Normally officers of his rank weren’t assigned to posts outside Insomnia, but now that he was demoted it was the perfect place to have him wait while he was shuffled around. It would prevent him from hiding somewhere in the city, and it would hinder any efforts he made at isolating and manipulating any one else. 

Ignis had already made the last few days difficult for Ben by cutting off his personal and financial resources. Now they were severing any connections he could potentially reach out to for help. He would be utterly out of his element and, more importantly, he would be alone.

“You can’t do this.” Benedict denied, still incredulous. His life was falling apart before his very eyes, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

“I’m just the messenger.” Gladio shrugged as if he hadn’t had a hand in arranging this. “You left your post without just cause, you missed your next shift without prior notice or coverage, and there was general misconduct when you were questioned about your injuries last week. That kind of behavior isn't tolerated under my father's command.” 

Gladio tried his best to be distant and disinterested. The less he appeared to know about Ben’s connection to Ignis, the better. Gladio's eyes were hard and he nodded to the officer's patch on his shoulder. “Someone of your rank should know that better than anyone else.”

“How _ dare _ you disrespect me this way?” Benedict gestured to Gladio indignantly.

“No disrespect here, only facts. You should be happy at being offered a second chance to prove yourself. No one else would have been in your shoes.” Gladio clenched his jaw and lifted his chin a little higher. Breathing the same air as Ben felt vile, as if his presence polluted and corrupted all around it. 

“Just because you're the captain's son, what makes you think—" Benedict pointed accusingly at Gladio.

"Would you like to explain how you were injured then?" Gladio cut him off firmly. He folded his arms, his muscles evident even under his uniform. He didn’t truly want Ben to confess, he just wanted him to shut up. “Maybe telling the captain what happened would clear this up.”

Ben stopped mid sentence and his hand went instinctively to the pale line at his throat. His jaw was still a muddy purple where he’d been struck, and the lip that Ignis had torn with his teeth was mostly healed. The sting of Ignis’ defiance still rankled him, and Ben’s response was dangerously quiet. "I already gave my statement regarding that incident." He would take the truth to his grave before he let another blow be dealt to his pride.

"And your captain has given his judgement,” Gladio said with finality, drawing himself up to his full height. “I suggest you go home and pack up immediately. You'll be shipping out at noon with the next shift of guards. You'll be stationed outside the Wall for a week, and by then you’ll have a new unit in the city. Take everything you need. You're dismissed." Gladio held out his hand for the patch on Ben’s shoulder.

Whatever composure Benedict had left cracked under the humiliation of being asked to hand his officer’s patch over. Everything he had worked for over these last few years was in ruins. He wasn’t going to just quietly let it go. He’d clawed his way up the ranks and stepped on many people all so he could comfortably live his life. And now Gladio was threatening to make his hard work and scheming meaningless. 

"You insolent, arrogant brat.” Ben sneered. “What gives you the right to order me around?"

“You read your orders. I _ do _ outrank you now.” Gladio’s amber eyes narrowed to slits. They promised agony if Ben overstepped his bounds. “If I were you, I would consider what I say next very carefully.”

“Resorting to threats now, are we?” Benedict crumpled the paperwork in his fist. “You stuck up Amicitias are all the same. I know you’re behind this. I know what this is really about,” Benedict hissed. “I’m not an idiot.”

“That isn’t how you should talk to another guard, let alone someone senior in rank.” Gladio took a slow deep breath, relishing the flames of his fury as Ben’s words riled up the beast inside. The heat of that fire was somehow reassuring, and the animal within was a comforting companion.

“I’ll let it go this time since I know this is upsetting news. Now I won’t tell you again—you’re dismissed.” Under no circumstances was Gladio going to turn his back to Ben. He would wait as long as he needed to for Ben to leave first.

“I had everything under control. If you had never gotten involved, everything would have been just fine. This is all your fault.” Ben fumed. He wasn’t just talking about his demotion and probation. 

Gladio leaned forward, his patience wearing so thin it was nearly transparent. “If you need to blame someone, then look in the fucking the mirror.” 

Ben looked as if he were going to strike Gladio, but he caught himself. He knew he wouldn’t physically stand a chance against Gladio in a fight. However, that didn’t mean he didn’t have other weapons at his disposal.

“Do it,” Gladio whispered, “Give me an excuse to wipe the floor with your sorry ass.” He knew he was letting his temper get away from him, but Gladio was seething and could barely contain it. His anger thrashed against it’s reins and howled for Gladio to set if loose.

Benedict crossed his arms and his face changed. He appeared calm, but there was a malevolent glint to his calculating stare. “You’re upset I broke in your new toy, aren’t you? I’m sorry to tell you that he’s just a worthless piece of trash now.” Ben tilted his head imperiously. He purposely wasn’t saying Ignis’ name, but they both knew who he was talking about. “How does it feel knowing he was mine first?”

A vein worked in Gladio’s jaw. “Don’t test me,” he said through clenched teeth, “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll walk away right now.” 

Benedict seemed to know as well as Gladio that there were no cameras here, and they were very alone. If Gladio laid a hand on him, he would be severely punished for attacking another guard. Clarus wouldn’t be able to defend him then.

_ Stick to the plan. You and Ignis laid this out carefully. Just be patient. _

“Does he talk about me? Has he accidentally screamed my name in bed instead of yours?” Ben said in a mocking imitation of pity. “How embarrassing.”

_ One, two, three… _

Gladio counted slowly in his head, trying to tune Ben out. He would not give in to this. He was stronger than this or anything other petty insult Ben could throw at him.

“No matter what he says, some part of him is always going to want me.” Ben put his hand to his chest, self-righteous in his warped narcissism. “There was a time when he couldn’t resist me. We couldn’t keep our hands off each other those first few weeks. You must know what that’s like. Isn’t it the best feeling in the world, when he looks at you and everything else seems to fall away?”

_ Four, five… _

Gladio fought the urge to silence Ben; the behemoth inside of him was roaring, stamping its claws and bucking its horns for him to do something about the devil in front of him.

_ He’s trying to bait you. This is what he does. Don’t let him get in your head. _

“Admit it—you’re afraid he’ll never be the same, aren’t you?” Ben said condescendingly, as if he’d already won. He figured if Ignis had been going to make a move against him, he would have done it by now. Ben felt confident that he would have already been handcuffed and hauled away if Ignis had turned in the evidence. His ignorance made him cocky, and he convinced himself that he could get away with pushing Gladio around and walk away unscathed. 

Ben took a step closer and shook his head sadly. “You’re scared that I’ll always be in the back of his mind. When you’re inside him, and he’s making that breathy little noise he does right before he comes, you’ll wonder if he’s thinking of you.” 

Ben was recklessly treading into treacherous territory, and Gladio was doing his damnedest to close himself off to Benedict’s probing. Gladio wasn’t going to crack under pressure.

_ Six, seven… _

“The saddest part is that he’s damaged beyond repair. I was _ this _close to having him fully broken in. He was so much fun to play with, too.” Ben lamented. “His struggling was delicious. The fear in his eyes when he realized that he couldn’t escape me was just…” Ben sighed and shuddered with delight as he recalled Ignis weakly writhing beneath him. 

Gladio bristled and Ben could tell he’d touched a nerve.

_ Eight… _

“Nothing you could ever do will fix him. There’s no coming back from what I put him through.” Ben stepped closer and the smirk on his face was infuriating. He was enjoying pushing Gladio’s buttons too much to notice he was going too far. “I had finally found someone worthy of my love, but he was ungrateful. I couldn’t let that kind of attitude go uncorrected, now could I? It ended up being too much for him to handle.”

_ Nine… _

Gladio realized with a sickening jolt that Benedict _ had _ loved Ignis in his own sick and twisted way. But it wasn't love in the true sense of the word. It was a love of the power he had over him. He was addicted to the rush of hurting someone without them being able to defy his will. Ignis' desires and well-being had never meant a thing to him unless they centered around Benedict himself. For that and so much more, Gladio couldn't forgive him.

“At first you must have thought you had stolen a wonderful prize from me, but all you got were my sloppy seconds. He’s a disappointing puppet that’s never going to amount to anything more. But who knows? Maybe you’ll find more use for him than I did. They do say one man’s trash is another’s treasure.” Ben smiled, vicious in his mockery. “Or maybe garbage just belongs with garbage.”

_ Ten... _

Ben’s voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper, as if he and Gladio were close friends sharing a secret. “Do you know why I hate you?” 

Gladio stared straight ahead, not dignifying Ben’s question with a response. He thought his teeth might crack with how hard he was biting down. He dug his fingers into his forearms, trying to use the pain to distract himself.

“You could have had your pick of anyone else, but you set your sights on him. The most infuriating part is that even with both me inside him and drugs coursing through him, he thought of _ you _.” Benedict pointed at Gladio jeeringly, his animosity clear as day. “Even though he had me, he had the nerve to think he could leave and do better.”

Gladio kept counting, downright refusing to play this game. If he didn’t respond, Benedict would have to give up.

Chuckling softly, Ben shook his head. “It must have been a stupid idea you put in his head. Do you know how much more severely I had to punish him, all because he was dumb and weak enough to think _you_ of all people was going to help him? It was pathetic to listen to.” Ben scoffed as he held Gladio’s stare.

“He called out for you, begged for you to save him over and over. ‘Gladio, help me. Gladio, make it stop.’” Ben mimicked Ignis, and laughed. “And what good did it do him, hmm? None. I bet he wouldn’t be so over-confident now if he remembered how well relying on you worked out for him back then.” Benedict tapped his chin in consideration, the gleam of his dark eyes belying the maniacally thoughts behind them. “Maybe I should do him a favor before I leave and remind him of how little you cared before.”

Something inside Gladio snapped. The force of it was an earth shattering crack of thunder, as if his wrath had punched clear through a mountain. He could hear his pulse in his ears and the rushing of his blood drowned out everything. It was a red river that sang fury and vengeance, and Gladio was more than happy to heed its melody.

Before he was cognizant of it, Gladio had surged forward and grabbed Benedict by his neck with one hand and the front of his uniform with the other. He slammed him into the wall, lifting and pinning him at eye level. The air was knocked from Ben’s lungs in one harsh _ whoosh _, and his legs flailed to find the floor was just out of reach. 

"You're lucky I don't end you right here and now." Gladio was trembling with rage. His golden eyes looked almost inhuman with his pupils shrunken to pinpricks. Ignis had been a wreck that night he called, and Gladio didn’t need to be reminded of the hollowness he’d seen in Ignis’ eyes. He was just now seeming more like himself again, and Gladio wasn’t going to let anything threaten his progress. "You're one sick son of a bitch, and you're never going to hurt Ignis again.” 

Benedict was scrabbling for purchase, his face a bright red as he hung choking in Gladio’s grip. The panicked look in his eyes gave away that he hadn’t truly thought that Gladio would call his bluff. He was so used to having others under his thumb that he couldn’t fathom someone defying him, let alone twice in one week. He didn’t know when to stop, and now he had pushed too far. He was paying the price for not learning his lesson after cornering Ignis.

"He was _ never _ yours. No matter what you did or do, he will never be yours.” Gladio brought his face closer and Ben’s terror only grew. “He’s his own person, not some object. He belongs to himself and no one else. He didn’t need to rely on me or anyone else to save him either. He did that himself. He got away from you all on his own, and you know he’ll put you down himself if you cross him again.”

Ben only croaked as he tried to shout for help. No matter how hard he fought, he couldn’t pry Gladio’s fingers from his throat. He was too terrified to kick or squirm, afraid he’d break his own neck by moving abruptly.

“I warned you not to push me,” Gladio growled. He burned to hear this bastard breathe his last, to feel his body go still in his grip. He could practically hear the grate of bone against bone and see the light fading from this monster's eyes. “Give me one good reason I shouldn’t end you right now_ . _”

“Please,” Ben rasped feebly. His remaining air was scarce and his vision swam. He couldn’t even properly beg for his life. “Don’t.”

Gladio’s fingers craved to do it. He might have too if he hadn’t remembered his father’s words: ‘The moment we let our egos take the reins, we endanger the very people we’re trying to protect. We only fight for others, never ourselves.’ 

Gladio hesitated; if he killed Ben right now, he would be doing it more for himself than anyone else. Gladio judged by the shade of purple Ben was turning that he didn’t have long before he passed out. He had to make his choice now. 

_For Ignis and everyone else he’s hurt, don’t do this. You can't stay by his side if you finish Ben here._ _This is so much bigger than you. This bastard is going to die one way or another. Don’t throw away your future with Ignis for this prick._

“I swear to the Six I will personally make your life a living hell if you even try to harm Ignis or anyone else again. I will be a nightmare you can’t escape. No matter what you do or where you go, I will always be watching.

“Tell anyone about what happened here, and there won’t be enough of you left to bury once I’m done tearing you to pieces with my bare hands.” Gladio lifted Ben a little higher up the wall and he gave a desperate sound of agreement. His hold on Gladio’s wrists was weakening and he was wheezing in a disconcerting way. 

Gladio saw him then for what he was: a small, wretched creature that fed on the suffering of others. He played at being a gallant hero while inside his heart was weak and rotten. Dying by Gladio’s hand was above him, and the Shield would not give him more than he deserved.

Gladio ripped the patch that marked him as an officer from his shoulder, and dropped him in a disgraced heap. Ben collapsed into a coughing, gasping pile. The most he could do was drag himself to his knees, too petrified to pick himself up off the floor. The ring of red around his neck would certainly give way to bruises, but Gladio was past caring.

“Pathetic.” Gladio’s disgust welled up, and he wanted nothing more to do with this parasite. “You're on thin ice, Cinis. I suggest you watch where you step. Be gone with your team by noon, or I’ll hunt you down for disobeying orders again. You have five seconds to get out of my sight before I change my mind." 

When Ben didn’t immediately move, Gladio grabbed him by the back of his collar and tossed him towards the door. Ben scrambled to get his feet under him before he fell flat on his face, and ran out of the room with a frantic glance back at Gladio. The door slammed behind him, and Gladio was alone.

Gladio’s hands were shaking, his unspent rage still humming through his bones. With a roar, he flung his fist into the nearest punching bag and the impact was a relief. It wasn’t enough. He hit it over and over, imagining that Ben’s face gave way under his fists. Again and again he threw punch after punch until sand trickled out from a busted seam. He kept going, the tear far beyond his notice. The well of his fury seemed infinitely deep, and there was plenty of energy to keep him swinging. Only when the bag ripped completely did he stop. Sand was sent spraying everywhere as the bag rapidly spun and when it slowed the remaining sand pooled beneath it.

Chest heaving, Gladio leaned against the wall and covered his face. His knuckles were raw, but at least he no longer saw red. All he could think about was Ignis and how much he suffered.

_ All that time he wanted help, and I had no idea. I wasn’t there for him. _

“Fuck,” Gladio crouched and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. “Get ahold of yourself.”

Taking slow breaths, Gladio finally calmed himself. He was unsettled by how easily Ben had rattled him. He had been so close to throwing everything away for a single moment of retribution. 

Gladio knew if he had given in, he would have condemned himself and robbed others of their justice in one fell swoop. Not being able to go public and having little to no physical evidence for the other guards cases had severely limited what they could do. This long game had been their only viable option. 

Luckily, Ignis was excellent at playing long term and seeing the bigger picture. Gladio had provided the manpower and means while Ignis had taken their resources and maximized them to their full potential. It was a stark reminder of why Gladio never won against him at chess. Where Gladio was great at figuring out what to do with what was right in front of him, Ignis was able to think dozens of steps ahead and down multiple branches of possibilities simultaneously.

It had been his idea for the guards Gladio had reached out to to coincidentally be at the furthest daemon outpost when Ben arrived. It was also his idea that there would be an unfortunate accident to ensure one less person came back. He offered a few imaginative results about what that ‘accident’ could be, but ultimately he left the method of choice to those guards. The more involved they felt, the more likely they would be both satisfied and obligated to keep their secret.

That had been one of the points that impressed Clarus most. Ben would be dealt with in a way that the guards who had been harassed and abused would find fair and fulfilling. That alone would boost their existing loyalty to the Crownsguard, but Ben’s absence would also improve overall morale in the long run. To top it all off, everything would be kept from the public and media. Everyone won except Benedict.

Once Gladio was certain he was in full control of himself he stood up, brushed himself off, and straightened his jacket. He was still a bit unsteady, but he was behind schedule and Ignis was probably worried about what was taking him so long.

_ What are you still doing wasting time here? Ignis is out there waiting for you, and he needs you now more than ever. Pull yourself together. _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ignis was tense the entire morning. If even one person lost their nerve and told Ben—or the authorities—it had all been for naught. If anyone tried to back out because they felt guilty, all the blame would fall on Gladio. It was the only thing he had reservations about. 

Gladio on the other hand was certain that everyone who volunteered to participate was reliable and would follow through. Ignis had no doubt that all who had agreed to tell the truth about their situation were won over by Gladio’s genuine nature. 

Gladio was persuasive and charismatic like Ben, but he was fundamentally different. He was kind with light at the core of his being. He understood people but he never used them for his own gain. Ignis was certain that that was why they had trusted Gladio in the first place. 

Ignis rounded a corner toward his office and glanced at his watch to check the time. Gladio should have finished speaking with Ben while he was in his last meeting, but there was no message from him yet. Worry knotted in his gut, but he inwardly chided himself. 

_ Just because you haven’t heard anything yet doesn’t mean something went wrong. Stop fretting. Worrying won't change the outcome. Breathe. Gladio can handle himself. Ben will be on that transport and gone soon. _

Ignis had contingency plans if Ben decided to resist orders, but he would have to wait before he knew one way or the other how to respond. He wouldn’t admit it to Gladio this morning, but nothing unnerved him more than knowing how unstable Ben could be. 

Even if he remained around enough people, even if he was calm and calculated, there was no guarantee it would stop Ben from attacking either one of them. Staying on high alert was wearing Ignis’ nerves thin. If he was caught by surprise, only quick thinking and a bit of luck would save him.

Ign’s hand tightened on the handle of his briefcase and he forced himself to take full breaths even as his vision threatened to narrow. 

_ He’s only human. You’ve faced him once. Even if he poses a risk, dwelling on worst case scenarios isn’t helping anyone. Think of Gladio. Think of how safe and secure you feel with him. _

He closed his eyes and grounded his emotions in logic and in love, and his panic began to dissipate. There was still a sense of uneasy anticipation lingering, but Ignis was grateful he would not be having an episode here.

The tightness in Ignis chest eased when his phone vibrated in his pocket with a text from Gladio. That was the signal that Gladio was heading toward Ignis’ office. Ignis carefully made his way there, sure to be vigilant. He took the long route to keep his promise to Gladio, and when he finally arrived Gladio was waiting outside. 

To anyone watching, Ignis welcomed him in as if this was just a normal morning and shut the door behind them. Before he could ask how it went, Gladio wrapped his arms around him tightly and hugged him close. 

Gladio didn’t say anything at first. He just held Ignis and buried his face against the top of his head. Ignis hugged him back until Gladio said quietly, “I think I messed up.”

Ignis leaned back with alarm and searched Gladio’s face. “What do you mean?”

Gladio swallowed and let him go, his face hard. He exhaled harshly and shook his head. “I lost it and almost killed him. I let him provoke me and use you against me. What if I fucked everything up?” 

“‘Almost’ isn’t failure.” Ignis said firmly. He was trying to stave off panic. He knew he needed to stay calm and figure out what went wrong and if they could salvage this. “Tell me exactly what happened.” 

Gladio rubbed the back of his neck. “I kinda choked him until he almost passed out, threatened him, then threw him out of the room. He looked so scared I thought he might piss himself. What are our chances of him doing something crazy after that?” 

Ignis’ eyes widened in surprise and at first Gladio thought he was going to berate him. Instead, Ignis laughed. Hard. 

Gladio cocked his head to the side, utterly bewildered. Ignis held up a finger while he calmed and wiped a tear from his eye. “Forgive me, I just couldn’t contain myself. I wish I could have been there to see the look on his face. This is wonderful. Honestly this works to our advantage.”

“Huh?” Gladio blinked, wondering for a moment if Ignis was truly okay. “Feel like explainin’?”

Serious now, Ignis nodded. “Knowing you, I factored in the possibility that you might threaten him. Again, I’m sorry. I know you were put in a difficult position with a great deal of stress and risk. I can only imagine the strain it put on you to be in the same room with Benedict. I took a chance on whether or not you would get physical with him. However, I knew without a doubt that you would be disciplined enough to keep your wits about you.

“What you did ultimately works in our favor because it gives him reason to get out as soon as possible without questions. If he's panicked and afraid, he won't be thinking clearly since he’ll want to get as far away from you as possible. He won’t try for an appeal with your father either. He'll be planning revenge once he gets his bearings but it'll be too late by then. If I had told you that you were allowed to rough him up to convince him, I didn't think your interaction with him would be as organic. We needed him to think it was just his provocation that moved you.” Ignis put a hand to Gladio’s chest.

Gladio stared at Ignis, mouth agape. He quickly shut it, smiling slightly. “You are somethin’ else, Iggy.”

  
“I didn’t want to keep it from you.” Ignis ran his hands up Gladio's chest and smiled apologetically. "I said I trust you, and I mean it. I knew that whatever happened in there between you two, you wouldn't give in to his taunts. I hope you can forgive me for not telling you."

"Of course. We both got what we wanted in the end." Gladio held Ignis' chin with his thumb and forefinger. He was simply relieved he hadn’t botched it all, and that Ignis was safe. "You’re safe, I got to knock that piece of shit down a peg, and now he’ll be out of our hair for good. I might have to get back at you later for playing me like that though." Gladio teased. 

"I think that's only fair," Ignis agreed warmly. “It’s a deal.”

Gladio winced as he flexed his other hand and Ignis grabbed it the moment he saw the wounds. The adrenaline was wearing off, and the pain Gladio should have felt was kicking in. 

“Your hands.” Ignis said with alarm. “I thought you said you strangled him.” Ignis examined them, blood still wet on his torn skin.

“That’s from after.” Gladio said quietly and looked away. “I was still mad.” He was ashamed of how he'd lost his temper. 

Ignis could tell that ‘mad’ was a gross understatement from the way Gladio had shredded his knuckles. Ignis touched Gladio’s cheek. “What did he say to you?” His question was soft and careful. Ignis knew well the effect Benedict could have on people. He could zero in on a weakness and relentlessly exploit it until his target snapped or gave him what he wanted. It was obvious that whatever he said to Gladio had struck deep, and it was still gnawing at him.

“Mostly bullshit,” Gladio muttered. He didn’t want to repeat the obvious lies back to Ignis for both their sakes. It was the last thing that Ben said that was bothering him. It felt too specific, and the hatred behind Benedict’s words had been very real. Gladio’s eyes slid back to Ignis’, and he realized Ignis wasn’t going to let this go easily. “I don’t wanna drag up bad memories for you,” Gladio insisted. “We don’t have to talk about it.”

Ignis squeezed his fingers comfortingly, reminding him that they leaned on each other. Gladio wasn’t the only one allowed to support him, and Ignis was kindly reminding him of that. “Gladio,” Ignis said, his voice gentle and sure. “I can handle it.” His eyes were strong, urging Gladio to let this poison go. If he didn’t, it was going to take hold and fester.

Gladio nodded. His reply was halting and low, as if it hurt him to speak. “He said you called out for me when he drugged you. He hated that you begged him to stop when he…” Gladio faltered. “I couldn’t keep it together when he admitted you spent the whole time hoping I would save you.”

Thinking of Ignis scared, hurt, and alone with his pleas for help unanswered tore him apart. His guilt at leaving Ignis alone in that hall opened a hole in his heart, and remembering Ignis’ desperate voicemail after was more than Gladio could take. Tears rolled down Gladio’s cheeks and his voice broke as he said, “I’m sorry I couldn’t. I’m sorry you had to wait so long for me to notice you needed help. You were hurting, and I had no idea. Ignis, if I could do it all over I—”

“You’re here now,” Ignis said firmly, gently cutting him off. Green light wafted from his fingers and soothed the wounds on Gladio’s hands as he kissed Gladio’s knuckles. “You have nothing to apologize for. I knew of my feelings for you even then, but I didn’t think I was worthy of you. I couldn’t look you in the eye and tell you the truth. Deep down I didn’t believe I was worth saving. 

“I was wrong, and I know that now thanks to you. You made me realize I matter not only to you, but to others as well. You shouldn’t feel such guilt over my mistake of not speaking out. That’s all in the past and no amount of regret is going to change it. You’re at my side now. All that matters now is this.” Ignis held Gladio’s mended hands to his chest, forcing him to acknowledge his presence. “Us.”

“As soon as I think I’ve seen you do something amazing, you do something else to top it. Every time I think I can’t love you any more than I already do, you prove me wrong.” Gladio murmured, swiping his forearm over his eyes to dry them and looking to Ignis adoringly. “I don’t even know how that’s possible.”

Ignis’ eyes danced as he studied Gladio’s face, relieved that Gladio knew he didn’t blame him for anything. “I’m not certain, but I know exactly what you mean.” His heart felt so full, swelling once more to hold his ever growing happiness and love, and for a second everything was perfect. He was going to say something else when he glanced down, and instead his brows pulled together in confusion. “Gladio, why is there sand in your pockets?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Gladio held Ignis’ face in his hands and whispered, “What you should be worried about is that I only have a few minutes to make out with you before my shift starts.” Ignis shivered at the way Gladio was looking at him, and the mysterious sand was instantly forgotten.

“That _ is _ concerning,” Ignis murmured coyly as he sat on the edge of his desk and pulled Gladio forward by the front of his uniform. He looked up at Gladio through his lashes, wild sea green calling to him. “Best we not waste any time then.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The rest of Monday passed without further incident, and Ignis delved into his work to distract himself. It would be a couple of days before the last phase of their plan, and Ignis didn’t want to think about how one hiccup could derail everything.

The night before they were to hear of their plan’s success or failure found Ignis sitting at Gladio’s kitchen table trying to finish up some work. He had read and reread the same short email over and over without retaining any of the information. He sighed and twirled his pen around his fingers as he stared.

Gladio approached silently and Ignis didn't notice his shadow falling over him. Ignis didn't notice much of anything right now with how deeply lost in thought he was. Gladio slipped his arms over Ignis' shoulders and down his chest. He kissed the top of his hair and asked, "You doing okay?"

"Hmm?" Ignis glanced up, more than happy for Gladio to interrupt him. He smiled at being sought out. "Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

Gladio raised an eyebrow at Ignis as if the answer should be obvious. "You've been staring at your computer for a while and you keep fidgeting."

"It's just an important email," Ignis hedged. His goal was to diminish Gladio’s worry, not increase it. He still felt like a burden despite Gladio’s protests that he was a welcome guest. Ignis knew he wasn’t troubling him, but with tensions high everything seemed more grave than it was.

"No, it isn't. It's an automated announcement,” Gladio said flatly as he scanned it, “For a meeting that happened yesterday."

"Fine," Ignis huffed and massaged his temples, "Perhaps I'm not as focused as I thought I was." Ignis leaned back against Gladio and pulled his arms tighter around him. He was getting used to the comfort of Gladio's affection, and he was slowly learning to return it just as easily.

“You suck at lying.” Gladio chuckled and toyed with the top button of Ignis’ shirt.

Ignis raised an eyebrow and looked up indignantly. “Need I remind you I lied to you for weeks? Years if you count before we started sleeping together.”

Gladio rolled his eyes. “Whatever, you know what I mean. You barely touched dinner and you’ve been zoned out ever since you sat down. I know something’s wrong.” Gladio tucked Ignis' head under his chin, content to hold him and listen. “Talk to me. You're restless, aren't you?"

"Yes," Ignis begrudgingly admitted. By now Ben would have been sent from his initial outpost to the one where the others waited. There was potential for snags there and there was no way of knowing if the deed was done, or if he’d somehow managed to escape.

"I keep going back to worrying that something will go awry. I'm frightened that even if it all goes well that his death won't seem real to me. What if it still doesn't feel like it's over? I know it’s unrealistic to expect a feeling of finality or instantaneous closure, but somehow I’m still hoping for that. His being gone isn’t going to solve all of my problems either. It's frustrating to think about." Ignis explained. Dealing with these intrusive thoughts was tiring, and he wanted tomorrow to arrive as soon as possible.

“No, it won’t solve everything.” Gladio threaded his fingers through Ignis’ and hugged him tighter. “But it’s a start. You won’t have to look over your shoulder to make sure he isn’t there anymore. You’ll have peace of mind that he isn’t terrorizing anyone else. For everything else, you have me.”

“You’re nothing short of miraculous,” Ignis whispered, truly grateful to Gladio for his help. “Now if only shutting out my doubts were as easy as listening to you.” 

“Careful, a little flattery goes a long way with me, Iggy.” Gladio joked and patted Ignis’ chest. "It sounds like what you need right now is to stop thinking." Gladio suggested.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Ignis asked, half exasperated and half honestly hoping Gladio had an easy answer. 

"Well, a hard workout always helps make me feel better." Gladio shrugged. "Might be good for you now."

"At this hour?" Ignis checked the time and it was even later than he thought. 

“Yeah.” Gladio responded enthusiastically. “Sometimes I go train at weird hours if I can’t squeeze in time at the gym during the day. It might help you get at least some sleep after, too." He and Gladio had resigned themselves to a sleepless night. They both knew if they tried, they would toss and turn until morning, too intent on tomorrow’s news.

Ignis considered his options. If he wasn’t doing anything else, then he might as well work out with Gladio to pass the time. "Now that you mention it, throwing something right now does sound quite therapeutic." Ignis craned his head back to smile at Gladio. “I suppose working up a sweat couldn’t hurt.”

“That’s the spirit.” Gladio beamed. They quickly changed into their workout gear and each brought spare clothes to change into after.

Ignis was used to seeing the Citadel at night but he’d mostly kept to his office if he stayed late. There were night guards posted at the entrances and exits, and a few glaives hanging about the shared training yard, but for the most part the halls they passed were silent. The private training room they entered was completely empty, and so were the passages leading up to it.

“It’s peaceful at night.” Gladio stretched his arm across his chest and began limbering up. “Without people in the way, you can really let loose.” He glanced at where the punching bag he’d broken had been and it had since been replaced.

“Indeed.” Ignis agreed quietly. It wasn’t lost on him that this was the same room Gladio had met Ben in the morning he confronted him. He’d been here countless times before, both alone and with others. 

Being here made Ignis wish that there was something more he could have done, but more than anything it filled him with determination. Gladio had bravely dealt with Ben for his sake. The least he could do now was make sure he kept getting stronger in the ways that mattered most. He had room to improve both his physical prowess and mental fortitude. If this was all he could do for now, then Ignis would give it his all.

Ignis gravitated toward the targets in the corner and decided to start there. There was something satisfying about feeling his daggers sail out of his hands to land in their intended mark. There was a blessed quiet in his mind when he focused on getting his form just right, and there was a harmony in finding just the right moment to let go for the perfect trajectory.

After he warmed up, he moved into various flips and sent his blades flying while in midair and when he landed. Over the years Ignis had honed his mind and body into well oiled machines that worked in tandem. He needed these movements to become so familiar that they were second nature, that he could act purely on instinct if needed. He didn’t need to only be strong enough to protect himself, but those he loved as well.

Meanwhile Gladio moved through different greatsword and shield maneuvers. Ignis was absorbed in his routine, but not so much that he didn’t pause every so often to watch Gladio. Early on Gladio had shed his shirt—as was his custom—and Ignis stole careful looks when he thought Gladio wouldn’t notice.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Gladio tossing glances in his direction as well. His eyes strayed to Gladio’s broad back, and Ignis couldn’t help but appreciate this regal form. By chance their eyes met when Ignis stopped to adjust the targets. Gladio was still mid swing with his shield and he brought the edge down on an invisible enemy. 

“It seems you’ve been keeping up with your stretching.” Ignis nodded approvingly. “I can tell the difference.”

“Yeah?” Gladio hefted his shield and it disappeared. “You think it’s enough for me to beat you this time?”

Ignis cocked his head to the side. “We can certainly find out.” He called a javelin and twirled it effortlessly, silently inviting an attack.

Gladio’s wolfish grin was radiant as he summoned his sword, tip toward the floor. “I’ve been dying for a rematch.”

“First to three?” Ignis planted the butt of his spear against the floor. 

“Fine by me.” Gladio grinned excitedly and thumped his chest once. “Just try and land a point. I’m ready for you this time.”

Ignis soared across the space between them and whirled his spear towards Gladio’s chest. Gladio brought his sword up just in time to deflect the strike and thrusted Ignis’ momentum back at him.

Unperturbed, Ignis easily spun midair and landed on his feet. Gladio was already swinging for him, and Ignis vaulted over the blade and circled Gladio. Gladio quickly switched and brought up his shield for Ignis’ next strike.

“Your turns have certainly improved.” Ignis hopped back and evaded Gladio’s attempt to knock him over. He ducked as Gladio surged forward and pivoted to tap Gladio’s back with the side of his spear. “But you’re still so easy to read.”

Gladio rolled his shoulders and laughed. “Alright you get the first one. That’s fine though, I’m just getting started.” He went back on the offensive and Ignis barely managed to evade him. With every step and swing, he could feel the air rush around him and kissing his skin where Gladio’s blow might have landed.

Ignis was so pressed to keep dodging that he mistimed a roll and Gladio caught him in the chest with his shield. The pressure was firm, but Gladio held back so he wouldn’t break any ribs. “Gotcha.” Gladio grinned recklessly. 

Ignis acknowledged it and spun his spear, leaving little time for Gladio to block. Gladio swung his sword up and the spear’s tip scraped harmlessly against its edge. He was focused now and determined. Neither could resist a good challenge, especially not now when they needed a distraction the most.

Gladio managed to block every attempt, switching seamless between attack and defense. He was putting to use everything he had learned in his last bout with Ignis and his strategy was solid. Ignis abandoned his spear and summoned daggers. His blood was pumping now, and he wasn’t going to back down.

"Come at me like you mean it." Gladio taunted Ignis.

Ignis flipped his daggers with a flourish and switched his grip on the blades. He brought them down on Gladio in lightning fast slices, his swings wide but one right after the other. His goal was to disorient Gladio and leave him with no breathing room to strike back. Gladio stumbled back and Ignis took his opening. He tapped Gladio’s chest with the hilt of one dagger as he flipped over him and out of reach. 

Gladio turned to look at him in shock and Ignis had the audacity to blow him a kiss. He raised one eyebrow at Gladio with a hand on his hip, defiantly urging him to keep up. “I’m not the one that needs to try harder.”

Gladio narrowed his eyes and cracked his neck side to side. The bounce in his step and brightness in his face betrayed how much he was enjoying this. He surged after Ignis and the strategist wasn’t ready for how fast Gladio pursued him. His reach was indeed longer and he was keeping Ignis on his toes. Ignis readily swapped between his daggers and spear as needed to both elude and assail as the situation called. 

Just as he landed from a particularly artful flip, Gladio smacked his behind with the flat of his sword and he staggered forward. 

Gladio laughed at Ignis’ expression—somewhat offended and begrudgingly impressed—and claimed his point. “Looks like we’re even.”

“Not even close,” Ignis shook his head and readied himself for Gladio’s advance. He was undaunted by their tie, and unintimidated by Gladio. He’d beaten him before, and he could certainly do it again.

The undulation of Gladio’s muscles as he followed Ignis’ movements was a wonder to behold, and the way Ignis’ lithe form twisted as he danced just out of reach was tantalizing. Both were pushing themselves to their limits and refusing to give any more ground to the other. 

If anyone else had been in the room they would have been awestruck by these two unrelenting forces clashing. Their stubbornness drove them to reach deep and dig their heels in. There was no fear or indecision, only pure instinct and power. If anyone was foolish enough to get caught between them, they would easily be obliterated.

Ignis pulled on that well of frustration he’d felt earlier, channeling it into every swift blow and graceful leap. He would not be tamed, and he was not helpless. This reminded him that he was a force to be reckoned with and that come what may tomorrow morning, he should not fear the outcome. He was not weak, and he was not alone.

Ignis and Gladio were partners in this and so much more, and Ignis’ appreciation of him swelled. That admiration only fueled his desire to win. He wanted to prove to Gladio that he was worth fighting alongside and Gladio sought the same.

Ignis found himself smiling through his sweat and the strain of his muscles. The past few days he caught a glimpse of what it would be like working side by side with Gladio in Noctis’ court. As long as Gladio was able to master himself and Ignis was able to maintain confidence in his abilities, their teamwork was flawless. Where Ignis was a general quietly issuing orders, Gladio was the might driving them, and together they were unstoppable. They had plenty of brains, brawn, and heart between the two of them to keep their future king and Insomnia safe. 

As they vied for a winning strike, the air in the room changed. Their movements quickened with a burst of speed, one last desperate effort to outmaneuver the other. It was charged with palpable yearning and it heightened each passing second as they both refused to concede. 

They gravitated toward each other, slowly closing the distance between them and bringing the fight to close quarters. The source of the sparks flying wasn’t their blades. Even now they couldn’t resist one another’s pull. They were living magnets and the weapons between them were inconsequential. The tenacity on Gladio’s face stirred something in Ignis that urged him to push himself harder. Win or lose, they both had a prize to look forward to. 

Their labored breaths wove between the rattle of steel. Without an audience, their sparring felt more of a precarious courtship dance than a display of strength. There was mutual respect in every meeting of metal, and a mirrored passion in how they gracefully twined around each other without quite touching. One wrong move could prove disaster, yet neither wavered. Every step forward and back was part of a flirtatious dance, and the wanting looks between them were a language known only to them. 

As liberating and exhilarating as it was to feel the other’s swings resonating in their very bones, both Ignis and Gladio’s strength was waning. Whether or not they wanted it to end, this contest of wills was nearly over. With one final attempt, they poured their might into the finale.

Ignis slid between Gladio and his blade, one dagger stopping short of his chest and the other at his stomach. Simultaneously Gladio had the edge of his sword pressed against Ignis’ lower back. It was an intimate stalemate; if it had been true combat both would have landed killing blows. 

Ignis’ cheeks were flushed and sweat beaded down Gladio’s temple and neck. Pressed together like this, there was no denying what they truly wanted.

“Draw?” Ignis offered breathlessly. It wasn’t the victory he had initially hoped for, but he was passed caring. He craved Gladio, and having him was winning of a different sort.

“Draw.” Gladio agreed as he grabbed Ignis’ face and kissed him. Their weapons were instantly dismissed and dissolved with their usual light. Their hands roamed wantonly and every time they had to break apart for air they resumed with gusto. Soon Gladio pressed Ignis up against the nearest wall and groped him through his pants. 

He vigorously sucked at Ignis’ neck while Ignis panted and rocked against his hand. When Ignis moved to reach into Gladio’s waistband, Gladio stopped him and pressed his hands against the wall. Gladio looked him in the eye and shook his head. Everything about his demeanor signaled that he was in charge right now, and Ignis was intended to do nothing but enjoy.

Ignis knew he could have fought back and wrested control of the situation if he wanted to, but the way Gladio’s raw, animalistic possessiveness made him want to submit and never look back. Ignis kept his hands where Gladio had put them and bared his neck, trying to look as sexy and as helpless as he wanted to feel in Gladio’s hands.

Gladio’s eyes changed, the amber in them darkened to deep gold as his pupils dilated further. He ravenously kissed Ignis and ground his hardened length against his. Their lips clashed wildly and their tongues sought to taste the other, searching and coiling. 

The air between them was filled with shared desire, blessed with the might of their bond and the secrets they shared. Gladio reached under the hem of Ignis' shirt and reached into his pants with the other. "Take this off,” he whispered between kisses.

"Here?" Ignis swallowed nervously. "What if someone sees?"

"No one comes here this late. There's the locker room or the showers if you wanna do it there instead." Gladio pulled back a little, giving Ignis a chance to change his mind.

Ignis briefly considered those options and the cot in his office. On occasion he slept there when he worked so late that it didn’t make sense to go home. That one was quickly out of the question. He didn’t want to have to sneak into the next wing over. He knew the overnight staff that stood guard and prepped the kitchens for the next day would notice he wasn’t alone. Plus it was just too far to wait. Even the adjoined locker room and showers seemed a world away. He decided against all of it, knowing he wanted and needed Gladio as soon as possible. 

Abandoning all hesitation, Ignis lifted his shirt off and removed everything else from the waist down. While he quickly disrobed, Gladio efficiently retrieved a few items from the bag of spare clothes they brought. Ignis was cold and exposed but he didn’t have long to think about that before Gladio kissed him senseless. 

Gladio didn’t say anything as he held Ignis' wrists aloft and pinned them to the bar of a hanging weapons rack. Ignis complied, more than willing to see what Gladio had in store. 

Gladio cinched Ignis’ wrists together with his belt over the bar so that he couldn’t move. Ignis was forced to lean up on his toes with how far he had to stretch, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. As the buckle clinked into place, excited chills raced down his back.

Gladio took his time appreciating Ignis’ form, hands roaming and touching as he pleased. The sweat on Ignis’ body was quickly cooling, leaving goosebumps across his skin. Gladio’s touch was welcome, especially with the heat his hands brought. It was like holding a flame to Ignis’ body and the light it cast moved where Gladio did. 

The marks on Ignis’ pale skin were beginning to fade. The ghosts of Gladio’s efforts remained, but they were no longer vivid splashes of color. Gladio was going to remedy that, but not right away.

“I think I want to cash that favor in now." Gladio smirked and Ignis’ mouth went dry. He had known he’d overstepped by keeping something like that from Gladio, but he hadn’t expected him to take him up on his offer of repayment so soon. “I did warn you I would get back at you. And I know exactly what I want to do to you.”

“Please, do as you wish.” Ignis said demurely. “Discipline me as you see fit.”

"I guess you can think of this as more of a reward than discipline. I like it when you're bad," Gladio whispered. "Plus this was a special case, so I forgive you… this time."

Ignis gasped as Gladio’s mouth drifted from his shoulder to his chest. Gladio’s tongue on his taut nipples felt warmer than normal in the cold air. They were impossibly hard as Gladio caressed them with his lips and tugged them with his teeth. Ignis shuddered, the cold entirely forgotten as Gladio lightly massaged and rolled his nipples between his fingers. He pinched and pulled until Ignis swore at how wonderful the ache was.

Every shaky breath, every pleased whimper and moan was amplified in the silence. The marble walls and hard surfaces refused to muffle even the smallest whisper and tossed the sounds back at them. It was like being in a theater with acoustics specifically tailored to them.

When Gladio was done abusing Ignis’ nipples, they were red and swollen and Ignis was a quivering mess. When Gladio hurt him, it was always just enough and never too much. Somehow it always left him wanting more, just like it did now. Gladio gave one last hard flick and Ignis barely held back a yelp.

"Someone might hear," Ignis worried, trying to keep his voice down. 

"Then I guess you should try to be quiet." Gladio smiled wickedly as he reached down and held up Ignis’ belt. Ignis swallowed, feeling his heartbeat double as Gladio folded the leather over itself into a loose loop. The adrenaline of knowing Gladio was going to beat him coupled with the thought of being caught lent a thrill he wasn’t expecting. 

If someone walked in, there would be no hiding what Gladio and Ignis were doing. They were having kinky sex out in the open, where many people frequented on a daily basis no less. Noctis himself was often in this room, and Ignis wondered if he or anyone else would ever know what had transpired here. Ignis bit his lip and glanced around, imagining that someone might be watching from a window or a crack in the door.

Gladio trailed the belt down Ignis’ chest, and whispered. “You like that someone might catch us, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Ignis breathed, surprising himself. He felt electrified and tight, and the rush he felt was heightened. He wasn’t ashamed of Gladio or the activities he liked behind closed doors, but there were plenty of risks if word got out they were together. Still, Ignis trusted Gladio. If he said no one would disturb them, then he believed him. 

Gladio licked his lips, visibly turned on by Ignis’ response. “If I’d known that sooner, I woulda fucked you in the park, or made you come in public. Guess I’ll just have to add it to the list.” Gladio caressed the loop of leather down Ignis' stomach. 

Before Ignis could ask what list he meant, Gladio struck him across his ribs. Ignis made a strangled sound as he tried to keep quiet. Gladio alternated sides and the resounding echo of each hit sounded similar to a training bout. That alone wouldn’t make a passerby suspicious. Ignis on the other hand, might. The bite of leather against such a sensitive area was lovely and he couldn’t help but be vocal. Gladio was precise and each blow was perfectly placed until Ignis’ sides were striped. Every flick of his wrist sent the leather flying and Ignis’ thirt for Gladio ebbed and flowed higher with every stinging slap.

All the while Ignis did his best to remain silent. He sucked in his lips and bowed his head, the veins in his neck straining. It all hurt so good and the added struggle was an interesting challenge. Gladio stopped when Ignis bit his lips so hard a bead of blood welled up on his bottom lip. 

"Looks like you could use some help." Gladio grabbed Ignis' by his hair and tilted his head back. Ignis’ green eyes were glassy and he looked at Gladio with complete rapture. Gladio ran his thumb over where Ignis had drawn blood, quickly patching it with healing magic. "Open up."

Ignis obliged, his pink lips parting eagerly. Gladio firmly shoved Ignis' wadded underwear into his mouth as a makeshift gag. Once he was sure Ignis couldn't dislodge it, Gladio let him go. "Nod if you can still breathe." 

Ignis nodded twice to let Gladio know he was fine. If something changed and he couldn't, he had ways to signal to Gladio that he couldn't.

“Good.” Gladio pulled Ignis’ hair a little harder and whispered in his ear. “Now that no one can hear you, I don’t have to hold back.” 

Ignis glanced at him questioningly, but Gladio merely smirked. He ran his hands over the raised welts on Ignis’ sides and kissed his shoulder. He moved a little lower and put his lips over Ignis’ heart, eagerly sucking to leave a mark. Ignis’ eyes were half lidded as he watched Gladio take a step back and survey his work. 

He lifted the belt again and gently trailed it up his leg. It was the only warning Ignis had before Gladio laid into him again, the sharp crack of leather against his outer thigh. This time any noise Ignis made was easily muffled. 

Gladio lifted Ignis’ chin with the belt, his voice a core warming rumble. “Do you want me to hit you harder?” Ignis felt himself twitch and nodded enthusiastically. He wanted to feel Gladio’s strikes for days after this. He would cherish every loving imprint and careful bruise, all the little mementos of the time they spent alone together.

Gladio’s smile only grew as he began to lash at Ignis’ thighs harder than he had his ribs. Ignis jerked at the first smack but immediately after a wave of tingling euphoria swept over him. As Gladio continued his body fell into a rhythm of torturous blows followed by bliss. Gladio was so precise that he rarely overlapped his strikes unless he intended to, and he never broke the skin. He knew just how much Ignis could take and how to safely measure the strength he put into each swing. 

Ignis was utterly bewitched by watching Gladio work. His satisfied sounds were swallowed by the fabric in his mouth, and he bit down when Gladio decided to circle back and cover his inner thighs too. Only when Ignis was quivering and satisfyingly shaded did Gladio finally relent. Ignis felt as though he were coated with embers with the heat that was rising from his skin, and Gladio knew just how to light him ablaze. 

“You’ve been so good,” Gladio praised him. He ran his fingers through Ignis’ hair and down Ignis’ throat. “So fucking good. You should be so proud of yourself. I know I am.”

Ignis drank in his appreciation and leaned his face into Gladio’s hand as thanks. “After all that, I think you deserve something nice.” Gladio cupped Ignis’ cheek and caressed it with his thumb.

“I can think of a few things you might like.” Gladio ran his free hand down Ignis’ abs and his sultry voice was both soothing and inflaming. “I could play with something I’ve been neglecting. Do you want that?” Gladio’s fingers drifted lower. Ignis was painfully erect and slick with his own precome. Ever so lightly he brushed his fingers down Ignis’ shaft and Ignis nodded firmly. 

“Hmm,” Gladio ignored him. “Or maybe you want me to touch somewhere else…” He slid his hand around Ignis’ hip and ran his middle finger down the middle of Ignis’ ass. “Here?” Ignis nodded again, this time adding a pleading mewl which was all he could muster behind the gag. 

Gladio shrugged nonchalantly. “I guess if we can’t decide, then I’ll just have to try both.” Ignis exhaled sharply through his nose and looked to Gladio reverently. He knew Gladio was about to carefully drive him insane in the best way possible. 

Gladio knelt in front of Ignis and pinned his hips against the wall. He brushed his lips down the crease where his leg and pelvis met, then he took a swath of skin into his mouth and sucked. Ignis was enamored by everything Gladio did and followed his every movement. The way he ran his tongue over Ignis’ skin as it popped out of his mouth was sweet, as if he were apologizing for being so rough with him. 

Gladio left a few more reminders for Ignis to find later until finally deciding to lick Ignis from base to tip. The broad side of his tongue was invigorating as it swept up Ignis’ shaft and swirled around his head. Ignis craved for Gladio to take it further, but only time would grant that wish. 

Gladio paused for a moment and held up a small square packet that he tore with his teeth. As Gladio dribbled some onto his fingers and warmed it, Ignis realized Gladio had brought packets of lube. Either that, or he always kept some in his gym bag. Ignis didn’t know which he found more intriguing. “Can never be too prepared,” Gladio drawled.

Gladio eased Ignis’ legs apart and slung them over his shoulders so that his face was level with Ignis’ cock. He pressed his fingers to Ignis’ entrance and circled it as he lapped at Ignis’ weeping head. 

Ignis involuntarily tightened his legs around Gladio’s shoulders. Unable to touch the ground, Ignis’ weight rested on Gladio and he was in full control of teasing Ignis to the brink of madness. 

Gladio began to swallow Ignis as he twisted a single finger into him. Ignis forced himself to breathe and relax as Gladio enveloped him with the silken heat of his mouth. If Ignis was a blade, Gladio was the forge tempering him from both outside and in. The fact that Ignis was vulnerable and exposed made it all the more heavenly. Gladio could have done anything to Ignis right now to take advantage of him, but his only goal was to relieve him of his worries and deliver mind-blowing gratification. 

“You deserve every second of this,” Gladio looked up from in between Ignis' legs, his eyes seeking Ignis', “And so much more.” Ignis held his gaze as Gladio wrapped his lips around his manhood and swallowed him to the hilt. The pressure of his mouth caused Ignis to twitch around Gladio’s finger. Gladio slid it in deeper and wedged a second in beside it. Ignis was breathing heavily now as he adjusted to Gladio moving in and out of him. 

As Gladio began to scissor his fingers open, he bobbed his head in time with each spread. Ignis groaned around the makeshift gag and could feel himself becoming quickly overwhelmed. He was so on edge and his nerves were drawn tight, like a bow ready to let an arrow fly. Gladio had spent so long priming him for this and winding him tight that his release was going to be gloriously devastating.

Gladio knew this and was unapologetic in his onslaught. The way he slid Ignis into the back of his throat and constricted around him was perfection. As soon as Gladio could easily finger Ignis, he rocked his hand in and out at full force. He timed his head bobs along with each thrust and Ignis whimpered at the unexpected change in pace. Gladio was devouring and worshipping, greedy in his eagerness to please Ignis. 

Ignis forgot himself as Gladio assaulted his senses. He pulled himself forward using Gladio’s back for leverage and earned a swift slap across his thigh. The sudden jolt caused Ignis to cry out and loosen his hold on Gladio. There was a red handprint on his already pink skin, a clear reminder of who was in charge. The message was loud and clear: stay still, or else.

Ignis felt himself careening towards climax with Gladio’s persistence. Suspended like this, it seemed as if Gladio was elevating him from this plane. His hands and mouth didn’t seem like they should belong to a mere mortal with what they were evoking in Ignis. With the way he gladly bore Ignis’ weight atop his shoulders, Ignis felt like Gladio was Titan lifting him and baring him for all of Eos to see. Ignis was so close now but he held on, assuming that Gladio was going to pull back at the last second anyway. 

He had never been more wrong. Gladio willfully ignored every sign that Ignis was nearing his climax. His eyes were locked on Ignis’, goading him with his nimble tongue and beckoning him to the edge with his strong fingers. Ignis bit down on the cloth with a guttural moan as he convulsed in and around Gladio. 

Every pulse built on the last until he was far from himself. While he forcefully shot streams of his seed down Gladio’s throat, Ignis was lost in Gladio’s triumphant gold eyes. Vision fuzzy and head light, Ignis twitched one last time as Gladio slurped and licked him clean. 

Chest heaving and color high in his cheeks, Ignis shimmered with a sheen of new sweat. The limited air from his nose alone was barely enough, and his head was spinning. Gladio gently put his legs back down and examined him closely. Though lightly battered and trembling with exhaustion, Ignis had never looked more like a masterpiece. Gladio’s coarse treatment hadn’t harmed Ignis’ psyche in the least. If anything, it had fortified it and bolstered his spirit. If he could withstand whatever Gladio subjected him to, he could overcome any obstacle. 

"Seeing you like this, I just want you all for myself," Gladio groaned. His eyes went tight at the corners and Ignis could see him twitch in his pants.There was a wet spot against the fabric where his head strained against it, and Ignis felt his entrance twitch in need and expectation as Gladio reached into his pants to touch himself. Ignis’ gaze was glued to Gladio’s hands as he pulled his pants down and pumped his shaft a few times, beads of precome welling from the tip.

Ignis felt himself drooling into the gag and yearned for Gladio. Being unable to express it made his desire simmer all the more.

Gladio lifted Ignis’ legs up and spread them wide. He pressed against Ignis’ entrance, hips perfectly lined up and cock ready. “You want this, don’t you?”

Ignis nodded vigorously, his eyes bright and silently pleading. Gladio slicked himself up with the last of the lube and slipped his tip inside Ignis. Ignis waited for the rest, but he didn’t feel himself stretching to accommodate Gladio’s girth. Instead, Gladio slowly eased his tip in and out of Ignis, relishing the feel of entering him over and over. 

Ignis writhed at how he was being toyed with. There was nothing he wanted more right now than for Gladio to fill him completely, to wrap around him and to invite him into his depths, but Gladio was intent on taking his time. Ignis felt it was an eon before Gladio decided to gift him more.

Without warning Gladio granted Ignis’ wish. Ignis moaned loudly behind the clothing in his mouth and threw his head back. 

Gladio smiled wickedly and laid into Ignis without mercy. The sound of their flesh meeting and melding echoed in the marble room. Ignis’ passage bore down on Gladio just as relentlessly. Gladio felt as if Ignis was embracing his soul, as if he were speaking directly to his being. He felt so close to him right now and he wanted more. “Astrals Iggy, you feel so good when you're this tight.” 

Gladio kissed Ignis neck and buried his face against his shoulder, eyes screwed shut. “Fuck, you feel amazing.” Ignis was like a glove tailored to Gladio and putting him on was the most comfortable and right sensation.

Ignis’ eyes rolled back into his head a little at how hard Gladio was bucking into him. He was still sensitive from coming not too long ago, but it made every thrust burn all the sweeter and every spark at his center even more luminous. He wanted Gladio to shatter him, to break him into a million little pieces so he could put him back together and do it all over again. 

Ignis’ attention was fully taken by Gladio’s flesh; he couldn’t help but be consumed by love and lust and so much more. Even as Ignis was awash in emotions and sensation, some piece of him was aware enough to be awed by Gladio. Gladio was capable of a great many things, and as tender and understanding as he could be, he was also able of pushing every limit Ignis had. His passion could be destructive in the most delicious ways to the point of bringing Ignis to tears and making him beg for more.

How could one person encompass that entire spectrum of love? How could the feelings between them be so clear and strong, yet complex enough to create all of this? Those were questions Ignis would have to ponder some other time. Every thought and every idea was replaced by pure and primal pleasure as Gladio braced him against the wall and penetrated straight to his center. 

Ignis screamed into the gag, thoroughly rocked to his core. Gladio tugged the cloth from Ignis’ mouth and growled. "I wanna hear you." 

Unabashedly Ignis moaned and cried out as Gladio carved into him. 

"Say my name." Gladio commanded through clenched teeth.

“Gladio.” Ignis moaned, a deep and throaty sound that made Gladio shiver with delight.

“Louder.” Gladio demanded, squeezing Ignis’ ass cheeks harder as he thrust.

“Gladio,” Ignis groaned, more forceful this time. Tears were leaking from the corners of his eyes with the divine friction within. He was so close and Gladio was showing no signs of slowing. He was almost afraid of how intense his orgasm would be, but Ignis’ fears were nonexistent in Gladio’s presence.

Gladio continued to tear into him as if he were determined to shear Ignis in half. “I. Can’t. Hear. You.” Each word was punctuated by a furious plunge, and Gladio’s toes curled from trying to hold on.

Ignis cried out wordlessly, struggling to speak. “Gladiolus!” He finally screamed, his beloved’s name bouncing around the room and reminding him who was diving into the root of his being. He shouted it again, and a string of whimpering pleas and praise followed it as he climaxed. As Ignis shuddered and thrashed, Gladio felt himself come apart inside him. He roared as he spilled everything he had into Ignis, filling him until Ignis struggled to hold it all in.

Gladio gradually slowed and stopped, dizzy and buzzing with bliss. 

Ignis hung limp from the bar, absolutely spent and breathless. As he gasped for air it was as if his soul had brushed the edge of nirvana. He felt cleansed and light, like Gladio had enlightened him.

Gladio gently slid his bound wrists off of the weapons rack and looped Ignis' arms around the back of his neck. He held him tightly in his arms and leaned his sweaty forehead against Ignis'. "I want you to know that whatever you want or need, I'll always be that for you.” Gladio trailed the back of his fingers down Ignis's cheeks. Just like that his lust gave way to compassion, seamlessly blending everything he felt toward Ignis into a sincere gesture. “And tonight I thought you needed a nice way to help take your mind off things." 

“I certainly did. I’d say you more than succeeded.” Ignis kissed him, happily acknowledging Gladio's devotion. Once he could form a coherent thought he asked, “Was this your plan from the start?" Ignis glanced down, indicating the magic that had just conspired between them. Ignis couldn’t think of it as any less; when he was coupled with Gladio, it was better than just casual sex. It transcended physical desires and bound them together with something more. 

"Nah. I leave the planning to you. I just saw a chance and I made the most of it." Gladio grinned roguishly, unashamed at how opportunistic he was when it came to Ignis.

“You should improvise when opportunities present themselves more often. I quite enjoyed our outing tonight.” Ignis kissed Gladio’s cheek. “I do have one small request, my love.”

“Anything.” Gladio smiled, happy to do whatever Ignis asked.

Ducking his head shyly, Ignis asked. “Before you put me down, could you carry me to the locker room? I… I don’t think I can walk at the moment.” Not to mention Gladio was still inside him and withdrawing here would cause its own set of problems. Ignis blushed in spite of himself, and Gladio found it endearing. His heart squeezed and he held Ignis a little tighter. 

“I’d carry you across the world and back if you asked me to. The locker room is nothin’.” Gladio answered breezily. “Y’know, this isn’t so different than when you sprained your ankle that one time.” 

Ignis rolled his eyes. “It’s completely different. Last I recall you weren’t balls deep in me naked. Granted that would have made for a very interesting camping trip.” Ignis admitted.

Gladio just laughed, and ferried Ignis to the locker room showers. He set Ignis on his feet carefully and unbuckled his wrists. He kissed them one at a time and Ignis rubbed appreciatively at the impression they left. 

“I must say, your creativity knows no bounds.” Ignis cast an admiring look at Gladio. 

“Baby, if either of us can dream it then I can make it a reality. I’ll whip you into shape any time, any place. Just say the word.” He titled Ignis chin up and kissed him soundly. 

Ignis kissed him back, leaning into him for support. His legs were wobbly and he positively ached all over. Despite the havoc Gladio had rained down upon him, he felt he could breathe easier and think more clearly. 

Ignis rested his head against Gladio’s shoulder and they just held each other under the running water. “No matter what happens tomorrow, we’re going to be okay somehow, aren’t we?” Ignis wondered aloud, feeling for the first time truly at peace with their situation being out of his control.

“Of course.” Gladio ran a reassuring hand down his back. “No matter what, we’ll have each other and we’ll figure everything out. Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a liiiiittle out of hand in terms of length, but I don't think anyone's complaining! I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy during these chaotic times. It's been a struggle to write for quite a few reasons, but I'm so happy that I've managed to keep creating, even if it's not as often or as much as I wanted to. Be kind to yourselves, and be kind to others. Love you!


	13. Banishing the Daemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's fate is decided, and Ignis decides how he wants to live his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends! This took longer than I would have liked, but the moment of truth is FINALLY here. Enjoy :D

"Cinis, you're lagging behind. Keep up." 

Benedict grit his teeth and bit back a retort at his officer. The outpost he was transferred to for the week was at the furthest edge of the city amid dry brush and rocky flatland. The sun was low on the horizon and they were on their way to patrol on foot. 

Apparently there were reports of a particularly large daemon spotted around this area, and Benedict wasn’t thrilled to be so close to danger. The natural predators of the region had scarce prey from the daemonic interruption to their ecosystem, and were more volatile toward anything that could be a potential meal. 

Benedict grimaced beneath his visor at the situation, silently cursing his misfortune. He hated where he was, so much so that he withdrew into himself. He hadn't even bothered introducing himself to the other guards in this unit. It was only a temporary placement, after all. He couldn’t care less about their involvement or their mission to hunt down this daemon. 

_ What’s the point if I’m just going to be sent back to a permanent unit in the city by the end of the week? I won’t benefit from knowing these people, and I won’t be here long enough for it to matter any way. It’s not worth the effort. _

Ben was shaken from his thoughts as his attention was drawn forward. "Scout ahead, Cinis. And you," the leader pointed to another guard, "Go with him. Get the lay of the land, look for signs of disturbances, and report back if you see anything suspicious. Use a flare if you run into something you two can't handle."

"Yes, sir." The other guard answered immediately. Ben echoed her belatedly, rolling his eyes in the safety of his helmet, and followed as she sprinted off. If he was going to be alone with her anyway, maybe he could invest some time in figuring out to make her into a pawn. Even if he wouldn't be here long enough to need a tool, it never hurt to have someone available in case there was work he wanted to avoid. Plus, it gave him a way to kill time.

Benedict had plans to claw his way back up the ranks as soon as he was back in the city. He would tap into the network he'd built over the years and call in as many favors as he could get away with. He had no doubt he would need to branch out a bit and pull in new people, especially since he wanted to replace Ignis. He doubted he would find someone as useful or as close to the future king, but he would make do.

Being a skilled manipulator came as second nature now that he'd done it for so long. Dangle a dangerous enough secret over someone, and you could get them to do pretty much anything. The human will was frail if you knew exactly where it could be fractured. Apply enough pressure to the right spot and you could watch someone crumble right before your eyes. Attachments provided targets and weaknesses, and he’d turned exploiting them into an art because that was the only way he knew how to survive.

From a young age he’d been beaten and lied to, severely overburdened and used. When he was old enough he had escaped and vowed he would never let another take advantage of him for any reason. Instead,  _ he _ would call the shots.  _ He _ would be the one others looked up to while they were bloody and terrified. If no one would love him as he was, he would make them.

No one else had ever gotten the upper hand after that. He’d hardened himself to be as cruel as the world, as exacting and demanding. Using others for money, for fun, for sex had made him feel like a king. After all, didn’t the world owe him for his suffering? No one had been able to make him feel small or insignificant after he’d learned to get his way—at least not until recently.

Ben’s jaw clenched as he once again seethed at Ignis and Gladio for every slight and threat.

_ No one gets away with threatening and humiliating me. Especially not you, Ignis. _

Even if he had no intention of putting himself in Gladio and Ignis’ path again, that didn’t mean he couldn’t find others to make them miserable. Even if it took years, he was going to have his revenge. Ben’s hatred burned black and bitter, singeing every thought and tainting every heartbeat. He poured it into the quick footfalls carrying him further into the heart of uninhabited territory.

The sky was quickly darkening so they switched on the lights affixed to their vests and their guns. Ben tried to get a read on the other guard as they jogged far ahead of the group. She was slight and quiet. She hadn’t spoken a word other than to agree with their leader’s orders, and she hadn’t lifted the visor of her helmet. None of the others had either, now that Ben thought of it. They were quiet and seemed to keep to themselves, which suited Ben just fine.

“So is this your first time out here?” Ben asked, trying to seem as amicable and harmless as possible.

She kept scanning the distance and didn’t acknowledge that Ben had spoken to her.

“Strong and silent type, huh?” Ben tried again, hoping to make her laugh. He knew if he could disarm her with a little humor she’d be easier to work with. Most people were.

“It’s dangerous when dusk falls.” The guard replied without looking at him. “You should pay more attention to your surroundings if you don’t want to stumble into a nest of starving reapertails.”

Ben smiled at the response. Engaging her was the first step, and once he got someone talking that was all the opportunity he needed. “Don’t worry. If anything crosses us, I’ll protect you.”

The guard’s hands tightened on her weapon. “Crownsguards protect each other. It’s part of our job. If you’re looking for a gold star and a pat on the back, you’re barking up the wrong tree.”

“Ouch,” Ben shook his head, annoyed that she was being so difficult.

_ What gives you the right to talk to me that way, you stuck up bitch? _

“Are you this cold to all your teammates? Who knows, maybe we could be good friends.” Ben pulled up his visor and flashed her a handsome grin. 

The guard stopped in her tracks and so did Ben. He looked at her quizzically, still maintaining that charming facade. “So good looking you had to stop and stare, huh?” Ben teased. People liked confidence, and he exuded it. Being funny, handsome, and self-assured were all tools he relied on to bait others and draw them closer. 

_ Humans are too simple for their own good. It’s like they  _ want _ someone to use them. _

She removed her helmet and fixed her fearsome gaze on Ben. Obviously his charms weren’t working on her.

"You don't remember, do you?" She scoffed when Ben just looked at her blankly after a moment. She was beautiful, and somehow familiar. 

"I'm sure I'd remember a pretty face like yours." Ben swaggered a step closer. The woman's eyes darkened and she reached for her belt while he was distracted. 

Dim recognition flickered in Ben's mind. He wagged a finger at her, trying to place her. "Wait a second, I do remember you."

She shook her head in disgust. "Just how many lives have you ruined? You barely recognized this face. I bet you don't even know her name."

"Excuse me?" Ben frowned at her. She was talking in third person which he found odd, but the fact that she knew him was unsettling. The details were fuzzy, but they were coming back bit by bit.

_ Now  _ he knew her face. She was a little older now, but he recognized her from when he first joined the Crownsguard. He tried to recall what he used to keep her in line to keep her from talking back. It had been so long ago now, and she hadn’t been as willful then.

_ What was it again? Something about a strip club and a sick sister… That’s right. I found out where she went after work. She didn’t want the higher ups finding out how she was earning extra money for her sister’s medical bills. _

"If you're thinking of pulling something, I suggest you think again. I can still tell them about your  _ other _ employer." Ben retorted, not bothering to hide that he was irked. If she already knew who he was, then this was an easy chance to take his frustrations out on her. 

_ Just what I needed. Maybe fate is smiling on me. _

This woman had been the perfect punching bag before. He hadn’t remembered her face after he’d discarded her years ago, but her cries of pain had been satisfying and quite stress relieving. He couldn’t remember why he stopped paying her visits, but it didn’t matter now. "Since it's just you and me, it can be just like old times." He took a threatening step forward and he stopped pretending.

"That won't work on me." The contempt in her face and the naked fury in her eyes was clear. She lifted a flare and fired it, the red light casting an ominous glow above them against the black of the sky. Before Ben could ask why she was firing it off, someone had struck the back of his head with the butt of their rifle. The other guards had circled them and hidden, lying in wait until the signal. As Benedict fell, they grabbed his arms to keep him upright. He was still partially conscious, thrashing and demanding for them to stop. 

"Shut him up," Someone said dispassionately. Benedict hadn’t heard the other guards approach from behind while his attention was on the woman.

"On it," Another replied and shoved something into his mouth. They removed his helmet, hit him again in the back of his head, and he went limp. They worked quickly to tie him up, and within minutes they had carried Benedict further into the rocky flatlands. 

Once they had reached their destination, they set him down on his knees. Someone slapped him hard across the face to wake him up. When he came to, his hands were bound behind his back and he was gagged. 

Benedict struggled against his bonds, but the knots were tight and his hands stayed firmly behind him. His head throbbed, and panic thundered through him as he vainly tried to break loose. A blindfold prevented him from getting his bearings, but he could hear footsteps crunching in the dirt around him.

"He’s awake." The woman from before tore the blindfold off. Ben blinked against the flashlight in his face and she kicked him in the chest, knocking him over on his side. He shouted in protest, but he was muffled by the dusty rags roughly shoved into his mouth. The spots cleared from his vision and he looked up to everyone gathered around him.

One by one they removed their helmets and Ben's blood ran cold. He knew their faces, even if he didn’t remember all their names. Each and every guard here was someone he had abused in one way or another. 

All their accusing eyes were turned on him, and there was no mercy to be found. Benedict tried to rock into an upright position to plead, to try and make them see reason. He had to try absolutely anything and everything to get out of this.

_ Survive. All I’ve ever done is survive. Figure out how to turn this around, then make them pay. _

The unit leader addressed the guards, ignoring Ben’s plight. “If there’s anything you want to say or do, now’s the time.”

Several guards stepped forward and without hesitation began to punch and kick Ben. He cried out as he felt a couple of ribs crack under someone’s boot, he saw stars as someone bloodied his face with their gloved fist, and he howled against the gritty gag when he was repeatedly kicked between the legs. Everything was agony, and he just wanted to stop it. He nearly passed out by the time the heel of someone’s boot caught him in the mouth and caved in half his teeth. 

That’s when the woman who fired the flare stepped forward. She had hung back, simply watching as they had pummeled Ben in the dust. “Wait. We want him alive and conscious, remember?” They all stopped, turning to spit on him before walking away. As much as they wanted to end him themselves, they had already chosen a far worse fate for him.

Benedict lay on the ground, softly whimpering. Blood ran from his mouth even through the gag and one of his eyes was swelling shut. Searing pain lanced in arcs throughout his body. Breathing hurt, and moving was out of the question. He looked to the woman, silently pleading. If she’d made them stop, maybe she would save him.

The woman crouched beside him and tilted her head coldly. She made sure Ben saw her eyes; she wanted him to know that she would not be his savior, but instead his executioner. His soul quaked at her quietness, and how she looked down on him with such enmity and judgement. Her gaze was like a slow frost, icicles against his skin sinking their teeth deeper the longer she looked.

Finally, she broke the silence. “Do you know why my face looks familiar?” Her voice was barbed with venom. She was preternaturally still, as if her hatred granted her the kind of patience dangerous predators needed to stalk for prey in the night. 

“It’s because you tortured my twin.” She continued, her eyes boring into his soul. “You tormented her until she wasn’t herself anymore. In the end, you drove her to suicide because she couldn’t stomach the things you made her do.

“I had an accident and ended up hospitalized in a coma for months. She worked multiple jobs to help cover my hospital bills, including the one you found out about. You used her secrets against her, but she held on in case I ever woke up. In spite of you, she persevered. For me. She endured you and sacrificed everything. Through it all she was alone, because you made sure of it.

“When I finally woke up, she was gone. Do you know what that’s like? Waking up to find out you’ve lost the only family you ever had?” The woman closed her eyes, as if going back to that moment and drawing on the pain she’d felt then. When she opened them again, it was as if Shiva herself had come to reap his soul and send him to frozen oblivion.

Ben knew then he wasn’t walking away. Not after this. His last hopes shattered, and his heart pounded wildly as the guard continued.

“All I had left was a letter from her saying goodbye, and that she couldn’t face me after everything you’d done. She laid everything out in her suicide note, but the cops couldn’t do anything without proof. Even if you didn’t physically kill her that day, you slowly murdered her. Every day when I look in the mirror I see her face and I’m reminded of how she suffered in silence. Every day I'm forced to remember that you stole her life and you took her from me, you sorry sack of shit.”

She pointed behind her to the people waiting. “You have taken something precious from every single one of us: sense of self, safety, loved ones, and so much more. That ends now. We each have our own reasons to hate you, and we’ve waited a long time for this moment. Each one of us is going to make sure you’re forgotten. No one will remember you. No one is going to care that you’re gone.”

She leaned in close and lifted Ben’s head by his hair, whispering so that no one else could hear. “You can thank your friend Gladiolus for bringing us together. He said there was one more person that wanted to be here to see your end. Someone you once loved. They both send their regards.”

Ben’s eyes went round with horror at the realization that Ignis and Gladio had set him up. He trembled with panic and many shades of anger and frustration came over him in violent waves. He writhed and raged against his restraints with one last burst of desperation, tears streaming from his eyes. He felt no remorse, only fury that he'd been caught and defied. Even now he blamed others for his impending demise.

_ It can’t end here. I won’t let it. _

The woman smiled and pulled out a strange whistle. Ben went still and vehemently shook his head even though he knew there was no swaying her.

_ No, no, no, please, no. _

It was a beast summoning whistle they used to draw the more dangerous animals and daemons away from the Wall to less populated areas. She put it to her lips, and blew hard. He shouted and flailed, even as he pissed himself, but struggling was useless.

"They’ll be here soon now that the scent of your blood is in the air." She said as she stood. "The world is better off without sick fucks like you. May the Six curse you with every possible hell and deny you redemption." She kicked his shoulder hard enough for him to roll over and fall off the rocky outcropping they stood atop, and tossed his gun after him. The air was knocked from his lungs as he tumbled down the slope, and the bundle of rags he was gagged with came loose. 

He came to a stop, dizzy and gasping for air. One of his broken ribs had punctured a lung and he began to cough. He blinked dirt from his eyes and his ears strained to hear something approaching in the distance. His fingers scrabbled at the ropes around his hands and he strained at the bindings around his feet. 

_ It wasn’t supposed to be like this. I can’t die like this. _

In his endeavor to get loose, the light fastened to his chest reflected off of his weapon. If he could just break free, he could use it to defend himself. Little did he know even if he managed to grab it, it had been jammed to prevent it from firing. Filled with false hope, Ben redoubled his efforts to free himself.

Ben had little air with how much blood he was coughing up, but he began to shriek as his vest light illuminated the creatures rapidly approaching. As much as he writhed, he could not escape his bonds. Helpless, he was forced to watch as a horde of reapertails and sabertusks began to close in.

Benedict had thought he’d known pain. For years he had inflicted it on others. Pain was a friend, a weapon, a way of getting exactly what he wanted. Used just right, he could break someone physically and mentally while still making use of them.

Everything he thought he knew was nothing compared to having his flesh ripped from his body by fangs while he was still conscious. Broken bones paled in comparison to having stingers stabbing him with poison that made him feel as if his blood were on fire. The beasts fought over him, tugging and pulling as they vied for the biggest chunks of meat. Existence was a nightmare he would not wake from, and the night closed in to claim him once and for all.

The guards watched and waited until Ben’s blood curdling screams stopped ringing in the open air, and all was still. By the time the beasts were done, nothing but a pool of blood remained to mark where a monster had been slain. As the animals finished, one of the guards shot a couple of the beasts to make it seem as if they had at least tried to save Ben. The rest scattered off to find more food to sate them. 

The guards were silent as they gazed down at the scraps that remained, and in the distance they heard a roar. The unit lead flipped his visor down and signaled for everyone to follow. “We have one more daemon to deal with tonight. Move out.” He clasped the woman’s shoulder and she turned wordlessly to him. “Radio in and tell them what happened. Report to the captain as soon as they send someone to get you.”

She lifted her radio and spoke into it, alerting the nearest outpost that there had been a fatal accident. There was a numbness to her voice that they attributed to shock, and immediately relayed the information to Insomnia. 

Everything was a flurry of commotion after the radio call, and soon the woman was on a transport back to Insomnia to give a full account of what had transpired tonight.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ignis quickly scanned the shelves for the records Clarus had requested. He caught himself anxiously tapping his foot as he searched, his nerves screaming to know what news this morning would bring.

He had hoped he could wait and pace in his office until he heard from Gladio, but Clarus had summoned him for help preparing for a council meeting that was postponed until tomorrow. Of course Ignis had agreed and now sought out some old records for review and reference on Clarus’ behalf.

Anxious to be done quickly, Ignis found himself scouring shelf after shelf of scrolls and tomes of the old Citadel archives for the item Clarus had requested. His mind hummed endlessly, and he was so restless that the words on the spines of these dusty books and the tags on the scrolls were meaningless.

Ignis felt as if he were going in circles trying to find a book or a list that didn’t seem to exist. He sighed and rubbed his temples, desperately seeking a sense of calm that he simply didn’t have right now.

"Hello?" A voice on the other side of the bookshelf called softly.

"Yes?" Ignis froze with a jolt of surprise.

_ I could have sworn it was empty in here. _

He instantly stopped searching and tried to peer between the books. He started pulling out a thick tome to make a window to see who he was speaking with. 

"Don't." Slender fingers held the book in place. Her—Ignis could tell now that her voice was distinctly female—sleeve was dusty, but it was unmistakably the cuff of a Crownsguard’s uniform. "I'd rather we not see each other, just in case. They’re still asking questions and cross-checking our stories."

Ignis tensed and looked around. They were alone, but she didn't seem to be lying or trying to cause him harm. Clarus should have been the only person who knew he was down here. He hadn’t even thought to tell Gladio since he hadn’t expected to be gone long. Ignis watched her carefully, just in case. There was little to keep an eye on though, as he could just barely see the bottom half of her face through the texts. "Who are you?"

"A friend." She said simply. When she could tell Ignis wasn’t satisfied with that alone, she added, “A friend who was present in a daemon’s last moments. I came to tell you our mission was a success."

Ignis sucked in a breath at what she was implying, and a single heartbeat seemed to stretch on for minutes. His thoughts happened in rapid succession, and each realization hit him harder than the last.

_ She’s one of the guards we sent. Benedict is dead. We succeeded. I’m free. _

"You saw it happen." It was a statement, not a question. He wanted to believe it, but part of Ignis wanted solid proof. Her account was as close to it as he would ever get.

"Yes," she answered, clear and certain. Though it was quiet, it was like the peal of a bell heralding peace. "The threat was dealt with swiftly. There weren’t even remains to retrieve." She was matter-of-fact as if she were reporting to someone of senior rank.

Ignis closed his eyes and just breathed, letting the truth settle over him. 

_ He’s gone. It’s over. I never have to see him again. _

“I was told I could find the person responsible for making it possible here,” the guard explained. “We all personally wanted to thank you face to face, but it’s too risky right now. On behalf of everyone, thank you. If you ever need anything, all of us are in your debt. Just have the captain or the younger Amicitia call on us. They know who we are.” Her words were heavy with gratitude.

Ignis was reeling from the news and her reaction. He hadn’t expected thanks, or to ever meet anyone else that had been at Benedict’s mercy. Almost reflexively, he responded. "You owe me nothing. I only did what had to be done."

The guard shook her head solemnly. “Don't be so modest. Even if one of us had the guts to stand up to him on our own, we wouldn't have been able to pull this off alone. Without your bravery and willingness to take a risk, we would never have had justice. Just accept that if you ever need someone to have your back or if you need a favor, you have people who would be happy to repay what you've done for us a thousand times over.” 

Ignis swallowed past the lump in his throat. He didn't have words. He knew how far this reached, but to know that their appreciation ran so deep was humbling. He had no intention of ever making use of their aid, but knowing there was an entire group of anonymous people willing to help him should he need it was encouraging.

The woman's voice lowered and lost the formal tone. “Until Gladio reached out to all of ust, I never knew there were others." 

"Neither did I." Ignis admitted. “At least not for certain. But now we know we aren’t alone.” He put his hand to the bookcase, feeling as if he’d found long lost kin. They were strangers, but they were bound by a shared experience. This was someone that understood all too well what Benedict had been like and why he couldn’t be allowed to exist.

The guard swallowed hard, struggling to find the words she had never spoken aloud. “I thought the hardest part of all of this would be slaying a monster that’s eluded me for years. I spent so long hating him for taking my sister away, that I didn't think about anything else.” 

Her hands bunched into fists, and the corners of her mouth were drawn tight. “As I looked at him, I thought I would feel something, anything. I thought it should feel like balance was restored to the world, you know? But the longer I looked, I still felt nothing. Even now, I don't feel any different. There's still this burning numbness. It’s like a hole where my heart should be. Now I'm left with nothing. I have no goal, no sister. Just this pain." 

She clutched her chest. “Not once did I stop to consider what came after, because I didn’t think there was anything else I had to fight.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Ignis leaned closer, wishing he had something more to offer her, some solace he could share.

"Don't be. I avenged her, and I'll carry her memory with me always." The woman on the other side moved closer, her voice dropping to a whisper. "If not for you and the Amicitias, I would never have had this chance.”

Her voice was thick with emotion. “I didn't realize it until now, but all this time I was stuck and kept looking back. It's like my life's been on hold, and now I have to figure out how to start moving forward again.” 

"I understand." Ignis responded just as quietly. For a while it was as if he'd been wading through cement, trying to climb out as it swallowed him like quicksand. Eventually it dried and held him, and he felt escape was impossible when he was set in stone. It had taken monumental effort on his part to break through it, and even then he'd had help. "You have to find something worth living for. Honor your sister as you wish, but find a way to live for yourself as well."

"Something worth living for." She repeated as if tasting the words and weighing their meaning and power. “A way to live for myself.” A single tear streaked down her cheek, but she smiled. "You remind me of her. That's just the kind of thing she would say to keep me going."

"What was your sister's name?" Ignis asked. "So that I can help ensure she isn't forgotten."

"Rhea." There were more tears falling down the woman's face, but her voice held steady. “Her name was Rhea.” She turned to leave, but before she did she reached over the books, palm upward inviting Ignis to take her hand. "Thank you again. I wish you all the best. From the sound of it, it seems like you've already found what you want to live for. It's time I start looking."

"I have.” Ignis grasped her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She had the calluses of a warrior, and he knew she would be alright. “With your strength I've no doubt you'll find your reasons. Be well." Ignis let her go, and hoped he’d get to speak with her again one day. She left, her footsteps slowly receding and leaving him in silence. Ignis stood there a long while, feeling wave after wave of emotion that he didn’t quite know how to decipher. 

The world felt muffled, as if out of focus. It was as if the space that Ben had occupied left an eerie silence. Now he knew the gravity a life could hold; even if Ignis hadn't been the one to stop Ben’s heart, he still had blood on his hands. Still, he hadn’t gone into this lightly and would do it all over again if he had to. 

Ben had been a cancer in the Crownsguard, slowly spreading and threatening Insomnia. If left to his own devices, Ignis had no doubt that he would have found a way to endanger even Noctis. No, Ignis held no remorse over the loss of Ben, and he knew this may not be the last time he would have to erase someone’s existence in a less than humane fashion.

It was only a little more than a year ago since this all began, but the weight of it all had felt like a lifetime. Without anything left to hold it down, buried grief slowly surfaced as Ignis came to terms with what this all meant for him. The moment of truth hadn’t been grand, and there wasn’t joy quite like he had hoped. It was more of a disorienting acceptance, and a path opening up before him.

It was like fog giving way to show him the direction he’d been walking. Ignis felt like he was standing on the edge of a waterway too shallow to swim across. Getting to the other side meant solid ground, but it meant treading through knee deep water over broken glass. He couldn’t see it, but he knew it was there and that one false move would cut him. 

Killing Benedict had been like removing the biggest and most dangerous shards, but smaller slivers still littered the bottom, blending seamlessly with the clear water. He was ready to brave it, even if it meant bleeding along the way. Should he stumble he could fall, but ultimately he would live. He would just have to pick out the pieces, stop the bleeding, and try again.

There was nothing that would keep him from crossing to get to that other side, for surely Gladio was waiting for him. Resolve and anger mingled with sadness, and that linked to the budding of joy and hope. It was all a flurry of dizzying feeling, and he didn’t hear familiar footsteps approaching.

“Ignis?” 

Ignis turned in the direction of his name and saw Gladio watching him from the end of the row. Gladio rushed over as soon as he saw that hollow cast to his gaze.

“Are you okay?” Gladio pulled Ignis into his arms, cradling his head against his shoulder. 

"Yes," Ignis replied, surprising himself. He wrapped his arms around Gladio's waist and exhaled slowly. "There's a lot going through my mind at the moment, but I can manage." 

He looked up and tears he didn’t know were there spilled over. Gladio brushed them away carefully, and Ignis swallowed as he tried to feel the ground beneath his feet. It all felt surreal; Ben was dead and he was free to live his life with Gladio as he wished. Ignis smiled at Gladio, feeling as if the world was welcoming him back with open arms. 

“It’s over,” Ignis whispered. “It’s truly over.”

Gladio smiled back. “It is. Looks like someone beat me to telling you the good news.”

“You didn’t send her?” Ignis’ expression turned quizzical. He had assumed Gladio had told the guard to find Ignis. 

“Who?” Gladio said in surprise.

“A friend,” Ignis said softly. The only other person that knew he was down here was Clarus, and Ignis was certain that Gladio hadn’t told the captain he’d had a hand in this. Ignis shook his head, thinking back to their chance meeting in the hall last week. 

_ He knew I was connected to this. That explains why he sent me to find texts that don’t exist either. Clarus is more clever than I gave him credit for, but I suppose that’s to be expected of the King’s Shield and right hand. _

Ignis appreciated that Clarus had found a way to give him peace of mind. He had always assumed that Gladio’s thoughtfulness and kindness had to have come from somewhere, and now Ignis knew for certain his father had a hand in shaping those qualities. Clarus had been a greater ally than Ignis had known, and knew he could count on him in the future. 

“Never mind. All that matters is now we no longer have to worry about this.” 

“Never again.” Gladio murmured, lifting Ignis’ glasses off. He kissed the remaining tears from Ignis’ lashes, disrupting the tiny constellation of droplets.

Gladio held Ignis tighter, relieved that he didn't have to watch out for Ben any longer. "I'm never going to let anyone or anything hurt you again."

"You can't promise that." Ignis closed his eyes and let Gladio's warmth seep into him. "You know it's impossible."

"You can't stop me from trying." Gladio ran a hand down Ignis' back, desperately wanting to shelter him from the world and the darknesses wandering through it. Gladio knew it was selfish to want to stand between Ignis and the world, but it was ingrained in his instincts. How could he not want to protect someone that he loved so dearly?

Ignis leaned back and grasped Gladio's shoulders firmly. "I would never ask you to suffer in my stead. If there's one lesson I’ve gleaned from all this, it’s that not all pain is harmful. It changes us, sometimes for the better. It's proof we're alive and pushing onward, and good moments are all the better because of it. 

“I want to experience life to the fullest, to know that I’ve learned to use both strength of heart and mind to find my way. I may still be healing, but all the fractures and gaps have created space for something more. Something better. I want to find out what that is." His implied ‘together’ hung between them and Gladio's heart responded with an excited thump.

Gladio looked long and hard at Ignis. The green of his eyes was wise and strong, loving and kind. Even after all of this, he was still determined to do and be his best. Time and again he tirelessly rose to meet new challenges, and Gladio wanted to be there to see who Ignis would become along the way. He wouldn’t stand in his way. Instead, he would be at his side and they’d see all of life’s wonders and horrors hand in hand.

Gladio's lips pulled up on one side, a bittersweet feeling welling in his chest. "You're doing it again," he whispered and caressed the back of his fingers down Ignis' cheek.

"Doing what?" Ignis curiously regarded him.

"Making me love you more." He kissed the tip of Ignis’ nose and cheeks for good measure, before finally finding his lips.

“You were the one who promised that even if I couldn’t forget, we’d make enough good memories to outweigh the ones that hurt,” Ignis’ lips brushed against Gladio’s as he spoke. “One day, I want to look back on this and feel as if these troubles were insignificant compared to the happiness we’ve shared.”

“And you will. I’ll make sure of it.” Gladio held him close and kissed Ignis long and slow. Pressed between the bookshelf and Gladio, Ignis was content to kiss him back. Their movements were filled with silent promises, and their hearts soared victoriously. Gladio didn’t let go until he had thoroughly explored Ignis’ lips with his own and knew that Ignis understood his happiness meant more to Gladio than any treasure.

He wanted to stay with Ignis, but this would have to do for now. He felt so much lighter knowing there was one less evil in the world, one less blight that would plague humanity and more importantly, Ignis. Gladio would have given anything to make this happen, and luckily all it took was bringing together the people that needed it most.

“I have to get back.” Gladio reluctantly separated from Ignis and pressed something into Ignis’ hand. “The investigation is going to take a while, and there’s a lot of work to be done. I don’t know when I’ll be home tonight since pops needs all the help he can get right now.”

“I understand.” Ignis nodded slowly, wishing that Gladio could stay even a little longer. He looked down at his hand and held up the key Gladio had given him.

“So you don’t have to wait for me,” Gladio explained. “I know you were planning on going home today, and since I’ll be late I didn’t want to keep you from getting your things.” Gladio was going to say more, but his phone buzzed just then and he swore. It was Clarus letting him know they were starting the next set of questioning, and he was needed.

Gladio quickly kissed Ignis’ cheek. “I’m sorry, I have to go.” He bounded off and called over his shoulder, “Call me if you need anything. I mean it!”

Ignis stood in the empty archives holding Gladio’s spare key and his cheek where Gladio kissed him. He smiled to himself and promised aloud that he would, even if Gladio was too far to hear him. His morning had been a whirlwind and in spite of the trials he knew lay ahead, he was optimistic about the path he’d chosen. There would be no more regrets, and he would remain with Gladio no matter what it took.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Finally outside, Gladio lifted his face to a dark sky and filled his lungs with fresh air. He could only take so much of closed spaces and cramped meeting rooms. At times like these when the city felt too busy and too packed, he longed for open spaces and greenery. More than anything though, he wanted Ignis. 

Gladio deflated at that notion. Ignis would have been back in his own apartment by now, enjoying the comfort of knowing there wasn’t someone watching his every move or plotting to harm him. He felt a pang of emptiness knowing he’d spend the night alone, but he thought it was best to not encroach on Ignis’ space when this was the first time in over a year he didn’t have to fear being by himself.

_ It isn’t fair to bother him now when it’s so late, and you don’t have to constantly check on him either. Let him have this. You can see him tomorrow if he wants you to. _

On the way home, Gladio could hardly pick apart the day. After the first guard had given her statement last night, another unit was dispatched to her outpost so the rest of her team could return and share their account of Benedict’s death.

One by one the guards gave their official statements. It was difficult for Gladio to sit back and hope that they could continue acting just a little longer. They had rehearsed their stories before being brought in and the details were airtight. It was more of a formality than anything where the Crownsguard was concerned, but they had to go through the motions to keep up appearances for the investigators. If anyone said the wrong thing or behaved as if they hadn’t just seen a comrade die in front of their eyes, then there would be suspicions and a deeper look into what actually had gone wrong.

Gladio had to bite back a sigh of relief when Ben’s gun was accepted as evidence without question. In the end, the official report stated that Ben’s weapon was faulty due to poor maintenance. Each guard is responsible for their own equipment upkeep, so it was personal negligence that had rendered it unable to fire. 

His fall had been cited as carelessness as he scouted, missing the ledge in the dark. The other guards hadn't been able to save him even though they had tried, and there was nothing left of his corpse to bring back. Benedict Cinis’ file was laid to rest, his death ruled as a tragic accident.

After their official statements had been recorded, Clarus summoned them to privately discuss how things really happened. With both the truth and lies out in the open, Clarus could handle anything that might surface without being caught off guard. Gladio had been there through the whole process to not only assist, but also to observe and learn how Clarus managed every bit of it.

Over the next few days, the guards would undergo psychological assessment to see if they were okay to return to the field, or if leave and treatment were needed. Gladio hoped they would all take leave whether they thought they needed it or not. From the things they said and the look in their eyes, he knew many were still figuring out how to heal from the damage done in their lives. They needed time to sort themselves out.

Gladio offered what little consolation he could in passing, granting them each a small kindness by acknowledging their struggles when the world couldn’t. Some encounters were unexpectedly emotional, while others were distant. One fact that didn’t change was that every one of them stopped to offer heartfelt thanks to Gladio. He’d given them a chance that they never would have had otherwise, and Gladio was humbled by their trust. 

As he had before, he told them he wasn’t the only one responsible but he didn’t give up Ignis’ name. One surprised him when she simply smiled and said, “I know,” then walked away as if she were happy about a secret she wasn’t inclined to share.

Clarus had a great deal to say to him as well, and Gladio’s head was spinning by the time they were through. No matter how dedicated he had been to seeing this through and how much he loved the Crownsguard, Gladio couldn’t help but feel he wasn’t ready for all of this. Seeing how Clarus had flawlessly navigated his way through the day and considered every moving piece was astonishing. Gladio wasn’t there yet, and even with his confidence he didn’t know how he ever would be.

Through it all in the back of his mind Gladio had worried for Ignis. He wanted to know how he was coping, what he was feeling, and above all else if he needed Gladio. He just wanted to hold him and make sure he was alright. At the same time he wanted to let him choose how he felt most comfortable dealing with it.

All these thoughts swirled back and forth in Gladio’s mind as he made his way home. Weary, Gladio leaned his head against his front door. Only loneliness waited on the other side and he was not eager to greet it. The stress of the day was at his back, and it made it feel like he was walking with weights tied to him.

_ Just make it inside and you can sleep it off.  _

With a heavy sigh, Gladio unlocked his apartment door and expected to be met with darkness. He stopped immediately when he entered, sensing something was off. There was light around the corner, and the soft scent of warm food wafted toward him. His heart leapt and as he heard movement and he couldn't help but call out.

"Hello?" Gladio called, cautiously hopeful. He ventured further in and he couldn’t believe what he saw.

"It’s me." Ignis answered and stepped out of the kitchen. 

"You're... still here." Gladio said slowly, rooted to the spot. His eyes drifted to the stove behind Ignis. “And you made dinner.” 

_ He stayed. He stayed and he cooked for you.  _

Gladio’s eyes pricked with sudden tears and he rubbed a hand over his face, scrambling for words. He was elated to see Ignis, but he was drained after sitting in on seemingly endless interviews with witnesses. 

After such an emotionally demanding day, Gladio felt impossibly heavy and numb. Seeing Ignis lightened the burden on his shoulders enough to feel relieved and grateful that Ignis had chosen to stay. Even after such an impactful and emotionally taxing day, Ignis was still attentive and worried over Gladio.

In the moments Gladio tried to find a way to respond, Ignis’ face fell. Internally he pulled back, wondering if he’d done something wrong. 

_ I wanted to surprise him so I didn’t ask him if I could stay another night. What if he was looking forward to having his apartment back after this was all over with?  _

Ignis’ hands shook, afraid he’d displeased Gladio and completely unaware he was overreacting. He interpreted Gladio's shock as disapproval and turned off the stove, quickly trying to explain as he moved to leave. "My apologies, I didn’t mean to overstep my bounds. I knew you wouldn’t be back until late, and I thought you might be tired and hungry after such a long day. I’ve already packed. I'll just grab my things and go."

Shaken from his stupor at the thought of Ignis leaving, Gladio stepped forward and reached for Ignis. Gladio gently took Ignis' face in his hands. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that at all.” Gladio shook his head. “Please stay," he breathed, and pressed his lips to Ignis’.

Panic abating, Ignis kissed him back gingerly and his hands stopped trembling. He was appalled he had almost flinched when Gladio reached for him. In that moment he had reacted to a memory of an agitated Benedict and the bruises Ignis had sustained after. He’d mentally stepped on glass he’d cautioned himself about, and acknowledged this was just a minor cut, one easily patched up.

_ You know Gladio would never harm you, even if he were upset. There’s no reason to be afraid. He’s proven time and again that you’re safe with him. Cherish that, and don’t let unfounded fears stop you from living the way you want to. _

Ignis’ hands tightened on Gladio’s jacket as he pulled him close, and Gladio cradled the back of Ignis’ head as he tilted it back further. The kiss was sweet and careful, and Gladio reminded Ignis his company was very much wanted.

When finally they broke apart, Gladio said, “You don’t know how happy I am to see you.”

“Truly? You aren’t just trying to spare my feelings?” Ignis carefully watched Gladio’s face. Even if he no longer feared he was a burden, and he felt a twinge of guilt at seeing how haggard Gladio was after dealing with the fallout of Ben’s demise.

“Of course I mean it.” Gladio smiled and kissed the tip of Ignis’ nose. “I’m always going to be honest with you, whether you like it or not. Coming back to you is the best I could have asked for. I just thought after today you might want some space to sort through stuff. I know you like your privacy." Gladio stroked Ignis' cheeks with his thumbs. “I wanted you to be where you felt most comfortable, whether that was here or or somewhere else.”

Ignis' eyes shimmered as Gladio reassured him he wasn’t intruding. Ignis smoothed down Gladio’s collar and smiled to himself. "Someone made it very clear to me today that I found reasons to keep going even when I didn’t want to. I kept pushing onward, and I found someone worth sharing everything with." Ignis raised his eyes to Gladio’s, his adoring gaze warming Gladio’s chest. "While I appreciate the sentiment, being apart from you is the last thing I want right now."

"At least we’re on the same page there.” Gladio smirked. “When I told you you’re welcome here any time, I meant it. You can stay as long as you like whenever you want. Why else do you think I gave you that key? I wasn’t going to ask for it back.”

Ignis laughed softly. “I had no intention of asking for the one I gave you either.”

Gladio hugged him in a rib-crushing embrace, ecstatic that Ignis trusted him so much. That he could go from not wanting to spend even one night at Gladio’s to this was astounding. Gladio loosened his grip when Ignis protested but still held him close and nuzzled his neck. “Mmm. You smell good enough to eat.”

Eyes smiling, Ignis pushed Gladio away gently. “I’m not on the menu at the moment, but luckily I prepared a real meal so you don’t have to resort to devouring me.”

“You’re the best.” Gladio glanced at the food Ignis had just finished and practically drooled. He hadn’t realized just how hungry he was until now, and he was eternally grateful that Ignis was looking out for him.

“I know.” Ignis waved him off, beaming at Gladio’s praise. “Now sit and relax. You look exhausted.”

Gladio did as he was bade, and they ate a peaceful dinner together. Neither of them brought up anything related to Benedict, or any of the guards Gladio had spoken with. There was an unspoken agreement that they’d save that for another time, for a day when they had the capacity to pick through the events and unravel the complexities of what they felt together. For now, it was enough to celebrate their hard earned peace by enjoying it.

After they ate, Gladio showered then joined Ignis on the couch to watch tv before they went to bed. Gladio yawned tiredly and when Ignis suggested they sleep, Gladio insisted he was fine. 

Unsatisfied with Gladio’s resistance, Ignis nestled into the corner of the couch and beckoned Gladio to lay against him. “Come here.”

Ignis reached out a hand and Gladio leaned into his embrace. With Gladio’s back against his chest, Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio’s shoulders and draped them down Gladio’s shirtless front. Reclined like this, Ignis could rest his chin atop Gladio’s head and stroke his hair.

Gladio sighed, feeling lighter by the minute in Ignis’ presence. TV forgotten, Gladio drank in how Ignis’ long fingers combed through his hair and against his scalp. Gladio sighed at Ignis’ nails tracing his tattoo down his shoulders and arms, each tiny trail across his ink cutting him free from the worries binding him.

Ignis enjoyed Gladio’s contented sounds and how he relaxed further into his touch. Gladio’s weight was a comforting pressure, like a warm blanket. Ignis explored what kind of affection Gladio enjoyed most. He stroked his hands up and down Gladio’s chest and up the back of his head. At times the satisfied rumble within Gladio’s chest resembled purring, and Ignis inwardly chuckled at petting Gladio as if he were a giant cat.

Gladio felt like he was slowly melting as Ignis showered him with gentle touches and caresses. When Ignis pressed a small, careful kiss to his temple, soft and feathery warmth enveloped Gladio and made his heart stutter. No one had ever shown him such simple tenderness, or made him feel deserving of being treated delicately. Even in the few relationships he’d tried before, no one had thought that someone as intimidating or strong would want or need comforting.

Ignis was the first person in a long while to touch Gladio without deceit or an ulterior motive. Where others thought he could live off of the occasional flirtatious brush or brazen grope, Ignis knew otherwise. He wanted to cherish Gladio's entire self and ensure that he got back all the care he gave to others. His hands were kind, and his intentions were pure; he'd perceived a need in Gladio and he was doing what he could to meet it. 

Layer after layer of worries dissolved until Gladio was all that remained. Eyelids heavy and burdens forgotten, Gladio put one hand on Ignis’ forearm. “Careful, Iggy. You’re gonna make me fall asleep.”

Ignis just smiled and held him tight, resting his chin against Gladio’s crown. “Would it be so bad if you did?”

“If ‘m not awake, I can’t be with you,” Gladio murmured tiredly, struggling to keep his eyes open even as he tilted his head back to look at Ignis. He wanted every second with Ignis he could get. Every moment was precious, and he couldn’t bear to let even one slip away. He reached up to touch Ignis’ cheek, trying to capture this memory so he could tuck it safely away.

Ignis smiled gently. “Nonsense,” he whispered and kissed Gladio’s brow, “You can still feel me. Rest, love. I shan’t disappear.”

Gladio might have protested more if he wasn’t already slipping away. His dark lashes lowered and his breathing deepened as Ignis trailed his fingertips down the column of his throat. Ignis marveled at how Gladio softly snored in his arms. He thought back to the guard he’d met earlier as he ran a finger down the bridge of Gladio’s nose and traced his full lips.

Ignis was grateful—for that guard, for Rhea, for Noctis, and especially for Gladio. They were all reminders that he had a purpose and that he had a life all his own to live. If ever he felt discouraged or afraid, or like there was no reason to keep pushing forward, he would draw on the strength they gave him. Even if every step forward meant risking pain or unearthing a fear he had yet to confront, Ignis would march steadily onward until he was who he wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's at least one more chapter left in this story, and I'm sure you're going to love it. I hope you're all staying safe, healthy, and being kind! 
> 
> Sending lots of love,  
Alice <3


	14. A Taste of Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio go on the long overdue first date they both deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my new favorite chapter. Hope it's yours too :D

“Good mornin’, handsome.” Gladio gave Ignis a peck on the cheek after he stepped out of his cold shower. With nothing but a towel slung low across his hips, Gladio looked like a classic Insomnian work of art. He seemed an immortal, ancient hero who stepped off the pedestal where he was sculpted. 

Ignis was secretly pleased this sight was for his eyes alone. Even so, he didn’t give in to the temptation to stop and admire Gladio. If he did that, they would surely both be late.

“Good morning.” Ignis pulled on his shirt and began buttoning it. “Apologies for waking you so early. You looked so peaceful that I hoped to let you rest a bit longer.”

Sometime during the night they had relocated to Gladio’s bed, and Ignis was challenged with finding a way out of Gladio’s grip without disturbing him. When Ignis had begun to ease himself out of Gladio’s grasp, the Shield held only him tighter. “Stay with me. I don’t want to let go,” Gladio had uttered in protest. 

Startled, Ignis checked to see if Gladio was awake. He was still completely unconscious and Ignis hoped he would stay that way. With how exhausted Gladio was the night before, Ignis at least wanted to let him have the extra hour or so of sleep before Gladio’s own routine got him moving. As much as he wished to sleep in with Gladio and as gratifying as it felt to be wanted, Ignis needed to get his day started. In the end, Ignis had apologetically woken Gladio since extracting himself from Gladio’s embrace had proven impossible without his consent.

“Don’t worry about it.” Gladio roughly dried his hair and pulled on his pants. “Wakin’ up to you is better than any dream I was havin’ anyway.”

Ignis smiled as he finished with his tie. “I could stop by again later if you would like to use that gilded tongue of yours for something other than compliments.” Ignis glanced sidelong at Gladio. "That is, if you're feeling up to it." As much as he liked Gladio’s flattery, Ignis knew what he liked more.

Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis' waist and looked at him in the mirror, a hint of disquiet dulling his voice. "I already made plans with Iris to spend time with her after work today, but I didn’t forget about our promise. I’m not skipping out on you.”

He pressed his stubbled cheek to Ignis’ and chose his words carefully. “...Will you be okay alone tonight? She'll understand if I have to postpone." He was worried that Ignis needed him more than he was letting on. He seemed fine yesterday, but he knew there was more to consider than appearances.

"I'll be fine, Gladio.” Ignis finished combing his hair and adjusted his collar. “Besides I'm overdue to check in on Noctis and drop off my council reports. While I'm there I might as well make him dinner. Six only know if he’s been eating well." 

There was lingering hesitation and concern in Gladio’s features, so Ignis turned and slid his hands up Gladio's chest, squeezing his shoulders lightly. "Don't fret about me. I've plenty to keep me busy, and in my current state I’m completely stable. In fact I feel better than I have in a long time.” 

He touched Gladio’s face and stroked his thumbs across Gladio’s cheekbones. “If that changes for any reason, I will make sure you’re the first to know. Go and enjoy your time with your sister. I know how important your family is to you." 

Ignis admired how Gladio purposely made time for his sister and father. Visiting them was more than an obligation to Gladio, and he always brightened when he spoke of them. If they meant that much to Gladio, Ignis wasn't going to get between them.

"Thanks for understanding, Iggy." Gladio looked visibly relieved. He was determined to strike a fair balance and spend enough time with the people he cared about without making anyone feel forgotten. "Meet me here tomorrow just before sunset and we'll go somewhere special. Just you and me."

"Should I bring anything?" Ignis’ eyes darted to a stray water drop from Gladio’s hair that raced down his bronzed pectoral. No matter how often he saw Gladio bare chested, it was still pleasantly distracting.

"Just your handsome self," Gladio tilted Ignis' chin up and ran his thumb along his lower lip, "And I'll take care of the rest."

Ignis felt that familiar warmth unfurl in his chest and one corner of his mouth pulled up. "What are you planning?"

Gladio winked at him coyly. "It wouldn't be a secret any more if I told you that, would it?" 

"It’s not like you to be so mysterious," Ignis mused. "I have to admit I am intrigued. I’m looking forward to seeing this secret for myself."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Noct?” Ignis called as he entered the apartment. If Noct’s discarded shoes by the front door were any indication, then he was home from his summer job and was likely lounging around.

“In here,” Noctis answered. Ignis was surprised to find him at the kitchen table with last week’s reports highlighted and Noct’s own notes scribbled in the margins. 

“You look like you’ve been busy.” Ignis set the groceries down on the counter as Noct leaned back in his chair and slid down, his head slumped over the backrest.

“Yeah,” Noct sighed and lolled his head in Ignis’ direction. The prince looked like he wanted to take a nap, but he was valiantly resisting the urge. “Trying to catch up and finish these so I can go through this week’s before Prompto gets here later.” There was only so much history could teach him about being a king, so it was important to stay up to date on the council’s current activities and his father’s dealings with foreign affairs. 

“You’re in luck then.” Ignis handed him a considerably slimmer stack of papers than the previous week. “Several votes were stalled on the infrastructure repairs until more assessments are done, and there are fewer updates from the frontlines.”

Noct’s expression clouded at the mention of the war, but he said nothing. He quietly accepted the papers and read through them while Ignis started on dinner. They worked in comfortable silence punctuated only by Ignis chopping up ingredients and Noctis scribbling things occasionally. It was different from their usual routine of Noctis playing a game or laying on the couch while Ignis cooked, but Ignis didn’t have a single objection to Noct’s newfound diligence.

“I made sure to bring plenty for Prompto as well, just in case.” Ignis said over his shoulder, “Is he staying the night?”

“Yeah.” Noct stretched his arms above his head and yawned. “The whole weekend, actually. We were both able to get the days off.” Ignis could hear the smile in Noct’s voice and was grateful to hear it. It was rare that Noct looked forward to something other than a new game being released, but Prompto always seemed to enliven him. Even before they started dating their friendship had illuminated Noctis and revived a sense of adventure he had once lost.

“How nice.” Ignis stirred the soup as it began to simmer and began working on slicing meat very thinly. “Oh before I forget, your father needed to reschedule your dinner with him next week. It’ll have to be Wednesday night instead.”

“That’s fine,” Noct said slowly. He sighed and his hands stilled on the papers. “Hey, Ignis?”

Ignis turned to him and was caught off guard by how pensive Noct looked. He seemed years older and the uneasiness in his eyes was startling. “About dad and Prompto…” Noct hesitated and tapped his thumb against the table. “Do you think he would—”

A rapid knocking made Noct stop mid sentence. “Noooct!” Prompto called and excitedly knocked again. “They let me leave early today! And guess what I picked up on the way here?” Noctis sprang to his feet, frantically scrambling to gather the papers strewn across the table.

“Shit,” he swore under his breath. Ignis only caught part of whatever else Noct was saying to himself: “Wasn’t supposed to be here yet. Can’t let him see.”

Ignis moved to help him without question. If his prince needed something done, Ignis would handle it. “Go and I’ll put them away in the usual spot. Distract him for a moment.”

Noctis cast him an appreciative glance and made for the door. Ignis hadn’t seen Noctis panic like that before, but he supposed whatever the reason it was important to Noctis so it was important to him as well. He wouldn’t pry, though he would bring it up with Noct later to make sure he was all right. 

If the enthusiastic chatter from the entrance hall was any indication, Noct was certainly fine for now. Ignis silently slid a hidden drawer in Noct’s side table shut and returned to his spot in the kitchen just as Noct brought Prompto in. Prompto was animatedly talking about the new manga issue in his hand, “...and I don’t want to say more and spoil it for you, so you’re just gonna have to read it. It’s just sooooo good!” He handed it to Noctis and the prince immediately sat on the couch to eagerly begin reading. 

Without missing a beat, Prompto leaned against the couch and began talking to Ignis. “Hi, Ignis! That smells a-maz-ing. Do you need any help?”

“Thank you, but I’ve nearly finished. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable.” Ignis smiled warmly at Prompto. The blonde’s bubbly energy always awed Ignis. He never seemed to tire, and he effortlessly lit up rooms. It was a shame he didn’t seem to think very much of himself, but Ignis hoped his outlook would improve with time. 

Prompto could talk for hours about the latest technological advancements and was exceedingly mature for his age even if he didn’t always behave that way. Ignis knew he would make a valuable member of Noct’s court if the prince could ever bring himself to involve him in it. From what Ignis could see, Noctis was determined to not let Prompto get dragged into a life of servitude and sacrifice. When Ignis had first suggested he offer him a position after they graduated, Noct had shut down the idea so resolutely that Ignis hadn’t mentioned it again.

Prompto nodded and plopped down beside Noctis, but soon craned his neck over the couch to talk to Ignis again. “You doing anything tomorrow? Noct and I are going to the movies, so if you and Gladio aren’t busy we could all go. We haven’t hung out enough lately.”

"Apologies, I have plans tomorrow evening." Ignis lamented. "Perhaps some other time."

Noct, not bothering to look up from the page, sighed. "Extra work on the weekend doesn't count as having plans. You need to live a little."

Ignis huffed and gestured indignantly toward Noct with the spoon in his hand. "I'll have you know I don't always work in my free time."

"Oh yeah?" Noct flipped the page, his eyes still slowly scanning across the action packed panels. "Then what are you doing?"

Ignis gripped the wooden spoon tightly and cursed himself for responding impulsively. He debated on whether or not to tell him the truth.

_ Should I talk to Gladio first? Will he find out eventually even if I say nothing now? The last thing I want is for him to feel betrayed. _

When he didn't respond right away, Prompto turned in his seat on the couch and rested his chin atop folded arms. "Just ignore Noct. It's what I do when he gets nosy." 

Noct noncommittally swatted Prompto's behind, and the blonde jumped in surprise. He lightly shoved Noctis in retaliation, giggling a bit. "Cut it out."

Noct poked the tip of Prompto's nose without looking up and seemed only mildly annoyed when Prompto reached over to ruin the careful styling of his hair. Clearly this was normal between them and no interference was needed.

"Well, Specs?" Noctis stubbornly pried, still calmly flipping through the manga.

_ He isn’t going to leave it be until I answer. There’s only one thing I can do. _

Ignis swallowed his fears and said firmly, "I have a date tomorrow." His answer was fueled by his need to be acknowledged as a person outside his professional role in Noct's life, but more than that he wanted to be transparent with his friends. If he was going to respect himself, it was the least he could do. 

Prompto's jaw dropped as his head snapped back in Ignis' direction and even Noctis looked up. "So you _ are _ seeing someone!" Prompto patted Noct's arm excitedly and leaned forward. "Who is it? Anyone we know?"

Ignis' only hesitated for a split second, but it gave him away all the same.

"No. Friggin’. Way." Prompto's blue eyes were round and bright. "It's Gladio isn't it?"

Ignis grimaced and glanced at Noctis first, noting his brows were slightly raised, but he gave little else away. "...Yes," he replied softly. To Ignis' relief he didn't appear angry or appalled, but then again it could be difficult to tell exactly what Noctis was feeling. Prompt was easier to read by far. 

"I knew it!" He emphatically pumped his fists in celebration. "What did I tell ya, Noct? Guess who gets to—"

Noctis put one hand over Prompto's mouth, the blonde still animatedly talking. "Hold on." He looked at Ignis hard, and Ignis felt his heart tick up anxiously. "Who confessed to who first?" Prompto stopped flailing against Noct’s hand, waiting with bated breath for Ignis' answer.

Ignis crossed his arms and squared his jaw. "Gladio did." He felt his cheeks heat, unwilling to give up more than that.

"Hah!" Prompto pulled Noct's hand away from his mouth and raised both arms up victoriously, waggling his eyebrows expectantly at Noct.

"Fine, fine you were right. I owe you," Noct deflated and sulked at admitting defeat.

"You're taking this surprisingly well." Ignis looked back and forth between them, not quite sure what to make of their responses. He wondered if Noct was unaware of the Citadel’s policies that might force Gladio and him to keep their relationship a secret from everyone else. Ignis had tried not to think about what Gladio’s father or the king might say if they found out before they figured out a way around that snag, but he had resolved to do something about it later.

Noct shrugged. "Eh, we already knew you two would be a thing eventually."

"How?" Ignis asked incredulously. They’d never told anyone about their feelings toward each other, and it hadn’t been that long since they’d started seeing each other. “You couldn’t possibly have known.”

_ I didn’t even know. _

Noct cocked his head to the side and thought for a moment. "I guess you just tolerate most people. You're different with Gladio. Lately we’ve noticed more stuff 'cause you've both been acting weird.” 

Noct held up his hand and began to list things on his fingers one at a time. “Like you made a big deal about not wanting to talk to that lady and got rid of her number in front of him. You weren't joking when you said you liked tall, dark, and handsome dudes, either. I've caught you staring at his butt too many times when you think people aren’t looking for it to be a coincidence. 

“And what really tipped us off is the way you look when someone's flirting with him. You get real sulky and cranky.” Noct tried to stop himself from smiling but couldn’t help it. 

“Don’t even get me started on Gladio. He always asks if you’re going to be with me when I meet him for practice. Every. Single. Time. He's always trying to be close to you, and _ he's _ not shy with his staring." Noct looked at him pointedly.

Prompto added, “Oh, and don’t forget that for the past few weeks any time we’ve invited either of them to do stuff they’ve both been busy at the same time. That was right around when you and Gladio started looking happier, too. Figured you both had to be getting some if the two of you were in that good of a mood.” Prompto spread his hands out in front of him like he was presenting something obvious and took on a dreamy air. “Put all that together and it tells a mysterious tale of lovers meeting in secret. It’s a bromance turned forbidden romance.” Prompto’s flair for the melodramatic underscored just how much he and Noct had scrutinized the clues and pieced together most of what had been happening between Gladio and Ignis.

Ignis could only sigh at Prompto and Noct’s oddly accurate assessment. 

_ So much for secrecy. _

While Ignis was particularly cautious about not ogling at Gladio shirtless, perhaps he hadn't been as careful about his backside. As for everything else, he hadn't thrown Noctis off his trail like he had presumed. He had forgotten that Noctis knew him as well as he knew the prince. It was the blessing and curse of knowing each other nearly their entire lives. "You're more observant than I gave you credit for."

"About time you start giving me more credit for a lot of things." Noct smirked.

"We'll have to see about that." Ignis arched an eyebrow at him. He refrained from mentioning Noct’s procrastination when it came to his royal responsibilities in front of Prompto, but his point got across anyway.

"Whatever, my bet was on you and you should feel honored that I had faith in you.” Noct waved him off. “You're so straight forward I thought you'd tell him before he told you."

Prompt leaned over, positively beaming. "But since Gladio beat you to it, Noct loses.” His voice dropped to a whisper meant only for Noctis, but his words still carried to Ignis. “You know what that means.” 

"Nuh uh." Noctis’ cheeks flushed but his face was impassive. 

"Aww," Prompto pouted. "But you promised you’d wear it. Don't be a sore loser."

"I know what I said," Noctis hissed, his ears red from embarrassment. "Not while Ignis is here. We'll talk about it later."

Temporarily mollified by his answer, Prompto squished his cheeks. "You're just so cute when you blush. I can't take it!"

"I'm not cute," Noctis grumbled, one hand pushing against Prompto's cheek to pry him off so he could go back to reading. "Get off me."

"You’re adorable, and I will not!” Prompto protested and wrapped his arms around Noctis.

"Am not." Noctis shot back, squirming in Prompto’s grip.

"Are too!" Their conversation dissolved into good-natured bickering with laughter sprinkled in, contradicting each other and harmlessly shoving. Ignis turned back to the stove, content to let them sort themselves out on their own. At least this way they wouldn’t ask more questions. Their roughhousing escalated into full on wrestling and Ignis let them be until he heard a yelp then a loud _ thump _followed by silence.

“Are you two all right?” Ignis peered worriedly over the couch, fearing someone had been injured. Ignis quickly found he had no reason to worry; they’d merely fallen off the couch. Prompto was pinned beneath Noctis and they were unabashedly making out.

Ignis stifled a laugh and turned away. He remembered what it was like when he was their age, and didn’t begrudge them for having poor self-control. He cleared his throat and announced, “I’ll take that as my cue to leave.” 

Ignis was happy his prince was so lively now, and it was both amusing and relieving to see him be himself. He knew Prompto made him feel normal, and that was all Noctis had ever wanted.

Ignis turned off the stove and covered the pot. “Dinner is ready, so don’t forget to eat while it’s hot. Enjoy your weekend. If you have need of me, you know how to reach me.” Ignis hung his apron and was surprised to hear hurried footsteps behind him as he reached the door.

"Hey, Ignis?" Noctis called and followed him down the hall.

"Yes?" Ignis half turned back with his hand on the door knob.

"It isn't against the rules you know.” Noctis tugged on a disheveled lock of hair. “You and Gladio, I mean."

Ignis adjusted his glasses, and couldn’t quite meet Noct’s eyes. His heart fell a little as he realized he had to explain.

_ He isn’t aware then. _

Ignis pursed his lips and shook his head. "There's a policy that explicitly states relationships between retainers is a conflict of interest to the Crown. As we are now, Gladio and I are in violation of it.” Ignis looked to him, feeling as if saying it out loud made the consequences real. He hadn’t wanted to address it, not when things were so new and fun with Gladio, but he knew hiding from it would solve nothing. Telling Noct the truth meant he risked losing his position, but he hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

Noct looked up, his blue eyes clear and sure. "I asked dad about it the last time we had dinner together. That rule only really applied when the monarchy was weaker and there were other people trying to take the throne within the kingdom. Said it’s outdated and doesn’t make as much sense now that so many people work for us. He doesn’t agree with it. 

“Why should we ask people to make sacrifices for us without giving anything back? Loyalty shouldn’t mean that people have to give up more than they already do. People can love more than one person or cause without making either less important.” From the conviction that Noctis said it with, Ignis knew that those were his own feelings and not his father's. “What I’m trying to say is I convinced dad and he’s putting it to a council vote next week. He thinks dismissing the rule should pass without any problems."

Ignis' throat tightened. Not only had Noctis known about his wish to be with Gladio, but he’d gone out of his way to ensure there’d be one less obstacle for them. He was thrilled to know Noct cared so much and felt fortunate to catch a glimpse of how compassionate he would be as king. Ignis sometimes forgot that their friendship went both ways, but he knew Noct loved him in his own way even if he didn’t always show it. "Thank you, Noct. I hope you know how much this means to us," Ignis said fondly. “I can tell you’ve put a lot of thought into this.”

_ You’ve grown so much. Perhaps I don’t need to keep such a close eye on you. You seem to be doing just fine now, especially with Prompto’s help. _

Noct shrugged one shoulder, unused to such direct praise. "You’re welcome. I'm happy for you. We both are." His face fell and when he glanced in Prompto’s direction, Ignis knew he was wondering how long his own happiness could last.

Ignis gave him an encouraging look. “For what it’s worth, I believe your father would be supportive if you were to tell him about Prompto. It may not always seem so, but His Majesty has your best interests at heart.” He guessed that was what Noct hadn’t finished asking him earlier, and from the stunned look on Noctis’ face confirmed Ignis’ hunch was right. “I truly think he would find a way to respect your wishes.”

Noct just nodded his thanks. “I’ll, uh… I’ll think about it.” He was conflicted and Ignis sensed there was more to why he wanted to keep Prompto and Regis from crossing paths as long as possible.

"Whatever you decide, you know you can rely on me. Run along now, I’m sure Prompto doesn’t want to be kept waiting.” Before he turned to go, Ignis gave him a stern look and fell into his role as caretaker once more. "And remember, be _ safe _. If you run out of anything—" Noctis quickly pushed him towards the door before he could give any other parting advice.

Crimson crept up Noctis' neck as he blushed harder than he had earlier. "Yeah, yeah, I know." Ignis had been very thorough when he'd given him ‘the talk’ and he didn't think he'd ever recover from the awkwardness of sitting through that conversation and his demonstration of how to put a condom on. He hadn’t eaten bananas for a while after that.

“I’m going, I’m going.” Ignis held up a placating hand and walked out, feeling accomplished as Noctis locked the door behind him. He chuckled at the last glimpse he got of Noct’s flustered face. Just because he looked after the prince’s well-being didn’t mean Ignis couldn’t have fun doing it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ignis arrived at Gladio’s apartment just as the sun was several finger breadths from the horizon. He slowed his hurried steps and took a deep breath.

_ There’s no reason to be so nervous. Just pretend it’s a night like any other. _

When he reached Gladio’s door it swung open before he even had a chance to knock. Ignis smiled brightly as Gladio stepped into view and his ribs felt like they loosened. He hadn’t realized he was so tense with how much he’d been looking forward to this all day.

“Hello,” Ignis greeted Gladio softly. “I hope I’m not late.” Right away he noticed Gladio’s hair was styled neatly back, but there was something different about him.

“Hey.” Gladio stepped out of his apartment instead of inviting Ignis in. “Nope, you’re right on time.” He tugged his sleeve down and Ignis realized why Gladio looked so unusual. Instead of the sleeveless outfits Gladio opted for in warmer months, he was clad in a white button up with flattering black slacks. It was jarring to see Gladio’s tattoo covered and wearing something other than boots or sportswear, but Ignis wasn’t complaining. 

“I clean up good, don’t I?” Gladio leaned against the wall, one fist on his hip.

“Indeed you do.” Ignis replied, slightly embarrassed Gladio had caught him staring. He felt underdressed in grey jeans and a relaxed black shirt unbuttoned to reveal his neck and collar bones. “This truly must be a special occasion if you’re willingly wearing a full shirt,” Ignis quipped.

Gladio huffed a laugh. “Course it is. I get a whole evening with you, so I thought I should dress the part. It’s not weird, is it?” He glanced down, second guessing himself for a moment.

“Not at all.” Ignis gave him a reassuring smile. “I rather like it.” He ran a thumb over the crisp white collar and smoothed it down. Something about seeing wild Gladio in refined attire was refreshing. 

“Although, we could fix this.” Ignis rolled up Gladio’s sleeves for him up to his elbows so at least the feathers on his forearms were visible. Like this he looked more like himself and like he could breathe. “There.”

“Thanks.” Gladio glanced at the time and it was easy to see he was trying to contain his excitement. “We should get going.” Gladio took Ignis’ hand. Instead of taking the elevator down like Ignis expected, Gladio pushed the button for the top floor and they took the stairwell to the roof. When they reached the top, the door had a sign posted on it in red blocky lettering: Rooftop Closed for Maintenance.

Ignis leaned around Gladio to peer at the sign. “It seems we can’t be up here right now.” Normally the community garden was open to the building’s residents, but if it was closed for repairs then there was nothing they could do. 

“Don’t worry,” Gladio looked back over his shoulder with a mischievous light in his eyes. “I put it up so we wouldn’t have any unwanted guests. I’ll take it down when we’re done.” Gladio tugged Ignis to stand beside him and paused before opening the door. “Close your eyes,” he said gently. 

Ignis did as he was told, implicitly trusting Gladio. His heart rate ticked up as Gladio put one hand to the small of his back to guide him forward. His other hand still held Ignis’ tightly as Gladio took him through the door and patiently walked him to the right spot. 

“Here we are,” Gladio announced cheerfully. “You can open your eyes now.”

Ignis cracked his eyes open, squinting against the sunset. Once he could see past the glare, he was speechless.

The rooftop was draped in strands of warm lights and dozens of round paper lanterns. Leafy plants ran a ring around the edges of a massive greenhouse in the middle of the roof, and the glass gleamed with the light bouncing off it. Inside the greenhouse among beds of flowers was a picnic blanket, complete with a basket, wine, and pristine glasses. 

“I know it's not much,” Gladio started, trying to fill the sudden silence, “But—”

"You did this for me?" Ignis asked, his voice soft with disbelief. He was still drinking in the atmosphere and the details of the space. In the back corner of the greenhouse he could see the tip of a camping tent amidst the vibrant flowers. There was so much thought put into the hanging of the lights, the setup, and timing that Ignis was astounded Gladio had managed it all on his own.

Ignis’ sight drifted to the west to wonder at the silhouette of Insomnia against the sky. The sun kissed the horizon, and the opera of pinks and oranges in the sky would soon give way to hazy purples and blues. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d stopped to watch the sunset or slowed down to take in the view of the city.

“Of course.” Gladio grasped Ignis’ shoulders from behind. “I couldn’t decide what kind of date to take you on, so I combined a few ideas.” He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Well, maybe more than a few.” He shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other.

"I wanted to do something special for our first date, especially since I kinda ruined what was s'posed to be our first." Gladio winced at how horribly he’d caused things to go and before Ignis could tell him again that it was okay, Gladio continued. "Look, I know you forgave me, but still. Just think of this as 'I'm sorry', 'thank you,' and 'I love you,’ wrapped up all in one."

"It's perfect." Ignis touched Gladio’s hand, joy coursing through him. Ignis glanced back to Gladio, eyes shining and ultra verdant against the leaves surrounding them swaying in the breeze. It was a little paradise just for the two of them.

"No one has ever done anything like this for me." Ignis’ gratitude and astonishment was heartfelt; he was touched that he’d put in so much work to create a reprieve for them both. Gladio was full of surprises, and was far more romantic than he’d ever let on. 

Gladio was pleased by how moved Ignis was. He wrapped his arms around Ignis’ middle and replied in a sultry drawl, "Get used to it, Iggy. I plan on takin’ good care of you."

Ignis leaned back into Gladio’s embrace and memorized how the rich rays of light made the greenhouse gleam like diamond. The panels refracted rainbows across the ground and played dazzling colors across the plants. From this height, they could see most of the city and watch it come to life one light at a time. During the day this would be an excellent spot to perch and read or enjoy a cup of coffee, as many of the residents here did, but Gladio had turned it into a cozy hideaway for nightfall. 

With Gladio, even the mundane was beautiful and this sight was heartbreakingly gorgeous. Ignis whispered, “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get used to this.” They both knew he was talking about more than the scenery.

“Maybe not right away,” Gladio gave Ignis a small peck on the cheek and let him go. “But someday. Just take it all in and relax, because you deserve it. Now,” Gladio stepped forward and poured a glass of wine, offering it to Ignis, “Do you want something to drink?”

“Certainly.” Ignis took it and his fingers brushing against Gladio’s made his heart stutter. The golden glow around them made everything seem new, as if he and Gladio were starting off the way they were always meant to.

They lounged on the picnic blanket and sipped their wine peacefully. They watched the clouds catch fire with vermillion and orange, remarking occasionally if one looked like anything in particular. The ocean beyond the city’s border mirrored the sky and all its glory; rosy shades paved the way for indigo to fade into black. All too soon the sun disappeared, but the golden hue remained.

Gladio had hung as many lanterns and strings of lights he could get his hands on. They glowed brighter as darkness settled over them and the neon lights of the rest of the city seemed a world away.

Ignis turned to ask Gladio something, but stopped when he found Gladio watching him intently. Shyly, Ignis looked down. He didn’t know if it was the wine or something else, but he felt oddly timid at the intensity of Gladio’s stare.

“Have I something on my face?” Ignis asked, swirling his glass slowly.

“No,” Gladio moved closer, shoulder to shoulder with Ignis as he caressed his cheek. “I’m just amazed that you’re somehow even more handsome when you’re happy.”

Ignis looked to Gladio in surprise, expecting him to be joking. Gladio’s face was full of wonder as he examined Ignis. “Did you know I’ve had a thing for you since we were kids?”

Ignis lowered his wine, raptly listening. “No, I wasn’t aware.”

It was Gladio’s turn to look away, his lips curling a bit at the edges. “I wanted to be better friends with you, but I didn’t know how. I didn’t think we had anything in common. At least, not then.”

Gladio shook his head at old memories and failed attempts to attract Ignis’ attention. “You were always so focused on your studies, Noct, and everything else that I felt like I was bothering you. I resented Noct a little for getting so much of your attention, but I knew deep down that was just how things were always going to be. I thought ‘At least I’m lucky Noct gives me an excuse to be close to you’.

“I hoped it was just a crush I would grow out of, or that I could be okay with just being your friend.” Gladio absently put a hand to his chest. “But this feeling never went away, never changed. No matter how hard I tried to ignore it and forget it, it only got stronger.

“Distractions or not, I always found myself coming back to you. Even if I enjoyed other people, I never felt the same connection that I do with you. I don’t know if that first night was important to you as it was to me, but,” Gladio dared to look back up to Ignis, “After that I thought I might have a chance after all.”

“It was a dream come true for me,” Ignis replied before he knew what he wanted to say. “I can’t say exactly when I fell in love with you, but in much the same way I’ve been fond of you for quite some time. I thought I was too ordinary for someone like yourself,” Ignis confessed. He could feel the wine starting to loosen his tongue. It wasn’t anything he normally wouldn’t have said, but it certainly made it easier to speak truthfully.

Gladio wrapped an arm around Ignis’ shoulders and pulled him to his chest. He laughed, the sound a hearty rumble behind his ribs. “Iggy, you’re anything but ordinary. Always have been. You can do literally everything perfectly.”

“Not _ everything _,” Ignis hedged. “Take dancing for instance.”

Gladio leaned away to give Ignis a disbelieving look. “What are you talking about? I’ve seen you dance before.”

“Very rarely and only at formal functions when I’m required to mingle.” Ignis pointed out. “Even then I stick to the simplest ones. Everything else I have a horrid habit of overthinking.”

Gladio squinted at him, and Ignis wished he had kept his mouth shut. He could see the gears turning in Gladio’s head and he could tell where this was going. 

“Will you dance with me?” Gladio asked, readily offering his hand. 

“There’s no music.” Ignis observed, trying to dissuade Gladio.

Gladio raised an eyebrow at him, lifted his phone, and hit play after scrolling a moment. Classical music could be heard from speakers hidden among the leaves and Gladio snickered at Ignis’ dismayed expression. “Told you I prepared for a lot of ideas. I have a ton of dates to make up for.”

Ignis drained the last of his glass and gave in. “Don’t blame me if I step on you,” he muttered drily and placed his hand in Gladio’s. Even if he was unsure this would go well, he would not deny Gladio this.

“You won’t step on me. Even if you do, you’re so light I’d barely even notice,” Gladio assured him over the elegant harmonies of violins. “If you’re that worried about it though, you should let me lead.”

They stood and before Ignis knew it they were gently swaying among the greenhouse’s inhabitants. Gladio was more graceful than Ignis had anticipated; there was a tame and measured strength different from how he moved when he fought, but it was no less fascinating.

It went smoothly at first, but Ignis soon caught himself counting the time of the music and worrying his steps were out of sync with Gladio’s. When Gladio changed direction and picked up speed, Ignis nearly tripped over himself because he was distracted with figuring out the change in tempo for the next song.

“You’re fighting me, Iggy.” Gladio pulled Ignis’ closer by his waist and held his hand more firmly. “Just focus on me. Talk to me. It’ll be easier if you’re distracted.”

“What would you like me to talk about?” Ignis inquired, trying to let his body respond to Gladio’s based on feeling alone. He’d mastered that in combat and in bed; this shouldn’t be any different. He was too busy trying not to think that he was drawing a blank on a topic for good conversation.

“You saw Noct yesterday, right? How’s he been?” Gladio suggested. He knew well by now that bringing up Noctis was a sure way to get Ignis talking.

“He’s doing quite well, actually. He’s finally making an effort to keep up with the reports I leave him,” Ignis admitted, a hint of accomplishment in his tone. “I never thought I’d see the day.”

“Think Prompto has anything to do with it?” Gladio changed directions again, but this time Ignis flowed with the subtle cues from Gladio. He was far less stiff now that he wasn’t fixated on performing perfectly.

Ignis nodded slowly. “I do. He’s improved Noct’s overall disposition significantly. He might have inspired him to work harder. Noct’s been asked to mature very quickly and take on many burdens so young that I sometimes worry for him. It seems he’s more capable and dependable than I realized.”

_ And far more astute. _

The corners of Ignis’ mouth went tight at Noct’s admission he’d known about Ignis’ and Gladio’s feelings all along. “There is something you ought to know.” Ignis tucked his bottom lip between his teeth and hesitated. He couldn’t help but remember telling Gladio that if Noctis found out about them sleeping together things would be over between them. He didn’t want Gladio to take this the wrong way.

“Yeah?” Gladio pushed his palm against Ignis’, redirecting him so they wouldn’t tread on the flowers. “I’m all ears.”

“Let’s just say we won’t have to sneak around like we thought we might.” Ignis peered up optimistically. “Noct informed me the king and the council are likely doing away with the protocol that retainers can’t be involved with one another. They put it to a vote next week.”

Gladio’s smile and the way his eyes lifted made Ignis’ heart melt. “That’s great!” Gladio lifted Ignis up by his waist with a burst of delight. Ignis tensed at his feet leaving the ground, but Gladio knew what he was doing. Without missing a beat Gladio had Ignis down and easily picked up where they left off. “How did that even come up?”

“Noct brought it to my attention after he and Prompto found out I would be on a date tonight,” Ignis replied carefully, his eyes searching Gladio’s expression for any change, “With you.”

Gladio’s mouth formed a little ‘o’ of surprise, but he didn’t seem perturbed that they knew. “And how’d they take it?”

“As well as can be expected, I think.” Ignis felt himself smile at their reactions. “They were both quite pleased that we admitted our feelings to one another. Apparently neither of us had been particularly subtle. They even had a wager on who would make the first move,” Ignis laughed. He felt like he was gliding effortlessly with Gladio, and he never wanted the world around them to stop spinning. 

“Six,” Gladio muttered, “Why does everyone feel the need to gamble on my love life?”

“‘Everyone’?” Ignis raised his brows at that. Amused, he asked, “Is this a common occurrence for you?”

Gladio winced at his slip of the tongue, and shot Ignis a worried look. “How upset would you be if I told you pops and Iris bet on when we would get together?”

Even in contemplation, Ignis never stopped moving in time with Gladio. Each step was flawlessly in sync, and where Gladio went Ignis gracefully gravitated toward him. “Not at all actually, now that I know we won’t be breaking any more rules. Though I would ask how much your father really knows about what you’re doing with me in your free time.” Ignis met Gladio’s gaze without trepidation. He would have a significantly harder time looking Clarus in the eye if he was aware of what they did behind closed doors, but so long as he bore no disapproval toward their relationship Ignis could manage.

“He and Iris know you make me happy, and that’s all that matters to them.” Gladio chuckled. “That still didn’t stop them from having fun at my expense.”

Ignis leaned his face up a bit, his expression filled with mirth. He felt weightless yet so full. “It seems we were fooling no one except ourselves.”

Gladio ran his hand down Ignis’ back longingly. “We figured it out eventually, even if it took a while.” Gladio's fingers ghosted down Ignis' arms and sides, his hands always retuning to precisely redirect Ignis. As they moved faster the space between them shrank. Gladio led with his hips, pushing Ignis back then pulling him forward flush against him. 

“Now everything is working out in our favor and it all feels almost too good to be true.” Ignis murmured as Gladio’s lips drifted closer to his.

“This is real,” Gladio kissed Ignis’ cheek instead. Suddenly he switched his grip on Ignis and held him from behind, ever in motion. “It’s all real.” Gladio turned him back around, the step flowing cleanly into the next melody.

Ignis was awed by Gladio's control and how easily he molded Ignis' movements to his will. It was as if Gladio had woven an invisible net around Ignis and the slightest tug against one string could send him spinning. It took finesse and strength, both of which Gladio possessed.

Lost in Gladio’s gaze, Ignis heeded Gladio’s nuanced signals. Gladio’s hands steered him tenderly, and without Ignis realizing it they had picked up the pace once more. Green flecked with splashes of bright florals whirled in Ignis’ periphery as Gladio turned him one way then the other. Ignis came back to center and with their hips aligned, Gladio took him through a series of rapid maneuvers.

"You make a great dance partner." Gladio slid a hand across Ignis' lower back and slipped one leg between Ignis' as the music changed. "You sure you weren't lyin' to me?" Gladio smirked. "You could have just asked me to dance with you."

"I assure you I was not lying," Ignis looked up solemnly, nearly making Gladio pause. "I already promised myself I'd never lie to you. At least not again," Ignis amended. "I've had enough of keeping secrets from you." 

Gladio sharply turned Ignis away, but he still caught a glimpse of the shadow that flitted through his eyes. When Gladio held him face to face again there was no trace of the dark thought and Ignis hoped it had been a trick of the light.

As if they were one, they twined and twirled artfully. Years of training together meant their fluent silent communication extended to even this, and Gladio was unrelenting in proving his point. Only when the music crescendoed and swelled within the confines of the greenhouse did Gladio snap his arm out, sending Ignis spinning away from him and back. As soon as Gladio held Ignis back in his arms, he dipped him low with perfect balance. The last notes of the song wavered and dissolved, leaving them with a span of intimate quiet.

Ignis hung there, breathlessly clinging to Gladio’s shoulders as his world came to a stop. Gladio gave him a smug smile. “I told you you’re amazing at everything.”

“With your help, yes. Yes, I am.” Ignis beamed, happy to be proven wrong. 

“Glad you’re starting to see things my way.” Gladio eased him back up and lowered the music so that it faded into the background. “At least that gave us a chance to work up an appetite.”

“Now that you mention it, I am famished.” Ignis eyed Gladio first, then the basket with curiosity as they settled onto the blanket.

Inside were a variety of dainty sandwiches, fruits, and several other finger foods easily eaten with hands alone. Once again amazed, Ignis turned to Gladio. “You prepared all this yourself?”

“Most of it,” Gladio proudly admitted. “Iris volunteered to oversee everything while I put it all together. Dessert was all her though.” Gladio lifted the lid on the tray beside it and revealed a small cake sliced into elegant pieces. Beside it were squeezable bottles of honey, chocolate, and caramel. “I do remember you saying something about eating dessert off of you,” Gladio glanced sidelong at Ignis, “Or did you want to be dessert instead?” 

Ignis leaned back on his hand and put a finger to his chin as if this were a difficult decision. “I don’t see why we couldn’t do both.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Gladio licked his lips and leaned in. He had the look of a couerl ready to tear into their prey, but opted to play with their food first.

Ignis half closed his eyes, his blood already pumping from how Gladio handled him so familiarly when they danced. The night’s excitement was only just beginning, and he wanted every last drop. He reached for Gladio’s collar and circled the first button with the tip of his finger. “Before dinner, perhaps you should set this aside. We wouldn’t want to get it dirty now, would we?”

Gladio tugged Ignis forward until he was sitting in his lap. “You’re right. Better take it off to be safe.”

Button by button Ignis undid Gladio’s shirt. His fingers lingered and wandered under the pristine fabric before pushing it down Gladio’s shoulders. Gladio shrugged out of it and threw it in the general direction of the tent. He was more concerned with Ignis’ hands than where his shirt landed.

Ignis reached into the basket and pulled out a small bunch of grapes. “Would you care for one?” He dangled the cluster over Gladio’s lips and the Shield plucked one between his teeth. When Gladio swallowed Ignis could see the muscles in his throat rise then fall. He found it mesmerizing and wanted to see it again.

Gladio pressed one to Ignis’ mouth with his thumb and watched it disappear behind Ignis’ pillowy lips. He wanted to kiss them until they were red and swollen, until his own felt like they would fall off. 

When they tried a sandwich, Ignis kissed away a few crumbs at the corner of Gladio’s mouth. They poured each other more wine and as they drank, they took their time feeding one another. 

When Ignis offered Gladio a fresh blueberry, he held his tongue out for it and ate it obediently. They fed each other morsels and small bites, alternating between fruits and savory items. The closeness and the slowness with which they offered sustenance to one other made the flavors richer and the contact more sensual. Ignis accepted a strawberry from Gladio's fingers after the Shield traced his lips with the tip, and Ignis licked his fingers clean of the juice that dripped down them.

Ignis sighed shakily, the heady buzz of wine working its way through his system. It made him feel almost as if this was his first time with Gladio. It was a new beginning, and he steadied his hands against the feeling of being in unknown territory. 

Gladio was familiar and safe, but somehow still so exhilarating. It reminded him of being a teenager fumbling in the dark and hoping he was doing things right. Except in Gladio’s eyes, he could do no wrong.

That first time Gladio had readily offered himself, Ignis couldn’t have known how chaotic things would turn out when he took the bait. He felt like now he had a chance to do it over again and appreciate Gladio in a different way. Now, he had all the time in the world to figure out what he wanted without rushing or fearing he would lose Gladio.

When finally Ignis put a square of chocolate between his teeth and invited Gladio to eat the other half, their lips could no longer resist the undeniable magnetism that drew them together. Their kiss was deliberate and decadent, tasting of desire and velvet bitter-sweetness. Melting between their tongues, the chocolate gave way to their passion fluttering just beneath the surface.

Gladio eased Ignis onto his back and Ignis let him. “Please devour me to your heart’s content,” Ignis whispered, his blood already simmering from the touches they shared. 

"Careful, Iggy," Gladio gently unbuttoned Ignis' shirt, "If it were up to me, I wouldn't stop until there was nothing left. Are you sure you wanna tempt me like that?"

“Yes.” Ignis shivered, but it had nothing to do with the open air and everything to do with Gladio undressing him as if he were unwrapping a present. He could practically feel Gladio’s eyes raking over his form. Gladio trailed light touches down Ignis’ stomach and stopped above Ignis’ belt. “Every damn day you’re more gorgeous than the last. How do you do it?” He reached for the bottles in the basket and drizzled swirls of chocolate syrup onto Ignis’ chest and caramel down his stomach. “How do you make me want you so bad?”

Ignis gasped at being decorated like a confection and his nipples hardened at the toppings settling on his skin. “I don’t know,” he admitted as Gladio selected a cake slice. Ignis watched as if in a trance as Gladio placed it on his stomach and leaned over him.

Gladio took a bite and his tongue brushed against Ignis’ stomach as he scooped the pastry and whipped cream into his mouth. Even if it tickled a bit, every bite stoked Ignis’ desire higher and higher. 

Every other bite or so, Gladio took a detour to taste other bits of Ignis’ torso. The salt of his skin tantalizingly mingled with the sweetness in a way that only sharpened Gladio’s need. He intently swiped his tongue across large swathes of Ignis’ skin, enthusiastically cleaning up the mess he made. Unabashedly, Gladio lapped at the valleys of Ignis’ muscles and grazed on his exposed hip bones.

By the time Gladio was nearly through licking Ignis clean, Ignis’ chest and face were flushed bright red. Ignis’ breath hitched and his hands found their way into Gladio’s hair as the Shield lapped at his bellybutton, chasing down stray icing.

Tongues of flame continued to wind their way up Ignis’ insides as Gladio skimmed his teeth against his ribs. He was thorough, sucking up every last crumb and sugary trail he’d left on Ignis. He left no trace behind and proceeded to curl his tongue around Ignis’ nipples. Involuntarily Ignis pulled Gladio’s hair as he began to run tortuous circles around those stiff peaks. 

Ignis trembled, his body crying out for Gladio, for more, for everything. With a grunt Gladio hauled Ignis upright. Before he could react, Ignis was sitting on Gladio’s lap facing away from him, and Gladio’s face was buried against his neck. Gladio breathed him in, the scent of his skin more intoxicating and addictive than anything Gladio would ever encounter.

All Ignis could think about was Gladio's lips on his skin blessing him with little wildfires wherever he roamed. Gladio's tongue was white hot against his flesh, burning without leaving ash behind. When Gladio dragged his teeth down Ignis' back, Ignis sucked in a breath and arched against his mouth. 

Meanwhile Gladio traced his fingers down Ignis' chest, both hands slowly crossing down from his shoulders to his hips. He wrapped one arm around Ignis' waist and fondled the bulge in his pants. His strong hands held Ignis tight and barred him from escape—not that he wanted to be anywhere but here and now in the heart of this inferno.

"You're so damn delicious," Gladio growled against his neck. He grabbed Ignis' hair and exposed his throat, kissing it and sucking hard. Ignis softly whimpered and melted at Gladio marking him so aggressively somewhere so easily visible. "When I have you like this, I never want to let you go," Gladio hissed after his lips popped away from the tight seal he’d had on Ignis.

"Don't," Ignis gasped. His eyes were half lidded and dreamy as he tensed in Gladio's grip. He was loathe to let this end, to even consider being separated from Gladio. "Please, don't."

Gladio's hands tightened on Ignis and he bit his shoulder lightly. That elicited a low moan in the back of Ignis' throat and it made Gladio throb with yearning. "Fuck, you're killing me making sounds like that."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Ignis challenged, his fingers digging into Gladio's thigh and arm where he desperately latched on. He could feel Gladio’s cock digging into his back and he knew exactly where he wanted it.

Gladio chuckled, a throaty sound that sent a wave of embers down Ignis' spine. "This." He held Ignis by the back of his head and guided him forward until he was on his hands and knees. In mere moments the rest of Ignis’ clothing was gone and Gladio was running his hands over Ignis' bare ass.

He lightly smacked it before cupping his cheeks and spreading them wide. Gladio licked one long stripe up Ignis’ crease and relished the labored gasp Ignis couldn’t hide. He leisurely did it again and again until Ignis was shaking. Gladio bit his left cheek hard enough to leave a red bite marked and Ignis moaned behind his teeth, bowing his head against the blanket. 

Gladio resumed taunting Ignis, kneading his entrance and glossing over that tight ring of muscle until it was sensitive and pliant. Ignis shuddered as Gladio made another pass without pressing harder and he wanted to scream in frustration. He felt weak, and if Gladio kept at this he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stay upright.

“Turn over.” Gladio’s gravelly command was music to Ignis’ ears. As soon as Ignis was on his back, Gladio was on his stomach between Ignis’ spread legs. He lifted Ignis’ hips and pulled him forward, eager to please him. 

"I'll never forget that first night." Gladio looked up, his eyes smoldering. "The way you looked at me, the way you tasted, the way you made me feel alive. I knew for sure I didn’t wanna live without you.

"And Astrals, the way you just dove in to eating me out and fucking me,” Gladio shook his head in disbelief, “I didn't know anything could feel so good and right." Gladio kissed the tip of Ignis' manhood and smiled. "All I've wanted since then is to make sure you get the same. For me it was always about more than just pleasure, and I wish I had been honest with you from the start."

"Even after all the trouble we caused, I'm glad we weren't truthful." Ignis propped himself up in his elbows to get a good look at Gladio. "I wasn't ready to accept that I loved you, nor was I ready to receive your love. I hated myself, and before I could admit anything I had to make amends with that. Thanks to you I could. I don't regret anything, Gladio. Not one bit."

That shadow of doubt Ignis glimpse earlier played across Gladio’s face but Ignis blinked and it vanished. “Hearing you say that,” Gladio breathed, “Is such a relief.” Vigor renewed, Gladio pushed Ignis’ legs up and locked eyes with him as he pressed his tongue to Ignis’ hole. 

Ignis didn’t have the mind to be ashamed of the sounds he made as Gladio demanded entrance. As best he could, Ignis relaxed as Gladio delved as deep as he could manage. He retreated and, almost apologetically, massaged Ignis’ opening with his tongue and tenderly kissed it. Ignis groaned as Gladio slipped back inside him and he grit his teeth against the overwhelming sensation of opening up to Gladio.

All the while Gladio’s kept his eyes fixed on Ignis’ face, relishing how it contorted with pleasure and committing every lewd sound to memory. He rocked his tongue in and out of Ignis, paying special care to that place inside him that made nothing but the present matter. As the minutes stretched on Gladio twisted inside Ignis, pumping his tongue faster and faster.

Ignis’ watched as Gladio ravaged him. He spared no effort at drawing out the greatest pleasure and Ignis’ bunched the blanket in his fists. Gladio could see him twitching, could feel how close Ignis was getting and he did not relent. That familiar molten sensation in Ignis’ loins called, and he had no will to resist. 

Ignis wanted to protest as Gladio withdrew, but he had only seconds before two well-lubricated fingers replaced his tongue. Gladio welcomed Ignis’ heavy cock into his mouth and laved at its underside as he swallowed it. He greedily slurped and sucked as he scissored his fingers in Ignis' ass. 

Ignis felt paper thin and ready to tear at any moment. He was wound so tight and Gladio was steadily wearing away at him, pushing wider and deeper. Gladio could see it in his eyes and he nodded, encouraging Ignis to go with wherever it took him. 

“Don’t stop, Gladio,” Ignis begged, “Gods, please keep going. Yes, just like that.” Gladio eagerly ravished Ignis and battered that blessed bundle of nerves, white hot iron bleeding into Ignis’ veins.

Ignis’ fervent pleading urged Gladio on, spurring him to make him come as fast and hard as he possibly could. He zeroed in on that one spot and with honed precision proceeded to make Ignis convulse around him.

Ignis couldn’t tear his eyes away from Gladio. His nerves were taut and every beat of Gladio's fingers against his core was striking a drum. It reverberated through him in time with his heartbeat and the stars he saw blended in with the canopy above them. He lost control when Gladio left hardly any space to breathe in the rhythm and he swallowed Ignis to the hilt. 

A strangled moan clawed its way out of Ignis as he clenched around Gladio's fingers and involuntarily jerked into his mouth. The drum inside him snapped and he unleashed a torrent of hot come down Gladio's throat. Gladio gulped it down with a ravenous look and lapped up the remaining beads leaking down Ignis' shaft.

Ignis sighed and trembled, every nerve far more sensitive than it had any right to be. When he was done, Gladio licked his lips and flashed him a wolfish smile. "I'd call that the perfect end to a perfect meal."

Ignis nodded and relaxed against the blanket, dazed and lightheaded. Air moved raggedly through Ignis' chest as he sucked in lungfuls of air. The hum of tension he felt the whole night had built into blissful release, and he craved more of Gladio's touch.

Gladio gently held Ignis' wrists when he reached to return the favor. "Breathe, Iggy. Just relax for a bit. We don't have to rush."

Instead Ignis sought to taste himself on Gladio's tongue. They traded kisses and basked in each other's presence beneath the stars. They snuggled close as the moon began to rise, and Ignis refilled their wine glasses. The night’s darkness deepened, making the stars glimmer brighter.

"We could move to the tent," Gladio suggested over his glass and more fruit, "Or would you rather stay out here under the stars?"

Ignis smiled and patted the space beside him. "It's lovely out here. Let's stay a bit longer."

Gladio lay down next to Ignis, their shoulders lightly touching. Ignis ran his fingers up Gladio's palm, slowly caressing his wrist up to his tattooed forearm. Ignis wanted to reach to undo Gladio’s belt, but he decided to exercise what little self-restraint he had until Gladio said he was ready. 

Gladio had been strangely quiet since they stopped, and it wasn’t like him to turn down sex. He felt somehow distant, and Ignis felt worry creep in. “Is something the matter, Gladio?” He fixed his sight on a single star, the brightest among Shiva’s constellation to keep himself from wondering if he’d done something wrong.

"Thank you for trusting me," Gladio said softly, sidestepping Ignis’ question.

Ignis turned to him and Gladio did the same. Ignis reached for his hand and gently threaded their fingers together. Gladio’s eyes slid to Ignis’; they were honey and summer, and everything pure about the world. Ignis had to concentrate to not be distracted by them. "Thank you for being someone I can trust."

Gladio's lips parted in surprise, not expecting that response from Ignis. He smiled, one corner of his mouth tugging up. He seemed nervous, a twinge of melancholy coloring his face.

"Do you know what day it is?" He searched Ignis' face openly, as if expecting to find an answer to a riddle he was struggling with.

Ignis looked at him quizzically. “Today?” He repeated, brows drawing together a bit. For a second, Ignis couldn’t recall if there was supposed to be something special about today. He pictured his calendar and the realization hit him so hard that his pulse spiked.

_ It's the thirtieth day. _

"...Today would have been the last day of our agreement." Ignis replied, his voice low and cautious. In all commotion and upheaval in his life, Ignis had completely forgotten. He’d been so caught up with dealing with everything and was so lost in Gladio that he had stopped counting the days. He hadn’t thought they mattered anymore.

“Yeah.” Gladio looked away. "It got me thinking about how things just sorta happened. Don't get me wrong," he said quickly, "I'm grateful you opened up to me when you did. I'm happy I was able to help you and of course I still want to.

“We just didn't get a chance to take things slow or have a 'normal' start. I don't want you to think that you have to stay, or that you owe me anything.” Gladio’s hand tightened on Ignis’ before pulling away. 

"There's a whole world for you out there where you don't have to be afraid anymore. You can be who you want, see who you want. I don't want you to think you have to stay because this is the most convenient thing for both of us. I can’t be someone else that makes you feel trapped. You deserve so much more than me and what I can give you. I want you to do what's best for you.”

Gladio took a shuddering breath and turned his face back to Ignis, his eyes bright and glassy. “I don’t want to lie to you or keep anything from you. Ignis, I have to ask this or it's going to eat away at me: Is this what you really want? Do you want a relationship with me, or do you want me to let you go?" He was prepared to lose Ignis even if it cost him the love of his life. “I promise to respect whatever decision you make.”

Ignis blinked quickly, utterly stunned. His heart skittered and his spine tingled with little jolts of discomfort. The air felt as if it had been stolen from his lungs and he couldn’t draw breath.

As thrown as he was, Ignis could see Gladio was scared. His hands were clenched to hide their shaking. His eyes betrayed his insecurities and his jaw was tight with all the things he wanted to say but was holding back for his sake.

Ignis remembered Gladio talking in his sleep when he tried to leave for work. 

_ 'Stay with me. I don’t want to let go.' _

All the strange looks this evening that Gladio had tried to hide fell into place for Ignis. In spite of his own feelings, his own wants and needs, he was prepared to lose Ignis. He was willing to tear his own heart from his chest and let Ignis walk away with it if he chose not to stay.

_ Gladio… How long has this been weighing on you? Are you truly worried I would leave? _

Ignis felt a pang in his heart at Gladio's offer. After everything Gladio had done to help him regain his strength, after everything they’d shared, Ignis blanched at the thought of saying goodbye to all of it. For the first time in his life, Ignis didn’t feel invisible. Gladio saw him and heard him. With Gladio Ignis could be himself. Without a doubt, this was where he belonged.

"I think my answer should go without saying." Ignis said ardently, his heart in his throat. He was terrified of losing Gladio. He thought he had made it very clear he loved him because of who he was and not only for what he’d done. Did Gladio not see it that way?

"I wanna hear you say it anyway," Gladio whispered. He cupped Ignis’ cheek, sweetly brushing his fingers across his temple. Gladio smiled Ignis' favorite smile. It was reckless and kind, with a hint of that roguish edge that was so very Gladio. Still, it didn’t reach his eyes. “I need to hear it from you.”

Making assumptions had been what got him into trouble in the first place. He wasn't going to make that mistake again. He wanted to be certain this was what Ignis wanted and not some misplaced sense of duty. If they were to last, he wanted it to be for the right reasons.

His eyes, brimming with love and depthless desire, left Ignis defenseless. _ I see you, _ Gladio’s gaze said, _ I know you, and I want you. All of you. But only if you’ll let me. _

Ignis swallowed, flustered. Ignis felt exposed just like he had in Macario’s the first time Gladio had truly seen him. So many feelings came rushing back when Ignis thought of Gladio. 

He felt as safe as he had when he’d opened his heart and cried in Gladio’s arms. He felt vulnerable and weak like he had when Gladio forced him to sit in front of the mirror with him and confront his self-doubt. He felt called to Gladio like he had from the first moment they’d pretended to be lovers to get out of a fight. Ignis' heart wrung itself into a knot, twisting with the pain of even considering a life without this man who had shown him how wondrous love and life could be.

Every risk Ignis had taken, every barrier he’d lowered, and every bloodied step had granted them this chance. Despite his anxiety and insecurities, Ignis couldn’t waste this. Until his last breath Ignis was going to fight to keep this happiness from slipping away. He knew what he wanted to say and it needed to be now before it was too late.

_ You promised yourself you wouldn’t hesitate or give in to fear. Live your life the way you want. This is what you’ve worked toward all this time. _

Gathering his courage, Ignis propped himself up on his elbow on his side and put a firm hand to Gladio's chest. "Gladiolus, you are a fool if you think I want anything but this and anyone but you." He spoke with a fierceness and certainty that made Gladio lay entirely still. 

"This month has been full of wild and unexpected events and emotions, but I would do it all over again if it meant I could be with you. You saw me, truly saw me and all of my flaws and not once did you turn away from who I am. Not once did you give up on me. Never did you think I was worthless when I was weak. Never did you see me as broken at my lowest." 

Ignis cupped Gladio's cheek and leaned in closer, his voice dropping to a whisper, his words thick with emotion. "You make me want to be brave and kind and unguarded and so many things I am just now beginning to understand. I see you as well, and I will never abandon you. I want this more than I have ever wanted anything. Don't you dare doubt my love. Don’t you dare doubt me."

Gladio's lips parted to speak and Ignis softly shushed him and adamantly put his fingers to Gladio's mouth. "I am not finished. I want to share my life with you—my soul, my heart, my bed, and everything in between. I love you, and as long as I draw breath I want to be beside you." Ignis hand was still splayed against Gladio’s chest and his fingers tightened on his skin. His cheeks reddened at his own forwardness and he could hear his blood pumping in his ears, but the look on Gladio's face and the way his eyes shone made it all worth it. 

Ignis took a deep breath and slowed down, trying to speak deliberately and bluntly so Gladio could not possibly misunderstand his intentions. “I fought so hard because of _ you _ and what you are to me. Whether you think you deserve it or not, I choose this. I choose _ us _. Does that answer satisfy you?"

Gladio crushed Ignis against his chest, sighing with relief and pure elation. "Ignis, Ignis," Gladio breathed his name and it was sweeter than anything he'd ever tasted. "Yes, Ignis, I want that too. All of it. I wanna be there for you as your friend, confidant, lover, and whatever you need. As long as I get to love you, I'm gonna be right here.”

Gladio’s grip loosened on Ignis, but he still held him tight and cradled his face in his hands. “I’m sorry. Really sorry. I just couldn’t stand the idea of you one day hating me because I made you feel trapped. I never want you to feel like that again, but especially not with me.” This was the last secret Gladio felt like he was holding on to, and without it his amber haloes shimmered.

“Gladio, I could never hate you. You don’t have to apologize for your feelings either. I understand. I feel freer with you than I ever have by myself or with anyone else.” Ignis was overflowing with joy, and both his and Gladio’s eyes were misty. 

A month ago he never would have believed he would have said or heard any of this. The love that he'd always thought would go unrequited was perfectly matched, and he was in a much better place mentally. Ignis knew he wouldn’t have come so far so quickly if not for Gladio. “And for the record, even if I were upset I can’t be cross with you for long. I care too much to not forgive you eventually.”

“So you're saying I have a free pass to be a troublemaker?” Gladio slyly said, raising his brows playfully. “Good to know.”

Ignis laughed. “You know that's not at all what I said.” Ignis relaxed and cheered as heaviness hanging in the air evaporated. “You didn't think I would truly want to leave, did you?” Ignis found himself asking, slowly tracing Gladio’s collar bone and the veins in his chest.

“No, I didn't.” Gladio hugged him tighter. “But that didn't make it any easier. I wanted to be sure I wasn't only seeing what I wanted to see. I was afraid I was letting hope blind me to what you really wanted. Knowing for sure you want to be with me makes me happier than you know,” Gladio murmured and stroked Ignis’ tawny hair. “You're so important to me. I don't think I can even tell you how special I think you are.”

“Then show me.” Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio's shoulders and kissed him fervently. “And I’ll show you.” Where words failed, his lips still conveyed all he wanted to say.

Ignis let the moment and his feelings guide him. He'd already decided nothing was going to keep him from Gladio. They would take on any and every obstacle together. What they were vowing felt binding, but not in a restrictive way. It was sealing a pact long in the making, one that would last beyond this lifetime. 

Gladio heard him loud and clear and responded in kind. He held Ignis by the back of his neck and slipped his tongue in his mouth, begging Ignis’ to entangle with it. Gladio’s other hand slipped between him and Ignis to address the fact he was still wearing pants. He and Ignis remedied that and once released, Gladio’s unfettered cock was at the ready. 

Ignis straddled Gladio’s hips and positioned himself to take Gladio. With a prolonged moan, Ignis sank onto Gladio’s slick member. Ignis took him bit by bit, a look of enraptured bliss of his face. Everytime they coupled it was the same but different; it was all-consuming, but each instance took on a life of its own and was ever evolving.

Now it felt to Ignis as if the flames crackled into pure energy, sparking and leaping as he stretched to hold Gladio within. Ignis pinned Gladio to the blanket with his palms braced against his shoulders for better balance.

To be pierced by Gladio's living steel, to be a flawlessly fitted sheath to his blade was blessedly divine. Ignis' passage tingled with nerves ablaze from the dragging friction within. Gladio's eyes glazed over and were nearly eclipsed with black as Ignis' hips rose and fell. 

If Ignis was the eternal tide then Gladio was the shore promised eons of push and pull, unable to resist the fate he’d been assigned. Every sensation evoked a tranquil bliss, one Gladio dreamt of luxuriating in as long as he could. 

“Iggy,” Gladio grit his teeth, his words little more than a rumble in his chest, “You feel so damn good. I can’t get enough of you.” He raked his fingers up Ignis’ sides and down his back, leaving wandering pink trails from how hard he gripped him.

“Patience, Gladio. Weren’t you the one who said we had all night?” Ignis lifted Gladio’s hand and kissed his fingers one by one. “There’s plenty of time for you to have as much of me as you can stand.” To emphasize his point, Ignis ever so slowly rode Gladio. Ignis allowed himself a devious chuckle as Gladio swallowed anything else he wanted to say.

Their lovemaking ceased to be about getting to a destination. It was about being with each other and being present, about listening to each other's bodies and sharing their time. It was about recognizing what they found pleasurable and what they needed and desired deeply. It was appreciating and celebrating each other, about caressing and baring themselves without shame. It was careful kisses, reverent touches, and whispered praises. 

Ignis writhed atop Gladio's hips, absolutely lost to Gladio's thrall. His skin and Gladio's shimmered as if misted with dew, the lanterns and reflected light leaving them sprinkled with golden stars. Ignis was always stunning, but even more so now with the ambient light dancing across him. He was ethereal, as if fireflies or Ifrit's embers lived under his skin and he glowed from within. His eyes were darker than normal with the lush foliage behind him. That combined with his total focus captured all of Gladio’s attention.

In that moment Gladio needed Ignis more than he ever needed anything else in life. Gladio beckoned him closer and ensnared him with a searing kiss, one that spoke volumes about what Gladio wanted. Ignis could feel his desperation and yearned to give Gladio a physical reminder to assuage any lingering doubts.

Ignis tore his lips away from Gladio’s and trailed them down his jaw to his neck. He grazed his teeth against the veins there before settling on a spot to suck. Gladio screwed his eyes shut and his hips involuntarily bucked up as Ignis fervidly left his mark. 

Ignis unsealed his lips from Gladio’s skin to reveal a spot that would be difficult to hide. Now that they didn’t have to anymore, Ignis threw decorum out the window. Ignis bore down on Gladio, savoring how his passage swallowed Gladio whole. 

Ignis sat up straight and ran his hands down Gladio’s chest, riding him faster now, making every nerve hum. Gladio slid his rough palms up Ignis’ thighs and braced them as he carefully raised his hips. As Ignis came down, Gladio rose and lodged himself deep within Ignis. Ignis’ walls and cock twitched at being so tightly filled.

Like pulling a bow across a violin, every movement was a hovering note that reverberated through them. It was gentle yet strong and sure, full of meaning and laden with feelings that couldn’t be encompassed with words.

Gladio took Ignis in hand as they melded together and stroked his length in time to their thrusts. Ignis tossed his head back and groaned at how the sparks of Gladio’s touches scattered and burst inside him and out.

When Gladio could no longer resist, he grabbed Ignis by his waist, pulled him down, and arched his hips away from the blanket. His fingers dug into Ignis' back as he grappled for purchase and his insatiable need to bring Ignis as close to him as possible. "Ignis, can you feel how much I love you? Do you feel how important you are like this?"

“Yes,” Ignis rasped and shuddered at how perfectly Gladio struck his core. He held Gladio’s face, lost in his eyes and their joined flesh. “Gladio, yes. I feel you. I feel everything." 

Gladio gazed up at him, his heart swelling with adoration and pride until he thought it would crack him wide open. Ignis glasses skewed to one side as Gladio caught his mouth with his own.

Ignis carded his fingers through Gladio's hair and tightened on Gladio. He gasped between each peal of pleasure ringing through him, "Do you feel that? Do you see how much I need you?" Gladio's immediate response was a string of obscenities littered with agreements and pleading for more.

"I need you, too. I'll always need you." Gladio growled from behind his teeth, one hand holding Ignis' face and the other clamped against his lower back. "I'll always love you. I'll always give you this and more. Whatever you want." 

Ignis cried out against Gladio's shoulder as the Shield plunged in and out of him. There was little for Ignis to do but hold tight to Gladio and rock back onto Gladio as he plowed deeply. The air felt arid and thin; Ignis didn't understand how there weren't literal flames dancing across he and Gladio.

Gladio bit his lips as he grabbed Ignis’ ass cheeks in two plump handfuls and spread them apart. Ignis panted, sweat beading on his forehead as Gladio pulled him down again and carved into him. Just like when they danced, Ignis followed Gladio’s cues and nudges and was rewarded with deeper penetration for his efforts. However, in this endeavor he wasn’t content to let only Gladio lead. 

The roll of Ignis’ hips as he rode Gladio was downright sinful. How his powerful thighs rippled, the tightness of his passage, the vibrance of his eyes and passion—everything was rapidly pushing Gladio to the brink.

The blanket of stars glimmering above Ignis was an otherworldly backdrop for their lovemaking. Gladio thrust skyward into Ignis, reaching for the cosmos, their future, everything that filled him with limitless hope and light. Faster and faster, harder and harder, Gladio pushed. He lifted his hips with so much power that he bounced Ignis on his cock easily and Ignis hunched over to latch onto Gladio. 

Ignis’ hair was messily tousled, just the way Gladio liked it, and his glasses were beginning to slip off with how his body quaked with Gladio’s ardent thrusts. “Gladio,” Ignis breathed raggedly, “You’re so deep. I can’t… I can’t…hold...ah! Haah!” He cut off with a cry as Gladio relentlessly slammed into him. It was like a lightning bolt to his core every time Gladio hit him just right, and he thought he might break at the seams.

“I know, Iggy. Me too.” Gladio grunted as he pounded Ignis delirious. “Just hold on for me. C’mon, look at me. Eyes on me, babe.”

Ignis clenched his jaw and fixed his eyes on Gladio’s, desperately wrangling the nova ready to burst from his loins. For a time, gold and black was all he knew. It was home, it was love, it was everything that mattered.

Gladio wrapped one arm around Ignis’ waist and the other up his back to pull Ignis down further. “You wanted me to show you what you mean to me, and this is just the beginning.” Gladio tangled his hand in Ignis’ hair and kissed him voraciously.

Ignis’ fingers dug into Gladio’s shoulders and he moaned long and low into his mouth. Gladio rasped, “Ignis, are you ready? Do you want me to come inside you?”

“Yes,” Ignis gasped, “Always yes.”

With a primal cry, Gladio gave one more mighty thrust and geysered hot strings of cum into Ignis. Ignis convulsed around him and Gladio continued to plunge in and out of Ignis until they both had reached their limit. They lay still joined in a heap of limbs, dizzy and sweaty but euphoric. Ignis had thought he’d known what being magnificently overwhelmed by Gladio felt like, but he had been ignorant until now.

Finally, Ignis numbly slid off of Gladio’s stomach and Gladio tucked him against his side. Ignis lay his head in the crook of Gladio’s neck and Gladio stroked Ignis’ arm as they looked up at the sky. 

Ignis gazed at the stars and though they were beautiful and made him wonder what lay beyond the Wall, he realized everything he wanted was within this shimmering bubble. Everyone he knew and loved resided here, and his purpose tied him to causes bigger than himself. He turned away from a shooting star streaking across the sky and pressed his face to Gladio’s chest. Gladio was illuminated by the soft glow of the lanterns and kissed by starlight, and he could not be anymore perfect.

“Did you wish for something good?” Gladio murmured, brushing his fingers along Ignis’ spine. He’d seen the star’s glow trailing across the sky and how quickly it vanished. He wondered where it came from, and if it really could bring someone luck.

“No.” Ignis nuzzled the hollow of Gladio’s throat. “Why would I when I already have you?”

Gladio’s heart skipped a beat and his hand stopped moving on Ignis’ back. Ignis felt Gladio’s chest rise and fall unsteadily before he whispered, “Are you trying to kill me? If you keep being that sweet you’ll put me in a coma after all the sugar I had earlier.”

Ignis chuckled. “Your metabolism can handle it. Besides, we both know you can’t resist having seconds.”

Gladio sighed and ran his hand up the back of Ignis’ thigh and stroked his side. “You know me too well. Guess we’ll just have to burn some more calories then.” He squeezed Ignis’ buttocks and grinned.

“Incorrigible beast,” Ignis said with feigned exasperation and rolled onto his back away from Gladio’s groping. “There truly is no rest for the wicked.” He stretched, feeling his toes curl and fingers reach and complete peace through his being. He could already tell where he was going to be sore from tumbling with Gladio, but he didn’t care. Every pain he had suffered—and would suffer—was worth it manifold.

Ignis let go of all his doubts, his fears. Being with Gladio gave him a clarity he hadn’t realized he needed. Their dynamic was complex, both personally and professionally, but so long as it worked for them that was all that mattered. Everything that made their bond unique was what made it so strong. No one else had to understand as long as they understood each other.

Ignis wove his fingers through Gladio's. "I love you, Gladio. Whatever all our tomorrows may bring, know that that is one fact that will never change."

Gladio turned to look at Ignis, eyes shining with the cast of hazy lights around them. He rolled onto his side to cup Ignis' cheek and kissed him sweetly. "I love you, too Iggy. No matter what life throws at us, I'll be right there with you."

No matter what happened, they would be each other's sanctuary. Destiny would not separate them, even if it tried to wear them down. The Astrals themselves would not be able to part them, and they were damned if they tried. This was something sacred and magical and all their own.

"I suppose you'll be stuck with me for quite some time then." Ignis smiled broadly as he briefly surfaced from Gladio’s persistent and magnetic affection.

"Hmm.” Gladio murmured against Ignis' mouth and kissed him lightly, unwilling to let his lips stray too far from his. “I was thinking along the lines of forever. Think that’s long enough for you?"

"I can agree to those terms,” Ignis whispered, laughter in his eyes and in his heart. “Forever it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this weeks ago, but life has been throwing wrenches in my plans left and right. Between employment uncertainty, grieving the loss of our pet, and trying to plan a cross-country move I've been very... preoccupied. I'm so happy to finally have found the time to work on this and take some time for self care. I'm also excited to announce that even though this is the end, there's one more bonus chapter I'm working on. Yay! I wanted to put it out at the same time as this one, but that was biting off more than I could chew. Hope you're all still staying safe and healthy <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :) Check out my other works if you liked this one!


End file.
